Juegos del destino
by MusaCaliope
Summary: Las casualidades no existen, todo llega en su momento. Y cuando debes conocer a "esa" persona que complementará tu vida, simplemente la conoces. ¿Podrán dos personas que dejaron de creer en la vida y en la felicidad, encontrar el verdadero amor? GAAINO.
1. 01 Esa rubia

**__****Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**JUEGO DEL DESTINO**

* * *

_**CAPITULO 1: ESA RUBIA**_

* * *

. . .

. . .

Totalmente fastidiado, Gaara resopló hondo y se acercó a su hermano con el rostro más severo que nunca, decidido a irse de ese sitio cuanto antes.

—Mañana tenemos reunión a las 8. No llegues tarde.

Desde su asiento, Kankuro dio un respingo al reconocer la voz de su hermano, y en el acto soltó con pesar a la hermosa morena que tenía sobre sus piernas para luego salir corriendo tras de él. Lo alcanzó a mitad de camino.

—¡Hey!¡Espera! —Le solicitó mientras lo cogía del brazo—. ¡Aún no te puedes ir! ¡Esta es tu fiesta!

Gaara solo miró con molestia a su hermano y se soltó en el acto de su agarre en un brusco movimiento, para luego continuar con su camino hacia la puerta de salida.

Con cada paso que daba, podía ver como varios hombres brindan y celebraban a su alrededor ajenos a lo que estaba ocurriendo, disfrutando de la compañía de atrevidas chicas que apenas vestían tangas y lentejuelas de mal gusto y que les coqueteaban con descaro, y pagando también lo que ellas consumían en alcohol. La escena no podía parecerle más patética.

Si, se encontraba en nada más ni nada menos que en un club nudista. Uno de esos detestables sitios en donde las chicas bailaban desnudas ante cientos de hombres, y luego ofrecían sus caricias por un poco de dinero. No podía haber lugar más vulgar en todo el mundo que ese.

¡¿Cómo había terminado en ese maldito lugar? se preguntó, incómodo. La respuesta venía justo detrás de él: Kankuro. Ese mañana, su padre había decidido oficializar su compromiso con la heredera de una de las empresas más importantes del país, con quien se iba a casar dentro de un mes. Y a su inteligente hermano, quien por cierto era también el padrino, no se le pudo ocurrir mejor idea de llevarlo a ese sitio para celebrar. ¿¡En qué rayos estaba pensando! ¡¿Y cómo rayos pudo él aceptar una idea tan descabellada?

El lugar le parecía, por demás, detestable. Odiaba estar rodeado de tanta gente, le molestaba el estridente ruido de los parlantes sobre su oído, y apenas podía soportar las nauseas que le estaban provocando ese desagradable olor a cerveza barata mezclada con humo de cigarros, mismo que inundaba todo el lugar. Pero lo que más odiaba, era el espectáculo patético que esas chicas estaban dando en el local; todas tan fáciles, tan ofrecidas…

Tan putas.

Sí, eso era lo que más odiaba en el mundo. Ese tipo de chicas huecas y materialistas que se entregaban al primer tipo que veían en su camino, solo por su dinero o por su apariencia física. Y él estaba rodeado de ellas.

Por eso mismo, había aceptado el compromiso. Porque así se libraría de ellas, para siempre.

Resoplando hondo, el pelirrojo continuó avanzando furioso y dando empujones entre la multitud, directo a la salida. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de ese maldito lugar, dos figuras masculinas se atravesaron en su camino.

—¡Vamos, no puedes irte ahora!

Gaara observó con mirada asesina al rubio frente a él. Un par de años atrás, ambos se conocieron en circunstancias poco comunes, y terminaron convirtiéndose amigos. Su único amigo. Sin embargo, en esos momentos, comenzaba a dudar si en verdad mereciera ese apelativo...

—Si quieres seguir siendo mi amigo luego de esta noche, déjame pasar.

Otra voz masculina contestó en su lugar.

—¿Sabes? Deberías dejar esa actitud de amargado —Habló con dificultad un joven de cabellos castaño y mirada floja, casi arrastrando las palabras—. ¡En un mes vas a estar arruinado de por vida! ¡Tienes que disfrutar los últimos días de libertad que te quedan!

Gaara levantó una ceja sorprendido ante la actitud del novio de su hermana. ¿Acaso un par de tragos podía llevar tan rápido a la denigración moral a alguien tan centrado como Nara Shikamaru? En definitiva, él no iba a seguir sus pasos…

—Solo estoy siguiendo el paso natural de las cosas. Un hombre se casa, tiene hijos y luego trabaja para darles todo lo que necesiten.

—¡O por Kami! —chilló el rubio—. Ya te comienzas a parecer a mi profesor de escuela elemental. ¿Recuerdas? ¡Los seres vivos nacen, crecen, se reproducen y mueren!. ¿En qué planeta vives, Gaara?

—En uno muy distinto al tuyo, por lo que veo. Uno en el que las personas son responsables y centradas...

—Y aburridas.

Ignorando la respuesta del rubio, el pelirrojo se hizo a un lado y estaba comenzado a buscar otro camino para poder llegar a la salida, cuando de repente su hermano se atravesó nuevamente en su camino.

—¡Aún no te puedes ir, hermanito! —Levantó un vaso de cerveza a lo alto antes de continuar—. Aún no has visto la sorpresa que te tengo reservada.

El menor de los Sabaku No sintió que se le helaba la sangre ante lo que acababa de oír. Si ir a ese sitio a ver mujeres bailando desnudas no era la sorpresa, entonces…

De pronto, las luces de todo el local se apagaron por unos cuantos segundos. Segundos después, un enorme reflector se encendió de la nada y enfocó hacia la barra de licores del club.

En el acto, todos voltearon a mirar hacia ese sitio, a la espera.

—¡Olvídalo!

Gaara quiso abrirse paso y escapar cuanto antes de la famosa "sorpresita" que le tenía preparada su hermano, cuando de pronto un grupo de brazos lo detuvo, y lo obligó a voltearse.

Y cuando lo hizo… se quedó paralizado.

Frente a él, y parada sobre la barra que estaba siendo iluminada por luces de colores, se encontraba el más bello de los ángeles que jamás antes hubiera visto.

_Un momento…._

No, no era un ángel. Pero si era lo más bello que había visto en toda su vida.

Se trataba de una rubia despampanante, toda de blanco y con el rostro cubierto por un velo, como si estuviese a punto de casarse y se hubiera olvidado de ponerse el vestido de bodas. Llevaba un corsé apretado que marcaba favorablemente su cintura y realzaba sus bustos, y unas pantys que se extendían desde sus pies cubiertos con tacones talla 11, hasta la altura del muslo, dejando ver apenas una pequeña parte de su suave y cremosa piel. Sus manos estaban cubiertas con unos guantes impecables que le llegaban a la altura de los codos, y estaba sujetando con ellas un pequeño ramo de flores.

La imagen no podía ser más perfecta. Hermosa, llamativa, atrayente…

Erótica.

Sin ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, el varón comenzó a abrirse paso lentamente entre la multitud, esta vez en dirección contraria de la salida. Estaba yendo hacia ella.

La rubia contorneó su finas y esbeltas curvas desde el improvisado estrado, y se inclinó para llamarlo con el dedo. El novio. Sí, a él era al que tenía que "ofrecer" el baile de la noche.

Conforme el varón fue avanzando, la bailarina se movió en formas sensual sobre la barra y continuó tentándolo con sus movimientos, sin perderlo de vista en ningún instante. Cuando él estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, extendió los brazos y en el acto aparecieron dos sujetos de seguridad, que la ayudaron a bajar hasta el suelo, en donde la gente formó un espacio lo suficientemente grande para que ella pudiera continuar con su acto.

La joven camino hasta estar a escasos centímetros del varón, pero no fue directo a él. Desvió su rumbo y luego comenzó a alentar los gritos de los demás espectadores. Sí, sabía que no debía ir directo a su objetivo, primero, debía ganarse al público.

Gaara quiso dar un paso adelante hacia la joven, pero uno de los miembros de seguridad lo detuvo. Ella continuó con su acto.

Sin perder de vista al de cabellos encendidos, la rubia avanzó hasta llegar a la altura de una de las vigas metálicas que habían clavado en medio del lugar, y la cogió con las manos para luego descender lentamente por ella. Aquello ocasionó el grito de todos los presentes. Luego se dirigió hacia otra de las mismas, e hizo lo mismo.

Luego de haber provocado lo suficiente a los hombres en ese sitio, volvió a subir a la barra, y comenzó con el verdadero show. Con la mano, se sujeto en otra viga de fierro colocada ahí con propósitos nada sanos, y giró alrededor de ella con las piernas envueltas en la misma. Al terminar, mordió con una mano el guante de su mano derecha, y comenzó a sacárselo de a pocos.

Gaara se quedó mirando a la chica frente a sus ojos sin entender qué exactamente le estaba pasando con él. Nunca antes su corazón había latido con tanta fuerza en su vida, ni siquiera cuando había conocido a su novia, esa mañana. Ni cuando se enteró que se iba a casar en apenas un mes.

Y es que, esa rubia…. Era simplemente de otro mundo.

De ese mundo al que él no pertenecía.

La rubia continuó con su espectáculo. Con ambas manos libres, comenzó a sacarse lentamente la panty de la pierna derecha, y luego la lanzó al público. Kankuro la atrapó. La otra panty no tardó mucho en salir de su otra pierna, y fue atrapada por otro varón.

Aquello le despertó al pelirrojo un sentimiento de ira como nunca antes había expermientado.

Ahora venía el turno del corsé.

Con delicadeza, la hermosa bailarina se paró con los brazos extendidos frente al público, y luego se inclinó, dejando ver su escote. Después, llevó las manos a la parte posterior de la espalda, y desató el nudo que contenía la prenda que pronto debería retirarse.

Los aullidos del público no se hicieron esperar. Ella se había quitado la prenda y ahora mostraba su cuerpo apenas cubierto por una pequeña trusa de encaje blanco, y un sujetador de tipo copa que contenía lo que debían ser unos generosos pechos.

De pronto, ella comenzó a juguetear con el broche tras sus espaldas…

Gaara supo en el acto lo que la rubia iba a hacer, y de pronto, algo rugió en su interior.

_¡No!_ Gritó internamente, lleno de ira.

_¡No!_ Volvió a gritar, agitado.

¡No! ¡No quería! ¡No!

¡No quería que ella se desnudara frente a todos!

¡No lo podía soportar!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el pelirrojo derribó al gorila que se encontraba frente a él y comenzó a avanzar. Segundos después, ya se había subido sobre la barra de licores del local, y ya estaba sujetando a la rubia bailarina de las manos, con fuerza. Ella intentó luchar, pero nada pudo contra esos brazos duros como el acero que de pronto la rodearon por la cintura, para luego alzarla en peso hasta el hombro del varón.

Ella gritó desesperada.

—¡Hey! ¡¿Qué crees que haces! —Se quejó, golpeando con los puños la espalda del varón.

Gaara no contestó. A decir verdad, ni él mismo sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Las personas se rápidamente se aglomeraron para ver la escena. Nadie se había esperado que algo así ocurriera. Los tipos de seguridad comenzaron a llegar.

Ignorando el alboroto, Gaara miró hacia la salida y se disponía a salir del local con la rubia a cuestas, cuando de pronto "algo" le hizo caer. Un par más de miembros de seguridad acababan de entrar por la puerta trasera y se habían abalanzado contra el varón, estampándole puños en el rostro y el estómago, mientras un tercero ayudaba a levantarse a la chica y la retiraban del lugar.

La pelea comenzó.

En el acto, Kankuro corrió a ayudar a su hermano. Lo mismo hizo Naruto, Shikamaru y otros chicos más. Y los golpes no se hicieron esperar. Pronto aparecieron más miembros de seguridad, y la pelea se puso seria. Las sillas comenzaron a volar, se escucharon vasos rompiéndose por todos lados, y los gritos de todos llenaron el ambiente por largos instantes…

Hasta que de pronto, un sonoro grito desde un megáfono los obligó a todos a reaccionar.

—¡Qué creen que están haciendo, mocosos estúpidos! ¡Salgan de mi local ahora mismo!

El grito del dueño del local obligó en el acto a reaccionar a todos. Un silencio rodeó el ambiente por unos instantes…

Y poco después, los muchachos fueron desalojados.

.

.

Minutos después, a las afueras del local…

—Bonito lío el que armaste, hermanito.

El aludido no contestó. Lo único que hizo, fue acercar las manos al rostro y respirar profundo.

Aún podía sentir el intenso perfume de rosas y claveles de la rubia….

.

.

_**

* * *

**_

Fin del capítulo 1.

_**Comentario de la autora: Buenas con todos. Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic GaaIno. Es un AU de los muchos que andan rondando hace años por mi mente, y que hora me animo a escribir. En un principio iba a ser un "Encuentro Clandestino", que es en donde pongo todas las ideas que por tiempo no logro desarrollar como fic, pero en algún momento decidió tomar vida propia. Los siguientes capítulos serán mucho más movidos que este, con más dialogos y mas personajes que los que han visto hasta el momento. **_

_**No se imaginan cuanto costó ponerle nombre. Primero estuvo Destinos cruzados, luego Cosas del destino, y... bueno, ese me gustaba, pero creo que suena mas interesante como Juegos del Destino. Aún no descaro la posibilidad de cambiarle el nombre luego. Gracias a Pau por apoyarme en la elección del nombre.**_

_**Las actualizaciones y la trama dependerán de la acogida del público. O sea, de uds...**_

_**Espero que les guste la idea del fic. **_

_**Les recuerdo que tenemos creada la comunidad GaaIno, para los que quieran inscribirse y leer fics de esta pareja, y les lleguen los mensajes cada vez que se agregue un nuevo fic a la comunidad. Entran al link y le dán a subscribirse. ¡Vamos, apoyen el GaaIno!**_

_**http : / www . fanfiction . net / community /GaaIno_en_Espanol / 73730/ (le quitan los espacios en blanco)**_

_**También les cuento que Leontinees ha creado un foro para Gaara e Ino en español, para que pasen y comenten:**_

_**http: / forum. fanfiction. net/ forum/ GaaIno_4ever/72393/ (Lo mismo, le quitan los espacios en blanco)**_

_**Saludos.**_


	2. 02 La novia

**__****Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**JUEGO DEL DESTINO**

* * *

_**CAPITULO 2: LA NOVIA**_

* * *

. . .

. . .

Apenas el reloj dio las 8:00 de la mañana, un despertador se activó con violencia dentro de una de las habitaciones del área de alumnas de la Universidad de Konoha, rompiendo con el silencio de la mañana y molestando a todos a su alrededor. Sin embargo, a la joven que dormía plácidamente a su lado, no pareció importarle en lo absoluto. En esos momentos, lo único que deseaba era poder volver a los brazos de Morfeo, y poder olvidarse en ellos de todos los problemas que la agobiaban día a día…

Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo, una almohada le cayó de lleno en la cara.

—¡Levántate puerca!

Ino gruñó molesta y se revolvió entre sus sábanas blancas antes de contestar.

—¡¿Quieres dejarme en paz!? ¡Frente!— le gritó a su amiga, devolviéndole la almohada en un fuerte golpe.

Luego de eso, la joven se dio la vuelta y volvió a hundir nuevamente el rostro en su propia almohada, dispuesta a volver a dormirse, cuando de pronto, una intensa luz le dio de lleno en el rostro. Su compañera de habitación acababa de abrir las cortinas al lado suyo.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué parte del "déjame en paz" no entendiste?! —gritó nuevamente la joven de cabellos dorados, tapándose el rostro con una sábana.

Sakura colocó las manos sobre las caderas y se paró frente a su amiga antes de contestar.

—Me tiene sin cuidado lo que digas. Hoy tienes clase temprano al igual que yo, y no pienso permitir que llegues tarde... otra vez.

De pronto, la joven de cabellos rosados agarró con fuerza las sábanas con las que su amiga s estaba cubriendo el rostro, y las jaló de un fuerte golpe hacia abajo. Pero el movimiento resultó ser demasiado fuerte, y Sakura terminó arrastrado con la sábana a Ino, quien terminó cayendo en un estrepitoso golpe.

Furiosa, Ino comenzó a levantarse del suelo, mientras continuaba gritándole a su amiga

—¡Qué crees que haces! ¡Deberías medir esa fuerza bruta que tienes!—. Dijo, mientras se incorporaba y encaraba totalmente de pie a su amiga. Esta le dirigió una mirada de cuerpo entero antes de preguntar.

—¿¡Aún no te lo has quitado?!

Ino tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar. Para cuando lo hizo, observó hacia la parte inferior de su cuerpo, y pudo reconocer sobre ella la fina lencería blanca que había usado la noche anterior, esa que solo usaba cuando estaba… "trabajando".

—Olvidé quitármela anoche—.dijo, para luego comenzar a recoger las sábanas que habían caído al suelo junto con ella.

Su amiga sonrió de medio lado antes de hablar…

—Claro, estoy segura que tenías muchas otras cosas en qué pensar anoche. Y por cierto, ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó con ese tipo?

La rubia apenas se detuvo un instante para contestar.

—Solo un tipo que se debió pasarse de tragos.

—¿Solo eso? A mí me pareció que fue algo más…

De pronto, Ino se levantó de golpe y dirigió una mirada fría a su amiga ante su insinuación, evidentemente molesta e incómoda.

—El tipo debe haber estado borracho. ¿Podemos hablar de eso mas tarde?

—Como digas…

Fingiendo hacerle caso a su amiga, Sakura se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia su lado de la habitación, para comenzar a preparar los cuadernos de las asignaturas que le tocaban ese día. Sin embargo, ella no estaba para nada dispuesta a dejar el tema para más tarde Por experiencia propia, ese "más tarde" en boca de Ino, solía convertirse en un rotundo "nunca jamás".

—Pero no me puedes negar que estaba guapo. Y por lo visto, estaba muy interesado en ti, ¿No es cierto?

No obtuvo respuesta.

Para cuando levantó la cabeza, la cama de su amiga ya se encontraba bien tendida, y no había rastro alguno de ella.

Poco después, se oyó el ruido de la ducha abriéndose.

. . .

* * *

Esa misma mañana, Sabaku No Gaara llegó más tarde de lo usual a las instalaciones del edificio central de operaciones del imperio Sabaku No, el mismo que algún día terminaría heredando. Como siempre, llevaba puesto un traje negro impecable de alta costura, camisa de diseñador, y el calzado italiano haciendo juego con su vestimenta. Todo un ejecutivo poderoso e imponente, a pesar de sus cortos 24 años.

Sin embargo, algo no hacía juego con ese aspecto. Se trataba de unos extraños lentes oscuros de sol que ocultaban sus hermosos ojos verdes aguamarina, y que desentonaban por completo con su aspecto, sobre todo considerando que ese día no había salido el sol, y que ya estaba dentro del edificio.

—Quien te viera pensaría que ahora eres uno de los "Hombres de negro".

El gesto de burla de su hermano mayor no pareció caerle en gracia.

—¿Tienes una mejor idea? — le dijo, quitándose los lentes para observar directamente a su hermano. El morado de su ojo pronto llamó la atención de éste.

—Está feo—. Le dijo—. Mejor póntelos de nuevo. Dudo que quieras usar maquillaje para disimularlo.

Gaara solo frunció el ceño molesto. Lo último que necesitaba, era otra de las ideas "geniales" de su hermano. A demás, en esos momentos no tenía tiempo de ponerse a jugar con cosméticos para disimular la hinchazón de su ojo.

—Oye, y… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con la chica esa? ¿La rubia?

Gaara entrecerró los ojos antes de voltearse, y dirigirse a su escritorio. Lo último que quería, era hablar de esa chica.

—¿Has visto los documentos del caso Hiyoshi?

—No me cambies de tema.

—No los encuentro…

Kankuro resopló hondo. Su hermano podía ser uno de los abogados más admirables en el mundo del derecho penal, pero como persona, era una bonita estatua de piedra.

—Te estoy preguntando por la rubia que ayer quisiste secuestrar del local nudista al que fuimos—. Insistió el mayor. Al ver que su hermano continuaba sin hacerle caso, decidió provocarlo—. Aún tengo la panty, por si la quieres…

Gaara levantó la mirada y la clavó fijamente en su hermano mayor. Si Kankuro no hubiera estado lo suficientemente preocupado por su vida en ese momento, hubiera jurado que hasta se había sonrojado.

—No quiero hablar del tema.

Y no quería. Recordar a la rubia de la noche anterior solo hacía que su cabeza diera vueltas, que el ritmo cardiaco se le acelerara, y que sus manos sudaran frío. ¡Maldición! ¿Qué había hecho esa rubia para que él pudiera perder su cordura tan fácilmente?

—Pues yo sí—. Insistió el otro Sabaku—. Resultó muy interesante poder ver ese lado… "humano" que tienen ahí dentro—. Dijo, señalado hacia el pecho de su hermano menor—. Deberías dejarlo salir más seguido.

—Si, claro. — contestó con sarcasmo, mientras se quitaba los lentes y le señalaba nuevamente su ojo morado a su hermano mayor.

Este rió aún más divertido.

—Buen punto. Pero déjame decirte que…

De pronto, ambos se detuvieron al escuchar el sonido del reloj de pared ubicado fuera de la oficina, en el pasadizo, que parecía estar queriendo decirles algo. ¿Qué no estaban olvidándose de algo importante?

—Si más no me equivoco, tenemos reunión en…— el pelirrojo miró hacia su reloj de mano, solo para terminar maldiciendo—. Hace quince minutos.

En el acto, ambos cogieron la documentación que debían llevar de la oficina del pelirrojo, y luego corrieron a la sala de reuniones. Lo último que necesitaban, era que su padre los regañara por una estúpida tardanza. Ya luego tendrían oportunidad de hablar…

Y Kankuro sí que tenía pensado hablar. No iba a dejar pasar por alto lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, sin que su hermano le diera una buena explicación al respecto…

. . .

* * *

Mientras tanto, dentro de las instalaciones de la Universidad, dos jóvenes caminaban apresuradas en dirección a sus respectivas facultades, discutiendo...

—Pero...

—Ya te lo dije, solo estaba borracho, ¡Eso es todo! — contestó con molestia la rubia ante la insistencia de su amiga. Sin embargo, en el fondo sabía que eso no era cierto. Cuando ese pelirrojo la cargó, no detectó en él más que olor de una intensa y penetrante fragancia masculina, nada en comparación al vulgar olor de alcohol y mujeres de los demás sujetos del lugar.

—Pero el lío que armó fue bien feo—. Le dijo la de cabellos rosados—. Jirayra está molesto. Dice que los chicos hacen mucho escándalo cuando apareces.

—Que ni se queje—. Ino refutó con molestia—. Muchos de los clientes que compran su cerveza van al local solo para verme bailar.

—¡Hey! No te lleves todo el crédito tú sola—. Le recriminó su amiga—. Te recuerdo que yo también tengo mis admiradores.

Y sí, los tenía. Muchos de los chicos que iban a ese bar lo hacían solo por ver a su amiga en traje de vaquera bailando sobre la barra con increíble destreza y sensualidad, y mucho descaro. Pero también sabía que su acto de rubia encuerada se había convertido en la novedad del momento, y que gracias a ello había logrado mantener ese puesto de "trabajo" nocturno los últimos cuatro meses…

—Volviendo al tema del pelirrojo ese…— insistió su amiga—. ¿Estaba guapo? No lo pude ver bien la cara porque estaba en el vestuario esperando a que terminara tu acto. Por cierto, fue un desperdicio que no pudiera salir con el traje de diabla roja.

—Pues… para serte sincera, no lo pude ver bien—. Admitió con tristeza Ino—. Solo recuerdo sus cabellos rojos, y la forma brusca en que me cargó.

—¿Nada más? — preguntó Sakura.

Bueno, en definitiva Ino recordaba mucho más, pero no quería hablar de eso en ese momento. Recordaba perfectamente su mirada intensa y penetrante, apenas visible por las luces de los reflectores, y la sensación de ese cuerpo masculino apegado al suyo mientras la cargaba. Y esos bíceps…

—Solo que es un bruto. Me cargó como si yo fuera un costal de papas.

Sakura rió a carcajada limpia ante el comentario de su amiga, recordando como había terminado sobre el hombro de ese apuesto muchacho.

—A demás, solo para que lo tengas en cuenta… se va a casar.

Cierto. El chico había sido llevado a ese sitio con su hermano y sus amigos para celebrar su despedida de soltero, como muchos otros lo habían hecho en ocasiones anteriores. Y para eso mismo, ellas habían sido contratadas. Para animar el evento, calentar las mentes sucias de esos hombres llenos de hormonas, y luego hacer que consumieran el sueldo de cinco meses seguidos en whisky y cerveza. Nada más.

—Si, eso ya lo sé.

—A demás, se confundió de chica—. Ino avanzó un par de pasos más hasta estar delante de su amiga, y luego la miró con tristeza—. Debe haber pensado que soy una mujerzuela o algo así.

Sakura agachó la cabeza y suspiró. En el fondo, a ella también le dolía que la gente la confundieran con algo que no era, y que jamás iba a ser.

Ambas, tanto Ino como Sakura, llevaban ya buen tiempo trabajando como bailarinas de elite en el club nocturno del viejo Jirayra. Sakura había comenzado 7 meses atrás, debido a ciertos problemas en su familia que le obligaron a dejar de depender de sus padres para vivir; y dado a que el tiempo que le demandaban sus estudios de medicina no le permitían ni siquiera buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo, no pudo encontrar otra mejor solución. En el caso de Ino, la historia era distinta. Ella había estudiado sus dos primeros años de diseño y alta costura en una prestigiosa Universidad del extranjero, pero una desgracia en su familia hizo que perdiera todo lo que tenía, y la obligo a regresar a Japón, en donde cambió de carrera para estudiar Derecho. Por suerte, pudo contactar a su amiga apenas llegó a la ciudad, y ella le consiguió una vacante con su jefe.

Ambas se miraron de pronto con cierto aire de nostalgia en el rostro, cuando de pronto, el sonido de un timbre las hizo reaccionar.

Sakura buscó fuerzas para hablar.

—Mujerzuela o no, eso no nos libera de tener que ir a clases—. Dijo sonriente.

Ino correspondió a la sonrisa de su amiga. Ambas podían entenderse a la perfección, ya que habían pasado por muchas cosas juntas…

Luego de caminar unos cuantos metros más, ambas llegaron a una acera más grande que cruzaba justo frente a ambas.

—Listo, acá nos separamos—. Dijo Sakura—.No te olvides que hoy vamos a comer más tarde con Hinata.

La rubia asintió. Hinata era una de las pocas amigas de su… "antigua vida" que aún podía considerarse como tal. La única que no les había dado la espalda. La única que valía la pena. Y el día anterior, ella misma les había llamado apenas llegó de vacaciones a Japón, para almorzar juntas.

—Si, jamás me olvidaría de eso— contestó, intentando mostrar alegría. Luego, dio un par de pasos hacia el lado de la acera que correspondía al camino hacia la facultad de leyes, y alzó la mano en señal de despedida—. ¡Nos vemos!

Sakura levantó la mano y correspondió a su amiga al despedirse, para luego quedarse parada en ese sitio y verla partir, mientras un nudo se le formaba en la garganta. Su amiga realmente no merecía haber tenido que pasar por todo aquello…

. . .

* * *

Horas más tarde, y acabada la reunión, Gaara salió de la enorme sala de reuniones con un aspecto de cansancio total, seguido por un sonriente y bastante relajado Kankuro. A veces, envidiaba las sorprendentes habilidades escapistas de su hermano mayor, quien siempre lograba evitar que lo metan en todos y cada uno de los líos de la empresa. Otras veces, le parecían irritables al extremo.

Y este era uno de esos momentos.

—No puedes seguir haciendo eso, Kankuro.

—¡¿Qué?! — preguntó fingiendo inocencia su hermano mayor—. Yo no hice nada.

—Exactamente. No hiciste "nada".

El mayor se rascó la cabeza mientras reía en un intento por fingir inocencia. En realidad, odiaba tener que resolver todos y cada uno de los líos de la empresa. Lo suyo, era ir directo a la acción: los tribunales.

—Odio el trabajo corporativo. Necesito un caso, y pronto.

—Pues tendrás que vértelas con Temari.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Esa maldita perra no me va a querer dar nada!

—Es nuestra hermana.

—Lo sé, y la quiero más que a nada el mundo—. Sentenció firme el mayor—. Pero como jefa es un ogro verde con verrugas y aliento de sapo.

—Y por eso es jefe de tu área. En cambio tú…

—Sí si, lo sé—. El castaño se cruzó de brazos y prácticamente se recostó sobre el sillón antes de continuar—. Soy el hijo vago que avergüenza a la familia. Pero soy feliz con ello.

Sí, él era feliz. Y gracias a su felicidad, Gaara era el que tenía que cargarse con todo el negocio familiar a su corta edad. Su padre había renunciado hacía mucho a dejar a Kankuro como líder del negocio, temiendo que éste lo echara a perder todo en una noche de juerga. En el caso de Temari, ella estaba fuera de discusión. Si bien su trabajo era impecable y su fortaleza era superior a la de muchos hombres, su padre jamás dejaría el negocio de la familia en una mujer.

La última opción que le había quedado… era él. Gaara.

—Oye, y volviendo al tema de la rubia….

—Tengo hambre. Vayamos a comer.

Kankuro refunfuñó. Su hermano también tenía grandes habilidades a la hora de escaparse de los temas realmente "importares". Pero al menos, el almuerzo le daría la oportunidad perfecta para conversar…

—Conozco el lugar perfecto.

. . .

* * *

En ese mismo momento, en la tarde, unos gritos femeninos irrumpieron de pronto con la paz en las calles de la ciudad….

—¡Apúrate cerda!

—¡Deja de llamarme cerda, frentezota!

En la calle, y a escasos metros del restaurante de ramen de Ichiraku, Sakura e Ino se encontraban corriendo a una velocidad impresionante, mientras miraban su reloj y observaban a los alrededores, angustiadas. Habían quedado en encontrarse con Hinata a la 1 de la tarde, y ya se les había pasado media hora…

—¿Tenías que demorarte tanto, puerca?

—¿Qué no viste que tuve examen sorpresa?

Ambas jóvenes continuaron discutiendo por largos minutos, hasta que de pronto llegaron a su destino. Al dar la vuelta en la esquina, encontraron aparcado en el estacionamiento del local el enorme auto negro distintivo de los Hyuuga.

—Ya llegó.

—Claro que ya llegó. Ella nunca llega tarde.

Agitadas, ambas jóvenes se dirigieron hacia la puerta del local, y lo abrieron con fuerza. Por poco y le dan a un mesero que estaba cargando una bandeja llena de platos listos para ser consumidos.

—¡Ten cuidado, frente! ¡Tú siempre con tu fuerza bruta! Algún día vas a matar a alguien…

—¿A si? ¡Y qué me dices de tú y tus….

De pronto, ambas callaron al reconocer a la persona que tenían en frente. Sentada, con todo el recato posible, con su cabello largo azulado y esos ojos blancos característicos de su familia, se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que su antigua amiga de la infancia: Hinata Hyuuga.

La joven vestía tan formal e impecable como la recordaban, con una blusa de seda hasta el cuello con mangas cortas, y una falda formal que terminaba exactamente a la altura de la rodilla. Toda una señorita de sociedad. Sin embargo, la sonrisa en su rostro, era otra historia….

—¡Hinata-chan!

Ambas gritaron y corrieron hacia su amiga, a quien casi ahogan en abrazos. Hinata apenas pudo reaccionar ante el efusivo abrazo de sus amigas, sonrojada.

—Sí, yo…. — se esforzó por hablar la joven, mientras buscaba un poco de aire—. Yo también las… he extrañado.

—Hinata-chan, disculpa la tardanza—-. La primera en hablar fue Sakura—. Pero la cerda esta se demoró más de la cuenta.

—¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que dejes de llamarme cerda?

La joven sonrió ante la pequeña disputa entre sus dos amigas. Había extrañado con mucho verlas pelear de ese modo.

—No… no se preocupen—. Habló en voz baja, como siempre lo solía hacer—. La espera no… fue tan mala, y…

De pronto, una voz fuerte masculina interrumpió el momento.

—¡Aquí tiene su orden, señorita!

Ambas levantaron la mirada al reconocer la voz del varón.

—¿Naruto?

—¿Lo… conocen?

—Para nuestra desgracia, sí—. La Haruno se adelantó a contestar—. Venimos a comer aquí todas las tardes y él ha estado trabajando aquí desde hace….

—Dos meses—.contestó el rubio, sonriendo.

A Hinata, aquella sonrisa pareció que le iluminaba el día.

—Y lleva dos meses acosando a Sakura—. Comentó ácida la Yamanaka.

—Lo que me recuerda… — Naruto volvió a tomar la palabra y se volteó hacia la de cabellos rosados con expresión de inocencia total—. ¡¿Sakura-chan, tendrías una cita conmigo!?

La Haruno apretó los puños con fuerza antes de contestar.

—¡Olvídalo! ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que la Universidad no me deja tiempo para nada?! ¡No tengo tiempo para citas!

Y eso era cierto. La Universidad apenas le dejaba tiempo suficiente para su "trabajo nocturno". A demás, lo último que necesitaba Sakura en esos momentos, era salir con alguien.

Hinata tragó saliva y fijó la mirada en su plato de ramen por unos instantes, sintiéndose triste. Por algún motivo, la demostración de afecto del rubio hacia su amiga le causó cierta angustia en el pecho. Hasta podría jurar que sintió una pizca de celos….

Que de por sí, estaban totalmente fuera de lugar.

—Y ahora vete a traernos dos tazones de ramen a Ino y a mí.

Haciendo puchero, el rubio se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina.

Una vez a solas, Ino volteó hacia Hinata y la observó con curiosidad.

—Y, Hinata-chan. ¿Podemos saber qué es lo que querías contarnos?

—Si, Hinata. Tu llamada nos cogió por sorpresa a ambas. ¿Qué nos querías decir?

La Hyuuga dio un respingo y se sonrojó al verse interrogada tan repentinamente por sus amigas, pero tampoco pudo culparlas. Ellamisma las había citado para almorzar con ella.

Sin otra opción, Hinata suspiró hondo antes de contestar a contestar.

—Yo…. Quería contarles que…— tuvo que tragar aire antes de continuar—. Es que yo…. m_e voy a casar_.

. . .

* * *

En ese mismo momento, ambos hermanos Sabaku No se encontraban dentro del auto del mayor, corriendo a toda prisa. Llevaban ya 20 minutos en ese auto, y por la velocidad a la que conducía su hermano, Gaara estaba casi seguro que en cualquier momento terminarían saliendo del estado.

—Nos estamos alejado mucho de la empresa.

Kankuro ignoró el comentario de su hermano y pisó el acelerador. Su hermano lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Sabes? Me gustaría seguir vivo para esta tarde.

—Ya deja de quejarte, que cuando lleguemos, me lo agradecerás.

Gaara suspiró hondo ante el comentario de su hermano, mientras comenzaba a sospechar. ¿A qué se podría referir su hermano con eso de… "me lo agradecerás"? la última vez que le dijo alo parecido, terminó en cargándose a una rubia en un club nudista.

Volvió a observar a su hermano, y no pudo negar la sonrisa en su rostro. Y en ese mismo instante, comenzó a barajar las posibilidades de bajarse y tomar un taxi de regreso a la oficina. Lo malo, es que para eso debía convencer a Kankuro de detenerse.

—¿No tenías hambre? Vamos a ir a comer a un sitio en donde sí sirven comida de verdad.

Los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron de para en par.

—No me digas que…

—Sí, vamos a ir a comer al puesto de ramen donde trabaja el baka ese de Naruto.

. . .

. .

.

_**

* * *

**_

Fin del capítulo 2

_**Comentario de la autora: ¿Qué tal, les gusta? Espero que sí. Este fic va a estar un tanto complicado, hasta medio novelesco, y para mi desgracia voy a tener que olvidarme de las escenas de acción que tanto me gustan, pero ya veré la forma de incluir algo en la trama. Ahora, volviendo al tema del fic… va a esta siempre envuelto en temas de derecho, aunque debo admitir que no sé nada del tema. Espero que mi experiencia con "La ley y el orden", "The good wife" y "Legally Blond" (de la cual sería interesante hacer un fic en el futuro) me sirvan de algo.**_

_**Sobre las actualizaciones, por ahora voy a ver si voy rápido, pero luego probablemente los estudios y el trabajo no me lo permitan. Igual, siempre intentaré darles gusto a todos.**_

_**Comenten y háganme saber sus sugerencias.**_

**_Pd. La posibilidad de que intente mi primer NaruHina está latente, pero sepan uds que esta pareja atenta contra mi otra pareja favorita: NejiHina. _**


	3. 03 El novio

**__****Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**JUEGO DEL DESTINO**

* * *

_**CAPITULO 3: EL NOVIO**_

* * *

. . .

. . .

—_M_e _voy a casar_.

De pronto, un silencio incómodo inundó el ambiente...

. . .

Mismo que fue roto segundos después por unos potentes gritos femenidos que hicieron retumbar todo el local.

—¡¿Qué tú qué!? — Gritaron al unísono Sakura e Ino—¡¿Casarte?! ¡¿Cuándo?! ¿¡Como!? ¡¿Donde!? ¡¿Y con quién!?

—Yo, etto…— la Hyuuga tartamudeó e hizo esfuerzo por contestar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo sus amigas ya se habían lanzado sobre ella, casi ahogándola en abrazos… nuevamente.

—¡Felicitaciones, amiga! ¡No sabes cuanta alegría nos da!— continuaron gritando ambas jovenes, emocionadas. Y los gritos duraron por varios minutos después...

Ino y Sakura festejaron por varios instantes la noticia de la boda de Hinata. Su amiga estaba a punto de cumplir con ese sueño del que tanto habían hablado desde que eran unas niñas: casarse, y formar una bella familia para cuidar y amar...

Pero pronto la felicidad se les borró del rostro al ver la expresión de su amiga, quien evidentemente se estaba esforzando por sonreír. Aquello les pareció extraño.

—No te veo muy contenta, amiga—. Comentó preocupada la de cabellos rosados.

—Sí, la frente tiene razón—. La secundó de cabellos dorados—. ¿Hay algún problema con tu boda? ¡No me digas que tu papá se opone!

—No—. Se apresuró a negar la Hyuuga—. Todo lo contrario. Es más, él mismo arreglo la boda.

_Arregló._

De pronto, todo quedó claro. Como era bastante conocido, Hyuuga Hinata venía de una de las familias más importantes y prestigiosas de Japón. Y su padre, Hyuuga Hiashi… no solo era líder de tan importante familia, era la máxima representación de la frialdad y rectitud. En el fondo, no debería sorprenderles que hubiese arreglado el matrimonio de su única heredera.

Sin embargo…

—¡¿Y vas a permitir que te hagan eso, Hinata!? — gritó una enfurecida Ino.

—¡En pleno siglo XXI! ¡Ya nadie se casa de esa forma! — agregó con fuerza Sakura.

—¿¡Casar?! ¿¡Quién se va a casar?!

De pronto, una voz masculina hizo saltar las tres jóvenes de la sorpresa. Estaban tan concentradas en su discusión con su amiga, que no notaron que el rubio acababa de llegar con su pedido listo.

—Es Hinata. Su padre le ha arreglado un matrimonio.

Apenas Ino contestó a la pregunta del rubio, Hinata agachó la cabeza y miró hacia un lado, avergonzada. Por algún motivo, le mortificara la idea de saber que ese chico tan alegre y simpático se enterara que ella se iba a casar.

Naruto, por otro lado, no pareció notar el detalle. Es más, ni siquiera parecía estar sorprendido cn la noticia.

—¿Saben? Creo que está poniéndose de moda eso de arreglar los matrimonios. Mi amigo Gaara también se va a casar de esa forma. Es más, ayer fuimos a un club nud…

—¿Gaara? ¿Te refieres a tu amigo Gaara? ¿El niño genio amargado forrado en billetes del que siempre hablas?— interrumpió de pronto Sakura, evitando casualmente una indiscreción del rubio—. Supongo que a alguien como él no debe afectarle casarse sin amor, después de todo, es un amargado.

—No es amargado, solo tiene la cara—. Corrigió el rubio—. Apuesto a que les agradaría conocerlo.

—Paso—.sentenció Ino—. No necesito conocer un amargado más en mi vida. Ya bastante tengo con mis propios problemas como para querer cargar con ajenos.

Y eso era verdad. Ino tenía ya bastantes problemas en su vida como para querer cargarse con uno más, conociendo al excéntrico chico ese del que Naruto ya tanto les había contado en el pasado.

Si tan solo ella supiera…

—Bueno, volviendo a lo nuestro…

De pronto, los tres voltearon hacia Hinata, y la encontraron más pálida que nunca.

—¿Sucede algo, Hinata-chan?

La joven no contestó. Lentamente, dirigió la mirada con sorpresa y temor hacia Naruto, y preguntó:

—¿Por casualidad… tu amigo se llama Sabaku No Gaara?

. . .

—¿Sabaku No Gaara?— Naruto hizo un esfuerzo por recordar—. Sabaku No… sí, ese es su nombre completo. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Hinata trago saliva antes de contestar.

—Él es… mi novio.

De pronto, Naruto abrió la boca de la sorpresa ante la noticia. _¡¿Ella era la novia de Gaara?!_ Gritó en su mente, sorprendido.

Pero nada se comparó cuando de pronto fue consciente de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer segundos atrás. _¡Rayos, y yo casi les cuento lo de anoche!_ Se regaño, aterrado. Si Gaara si se enteraba que él estuvo a punto de contarle a su novia lo que sucedió en el club nudista noche anterior... era hombre muerto.

—¿Si? Bueno, es un buen chico. Y… olvida lo que estaba a punto de decir de lo del club. Es más, ¡Yo nunca dije nada!

Y en ese mismo instante, desapareció.

. . .

_Sabaku No, Sabaku No Gaara…._

—¿Así que Hinata con el amigo de Naruto, eh?— comentó sorprendida Sakura—. ¡Vaya! ¡Qué pequeño es el mundo! ¿No es cierto, cerda?

La joven esperó unos segundos a que su rubia amiga contestara, pero eso no ocurrió. Ino parecía estar en otro lado en ese momento. _Sabaku No… ¿Dónde he escuchado ese apellido antes?_

—¡Oye, cerda! ¡Te estoy hablando!— gritó, arrojándole una bola de arroz directo al rostro de su amiga.

—¡Hey! ¡¿Qué crees que haces, frente?! ¡Ya déjate de niñadas!

Molesta, la rubia comenzó a sacudirse los granos de arroz de encima, mientras descargaba su ira sobre su amiga. Ésta, por su parte, parecía bastante divertida viendo a su amiga echando humo por las orejas, enfurecida…

Pero pronto ambas volvieron a la realidad. Hinata no se iba a escapar tan fácilmente de "su" conversación.

—Y bueno, volviendo a nuestro asunto… ¿Tú no te quieres casar, verdad Hinata-chan?

—Yo….

La Hyuuga estaba a punto de contestar, cuando de pronto un grito las alarmó. Una mesera acababa de tropezar justo al lado de su mesa, dejando caer por accidente una numerosa carga de platos de sopa sobre ellas. La más perjudicada de las tres, fue Ino.

—¡Oye! ¡Ten cuidado!— le gritó enfurecida, levantándose con violencia para comenzar a sacudirse los restos de sopa que tenía encima. Unas risas a su lado le hiciero rabiar aún más.

—¡Vaya, Ino! Creo que ahora luces ves más cerca que antes....

La rubia volteó a fulminar con la mirada a su amiga. La muy maldita ni se había ensuciado. Por otro lado, Hinata no había corrido con la misma suerte.

—¡Para que veas que ni la sopa te quiere, frentezota! — Le gritó, para luego observar a Hinata y cambiar por completo de expresión—. ¿Vamos a los servicios higiénicos, Hinata?

—Hai.

En el acto, Ino sacó de su maleta una cosmetiquera para arreglarse, y luego sujetó de la mano a su amiga para ir juntas hacia el fondo del local.

. . .

.

. . .

En esos mismos momentos, a las afueras del local de ramen de Ichiraku, un convertible rojo acababa de llegar a la zona de parqueo, estacionándose de la forma más escandalosa posible. En su interior, Kankuro gritó emocionado al apagar el motor de su amado vehículo.

—¡Llegamos!

Apenas el convertible dejó de hacer ruido, Gaara resopló hondo de y agradeció aún continuar con vida. Kankuro en definitiva se había equivocado de profesión. Su hermano debió ser conductor de formulas 1 o algo por el estilo.

—Deberías tener más cuidado cuando conduces—. Le regañó serio, bajando del vehículo.

—Y tú deberías vivir un poco más de vez en cuando—. Contestó sonriente su hermano mayor.

—Pues si sigo viajando contigo en esa "cosa", no tendré oportunidad de hacerlo.

Kankuro observó boquiabierto a su hermano y luego fingió tener en un infarto ese mismo momento, mismo del que se recuperó en menos de un instante.

—No lo escuches, Safira, él no sabe lo que dice—. Dijo con rapidez, acercándose a su auto para acariciarlo con demasiado "cariño". Sí, esa belleza roja tenía nombre propio.

Gaara observó con vergüenza ajena a su hermano, y luego se dio la vuelta para alejarse lo más rápido posible de él. Quien sabe, tal vez su hermana tenía razón: Kankuro debió caerse de cabeza cuando era un bebe, o algo por el estilo.

Ignorando a su hermano, el varón continuó caminando hacia su destino. Y estaba a punto de llegar, cuando de pronto algo le hizo detenerse. Sobre los vidrios de la puerta doble del local, podía ver claramente el reflejo de un auto que le pareció extrañamente familiar. _¿Dónde había visto ese auto antes? _comenzó a preguntarse, preocupado. Pero antes de que pudiera hallar una respuesta a sus dudas, dos manos abrieron con fuerza ambas piezas de la entrada del local.

—¡Hey! ¡Hola chicos! ¡Qué sorpresa verlos tan temprano! ¡Pasen!

En el acto, Kankuro correspondió al saludo con la misma efusividad. Gaara apenas inclinó la cabeza de lado a modo de saludo. En el pasado, ya había ido a cenar varias veces ramen a ese lugar por insistencia de su rubio amigo, pero ésta era la primera vez que iba de día.

Despues del saludo, los hermanos Sabaku No avanzaron con el rubio y lo siguieron hasta llegar a una mesa bastante tranquila ubicada al centro del local, pasando en su camino por una mesa en la que alguien debía haber derramado el almuerzo de un equipo de futbol para toda una semana. Cuando se sentaron, Kankuro fue el primero en hablar.

—¿Viste? —Preguntó a su hermano menor, señalando de reojo a la joven—. La de cabello raro. Está bonita.

La mirada de su hermano menor le hizo guardar silencio.

De pronto, Naruto se sentó al lado del pelirrojo con toda naturalidad.

—¿Hey Gaara, ya que estás aquí, me prestas tu móvil? Quiero llamar a Shikamaru.

El pelirrojo sacó el aparato de su bolsillo y se lo entregó sin preguntar.

—¿Qué no puedes llamar al vago ese desde tu propio teléfono ? — preguntó Kankuro. Naruto sonrió antes de contestar.

—Sí, pero es divertido escucharlo cuando cree que soy Gaara. Me habla con respeto.

—Algo que nunca ocurriría si supiera que eres tú.

—Exacto—. Luego río divertido antes de continuar—. A demás, el móvil de Gaara me sale más barato, y a él no le molesta perder unos cuantos yenes, ¿No es cierto?

El pelirrojo no contestó. En ese momento, se encontraba demasiado concentrado mirando hacia la salida, intentando recordar en "donde" había visto antes ese auto.

De pronto, Naruto se animó a preguntar.

—¿Vienes a ver a tu novia? Es una chica muy linda.

Ambos hermanos se sorprendieron ante la pregunta.

—¿De qué hablas? — preguntó Kankuro.

—Tu novia, Hinata-chan. Está sentada con mis amigas en la mesa de más allá.

_Entonces, el auto que está estacionado allá afuera…_

—Pero ahí solo hay una chica— preguntó Kankuro.

—Ah, es que Hinata se fue con Ino a los servicios higiénicos a asearse. La nueva mesera les regó la sopa encima.

—Ino… ¿Qué no es esa la amiga de la chica que te gusta?

—Sí —. El rubio asintió—. Ella está allá sentada esperándolas.

Kankuro resopló evidentemente decepcionado. La chica esa le había parecido muy linda. Lástima que ya estuviera fichada por su amigo.

Pero volviendo al asunto de la novia de Gaara...

—¿Estás seguro que era ella?— preguntó el pelirrojo, evidentemente alarmado.

—¿Te refieres a tu novia?—Preguntó Naruto—. Si quieres te la describo: es pálida, de cabello largo y de color azulado, ojos blancos, sonrisa tierna. En general es una chica muy bonita, pero también muy tímida.

Sí, era ella.

En el acto, el pelirrojo se levantó de su silla.

—Nos vamos.

—Oye, yo quiero mi ramen.

—Dije que nos vamos—. luego miró con severidad a su amigo antes de contestas—. No le digas a Hinata que estuve aquí.

La severidad con que habló el pelirrojo hizo que los otros dos no se animaran en insistir. Cuando Gaara hablaba en serio, hablaba en serio.

Poco después, ambos hermanos se despidieron y salieron del local.

. . .

.

. . .

—El olor a sopa me va a seguir por meses…

Ino salió de los servicios higiénicos refunfuñando de pura ira, mientras se olía con asco la blusa arruinada y sus largos cabellos dorados. A su lado, Hinata lucía tan decorosa como siempre, a pesar que parte de su falda también estaba hecha un desastre.

Frente a ellas, la puerta del local acababa de cerrarse. Aquello no pareció importarles a ninguna de las dos.

—Yo creo… que el olor se sale con una lavada.

—Sí, claro. Tú no tienes de qué preocuparte porque a ti tu ropa te la lava la mucama, y si no lo hace bien, puedes comprare otra aún mejor. En cambio, yo…—La rubia cayó justo a tiempo, antes de continuar. Hinata no tenía porqué cargar con toda su mala suerte—. Lo siento, no debería estar descargar mis problemas sobre ti.

La Hyuuga no quiso refutar las palabras de su amiga. En el fondo, lo que había dicho Ino era cierto. Su familia tenía tanto poder, que si ella quisiera, fácilmente le podía comprar una cadena de tiendas de ropa para ella sola, o cualquier otro capricho que se le ocurriera. Tal y como había sido la familia de Ino en el pasado.

Por eso le dolía tanto ver como su vida había cambiado tanto…

—No te preocupes—. Contestó, sonriendo dulcemente—. Volvamos a la mesa con Sakura.

Rápidamente, ambas llegaron hasta la mesa donde estaba sentada su amiga. La Haruno las recibió con un entusiasmo nada normal en ella.

—¡A que no saben! — gritó, emocionada—. Acabo de ver entrar a un pelirrojo guapísimo al restaurante.

En el acto, Hinata palideció. _¿Acaso sería él?_ Se preguntó, recordando que su novio era pelirrojo…

—¿Y dónde está? — preguntó Ino.

Sakura suspiró hondo antes de contestar.

—Ya se fue.

La respuesta de la joven hizo que Hinata suspirara hondo.

—¿Sabes? Cuándo dijiste que era pelirrojo… pensé que hablabas de mi novio.

La Haruno alzó una ceja y puso expresión de sorpresa, antes de hablar.

—¿Pelirrojo? Qué curioso, el chico que pretende a Ino también es pelirrojo.

La rubia enrojeció en el acto. _¡Oh no, acaso ella se estaba refiriéndose a…!_

—¿Pretender? ¡De qué rayos estás hablando, frente! —exclamó, frunciendo el ceño de molestia.

—¿Pues de quien crees? — Insistió la de cabellos rosados—.¡Hablo del chico que…

De pronto, un rostro apareció de la nada justo sobre el de las tres.

—¿Y ahora de qué tanto hablan?

Las tres jóvenes gritaron del susto y luego miraron hacia arriba, para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de Naruto a escasos centímetros de ellas. La que más enrojeció de las tres, fue Hinata.

—Pues Naruto, me temo que esto te va a doler—. Sakura puso una mirada de seriedad evidentemente fingida antes de continuar—. Creo que los pelirrojos están de moda.

El rubio refunfuñó molesto. Maldición, esa misma tarde iría a comprarse un tinte…

**

* * *

**

. . .

_**Horas más tarde…**_

**. . .**

* * *

Gaara aún se encontraba en su oficina acomodando algunos documentos de su escritorio, cuando de pronto alguien llamó a su puerta. Por lo insistente de los golpes, supo rápidamente de quien se trataba, y que lo mejor que podía hacer, por su propio bien, era dejarla entrar.

—Adelante.

La puerta se abrió en menos de un segundo, y pronto el sonido de unos tacones altos invadió la habitación.

—¿Dónde has estado toda la tarde?

Gaara resopló hondo. Su hermana seguía siendo igual de temperamental que de costumbre.

—Acá en la oficina. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Te he estado llamando toda la tarde a tu móvil, pero no contestabas.

Instintivamente, el pelirrojo se llevó la mano al bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, descubriendo que estaba vacío. No tardó mucho en recordar. _Naruto…_

—Tengo que salir—. Dijo de repente, levantándose y dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia la salida.

La voz de Temari le obligó a detenerse.

—¡Hey! ¿No me vas a escuchar? ¡Tenemos un problema serio por resolver y….

—Me lo dices mañana. Ahora tengo que ir a recoger mi móvil.

—¿¡Recogerlo?! ¿¡Y donde lo dejaste?! — le preguntó su hermana mayor, pero antes de que pudiera obtener una respuesta a sus dudas, su hermano ya se había ido.

. . .

. . .

En ese mismo momento, Ino acababa de salir de la ducha y estaba comenzando a preparar en su maleta los implementos que utilizaría para su "actuación" de esa noche, cuando de pronto algo llamó su atención. Su cosmetiquera no estaba por ningún lado. _¡Rayos!_

—¡Frente! — gritó acercándose a la puerta del baño, lo suficientemente alto para que su amiga pudiera escucharla—. ¡¿Has visto mi estuche de maquillaje?!

La llave de la ducha de pronto se cerró, y el agua dejó de caer.

—¿Tu maquillaje? — preguntó la joven dentro del baño—. ¿Qué no los sacaste de tu mochila para ir a los servicios higiénicos en el restaurante? ¿Luego de que te hicieran el tratamiento facial con sopa?

Ino maldijo en el acto al recordar el hecho. Sí, había sacado su estuche de cosméticos en ese momento. _¡Maldición! ¡No puedo ir a trabajar si mi maquillaje!_

—¡Vete adelantando! ¡Yo voy a llegar más tarde! — le gritó a su amiga, saliendo de su habitación a toda prisa…

. . .

Desde su audi plateado, Gaara sacó de su bolsillo el celular de la compañía que había tomado prestado, y marcó rápidamente un número en particular. Por suerte, lo recordaba a la perfección.

—¿Naruto? Soy yo…

Desde el otro lado de la llamada, una voz masculina le contestó.

—Hola Gaara, ¿Llamas por tu celular, cierto?

—Sí, estoy yendo para allá en este momento.

—Vente rápido. En media hora cerramos.

—Entendido.

Apenas colgó, el pelirrojo maldijo su mala suerte. Para llegar en media hora, iba a tener que igualar las habilidades suicidas de su hermano cada vez que se ponía al volante. Pero necesitaba ese equipo cuanto antes.

De pronto, el vehículo del pelirrojo rugió con fuerza, y arrancó a una velocidad nada común en él.

. . .

Luego de unos buenos quince minutos corriendo a prisa por las calles de la ciudad, Ino logró llegar hasta el puesto de ramen donde trabajaba Naruto. Al entrar, se encontró con su amigo rubio justo en la entrada del local, trapeando el piso con bastante entusiasmo.

Ino suspiró hondo e hizo esfuerzo por tranquilizar su respiración agitada, antes de hablar.

—Gracias a Kami que te encuentro.

Naruto levantó la mirada y saludó sonriente a Ino apenas reconoció su voz, pero al verla todo el entusiasmo se le borró del rostro.

—Wow, Ino, ¿Sucedió algo malo?

—No, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Pues, como decirlo…— la miró de arriba a abajo antes de continuar—. No es común verte así.

La rubia tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta a qué se refería Naruto. Cuando lo hizo, se observó de cuerpo completo, y casi le da un infarto al ver que la ropa que llevaba puesta. Jamás antes en su vida se había atrevido a salir a la calle con ropa tan holgada e informal. Lo único que salvaba tan desastroso aspecto, era su rostro totalmente limpio de maquillaje, y sus largos cabellos dorados cayendo libres sobre sus hombros, que despedían ese característico perfume a rosas y claveles que tanto le gustaba…

Sin embargo, lo que Naruto vio fue otra cosa. Ino lucía con mucho diferente a lo que la recordaba, pero eso no significaba que se viera mal. Todo lo contrario. Lucía una especie de atractivo natural que nunca antes había visto en ella, mismo que le dejó más que sorprendido.

Si tan solo no estuviese ya flechado por Sakura…

—Olvida que me viste así—. Le amenazó la rubia, para luego centrarse en el tema por el cual había corrido hasta ese lugar—. Creo que esta tarde dejé algo en el baño y quería saber si lo habías visto.

En el acto, el rubio se obligó a reaccionar, y luego fue al fondo de la tienda a traer su mochila, de la cual sacó un curioso estuche rosado.

—¿Te refieres a esto? —Dijo sonriente—. Cuando la mesera lo encontró en los servicios higiénicos supuse que sería tuyo. Pensaba llevártelo a tu edificio más tarde, y…

—¿De paso saludar a Sakura y ver si quería salir contigo, o me equivoco?

Naruto resopló hondo. Ino en definitiva era muy astuta.

—Sí, pero igual lo iba a hacer más tarde. Por ahora tengo un asunto que resolver, y...

De pronto, el sonido de una alarma desde la maleta del rubio les hizo saltar a ambos de la sorpresa. Cuando Ino se asomó a la misma, se encontró con un móvil que gritaba "despilfarro" a los cuatro vientos, y que estaba por quedarse sin batería.

—¡Wow! ¡No sabía que te gustaban los equipos tan sofisticados! — comentó con los ojos brillantes, mientras metía la mano y sacaba el dichoso aparato de la mochila de Naruto. Pero antes de que pudiera darle una ojeada, el rubio rápidamente se lo retiró de las manos.

—¡Olvídalo! Es de mi amigo, y viene a recogerlo en un rato.

—¿Tu amigo? ¿Acaso te refieres al…

—Sí, sí. El amargado. ¿Por qué no le llaman por su nombre?

—No sé, creo que es más fácil así y…— de pronto, la rubia reaccionó—. Espera un momento, ¿Tu amigo está viniendo?

—Sí.

—¡Entonces me voy!

La rubia estaba a punto de partir, cuando de pronto la voz de su amigo la detuvo.

—¡Oye, espera! — le gritó el mesero—. ¿Por qué no te quedas y te lo presento? De paso conoces a la persona que se va a casar con tu amiga.

De pronto, la Yamanaka se detuvo ante la propuesta del rubio. Diablos, él tenía razón. Conocer al famoso novio de Hinata era una idea demasiado tentadora, una oportunidad que no debería desperdiciar…

—Está bien, me quedo.

. . .

En ese mismo momento, un vehículo acababa de estacionarse en forma estrepitosa en la zona de parqueo del local. Gaara había conducido tan rápido que casi se sentía culpable por reprochar a su hermano horas atrás por lo mismo. Casi…

Bajó de su vehículo a toda velocidad y se dirigió a la puerta sin detenerse. En el interior, pudo vislumbrar a través de las lunas de la puerta a su amigo conversando con una mujer, pero aquello no le pareció para nada extraño. De seguro se trataba de alguna de las meseras del local.

Estaba a punto de entrar, cuando de pronto el móvil de la oficina sonó. Era su hermano.

_¡Rayos!_

. . .

—Dime la verdad, ¿Se trata de otro hombre, cierto? ¿Sakura está interesada en otro, cierto?

Ino suspiró hondo. Si tan solo Naruto supiera…

—No, no es otro hombre.

De pronto, el rubio palideció.

—¿¡No me digas que es otra mujer?!

A Ino casi se le desorbitan los ojos de la sorpresa

—¡No! ¡Baka! — le gritó, alterada—. ¡No se trata de nadie más! Es solo que… ella tiene… problemas.

—¿Problemas? Yo podría ayudarle si ella quisiera.

Ino no pudo evitar sonreir ante lo que acababa de decir Naruto. Sin duda, él era un chico bueno, y de echo lucía muy enamorado de su amiga Sakura. ¿Por qué la frente estúpida no podía darse cuenta de ello?

—Mira, yo creo que mejor te vas olvidando de ella, al menos por ahora—. Dijo, mientras miraba con impaciencia hacia la entrada del local—. Oye, ¿Y cuánto más crees que se tarde tu amigo en llegar?

Naruto miró su reloj antes de contestar.

—Pues, ya debería estar aquí. De seguro no tarda mucho, le dije que cerrábamos a las 9 y ya pasamos de esa hora, y…

—¿Las 9? — Gritó de pronto la rubia. — ¡Maldición, tengo que irme!

En el acto, Ino agradeció al rubio por haber guardado su estuche y se dio la vuelta para comenzar a correr nuevamente, en dirección a la puerta de salida del local…

. . .

Afuera, y a escasos metros de la entrada del local, Gaara apagó el aparato una vez terminó de hablar con su hermano, y caminó nuevamente hacia la puerta, preocupado. Su descuido por dejar su móvil olvidado con Naruto le iba a costar mucho más de lo que había pensado.

Cuando llegó a su destino, cogió la manija del ala derecha de la misma, y la giró.

En ese mismo momento, Ino cogió la manija de _**su**_ lado derecho de la puerta, y la abrió de golpe, sobresaltándose al sentir que en ese preciso instante alguien entraba justo por el otro lado de la misma. Se trataba de un hombre, de eso estaba segura, y de inmediato pudo sentir en él un profundo aroma masculino que rápidamente despertó sus sentidos… e hizo acelerar su corazón. Pero pronto se obligó a reaccionar. Ella no necesitaba perder la cabeza por ese tipo de cosas.

Por otro lado, Gaara ingresó al local en un rápido movimiento por el lado de la puerta que había decidido tomar, notando con sorpresa que en ese mismo momento alguien abría el lado izquierdo de la misma, y pasaba por su lado a una velocidad impresionante. Prefirió no prestarle atención al hecho.

Al entrar, fue recibido por los gritos de un rubio emocionado.

—¡Gaara, que bueno que llegaras!

El pelirrojo asintió a modo de saludo y comenzó a avanzar hacia su amigo, cuando de pronto un profundo olor a rosas y claveles llamó su atención.

. . .

En el exterior, Ino estaba corriendo por las calles lo más rápido que podía, rogando llegar a tiempo a su puesto de trabajo, cuando de pronto algo la obligó a detenerse. _Ese perfume comenzaba a parecerle extrañamente familiar. ¿Dónde lo había olido antes?.._

De pronto, la rubia se giró de golpe para luego observar hacia la puerta del local del cual acababa de salir, con los ojos abiertos de par en par de la sorpresa. ¿Acaso… el chico que casi la había secuestrado la noche anterior, estaba ahí? Se preguntó, anonadada. Sus ojos de pronto brillaron con emoción y su corazón saltó emocionado dentro de ella, sintiendo un fuerte impulso de regresar sobre sus pasos y comprobar si se trataba de él...

Pero pronto se obligó a recapacitar. No, ese chico no podía estar ahí. Simplemente… no podía.

A demás, ella no tenía tiempo para perder el tiempo en estúpidas fantasías…

. . .

* * *

Dentro del local , Gaara caminó hasta una de las sillas que aún no habían sido colocadas de cabeza sobre su correspondiente mesa para poder sentarse en ella, cuando de pronto algo le hizo poner sus sentidos en alerta. _Ese perfume…_

—¿Sucede algo?

Gaara no contestó. Apenas se limitó a inspirar con fuerza un par de veces, antes de recordar. Sí, ese era el perfume que había dejado impregnado en sus manos aquella rubia la noche anterior, luego de que él casi cometiera una locura…

De repente, el pelirrojo corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió de golpe. No encontró nada. La calle estaba totalmente vacía.

—¿Gaara, estás bien? — preguntó Naruto desde el interior.

El pelirrojo suspiró hondo y luego volvió a ingresar al local, aún con dudas en su mente. ¿Acaso la rubia bailarina había estado ahí? ¿Y con Naruto? Se preguntó, aspirando una vez más ese dulce aroma que flotaba por todo el ambiente, y observaba a su amigo con bastante desconfianza. La mirada preocupada de su amigo le obligó a recapacitar. Sí, lo que había pensado, era una completa locura. ¿Qué iba a hacer una exótica rubia nudista en un puesto de ramen a las 9 de la noche, y con Naruto?

—¿Sucede algo? — preguntó nuevamente el rubio, con esa mirada inocente que tanto le caracterizaba.

Gaara solo resopló hondo y negó con la cabeza—. No, nada—. Dijo, antes de volver a sentarse y comenzar a revisar las llamadas perdidas en su móvil, mientras meditaba preocupado todo lo que le había ocurrido durante ese día. Diablos, esa rubia en definitiva le había hecho algo malo a su capacidad de raciocinio. Tenía que olvidarse de ella cuanto antes…

Y comenzar a concentrarse en su estúpido matrimonio arreglado.

. . .

. .

.

Lo que ni él ni Ino sabían, era que el destino les tenía deparado algo muy distinto a lo que ellos pensaban…

_**

* * *

**_

_**Fin del capítulo 3**_

_**Comentario de la autora: Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Por ahora ya conocen algo más a los personajes, pero la historia continuará...**_

**_¿Qué pena que Gaara e Ino no pudieran encontrarse, no? Bueno, eso ocurrirá cuando sea el momento adecuado._**

_**Saludos!!!**_


	4. 04 La oferta laboral

**__****Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**JUEGO DEL DESTINO**

* * *

_**CAPITULO 4: OFERTA LABORAL**_

* * *

. . .

. . .

Dentro de la Universidad Estatal de Konoha, y a tempranas horas de la mañana, dos jóvenes se encontraban corriendo a toda prisa en medio de la multitud, sorteando cuanto obstáculo se les cruzaba en el camino y gritándose la una a la otra en forma escandalosa, llamando la atención de todos a su paso…

—¡¿Por qué rayos desconectaste mi maldito despertador, frente!?

—¡Porque ya estoy harta de que suene todas las malditas mañanas y nunca te molestes en apagarlo, cerda!

—¡¿A si?! ¡Pues mira lo que has conseguido con eso, baka! ¡Y ya te he dicho que no me llames "cerda" delante de todos, "frente"!

—¡Pues tú tampoco me digas "frente" delante de todos, "cerda"!

Los gritos continuaron por varios minutos, hasta que de pronto ambas llegaron al punto final de su recorrido juntas, mismo en que la vía principal del campus se dividía en dos rutas distintas: una hacia la facultad de Medicina, y otra hacia la de Derecho.

—¡Nos vemos luego, frente!— gritó con fuerza la rubia, antes de desaparecer por el camino que le correspondía.

Sakura refunfuñó antes de contestar.

—¡Esta vez no llegues tarde, cerda!— le dijo en voz alta antes de partir.

Dentro de la facultad de Derecho, Ino continuó corriendo en forma alocada por los pasillos de la antigua construcción, maldiciendo su mala suerte y rogando a todos los santos poder llegar a tiempo a su clase. Sí, esa mañana se había quedado dormida nuevamente, y lo había hecho justo el día que le tocaba su maldita clase de Derecho Penal, la única clase al que no podía darse el lujo de llegar tarde…

Decidida, la rubia aceleró el paso y dobló tras el último pasillo que la llevaría a su destino, cuando de pronto algo le hizo detenerse. La puerta del salón estaba abierta y la clase aún no había comenzado. ¿Qué rayos significaba eso? ¿Acaso su profesor no había llegado aún a clases? ¿O había faltado? Se preguntó de pronto, solo para terminar descartando ambas opciones. Ese maldito dinosaurio jamás faltaba a una clase, y el muy malnacido disfrutaba mucho restándole puntos a todos los alumnos que osara llegar un segundo después de él, como para permitirse llegar tarde. Y ella lo sabía de sobra.

Entonces, ¿Qué habría pasado?

—Parece que tus plegarias fueron escuchadas.

Ino saltó del susto al escuchar la voz de su amigo Kiba justo al lado suyo.

—¿Se murió? — preguntó, visiblemente aterrada. El varón rió ante la ocurrencia de la rubia antes de contestar.

—Casi. Solo se retiró.

En el acto, la rubia suspiró aliviada. Odiaba a su profesor, pero no para tanto. A demás, tenía que admitir que el viejo ese, era… buen profesor.

—¿Y por qué tan de repente?— preguntó nuevamente, esta vez con curiosidad.

—No lo sé, mis fuentes aún no han podido averiguarlo.

Ino alzó una ceja y observó a su amigo con desaprobación. Sí por "fuentes" se refería a la secretaria del decano…

—¿Y tus… "fuentes" te dijeron quien será nuestro nuevo profesor? ¡Al menos dime que no es otro espécimen del pleistoceno que apesta a naftalina!

—Ah no, no te preocupes. Es joven. Y llegará en cualquier momento.

—¿Si? Pues ya se ha retrasado bastante…

—¿Ustedes creen?

—¡Ahhh!

De pronto, ambos menores gritaron al escuchar aquella voz masculina hablando justo detrás de ellos. Para cuando se voltearon a ver, se encontraron con un hombre alto de cabello plateado, con una cicatriz que surcaba el ojo izquierdo de arriba hacia abajo, y la parte inferior del rostro extrañamente cubierta con algo parecido a uno de esos protectores que usaban las enfermeras.

Ino frunció el ceño apenas lo vio._ ¿Dónde he visto a este tipo antes?_

—¡¿Y quien se cree que es usted para asustar a la gente de esa forma?! ¡Y qué rayos hace aquí! — recriminó en el acto el Inuzuka. Pronto se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho.

—¿Yo? pues… — el mayor comenzó a hablar con fingida inocencia— yo solo quería entrar al salón, pero ustedes me interrumpían el paso. Soy su nuevo profesor de derecho penal, Hatake….

—Kakashi.

Ambos voltearon sorprendidos al escuchar a Ino completar la frase del varón.

El recién llegado no tardó mucho en reconocer a la rubia.

—¿Yamanaka-san? ¡Vaya! han pasado… no sé, años desde que la última vez que la vi. Me alegra verla bien—. Dijo, esbozando una enorme sonrisa—¿Estudia en esta clase?

—Sí, esta es… mi… clase—. De pronto, la rubia cayó. Diablos, ahora sí que iba a estar metida en serios problemas…

—Bueno, debo ir a comenzar la clase—.dijo el varón aún sonriente. Pero de pronto, su expresión cambió a una de severidad total, y observó a Ino fijamente a los ojos—. Nos vemos luego.

Ino se quedó helada ante la frialdad de su antiguo tutor. Cuando logró reaccionar, el mayor ya había comenzando a bajar las escaleras, y estaba cerca del escritorio que le correspondía como profesor de curso.

Sin otra opción que seguir, la rubia se limitó a ubicarse en una de las sillas de alumnos y prestar atención a la clase, bastante preocupada. En definitiva, no se iba a librar de él tan fácilmente…

. . .

Apenas el Hatake llegó a la parte inferior del salón de clases, una serie de murmullos inundaron el ambiente. _"¿Es él? ¿El nuevo profesor?"_ Preguntaron unos. _"Tiene aspecto de vago" "No parece mucho mayor que nosotros"_ comentaron otros. _"¡Vaya! ¡Es guapo!"_ murmuraron otras.

Luego de terminar de acomodar sus cosas en el escritorio, el de cabellos plateados dio un par de pasos atrás y tosió en un intento por llamar la atención de los menores, pero no funcionó. Sus alumnos parecían más intrigados en hablar de él, que escucharlo. El varón intentó llamar la atención de sus alumnos una vez más, pero no consiguió mucho.

De pronto, un estridente sonido parecido a dos placas de metal chocándose en medio del salón de clases hizo saltar a todos de su sitio. Cuando voltearon hacia el frente, se encontraron con una bola pesada de metal que acababa de estrellarse con fuerza sobre el suelo.

—Vaya, me alegra haber logrado llamar la atención de todos—. Dijo de pronto el nuevo profesor, sonriendo e ignorando por completo la sorpresa en el rostro de sus alumnos—. Mi nombre es Hatake kakashi y seré su profesor de Derecho Penal en lo que resta del ciclo.

Un silencio sepulcral inundó el ambiente. Casi podía sentirse el sonido de una mosca volando en medio del salón.

"_¿Qué había sido eso? ¿¡Y quien rayos cargaba una cosa así en su maletín?"_

—Y bueno, ¿Por dónde comenzamos?

. . .

* * *

En medio de su oficina, Gaara maldijo a voces mientras terminaba de leer el reporte que su hermana Temari le había dejado esa mañana sobre su escritorio. Según dicho informe, el estado estaba comenzando a presionarlos por no llegar a la cantidad mínima establecida de casos "pro-bono" requeridos para una empresa como la suya, y corrían el riesgo de ser multados si no cambiaban su situación cuanto antes.

De pronto, el pelirrojo suspiró hondo y dejó caer el mentón sobre sus manos, pensativo. ¡Por supuesto que no llegaban ni a la mitad de casos pro-bono requeridos! ¡Y probablemente, jamás lo harían! Ninguno de esos malditos estirados abogados que trabajaban en su empresa pensaría si quiera en trabajar en casos del pueblo que no les retribuyera ganancia alguna, ni prestigio. ¡Impensable! El único que hasta ahora había aceptado un par de casos de ese tipo, era Kankuro.

Pero su hermano solo no iba a llegar a la cantidad mínima requerida…

¿Qué debía hacer?

—Contrátame un par de secretarias guapas y te prometo que te saco de ese problema en una semana.

Gaara hizo a un lado el documento sobre su escritorio y luego suspiró hondo. ¿Por qué su hermano tenía que ser siempre tan despreocupado? ¿Tan desinteresado? ¿Y tan mujeriego?

¿Y tan… inteligente?

—¿Quieres entrar en acción, no es cierto?

El castaño observó con curiosidad a su hermano menor. ¿Acaso se había tomado en serio su broma?

—Oye, solo lo dije para matar el rato. No iba en serio.

—Lo sé. Pero me temo que necesito alguien que se encargue de los casos pro-bono, y solo puedo pensar en ti para solucionar el problema.

—¿Lo dices por lo inteligente que soy?

—No. Lo digo porque eres el único abogado de esta empresa lo suficientemente desesperado y loco como para aceptar el reto.

Kankuro se hizo al ofendido por unos instantes, pero pronto cambió su expresión. Gaara a veces era demasiado sincero para su gusto… pero también era astuto. Y sabía cómo convencerlo.

—Y… ¿Me darás mis secretarias guapas?

El menor negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y entonces qué? — Preguntó nuevamente el mayor—. Supongo que serás consciente que solo no voy a poder.

—No. No vas a hacerlo solo. Vas a contratar practicantes para que te apoyen con los casos. Supongo que con tres bastarán.

En el acto, Kankuro sonrió. Oh si, había muchas chicas guapas de la Universidad privada del Este a las que le encantaría contratar….

—Solo recuerda que si son chicas, te pueden demandar por acoso si te sobrepasas con ellas—. Sentenció el pelirrojo, casi leyéndole la mente a su hermano mayor—. A demás, dado que necesitamos que un mes llegues a la los diez casos que demanda el estado, tendrás que contratar a estudiantes… "inteligentes". Y si no lo logras, buscaré alguien más que tome tu cargo.

Las palabras del pelirrojo pronto borraron la sonrisa en el rostro de su hermano mayor. ¡Maldición! Si quería alcanzar esa meta en el tiempo establecido, iba tener que contratar chicas bigotudas y cerebritos desgarbados que solo viviesen abrazados a sus estúpidos libros de derecho penal, y…

De pronto, un recuerdo le hizo sonreír. Oh si, ya sabía de dónde iba a conseguir ese tipo de especímenes…

—No te preocupes, déjalo en mis manos—. Dijo entusiasta, antes de mirar a su hermano menor con astucia—. Peeeero, tengo una condición.

Gaara entrecerró los ojos con bastante desconfianza.

—No pienso ponerle nombre a mi auto.

—No me refería a eso, aunque insisto que hacerlo te daría más estilo—. Dijo entre sonrisas el mayor, antes de ponerse serio y acercarse a su hermano para continuar con su propuesta—. Lo que quiero, es que me acompañes hoy al club nudista de la semana pasada, y que busquemos a cierta rubia para que…

—Olvídalo. Voy a llamar a Temari para que me consiga otra persona.

Gaara ya se encontraba marcando el número de su hermana desde su anexo, cuando de pronto una mano apretó el botón de colgado.

—Está bien, está bien. Olvida lo que dije. Deja este asunto en manos de tu buen hermano mayor, que él sabrá cómo solucionarlo—. Sentenció su hermano mayor, antes de sonreír divertido y salir del lugar.

Luego de que Kankuro saliera de la oficina, Gaara miró el documento que aún se encontraba sobre su escritorio y hondo, preocupado. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto al darle esa misión a su hermano? ¿No terminaría empeorando las cosas?

¿Y…

¿Acaso su hermano pensaba ir esa noche al club nudista ese?

De pronto, y sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, el varón se llevó las manos al rostro y comenzó a olerlas. El perfume de la rubia nudista ya no estaba impregnado en él, y de cierto modo, lo extrañaba. Maldición, ¿Por qué estaba pensando en ella, nuevamente?

_Kankuro… ¡Tenía que mencionarla!_

Bastante incómodo, el pelirrojo sacudió la cabeza antes de recapacitar. No, él no tenía tiempo para pensar en rubias tontas que se desnudaban por dinero. Él tenía que pensar en la empresa, en su futuro matrimonio, y en su aburrida y monótona vida sin sentido…

. . .

* * *

Apenas terminó la clase, Ino salió de su salón con rapidez y luego se dirigió hacia su punto de encuentro con Sakura, rogando encontrársela lo más pronto posible para poder escapar a tiempo, y evitar otro encuentro con su antiguo maestro. Por algún motivo, sospechaba que el Hatake no tardaría mucho en acercarse a ella, y preguntarle…

—¿Puedo saber que haces en Japón, Ino?

La rubia saltó del susto al reconocer al mayor parado justo detrás de ella. Maldición, ¿Por qué tenía que ser él tan rápido? ¡Claro! Seguro se debía a que el Hatake, a demás de ser un abogado experimentado, había sido durante años su maestro de artes marciales…

—Yo… estudio aquí—. Contestó, fingiendo una enorme sonrisa en el rostro—. Voy en el segundo año de derecho.

Kakashi suspiró hondo y luego miró a su alumna con severidad. En definitiva, Ino había cambiado mucho. Y no se refería precisamente al hecho de que aquella niña que recordaba de años atrás se hubiera terminado convirtiendo en una hermosa mujer que fácilmente podría hacer caer a cualquiera a sus pies. No. Ella en verdad… había cambiado. En su interior.

—¿Y por qué dejaste la carrera de diseño de modas que tanto te gustaba, por ésta?

La rubia se sorprendió ante la pregunta. _¿Cómo sabía él que ella estaba estudiando…_

—Tu papá solía hablar de ti con mucho orgullo.

De pronto, los ojos de Ino comenzaron a enrojecerse.

—Las cosas cambiaron. Usted debería entender que… luego de "eso", yo ya no podía continuar estudiando en París.

—Eras la mejor de tu clase. Hubieses obtenido una beca sin mucho esfuerzo.

Ino desvió la mirada mientras una mueca de desprecio hacia ella misma comenzaba a formarse en su rostro. Una beca, ¿Y de qué le hubiera servido una maldita beca? ¡De qué le iba a servir conseguir un maldito y frívolo título en diseñadora de modas en París! ¡Con eso no iba a lograr sacar a su padre de…

—¡Ino, ya llegaste!

La voz de Sakura obligó a la rubia a regresar a la realidad.

Kakashi observó a la joven con sorpresa antes de reaccionar.

—Sakura-chan, a ti tampoco te veía desde hacía mucho—. Dijo de pronto, sonriendo inocentemente. La expresión severa de segundos atrás había desaparecido.

Por otro lado, la de cabellos rosados no tardó en reconocer al varón.

—¿¡Kakashi-sensei!? ¡Hace años que no lo veía! — Gritó en el acto, acercándose para saludar a su antiguo maestro y tutor—. ¡Cerda, no me habías dicho que…

De pronto, Sakura pudo ver los ojos enrojecidos de su amiga. No tardó mucho en deducir lo que acababa de interrumpir.

—Oye cerda, ¿Tanto te emociona encontrarte otra vez con Kakashi-sensei, que ahora te vas a poner a llorar? ¿Desde cuándo eres tan sentimental? — preguntó, golpeándola en el hombro y buscando desviar el tema.

Ino rió ante el comentario de la de cabellos rosados. Había logrado su objetivo.

—Pues te informo que ahora será mi maestro de Derecho penal.

Sakura abrió la boca de la sorpresa.

—¿Por fin se murió el T-Rex?

—No, solo se retiró.

—¿Y Kakashi-sensei…

—Sí, será su reemplazo en lo que resta del ciclo.

Una sonrisa se formó en el acto en el rostro de la Haruno.

—¡Pero cerda! ¡Esas son buenas noticias!— gritó entusiasta, ante el asombro de su amiga—¡Eso significa que ya no perderás puntos extras por tardanzas!

De pronto, Ino abrió sus enormes ojos azul cielo con emoción al comprender el comentario de su amiga, y poco después ambas comenzaron a reír y a festejar. A su lado, el Hatake no pareció captar el mensaje.

—¿Y eso por qué? — preguntó, fingiendo inocencia total.

Tanto Sakura como Ino miraron en el acto a su antiguo maestro incrédulas por unos instantes, para luego echarse a reír a carcajada limpia, nuevamente. Sí, el Hatake seguía tan cínico como siempre…

Y las menores aún continuaban riendo a costa del mayor, cuando de pronto en sonido de un móvil interrumpió el momento. Era el de Kakashi,

—¿Diga? — preguntó serio. De repente, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro—. ¿Sí? ¿Y cómo supiste que había llegado? … Sí… sí…. sí… ajá… ¿Ahora?

Apenas colgó su móvil, el de cabellos plateados suspiró hondo y les habló a sus antiguas alumnas con ligero pesar.

—Chicas, tengo que irme. Pensaba invitarlas a comer para recordar viejos tiempos, pero… me temo que esto no puede esperar—. Luego miró a Ino antes de susurrarle al oído—. Si tengo suerte, pueda que consiga algo bueno para ti.

Y sin decir más, el de cabellos plateados desapareció.

. . .

* * *

Esa tarde, las chicas volvieron a reunirse con Hinata en el local donde trabajaba Naruto. Cuando estuvieron las tres reunidas, la Hyuuga sacó de su bolso un sobre sellado y se lo entregó a la Yamanaka.

—Sólo pude conseguir esto—. Dijo tímidamente, como preocupada—. Mi… mi familia no estuvo muy involucrado en lo que ocurrió en aquel entonces, pero papá guardaba algunos documentos de aquel entonces en su escritorio, así que… bueno, yo…

En el acto, Ino recibió el paquete y sonrió, conmovida con la ayuda que le estaba brindando su amiga. Que Hinata hubiera osado entrar al despacho de su padre, quien por cierto jamás permitía que alguien tocara sus pertenencias, solo para conseguir esos documentos y entregárselos, significaba mucho para ella. Mucho más de lo que la Hyuuga misma imaginaba.

—No, Hinata. En verdad, no sabes cómo te lo agradezco— dijo con sinceridad, antes de abrir el sobre y sacar su contenido. En él, figuraban una serie de documentos y proformas preparadas dos años atrás por su propio padre, cuando aún funcionaba la ahora extinta empresa Yamanaka…

—¿Y sirven? — preguntó de pronto Sakura, notando el repentino interés que acababa de despertarse en Ino.

Frente a ella, Ino no supo qué responder. Diablos, en verdad no entendía nada. Jamás se había preocupado en los negocios de su familia. Incluso, aún podía recordarse a sí misma fingiendo prestar atención a su padre cuando le hablaba de la empresa, cuando en verdad estaba leyendo por debajo de la mesa la última revista de modas del momento. ¡Maldición! Si en aquel entonces hubiese siquiera mostrado una pizca de interés por el trabajo de su padre…

¡Como se arrepentía por haber sido frívola y desinteresada! ¡Y tan… estúpida! ¡Y tan…

De pronto, una bolita de pan se estrelló en la frente de la Yamanaka.

—Oye, cerda, te estoy hablando.

Ino maldijo entre dientes antes de contestar.

—Deja de estar desperdiciando la comida, frente—. Gritó enfurecida.

—Es que te quedaste tan pensativa que por un momento pensé que estabas planeando la conquista del mundo o algo así.

Ino rió por unos instantes. Una imagen de pinky y cerebro se acababa de formar en su mente… pero dicha imagen desapareció en el momento que se obligó a volver a la realidad.

—Voy a guardar los documentos para leerlos más tarde. Gracias nuevamente, Hinata.

En el acto, la Hyuuga sonrió. Poder ayudar a su amiga, aunque fuese un poquito… era muy importante para ella.

De pronto, Sakura observó a la Hyuuga con seriedad. Oh si, casi se olvida del asunto que había quedado pendiente la semana anterior…

—¿Y cómo va lo de tu boda, Hinata-chan? — preguntó, fingiendo interés.

—Eh… todo bien. Gracias—. Contestó la aludida, con inocencia. Oh si, ella no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba….

—¿O sea que, aún piensas casarte? ¿Eh? ¿Vas a aceptar el matrimonio arreglado por tu padre?— preguntó, esta vez con la mirada seria.

—Yo… sí, claro. Me voy a casar. Yo debo…

—No, Hinata-chan. Tú no "tienes" que casarte. Esas cosas se hacen cuando una "quiere" hacerlo.

Al escuchar eso, Hinata observó hacia su taza de té, entristecida. Su amiga tenía razón, pero…

—Basta Sakura, no sigas molestando a Hinata—. Dijo de repente Ino, interrumpiendo a su amiga de cabellos rosados…

Sakura en el acto suspiró. Sí, por poco y se le pasa la mano…

—¿Y a todo esto, qué opina tu novio de todo esto? — preguntó de pronto la rubia.

Hinata tardó un poco en contestar.

—No lo sé—. Dijo, aún meditando el asunto—. No lo he visto desde el compromiso, y ese día tampoco parecía muy interesado….

—¡Como que no estaba interesado?— preguntó en el acto la de cabellos rosados.

—¿Y no lo has visto en toda una semana? ¿Qué acaso no te ha buscado? ¡Se van a casar, por Kami!— Esta vez, quien gritó fue Ino—. ¿¡Qué acaso ese tipo no tiene corazón, o qué?!

—¿Están hablando de Gaara?

La pregunta del rubio cogió por sorpresa a las tres. El rubio acababa de traer la orden de las chicas incluso antes de que ellas hubiesen ordenado algo.

—Sí— contestó la Haruno, antes de mirar al rubio confundida— ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

—Ehhh— Naruto meditó unos instantes antes de contestar— es que cuando las escuché hablar de… "Ese tipo que no tiene corazón", supuse que se referían a él. No sé porqué pero siempre hablan así de Gaara.

—Por algo será—. Comentó entre risas Ino.

—No digo que sea cierto, es solo que… bueno, a veces parece que no tuviera corazón. Bueno, casi siempre. O todo el tiempo. O…— de pronto, el rubio calló. Por algún motivo, comenzaba a sospechar que solo estaba empeorando la situación con sus palabras.

Ino de pronto se animó a preguntar.

—Oye Naruto, ¿Y cómo ves a tu amigo con lo de la boda? — le preguntó al rubio mesero—. ¿Lo has notado cambiado? ¿Feliz? ¿Contento? ¿Molesto? ¿Triste?... ¿O lo que sea?

Naruto resopló hondo. No, en realidad no había notado ningún cambio en su amigo.

—Está igual que de costumbre.

—Ah, entonces, encima de amargado, es un insensible—. Sentenció una convencida Sakura.

—¡Yo no dije eso!

—No sé por qué, pero cada vez odio más a ese tipo. ¿Qué acaso no puede buscarse otra novia y dejar en paz a nuestra querida Hinata-chan? — cerró con broche de oro Ino, justo antes de callarse y darse cuenta de la indiscreción que acababa de cometer.

En el acto, Naruto observó a la Hyuuga con expresión de sorpresa. La encontró más pálida que nunca.

—¿Acaso… tú no quieres casarte con Gaara?

—Yo…

De pronto, el móvil de Hinata comenzó a sonar, librándola oportunamente de la interrogante del rubio. Pero pronto los colores se le fueron del rostro a la Hyuuga cuando reconoció en número que la estaba llamando. Se trataba de su padre.

—Ajá, sí. Como usted diga. Ahora mismo regreso.

Apenas colgó, sus amigas supieron en el acto lo que estaba por ocurrir.

—Lo siento, chicas. Debo irme.

—¿Y tu ramen?

La pregunta inocente de Naruto hizo sonreír a Hinata.

—Lo siento, tendré que dejarlo para otro día. Papá dice que debo volver a la casa. Había olvidado que hoy… — suspiró con pesar antes de continuar—. Bueno, hoy regresa mi hermana de Italia.

Problemas.

—Y puedo asumir que si ella vuelve, entonces…

—Sí, Neji también vuelve.

Un silencio incómodo recorrió el ambiente. Si pensar que su hermana "perfecta" regresaba a su casa era malo, que volviera el frio e implacable de Hyuuga Neji… era aún peor. Maldición, ¿Qué acaso no podía ocurrirle nada peor a su amiga? ¡Ah, sí! Ya se iba a casar con alguien a quien no amaba…

—Espero que podamos vernos pronto.

Hinata observó al suelo con tristeza. Ahora que su primo – y protector oficial – había vuelto, probablemente… ver a sus amigas iba a ser imposible. Al menos hasta que se casara. Y luego, quién sabe…

Con tristeza, ambas jóvenes observaron a su amiga partir. Diablos, ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle cosas tan malas a su amiga? ¿Por qué el destino tenía que ser tan cruel injusto con las personas más buenas e inocentes del mundo?

Ambas se miraron por unos instantes, antes de soltar una carcajada irónica. Sí, el destino tampoco había sido precisamente "bueno" con ellas…

Y se hubiesen quedado en silencio por horas, de no ser por el sonido de dos platos estacionándose justo frente a las ellas, que las obligó a regresar a la realidad.

—Y, volviendo a lo nuestro… — la voz cálida de Naruto las cogió por sorpresa—. ¡Sakura chan! ¿¡Saldrías conmigo?!

—¡Ni lo sueñes!

. . .

* * *

Para el atardecer, Gaara salió de su oficina bastante agotado. Diablos, lidiar con todos los asuntos burocráticos de la empresa no era una labor nada fácil, ni gratificante. Y mucho menos, interesante.

Estaba caminando por los pasillos de la empresa en dirección hacia la salida, cuando de pronto un brazo cayó sobre su hombro.

—¡Ya lo tengo resuelto!

El pelirrojo suspiró mientras se sacaba la molesta mano de su hermano de su encima. ¿Por qué rayos Kankuro no podía comunicarse como la gente civilizada? ¿Acaso era necesario hacer que se enteren en la Luna cada cosa que hacía.

—¿Podrías gritarlo más fuerte? Creo que no te escucharon en la India…

Su hermano ignoró el comentario.

—Creo que no me entendiste. Te dije que… "ya lo tengo resuelto".

—Algo me dice que me voy a arrepentir de preguntar, pero… ¿Puedo saber "qué" exactamente tienes resuelto?

Kankuro rió divertido antes de contestar.

—Pues lo de los practicantes. Ya sé de donde los voy a sacar. Hoy en la tarde tuve una cita con mi proveedor, y esta noche comienzo a chequear a los candidatos.

La forma de hablar de Kankuro despertó en el acto la preocupación de su hermano menor.

—Tienen que ser practicantes de derecho, no modelos ni nudistas.

—¿Ves? Y después dices que yo solo hablo de nudistas…

—¿Entonces?

—Tengo un contacto. Es alguien que tú también conoces… y trabaja de profesor en la Universidad Estatal de Konoha.

Esta vez, Gaara observó sorprendido a su hermano mayor. En la Universidad Estatal de Konoha Kankuro no iba a conseguir chicas guapas ni nada por el estilo, solo… estudiantes comunes y corrientes, exactamente lo que estaban buscando. ¿Acaso su hermano se había regenerado?

—Debo admitir que es un progreso de tu parte.

—Sí, y tienes que agradecérmelo. Esta noche voy a tener que perderme de una noche de juerga por eso.

Oh si, Kankuro sí que estaba comenzando a regenerarse…

—¿Y puedo saber quién es tu contacto?

—A que no te lo imaginas. Es nuestro antiguo profesor de artes marciales, Hatake Kakashi. Supe que volvió a Japón y ahora está dictando un par de cursos en la Universidad. Me va a recomendar unos cuantos alumnos de su clase hoy mismo, en… justo ahora. ¿Quieres venir?

En el acto, los colores se le fueron del rostro al pelirrojo. ¿Hatake Kakashi? Demonios… ¿Qué clase de alumnos iba a recomendar… él? De pronto, una visión de tres nenas en paños menores salidas del libro que siempre leía su antiguo maestro se le vino a la mente.

Tal vez, sería mejor que él mismo supervisara a ese par…

—Vamos.

. . .

* * *

Esa noche, Ino estaba cepillándose su cabello frente al enorme espejo de cuerpo entero de su recámara, cuando de pronto la puerta del baño golpeó con fuerza la pared tras ella.

—Si sigues haciendo eso nos vamos a quedar sin puerta. Y sin pared.

Sakura no contestó. En ese momento, apenas tenía tiempo para cambiarse y alistar lo que iba a llevar esa noche al club nudista del viejo Jirayra, para el show…

—¿Sabes? Creo que Naruto es un buen chico. ¿Por qué no sales con él? — comentó de pronto Ino

Sakura frunció el ceño antes de contestar.

—Cerda, tengo muchos problemas que solucionar, como para querer cargar con otro. A demás, ¿Crees que a Naruto le va a gustar la idea de tener una novia que baila semidesnuda para hombres en un bar?

—Conociéndolo, pueda que hasta le agrade.

Una almohada cayó sobre el rostro de la rubia.

—¡Hablo en serio, cerda! Mi vida no es nada buena en este momento, yo solo… arruino todo a mí alrededor. No quiero involucrar a nadie más en mis problemas.

Ino observó con pena a su amiga y luego se acercó para pasarle la mano por sobre el hombro, consolándola. Sabía perfectamente de qué estaba hablando su amiga. Sakura siempre había sido la persona más decidida y firme que había conocido en toda su vida, y también la más terca. Años atrás, ella misma se lo había demostrado al mundo entero y a sus propios padres, cuando renunció a todo por seguir adelante con sus sueños… lo que al final le terminó costando bastante caro.

—Y cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo vas a hacer para evadir a Kakashi-sensei?

De pronto, Ino maldijo internamente. Casi había olvidado ese tema.

—Pues…

De pronto, el móvil de la rubia comenzó a sonar. Sakura sonrió en el acto y logró coger el aparato antes que su amiga, pero al ver el destinatario se encontró con que era un número oculto.

—¿Y quién podrá ser? ¡Ahhh ya sé! ¡Seguro es tu pelirrojo secuestrador! — gritó con entusiasmo.

Ino no pareció compartir el chiste.

—¡Trae para acá! — Gritó enfurecida, arrebatándole el móvil a su amiga—. ¡¿Por qué no maduras y te olvidas de ese maldito asunto!?

—Vas a contestar o qué.

Ino tardó en reaccionar. Maldición, el móvil aún estaba vibrando en su mano… mismo que se apresuró en contestar.

—¿Aló? — preguntó con curiosidad. La voz al otro lado del auricular la hizo palidecer—. Si, soy yo. Buenas noches…— saludó, evidentemente nerviosa. Pronto su expresión cambió radicalmente —. ¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Ahora?!— gritó de repente—. No, no puedo. En serio. Es que… tengo otro compromiso— mintió—. ¿Mañana? Eh... Sí. Perfecto. Hasta luego.

Apenas colgó la llamada, Ino suspiró largo y tendido y se quedó en silencio, preocupada. Sakura no tardó en notar el cambio en su amiga.

—¿Quién era?— preguntó, bastante preocupada.

La respuesta que obtuvo solo la preocupó aún más.

—Kakashi – sensei. Dice que tiene una oferta de trabajo para mí.

. . .

* * *

En medio de un café, Kakashi suspiró hondo al omento de colgar su teléfono.

—Dice que mañana. ¿Hay algún inconveniente?

El mayor de los hermanos Sabaku No no pareció molestarse con posponer la cita.

—No, yo no tengo nada, ¿Y tú?— preguntó en el acto a su hermano menor. Éste no pareció muy complacido ante la noticia.

—Como quieran.

_**

* * *

**_

Fin del capítulo 4

_**Comentario de la autora: Bueno, acá otro capítulo. Supongo que ahora si deben querer matarme por llevar cuatro capítulos sin nada de GaaIno, pero eso va a tardar. Por si no lo notaron, hoy tb hubo una oportunidad para que se encontraran, pero no ocurrió. **_

**_Ahora sí, las malas noticias. Existe la probabilidad de que desde ahora los capítulos tarden más de lo esperado (voy a hacer lo posible por no exceder las dos semanas) lo que pasa es que los estudios se me van a complicar en estos días... (Musita está estudiando una maestría =P ) y quería avisarles de antemano._**

_**Bueno, nos estamos leyendo. Saludos!!!**_


	5. 05 ¿Quieres el trabajo? ¡Gánatelo!

**__****Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**JUEGO DEL DESTINO**

* * *

_**CAPITULO 5: EL RETO**_

* * *

. . .

. . .

—¡Maldición! ¡Solo a mí se me ocurre llegar temprano a una reunión con Kakashi-sensei!

Dentro de la cafetería de la Universidad estatal de Konoha, todos levantaron las miradas sorprendidos y observaron boquiabiertos a una chica de cabellos dorados que no dejaba de gritar a todas voces, enfurecida. Y es que, luego de esperar más de una hora la llegada de su actual profesor de Derecho Penal, y antiguo tutor e instructor de artes marciales, la estaba llevando al borde de la histeria.

_¿Cómo rayos se me ocurrió pensar que llegaría a tiempo?_ se cuestionó, irritada. Los ojos se le cerraban, y la cabeza le daba vueltas producto de la falta de sueño.

Y pensar que esa mañana se levantó temprano solo para poder llegar a tiempo…

Molesta, la rubia suspiró con fuerza y sacó de su cartera un estuche con un pequeño espejo de mano, para verificar que su maquillaje estuviese tapando debidamente las bolsas que se le habían formado debajo de los ojos. Había dormido apenas cuatro horas, y todo porque el día anterior su show de baile fue tan bueno, que al final tuvo que improvisar un acto más a pedido de su público…

_Ja, su público._

—Al menos me hubiera avisado para dormir un poco más—. Dijo de pronto con aire de tristeza, cruzando los brazos en la mesa y apoyando el rostro para poder descansar unos seegundos…

Pero justo antes de caer rendida en los brazos de morfeo, una voz masculina le hizo reaccionar.

—Hola Ino. Parece que tuviste una mala noche.

La rubia se saltó de pronto sobre su silla y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero por suerte logró sujetarse justo a tiempo. Cuando recobró la compostura, levantó la mirada y la clavó con furia sobre el rostro sonrientede su maestro, lista para regañarlo.

—¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Llevo más de una hora esperándolo!

El Hatake se llevó la mano tras la nuca y sonrió inocente.

—¿Tanto me demoré? No me había dado cuenta.

Ino apretó el puño con fuerza y frunció el ceño mientras fulminaba con la mirada al de cabello plateado, pero pronto terminó suspirando hondo, resignada. Hatake Kakashi era la persona más impuntual que había conocido en su vida, y eso probablemente nunca iba a cambiar. _¿Cómo se me ocurrió llegar a tiempo a una cita con él?_ Se preguntó, sintiéndose estúpida. ¡Como había podido olvidarse de todas las largas horas de espera que tuvo que soportar de niña junto con Sakura, cuando les el varón les daba clases privadas …

_Sakura…_

De pronto, un recuerdo llegó a su mente. Esa mañana, Sakura lucía extrañamente divertida en su cama mientras la observaba cambiándose y arreglándose para su encuentro con su maestro, sobre todo por lo apurada que estaba.

_Al menos pudo haberme advertido la maldita perra…_

—¿Nos vamos?

Ino volvió a la realidad al ver frente a ella la firme mano de su maestro, esperándola. Pero en vez de aceptarla, negó con la cabeza y luego señaló hacia la silla que estaba justo frente a ella. Esperó a que su maestro se sentara antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Kakashi-sensei, yo…— desvió la mirada antes de continuar—.no estoy segura de que pueda aceptar la oferta.

La expresión del Hatake cambió radicalmente ante las repentinas palabras de Ino. Ahora lucía como si el peso de cientos de años vividos hubiera caído de pronto sobre sus hombros.

—Si quieres obtener información sobre lo que sucedió con la empresa de tu padre, te convendría trabajar con ellos.

Ino abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miró al varón sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Acaso… él sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones? ¿Acaso sabía lo que ella estaba buscando? ¿Y… qué rayos tenían que ver los Sabaku No con lo que le había ocurrido a su padre?

—Ahora sí, ¿Nos vamos?

Ino volvió a saltar del susto al ver nuevamente la mano de su maestro frente a ella. El Hatake había vuelto a su expresión habitual, y ahora estaba sonriendo parado justo al lado suyo.

La rubia suspiró antes de contestar.

—Sí, nos vamos.

. . .

* * *

Desde su escritorio, Gaara maldijo mentalmente mientras miraba su reloj por millonésima vez, fastidiado. Si esa mañana hubiese recordado lo que significaba esperar para un encuentro con su antiguo maestro Hatake kakashi, hubiera planeado por lo menos tres reuniones de negocios y se hubiese encargado un buen desayuno para antes de las 10. Y eso que la reunión era a las 9 de la mañana…

—Ya se demoró mucho, ¿no?

El varón saltó sobre su silla al escuchar la voz de Kankuro justo desde la puerta, comiendo lo que parecía ser una hamburguesa con queso doble y litros de grasa chorreando por los costados. Diablos, odiaba ese tipo de comida barata, pero en ese momento, estaba más que dispuesto a lanzarse sobre su hermano y arrebatarle ese tesoro de las manos…

Pero Sabaku No Gaara jamás haría algo así.

—He estado intentando comunicarme con él toda la mañana, pero tiene su móvil apagado—. Comentó, con molestia en su tono de voz.

Su hermano mayor no pareció inmutarse mucho con el hecho.

—Supongo que llamará cuando llegue. Ya sabes, siempre ha sido así.

Gaara rodó los ojos ante la indiferencia de su hermano. Maldición, seguro que él sí se había acordado de las tardanzas de su antiguo sensei, no como él…

Si, su hermano en el fondo solía ser astuto, con una intuición innata y mucha capacidad, usualmente opacadas por su falta de interés y su irresponsabilidad. Tal vez no era tan mala idea dejar en sus manos el prestigio de a empresa.

_El prestigio de la empresa… _

Observó nuevamente a su hermano, y lo encontró batallando con su hamburguesa, introduciéndose a la fuerza en la boca una pieza que no debía caber en la boca de ningún ser humano. Incluso podía jurar que ya se había manchado de mostaza la manga de su camisa importada. ¡Rayos! ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando le encargó los casos pro-bono a Kankuro?

—¿Estás seguro que puedes con todo esto? Si quieres aún puedo llamar a Temari para que nos recomiende alguien más y…

—¡Ni lo pienses! Ya estoy más que metido en el asunto. Ya leí todos los casos y estoy por escoger los que vamos a tomar este mes, y…

Gaara entrecerró los ojos, preocupado. ¿Planeado todo? ¿Leído todos los casos? Imposible. Salvo a que su hermano se hubiese convertido en un androide o hubiera encontrado la forma de explotar el 100% de su capacidad cerebral (considerando que el ser humano solo utiliza el 10%), era casi imposible que se hubiese leído en una noche las gruesas carpetas de todos los casos pro-bono que tenían pendientes, y que aún no se habían tomado siquiera la molestia de decidir si iban a atender o no. Por cierto…

—¿Por casualidad te habrás tomado la molestia de fijarte si alguna otra empresa ya tomó esos casos?

El hermano mayor abrió la boca sorprendido. Gaara incluso pudo ver algo de comida a medio masticar en ella… para su desgracia.

—¡Diablos!. ¡Me tengo que ir! — gritó, antes de darse la vuelta y disponerse a correr…

Pero apenas dos segundos más tarde volvió a asomarse por la puerta.

—¡Por cierto, te traje esto!—. Gritó, arrojándole a su hermano menor un paquete envuelto en papel, que fue atajado con relativa facilidad por el pelirrojo—. ¡Nos vemos luego!

Luego de que el mayor se fue, Gaara comenzó a desenvolver lentamente el paquete en sus manos, para terminar encontrándose con una jugosa hamburguesa doble con tocino y queso fundido, rebosante de grasa y colesterol. Al verla, el varón suspiró con fuerza y luego sonrió inconscientemente. Su hermano podía ser irresponsable y despistado, pero en el fondo, era… buen hermano.

. . .

* * *

Dentro de su imponente Escalade negro, kakashi cambió de velocidad y luego pisó el acelerador con fuerza, mientras buscaba ganar tiempo para llegar lo más pronto posible a su reunión con los Sabaku No, misma a la que ya iban retrasados por más de una ahora. A su lado, Ino tuvo que sujetarse al menos un par de veces para no terminar cayendo dentro del vehículo, extrañando como nunca aquellas épocas en las que ella misma conducía su propia belleza azul platinada…

—¿Has desayunado? — preguntó de pronto el mayor. En respuesta, el estómago de la misma rugió con fuerza.

—No. No tuve tiempo—. Contestó, algo avergonzada.

—¿Pero… si estuviste esperándome en la cafetería por una hora? Pudiste haber pedido algo.

La rubia abrió la boca para fulminar con la mirada a su maestro, pero su aspecto despreocupado le hizo suspiró resignada. Su maestro era más cínico de lo que había pensado.

—Pues porque pensé que usted llegaría en cualquier momento y que haríamos esto rápido. Tenía planeado comer algo cuando volviéramos de la reunión.

—Ah…

De pronto, un incómodo silencio se formó en el ambiente. Ino miró como su maestro se concentraba en el camino que estaba tomando, mientras comenzaba a meditar en lo que le había dicho en la cafetería. ¿Acaso… él sabía sus intenciones de descubrir la verdad? ¿De averiguar qué había pasado con la empresa de su padre? ¿Y qué rayos tenia que ver la familia Sabaku No en todo esto? Solo había una forma de averiguar la verdad.

—¿Y, sobre lo que dijo en la cafetería…

—¿Y quieres comer algo antes?— interrumpió repentinamente el mayor—. Podríamos pasar por un puesto de comida rápida y comprar algo para matar el hambre.

Ino bufó con molestia. Por lo visto, iba a ser difícil retomar el tema.

—No como comida chatarra. A demás, ya vamos bastante tarde a la entrevista.

Kakashi suspiró. Ahora Ino parecía mucho más que interesada en la dichosa entrevista, tal vez… demasiado. Pero ya lo había hecho, había sembrado la semilla de la duda en su alumna, y ya no había marcha atrás.

—Entonces llamaré a Kankuro para decirle que moveremos el lugar de la entrevista. Conozco un buen restaurante donde podemos comer y conversar.

—¿Kankuro? ¿Quién es él?

—Es un antiguo alumno mío. Trabajarás con él.

—¿Y… por casualidad él es un…

—Mira, ya llegamos—. Interrumpió nuevamente el mayor.

Cuando Ino reaccionó, Kakashi se estaba estacionando en la entrada de un elegante café ubicado en pleno centro empresarial de Tokio, y luego sacó su móvil para llamar a su antiguo alumno. Durante su conversación, Ino agudizó sus sentidos lo más que pudo, pero no escuchó nada que resultara interesante. Pero eso no significaba que fuera a rendirse tan fácilmente.

Decidida a averiguar la verdad, volteó de pronto a ver a su maestro dispuesta a interrogarlo, pero no lo encontró. Resignada, se dio la vuelta y se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad para bajarse, pero justo cuando estaba por abrir la puerta a su lado, ésta se le escapó de las manos…

—¿Me permites?

La joven sonrió ante el detalle de su maestro, quien se estaba ofreciendo a ayudarla a bajar. Hacía años que nadie tenía esas atenciones con ella.

—Merci—. Dijo en un coqueto francés, sujetándose de la mano masculina para poder bajar del vehículo.

Ya en suelo firme, ambos ingresaron al local y fueron ubicados en una de las mesas por uno de los mozos, quien se mostró bastante amable apenas escuchó mencionar el apellido Sabaku No mencionado por el Hatake. A Ino no se le escapó el detalle.

Una vez sentados, el mayor pidió la carta para que ambos pudieran escoger.

Pero antes de que el varón pudiera siquiera terminar de leer la primera lista de platos, la voz de Ino le hizo palidecer.

—¿Y… cuál es la relación entre los Sabaku No y mi familia?

Kakashi suspiró hondo y dejó caer la carta que tenía en sus manos.

—¿Estás segura que quieres que te lo diga?

—Por supuesto—. Contestó tajante la rubia—. Quiero saberlo todo.

—Entiendo—. Dijo con pesar el varón—. Te lo diré. Ellos fueron los primeros en tomar el caso de tu padre dos años atrás, y todo parecía indicar que iban a ganar el caso, pero por algún motivo lo dejaron luego de dos semanas.

—¿Y por qué dejaron el caso?

—Hubo una serie de movidas de puestos en aquel entonces. La empresa dejó el caso justo luego de contratar a cierta persona.

—¿Y esa persona tiene alguna relación con mi padre?

—Digamos que… sí.

Ino estaba a punto de continuar con el interrogatorio, cuando de pronto el móvil del varón comenzar a sonar.

—¿Aló?—. Preguntó. Apenas reconoció la voz del otro lado del auricular, su semblante de oscureció—. ¿Me permites…?

La rubia asintió en el acto, entendiendo el mensaje.

Poco después, el mayor se retiró hacia el exterior del local.

. . .

* * *

—¿No puede venir? ¡Oh vamos! ¡Es a dos cuadras de la empresa!

—No puedo—. Contestó el pelirrojo, bastante resignado—. Me acaban de llamar para una reunión de emergencia.

—¡¿Emergencia?! ¡¿Acaso la empresa se está quemando o qué?!

El comentario de Kankuro hubiese hecho reír a Gaara en cualquier otra circunstancia, pero en ese momento, no era lo más adecuado.

—Es la junta, uno de nosotros tiene que estar presente. Tú puedes encargarte solo de la entrevista.

—Sí, pero...

—Solo encárgate de no contratar una modelo descerebrada ni nada por el estilo. Recuerda, tienes que cumplir con los 10 casos en un mes.

—Sí, sí. Lo sé—. Refunfuñó el mayor—. Suerte con tu reunión.

Gaara se quedó pegado al auricular por unos instantes, sin poder contestar. Cuando sintió que ya estaba listo, su hermano ya había colgado.

Suspiró nuevamente y cerró su móvil, para luego meterlo en su bolsillo, mientras pensaba en la llamada que acababa de recibir justo antes de la de su hermano…

Estaba preocupado. Temari le había advertido que la junta directiva se había reunido esa mañana, y eso no podía ser nada bueno. De seguro ya se habían enterado de su decisión de darle los casos pro-bono a su hermano, y no debían estar nada contentos con ello.

—¿Gaara-san?

El pelirrojo levantó la mirada al escuchar la voz de su secretaria desde la entrada de su oficina, quien lucía más pálida que de costumbre. Para que Matsuri tuviera esa expresión, debía ser algo grave.

—¿Qué sucede?

—La junta dice que lo están esperando.

. . .

* * *

En ese mismo momento…

Ino maldijo mentalmente mientras despachaba al segundo mesero que venía a preguntar por su pedido, fastidiada. Y hambrienta. ¡Maldición! ¡¿Cuánto más se iba a tardar Kakashi?! ¡¿Y por qué no llegaba aún ese tipo con el que tenían que hablar?! Diablos, tenía tanta hambre que en cualquier momento terminaría comiéndose esas servilletas que estaban frente suyo y…

—¿Puedo acompañarte, preciosa?

La rubia levantó la mirada sorprendida, para encontrarse con un tipo grande y de rasgos un tanto toscos, pero que tenía el estilo de todo un artista de cine o un gigoló…

Pero pronto Ino pudo deducir que ese tipo no era ni lo uno, ni lo otro. Por la calidad de su ropa, y su perfume francés, podía jurar que era algo mucho peor. Era uno de esos tipejos engreídos y forrados en plata que pensaban que podían conquistar a cualquiera con unos cuantos billetes…

—Mala elección, amigo. No soy de las de tu tipo.

—Pues por como luces, yo no diría eso. Te ves demasiado bien como para no ser del tipo de alguien.

Ino se sonrojó y retrocedió instintivamente ante el extraño cumplido, culpándose mentalmente por su elección de prendas de esa mañana. Dado que tenía una entrevista, había considerado necesario ponerse un conjunto elegante de esos que aún le quedaban de su vida pasada, ropa de diseñador que para su suerte aún no había pasado de moda, y que le sentaba de maravilla. Pueda que en un principio no tuviera intención de aceptar la oferta de su maestro, pero una nunca sabía que podía pasar.

Sí, una nunca sabía…

—Ya tengo compañía. Está afuera, hablando por teléfono.

—Qué casualidad, yo también tengo una reunión ahora. Hagamos, esto, te dejo mi tarjeta y me llamas luego…

Los ojos de Ino casi se le desorbitaron de sus cuentas luego de escuchar el atrevimiento del tipo ese._ ¡Qué! ¡¿Acaso este idiota cree que yo le voy a llamar?!_

—Olvídalo—. Sentenció ofendida, golpeando con la mano la del varón que acababa de extenderse frente a ella con el dichoso papel—. No salgo con extraños.

—Si gustas podríamos dejar de ser extraños en este momento. Mi nombre es…

De pronto, una voz saltar a ambos de sorpresa.

—¡Hola! Me alegra que ya se conocieran.

La voz del Hatake hizo saltar a ambos a la vez. El primero en hablar, fue el varón.

—Kakashi-san, cuanto gusto. ¿Y dónde está…

Ino abrió los ojos sorprendida antes de hablar.

—No me diga que él…

Al ver la expresión en los rostros de ambos menores, el mayor sonrió.

—Kankuro, te presento a Yamanaka Ino—. Luego miró hacia su alumna y puso expresión inocente antes de continuar—. Ino, él es de quien te he estado hablando, Sabaku No Kankuro.

Ambos menores se quedaron mirando boquiabiertos por unos instantes, antes de reaccionar.

—¡¿Qué!?

. . .

* * *

Gaara avanzó con fastidio hacia la sala de reuniones de la empresa, preparándose mentalmente para lo que de seguro iba a ser la reprimenda de su vida. En el fondo, había supuesto que la noticia de que le había asignado a su hermano los casos pro-bono no le caería en gracia a nadie, pero había supuesto que dejarían pasar el tema rápido y que no le prestarían mayor importancia al asunto.

Al parecer, se había equivocado.

De pronto, una coleta rubia meneandose a varios metros de distancia suya le hizo detenerse. La observó con mayor detalle, y terminó dandose cuenta que se trataba de una de las secretarias que Kankuro había seducido la semana anterior. O habría sido el mes anterior...

Era imposible que fuera _ella_.

—Esta vez sí que la regaste.

El pelirrojo suspiró resignado y luego desvió la mirada hacia su lado, para encontrarse con nada más ni nada menos que con su antiguo maestro Baki, el mismo que tomara la función de tutor suyo y de sus hermanos luego de la partida del Hatake de Japón.

—Lo hará bien.

—Hay quienes lo dudan.

Sí, y eso lo incluía casualmente a él mismo.

—Nadie aparte de él estaba dispuesto a tomar el reto.

—Eso no lo puedes saber con certeza. No se lo has pedido a nadie más.

El menor suspiró hondo y se tomó unos segundos para reflexionar.

—Lo sé porque conozco el tipo de personas que trabajan con nosotros, y sé que…

—¿Estás hablando mal de los abogados que trabajan en esta, tú empresa? ¿O de los socios? Recuerda que ellos mismos están tras esa puerta y te arrancarán la cabeza si les das la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Gaara respiró hondo, maldiciendo internamente su descuido y falta de tino. Sí, Baki tenía razón. Debía analizar cuidadosamente cada una de las palabras que iba a usar durante la reunión, o de lo contrario, esos tipos lo convertirían en carne para tiburones antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

—Y a todo esto, ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

—Se fue a una reunión—. Dijo mientras desviaba la mirada a un lado.

—¿Se escapó?— preguntó molesto el mayor—. Él debería estar también presente.

Gaara solo se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la puerta de la sala de reuniones, con la expresión más seria que nunca. En realidad su hermano no se había escapado. Él lo había dejado ir… para poder enfrentar todos los problemas él solo.

—Él no sabe nada de esto, y preferiría que continuara así—. Dijo, sabiendo que su maestro aún continuaba tras él.

Baki sonrió.

—Entiendo—. Dijo colocando la mano sobre el hombro de su antiguo alumno—. Sabes que no estoy contento con tu decisión, pero te apoyo. En cambio, ellos…

—Lo sé. Gracias.

Fue todo lo que dijo, antes de girar la perilla y abrir la puerta, resignado.

Esa sala de reuniones estaba a punto de convertirse en un matadero. Y él iba a ser el sacrificio.

. . .

—¡Olvídelo! ¡No voy a trabajar con un… con éste—. Gritó con fuerza Ino, lista para partir. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, una mano firme la sujetó por la muñeca y la obligó a mantenerse en su sitio, contra su voluntad.

—Ino, tómatelo con calma— le dijo el Hatake, antes de acercársele al oído y susurrarle con mucha sutileza—. Recuerda lo que te dije, lo de tu padre…

La rubia tuvo que obligarse a respirar hondo y recuperar la calma. _Todo sea por mi padre.._

—Oye…— Kankuro se rascó la cabeza un tanto avergonzado—. Si hubiera sabido que venías con Kakashi-san, no hubiera… ya sabes…

—¿Intentado coquetear conmigo?

—Sí, e… exacto.

Kakashi rió divertido ante la escena. Ver a Kankuro nervioso y hasta tartamudeando era algo que no se veía a menudo. En definitiva, Ino poseía el carácter y la fuerza de toda una Yamanaka, y una firmeza digna de admiración. Sí, ella iba a saber cuidarse muy bien de su libertino ex-alumno….

Sin embargo, nunca estaba de más dejar una advertencia.

—No te preocupes, Ino. Él no te hará nada—. Miró al varón con seriedad antes de continuar—. ¿No es cierto, Kankuro?

El castaño tragó saliva y levantó las manos en señal de inocencia.

—No, nada. Lo prometo

—Bueno, siendo así…

—Pero…— interrumpió repentinamente el Sabaku No—. Eso no significa que ya tengas el puesto garantizado.

Ino palideció.

—¡O vamos, Kankuro! — Se apresuró en negociar el mayor—. ¿Qué no viste como te hizo tartamudear hace un par de segundos? Dudo mucho que exista alguna otra con esa capacidad.

—Que me haga tartamudear no la hace una buena abogada. O un buen proyecto de abogada.

Los colores volvieron en el acto al rostro de la rubia. ¿Quién se creía que era ese tipo?

—¿Quieres probarme? Hazlo—. Retó ella, tajante.

El castaño sonrió divertido ante el reto de la chica, bastante interesado. Oh si, Ino podía resultar ser mucho más interesante de lo que había pensado…

—Consigue que este desayuno sea gratis, y tendrás el empleo—. Dijo, para luego recostarse cómodamente sobre su silla con los brazos cruzados, y una mirada de autosuficiencia total.

En el acto, Ino sonrió.

—Hecho.

De pronto, Ino se levantó de su silla y miró al castaño con una expresión tan malévola, que hizo que la sangre se le helara. Por un momento, Kankuro maldijo haber retado a esa chica, y temió que se pusiera a hacer un escándalo o alguna otra cosa con tal de conseguir ganar el desafío…

Pero lo que ocurrió luego era algo que definitivamente no se esperaba.

Estando de pie, la rubia comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba sentado el castaño, ante su sorpresa. Cuando llegó, cogió la silla del varón por el borde superior y se apoyó en ella antes de acercársele al oído, para susurrarle solo una palabra al oído, misma que en ese momento no supo descifrar. Después de eso, la rubia volvió a erguirse y le dio un golpe sutil a la pata de la silla con el borde de su tacón, para luego comenzar a caminar.

Un par de segundos más tarde, Kankuro palideció al sentir un fuerte crujido bajo él.

Y un segundo después, la misma pata que había pateado Ino se quebró de forma estridente, haciéndolo caer pesado contra el suelo.

Y en ese momento, el escándalo comenzó.

. . .

* * *

Dentro de la sala de reuniones de la empresa Sabaku No, los gritos y voces se podían escuchar retumbando por todo el lugar. Una terrible discusión se estaba llevando a cabo…

—¿Sabe lo que está en juego, Gaara?

—Lo sé.

—¡Y entonces! — su padre se levantó de su silla y golpeó con fuerza la enorme mesa de reuniones con las palmas de las manos, molesto—. ¡¿Tienes idea de cómo vamos a quedar si Kankuro lo arruina todo?!

—Confío en él.

El presidente del consorcio Sabaku no gruñó con desprecio antes de continuar.

—No estamos hablando solo de una multa con el estado. ¡Es el prestigio de la empresa! ¡No podemos darnos el lujo de quedar mal por culpa de un grupo de casos que no deberíamos siquiera tener que tomar!

—¿Y ser fichados por el estado es tú solución?

Las miradas sorprendidas de los miembros del grupo se centraron de pronto en el menor de los Sabaku No, a quien nunca antes habían visto gritarle al presidente de esa forma, tan desafiante y llena de firmeza. Curiosamente, el único que sonrió ante el hecho, fue su propio padre. Ver a Gaara demostrando por primera vez en años tanta fuerza y entrega, aunque fuese por defender a su hermano, era algo que difícilmente iba a olvidar. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que estuviese dispuesto a ponerle las cosas tan fáciles…

—Dime qué nos ofreces si Kankuro falla.

Gaara ni se inmutó antes de contestar.

—Mi cabeza.

En el acto, los murmullos comenzaron a inundar el lugar. ¡Su cabeza! ¡¿La cabeza del heredero?! ¡Qué significaba eso!

Su padre, por otro lado, sonrió de medio lado antes de asentir.

—Está bien, acepto tu oferta.

. . .

* * *

Dentro del restaurante, Kankuro maldijo mientras se quitaba de encima los restos de comida que acababan de caer sobre su ropa, molesto. Y es que, haber caído de la forma en que lo había hecho, no le había causado nada de gracia.

_Preparate_, ¿Y como me iba a preparar para esto?

De pronto, un mozo apareció a su lado y se ofreció a ayudarlo, pero éste se negó. Su orgullo era más fuerte que el dolor de su trasero.

—Oh por Kami, cuanto lo siento, señor—. Dijo con la mano tendida hacia el varón, misma observaba al Sabaku No levantándose y refunfuñando, lleno de ira.

—¡Este sitio es un asco! ¡Me largo de aquí!

—Pero…

—¿Qué no lo oyó? — esta vez fue Ino quien comenzó a gritar—. ¡Queremos irnos ahora mismo! ¡Este lugar apesta!

—Pero…

A su lado, Kakashi solo negó con la cabeza y metió las manos en los bolsillos, listo para salir del lugar. Sus alumnos eran todos unos expertos en el arte del engaño…

—¡Si no te sales de mi camino, voy a demandar este lugar!

Apenas sentenció Kankuro su amenaza, un hombre alto vestido en traje de diseñador apareció de inmediato. Por su aspecto, era evidente que se trataba del administrador del local.

—Mis más sinceras disculpas, señor Kankuro. En este mismo momento estoy despidiendo a ese imprudente mozo. ¡Es más! Si gusta despido a todo el personal.

En el acto, Ino abrió la boca sorprendida. ¿Qué había hecho? ¡En qué lío se había metido! ¿Despedir? ¿Cómo era posible que…

Sus instintos actuaron mucho más rápido de lo que ella misma imaginó.

—Oh no, eso no es necesario—. Dijo de pronto, interrumpiendo la conversación de ambos varones y aferrándose del brazo del castaño, ante su sorpresa—. Kankuro-san no dormiría bien esta noche sabiendo que las familias de todos estos pobres hombres y mujeres pasarán hambre y frío por culpa de tan desagradable incidente. Lo que debería hacer es cambiar inmobiliario de su local y verificar que cumpla con las normas de seguridad mínimas para poder atender a su distinguida clientela.

—Sí, pero...

Desde su posición, el Sabaku No se quedó boquiabierto por unos instantes mientras observaba como Ino negociaba con el administrador del local, pero pronto se obligó a reaccionar.

—Sí, ella tiene razón—. Dijo, deslizando su mano por la cintura de la rubia para aferrarla a él, aprovechando para cobrárselas por la caída que acababa de ganarse por su culpa—. No podría dormir con el cargo de consciencia. Es más, mañana mismo pienso venir a desayunar a primera hora a este sitio, y espero ver todos estos rostros listos para atenderme.

El administrador tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

—Como usted diga, Kankuro-san—. Dijo, inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto—. Lo esperamos mañana a primera hora, y… los cargos de hoy corren por nuestra cuenta. Y los de mañana también.

—Era lo mínimo que esperaba—. Dijo el Sabaku No, antes de despedirse.

Luego de que la discusión terminara, los tres salieron del local.

. . .

Kankuro avanzó con Ino atrapada en sus manos

Una vez en la zona de parqueo, Ino observó al castaño y le pidió que la soltara, pero éste no le hizo caso. Intentó soltarse del agarre por sus propios medios, pero no pudo.

—Olvídalo. Después de esa caída, es lo mínimo que me merezco.

Resignada, Ino observó a su maestro en busca de un poco de apoyo.

—Suéltala—. Sentenció Kakashi con seriedad.

Maldiciendo, y ante la sonrisa de Ino, el castaño soltó a la rubia con mucho pesar...

Pero la sonrisa pronto se le borró del rostro a Ino apenas escuchó los regaños del mayor.

—¿Te parece bonito lo que hiciste?

—Él quería el desayuno gratis.

—Casi despiden al chico por tu culpa.

—En realidad fue por su culpa. Si no hubieras discutido con él, el administrador no se hubiese enterado.

Kankuro cerró los ojos y suspiró hondo, interrumpiendo la conversación de los otros dos..

—Yamanaka Ino, ¿Sabes que pienso de tí?— preguntó con seriedad a la rubia, haciendola palidecer—. Creo que eres una niña mimada e impulsiva, que hace lo que le da la gana y no piensas en las consecuencias de sus actos, y...

Ino solo se limitó a observar hacia el suelo, sintiendose extrañamente reprendida. Pero justo cuando cuando esperaba lo peor, ocurrió exactamente lo contrario.

—… y, eso me gusta—. terminó de hablar el varón, sonriendo divertido—. Te espero mañana a las 8:00 en la sede principal.

Ino levantó la mirada y se topó con el rostro iluminado de Kankuro.

—Como diga, jefe— sentenció con una sonrisa, en señal de respuesta.

Al ver la escena, Kakashi sonrió paa sus adentros, entre aliviado y contento. Ino estaba comenzando a tomar un buen camino en sus planes, y él la iba a ayudar en todo lo que pudiera.

Después de que ambos menores llegaran a un acuerdo, el mayor se acercó sutilmente a Kankuro, y le preguntó por su hermano menor.

—Y por cierto, ¿Por qué Gaara no vino?

—No pudo. Dijo que tenía una reunión de emergencia.

Kakashi solo asintió y luego suspiró hondo. Por algún motivo, aquello no le daba buena espina…

. . .

_**

* * *

**_

Fin del capítulo 5

_**Comentario de la autora: Hola a todos!!! Los estudios están difíciles, pero igual me tomé mi tiempo para hacer este capítulo. Lamento haberme demorado tanto… pero espero que les haya gustado. ¿Saben? Nunca antes me había gustado tanto trabajar con Kankuro, tanto que hasta pensé convertir este fic en un KankuIno, pero no puedo. Ya les prometí un GaaIno y voy a cumplir.**_

_**El encuentro que todos esperan se acerca, no desesperen mis lindas lectoras…**_

_**YGracias por las palabras de apoyo en el capítulo anterior a: Artemisav, Ellie-Kino, Vane, Vainlla-Pervinca, Simca08, Pilar, Umeko-chan, Mitsuki, LoveUchihaLawliet, Narutita… y a todos los que han comentado antes, y a los que han leído. Gracias.**_

_**Si este capítulo les gustó, o les arrancó al menos una sonrisa, comenten.**_


	6. 06 Primer día de trabajo

**__****Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**JUEGO DEL DESTINO**

* * *

_**CAPITULO 6: PRIMER DIA DE TRABAJO**_

* * *

. . .

. . .

_Oscuridad. Todo era oscuridad._

_Aturdido, Gaara recobró la consciencia con dificultad y abrió los ojos lentamente para echarle una mirada a su alrededor. No tenía idea de donde estaba. El lugar estaba completamente oscuro, y sus ojos apenas podían vislumbrar algunas formas a su alrededor, y sombras que parecían moverse y conversar alrededor suyo, ignorándolo. Pero eso no era lo peor._

_Primero intentó hablar y gritar, pero no pudo. Luego, intentó mover las extremidades, sin mejor resultado. Su cuerpo parecía estar entumecido e inmovilizado, como si lo hubiesen drogado o algo parecido. Y eso no le agradaba en lo absoluto._

_Aún estaba luchando por liberarse, cuando de pronto un ruido parecido al de un click le hizo poner en alerta, y luego una serie de luces en tonos rojizos se encendieron desde las arañas que colgaban desde el techo del lugar, permitiéndole ver con mayor facilidad el lugar donde estaba. Pero eso no le ayudó en mucho. Esa extraña sala de tamaño mediano y de aspecto de teatro antiguo, tapizada desde el suelo hasta el techo con terciopelo color granate, no le resultaba para nada conocido. _

"_Maldita sea, ¿Dónde rayos estoy?" gruñó desesperado, cuando de pronto un par de luces amarillas se encendieron de repente y enfocaron hacia el estrado frente a sus ojos, y las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo rojo comenzaron a abrirse… _

_Y en ese momento, Gaara quedó totalmente embelesado. _

_Frente a él, acababa de aparecer la mujer más hermosa que jamás hubiese visto en su vida. Una joven de increíble belleza y aspecto tanto tierno como seductor, tan peligroso que fácilmente podría poner en aprietos hasta al más frío de los hombres. Su piel blanca y pura resplandecía como el mármol sobre el rojo del escenario alrededor suyo, y sus finos rulos dorados caían sobre sus hombros y su rostro de forma coqueta y hasta tierna. Su busto resaltaba tentador y provocativo por sobre el apretado corsé de encajes rojos con blondas negras que encajaban a la perfección en su esbelto cuerpo, y sus piernas casi gritaban por ser besadas y veneradas, y el resto de su cuerpo… _

_Pero sus ojos, esos intensos mares azules, reflejaban una angustia sin igual._

_Con gran decisión, la joven de pronto golpeó al suelo con fuerza una sola vez, y en el acto, un grupo de bailarines se formaron justo tras ella. Luego, sonrió con seguridad y levantó la mano para hacer un chasquido con los dedos, y en ese momento una música suave comenzó a sonar, ante el aplauso y algarabía de los presentes…_

_Y en ese momento, el espectáculo comenzó._

_Sonriendo, la bailarina se deslizó con destreza por todo el escenario, luciendo con sensualidad el ceñido traje que tenía puesto, logrando en menos de un segundo despertar la lujuria en todos los espectadores…_

_Todos, menos él._

_Porque apenas la vio danzar, un terrible sentimiento de ira recorrió su mente._

_Ira. Rabia. Frustración. Celos…_

_De repente, y apenas pudo recobrar la movilidad en su cuerpo, el varón saltó de su silla en un acto nada común en él, y comenzó a caminar directamente hacia el estrado, ante la sorpresa de todos, y la de él mismo. Era casi como si su cuerpo actuara por cuenta propia, sin obedecerle…_

_Era como si lo único en lo que pudiese concentrarse, fuera en ella._

_Y de hecho, así era._

_Por su parte, la joven bailarina se detuvo al ver el alboroto y observó confundida hacia el público, solo para terminar encontrándose cara a cara con el culpable de todos sus males…_

_Quien acababa de subir al escenario, y ahora estaba justo frente a ella._

—_¿¡Tu…— estaba a punto de gritar, cuando de pronto el varón la cogió por la cintura y la levantó sin aparente esfuerzo por sobre su hombro, cogiéndola por sorpresa. Intentó batallar con golpes y patadas, pero no logró mucho. _

_Poco después… dejó de pelear._

_Apenas Gaara tuvo fija a su presa, corrió hacia la parte trasera del escenario con la joven aún sobre su hombro, y se introdujo luego en el pasillo que daba directo hacia los camerinos de los artistas, hacia el de ella. Cuando llegaron, ambos se introdujeron en ella y se encerraron con rapidez. Tras ellos, el grupo de bailarines corrió en un esfuerzo por rescatar a la estrella del show, pero terminaron encontrándose con una puerta cerrada._

_Estando dentro de la habitación, el varón bajó de su hombro a la despampanante rubia con brusquedad, y luego la estampó contra una pared y la acorraló con las manos y el cuerpo. En el acto, ella soltó un grito ahogado y luego jadeó en un intento por soltarse del agarre, pero no pudo. Gaara no iba a dejarla ir tan rápido._

—_¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces? — se quedó ella._

—_Lo que debí hacer hace mucho—. Contestó él con fuerza, justo antes de acercarse en forma posesiva al rostro de la rubia… _

_Y antes de que ambos pudieran ser conscientes de lo que estaban haciendo, sus labios se fusionaron en un ansioso y salvaje beso. Uno lleno de adrenalina y pasión._

_De pronto, los labios del varón se encontraron batallando contra los de la rubia bailarina en una impresionante demostración de fuerza y poder, buscando acceso a lo que debía ser el paraíso. Y sí que lo era. Ya dentro de ella, sus lenguas se entrelazaron con un desenfado total, succionando y disfrutando del sabor del otro mezclado con el suyo propio, dejándose llevar por lo que hacía mucho ansiaban poder hacer…_

_Segundos después, Gaara ya se encontraba totalmente excitado. Diablos, había ansiado tanto poder besarla, recorrer con su lengua cada rincón de su blanca y sedosa piel, apretar su cuerpo contra el suyo, presionar sus manos contra esos pechos suaves y redondos, deslizarse dentro de ella…_

_Y verla jadear de placer ante el golpe del orgasmo…_

_¡Dialos! Ya no podía aguantar más._

_Deseaba tenerla en ese mismo momento. Ahí._

_Ya no le importaba lo que dijeran los demás._

_Él la quería, y eso era todo lo que importaba…_

_Y la iba a tener…_

_. . ._

_. ._

_._

Pero justo cuando comenzaba a desatar el corset de su traje, el sonido estridente sonido del despertador al lado de su cama le trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

¡Diablos!

Maldiciendo,Gaara abrió los ojos con pesar y luego se incorporó totalmente sobre la cama, cuerpo totalmente tensionado y agitado, sobresaltado, y con la cabeza hecha un lío. Miró hacia los lados un par de segundos, y pronto supo lo que había ocurrido. Lo anterior, no había sido más que un sueño.

_Solo un maldito sueño…_

_Uno muy verídico._

_Y con ella…_

Irritado, el pelirrojo apagó de un golpe su despertador, y luego salió de su cama para ir hacia el baño. Apenas llevaba puesto una camiseta de algodón y un pantalón, pero estaba totalmente sudado. Y excitado. Necesitaba una ducha con urgencia, y una ducha muy pero muy fría.

Y luego de eso, iba a necesitar mucha pero mucha paciencia. Sobre todo, considerando que ese día tenía su primera cita con su novia…

. . .

* * *

7:55 a.m. Entrada del edificio principal del emporio Sabaku No.

Boquiabierta, Ino abrió sus enormes ojos azul cielo e inclinó la cabeza hacia el arriba poder ver en su totalidad la enorme edificación que se alzaba frente a sus ojos, totalmente sorprendida. _¿Acaso estaba en la dirección correcta? ¿En verdad el pervertido ese de Kankuro era dueño de semejante edificio? _Se preguntó, mientras contaba mentalmente las decenas de pisos con que contaba semejante monstruo, mismo que se coronaba con una enorme S en la parte más alta.

Sí, sin lugar a dudas, ésa era la dirección correcta.

—Ok Ino, ahí vamos—. Se dijo en un suspiro, antes de avanzar hacia la entrada del local…

Pero justo se dirigía hacia la enorme mesa de recepción, una mano la cogió del antebrazo y la detuvo.

—¡Vaya! Ya te estabas tardando demasiado.

En el acto, Ino dio un brinco del susto y luego volteó para encarar al castaño, con bastante molestia reflejada en el rostro.

—¡Hey! ¡Mantén tu distancia!—le exigió, sacudiendo el brazo para soltarse de su agarre.

Kankuró rió ante la agresividad de la rubia.

—¡Está bien! Como tú digas…—.dijo sonriente, justo antes de mirar a su reloj—. Pero como decía, llegas tarde. Y no tenemos mucho tiempo que perder.

—¿Tarde? Pero si estoy justo a tiempo y…

De pronto, y antes de que Ino pudiera terminar de hablar, el varón la cogió del brazo nuevamente y comenzó a jalarla hacia afuera.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué haces?— se quejó, esta vez confundida—. ¿A dónde vamos?

Kankuro se detuvo solo un segundo para poder contestar.

—¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste? Ayer te ganaste nuestro desayuno del día de hoy, y hoy vamos a cobrarlo.

Y sin decir más, ambos continuaron caminando hacia el pequeño restaurante en donde se habían conocido el día anterior…

. . .

Tras ellos, un audi plateado se estacionó justo a la entrada del edificio Sabaku No.

. . .

* * *

Apenas llegaron al restaurante, ambos jóvenes fueron atendidos con el mayor de los respetos por el administrador del local, quien de inmediato los ubicó en la mejor mesa. Aquello hizo sentir culpable a Ino.

Kankuro, por otro lado, parecía estar muy cómodo con la situación.

—¿Desean ordenar? — preguntó con respeto el administrador.

El Sabaku No ni siquiera se dignó mirar al hombre antes de ordenar.

—Nos traes dos desayunos continentales, y que sean rápidos porque tenemos prisa—. Ordenó, con la mayor frialdad posible.

Ino miró boquiabierta al varón ante su cinismo. Cuando el administrador se retiró, tuvo que hacer esfuerzo para obligarse a reaccionar.

—No entiendo cómo puedes sonreír tan cínicamente mientras el pobre te atiende como si fueras el rey de Roma—. Le regañó bastante seria.

Kankuro solo negó decepcionado con la cabeza antes de hablar.

—Mira pequeña, si quieres sobrevivir en este mudo, tienes que aprender a ser cínico.

—Y supongo que puedo aprender mucho sobre el tema de ti—. Inquirió ella, con seriedad.

El varón soltó una risa burlona ante la actitud de la rubia.

—Exacto—.contestó sonriente—. Frente a ti tienes al yoda del cinismo. Cuando quieras te puedo tomar como padawan.

_¡Perfecto! Ahora voy a ser la aprendiza de un pervertido cínico engreído…_

Uno que podía ayudarla a descubrir la verdad sobre su padre.

—Sí, claro. Me muero de ganas de aprender—. Contestó de mala gana.

Kankuro rió divertido ante la respuesta de la rubia, pero justo cuando pensaba agregar algo más, llegó el mesero con el desayuno servido para ambos.

Mientras comían, Ino observó de reojo al varón mientras jugaba con la espuma sobre su café, con mil y un preguntas en su mente. ¿Qué tanto sabría Kankuro acerca de su empresa? ¿Y del caso de su padre? ¿Acaso podría servirle de utilidad? Solo había una forma de averiguarlo: preguntando.

Pero aún era demasiado pronto para tocar el tema. Lo mejor, era esperar.

—¿Y puedo preguntar cuales van a ser exactamente mis funciones? — preguntó, buscando la forma de entablar una conversación con el varón. Éste tragó con rapidez el pedazo de pan que tenía en la boca antes de contestar.

—Me han encargado los casos pro-bono que tiene pendiente la empresa.

De inmediato, Ino sintió que le caía un baldazo de agua fría.

—¿Casos…. Pro-bono? — preguntó, totalmente decepcionada. Los casos probono en definitiva no iban a ayudarle a conseguir la experiencia y los contactos que necesitaba para averiguar la verdad acerca del caso de su padre, y….

—Sí, yo sé que los casos pro-bono no suelen ser muy interesantes, pero te aseguro que puedes aprender mucho con ellos.

—Mira Kankuro, yo creo que…— Ino se disponía a renunciar, cuando de pronto unas palabras llegaron a su mente. _"Si quieres obtener información sobre lo que sucedió con la empresa de tu padre, te convendría trabajar con ellos…" __¡Diablos! _—Que…. va a ser muy interesante trabajar en casos pro-bono—. dijo, sonriendo de mala gana.

Kankuro no pudo evitar notar la sinceridad de la rubia.

—Eres muy mala mintiendo—. El dijo en tono burlón.

—¿Y apuesto a que tú eres un experto en el tema, cierto? — contraatacó ella, obligándose a reaccionar.

—Igual que con lo del cinismo. Digamos que… me viene de familia.

_Familia…_

Sí, esa era su oportunidad.

—¿Y cuanto tiempo lleva tu familia en esto del derecho? — preguntó, mientras cogía un pedazo de pan y lo mordisqueaba con desgano, en un intento por disimular su interés.

Kankuro casi se atraganta con el café ante la pregunta.

—¿Qué acaso no lo sabes? — preguntó éste, sorprendido.

Ino sintió como si hubiera metido la pata con esa pregunta.

—Eh… debería?

Esta vez, la sinceridad de Ino le salvó la vida.

—Pues sí, deberías…—. Sentenció con seguridad el varón—. Mi familia es dueña de la empresa más grande de abogados en todo Japón, y llevamos ya siete generaciones en el negocio. Cualquiera que estudie derecho debería al menos saber eso.

Ino abrió la boca de la sorpresa ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Bueno, eso explicaba lo ostentoso de su edificio principal y que todos trataran con tanto respeto a Kankuro. Pero aún debía averiguar más.

—Entonces, puedo asumir que… deben haber visto cientos de casos a lo largo de la historia.

—¡Oh si! — Continuó hablando el varón—. Los Sabaku No hemos visto la mayoría de los casos más importantes del país. Corrupción, narcotráfico, tráfico de armas, demandas tributarias, estafas… hemos visto de todo.

_Estafas…_

—Y… ¿Siempre han ganado todos sus casos?

—La mayoría de ellos. Prácticamente los responsables de que la historia de este país haya tomado el rumbo que ha tomado.

_¡Ahora! ¡Debo preguntarle si sabe algo sobre el caso de mi padre!_

Decidida, Ino se disponía a preguntarle al varón sobre el caso Yamanaka, pero justo antes de hacerlo, un presentimiento le obligó detenerse. Preguntar directamente sobre el de su padre iba a verse demasiado sospechoso para una estudiante "común y corriente" como ella. Y aunque Kankuro fuera un tipo agradable y relajado, no era para nada estúpido.

—¡Oh si! ¡Qué sería de Japón sin los Sabaku No! — dijo en tono burlón, para luego comenzar a reir divertida.

Frente a ella, Kankuro rió por unos instantes ante la ocurrencia de Ino. Luego, respiró hondo y se quedó mirándola por unos instantes, admirando su sonrisa tierna y sincera Tenía que admitirlo, apenas llevaba un día de conocer a la chica en cuestion, y ella ya comenzaba a agradarle de muchas formas…

Pero por ahora, su relación solo podía ser estrictamente profesional.

—¿Sabes? Creo que es hora que volvamos a la empresa. Los demás llegarán en cualquier momento—. Dijo serio, antes de levantarse.

Ino se levantó junto con él y se disponía a seguirlo, cuando de pronto algo le hizo detenerse.

—¿Los… demás?—. Preguntó, esperando una respuesta.

Kankuro suspiró hondo antes de contestar.

—Sí, los demás. Hay tres chicos más de tu Universidad esperándonos en la oficina

En el acto, Ino maldijo internamente ante un muy mal presentimiento. Por algún motivo, sospechaba que las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles como había pensado en un inicio…

. . .

* * *

Cuando volvieron a la empresa, Kankuro guió a Ino hacia una de las salas de reuniones ubicadas en el piso 13 del enorme complejo, en donde se suponía les estaban esperando futuros compañeros de trabajo.

Conforme iban avanzando, Ino no pudo evitar sentir cierta nostalgia al ver lo lujoso del inmobiliario y lo bien que se veía ese el lugar, haciéndole recordar por un momento el enorme edificio que funcionaba como centro de labores. Uno que rebosaba elegancia, ostentosidad, y glamour…

En Francia, su padre era dueño y administrador de una de las empresas importadoras de flores más grandes de todo el mundo, con sede comercial en la emblemática ciudad de París, y cede administrativa y productiva en el corazón de Japón. En aquel entonces, su padre era un hombre rico e influyente, capaz de concederle cuanto lujo quisiera tener: vestidos, joyas, autos… todo. Todo lo que cualquier adolescente frívola y mimada pudiera desear…

Pero eso había quedado en el pasado. Ahora, no era más que una estudiante de derecho que se ganaba la vida bailando desnuda en las noches para poder pagarse un techo donde vivir, y los estudios que la iban a llevar a conseguir su objetivo: liberar a su padre de la cárcel y limpiar su honor.

—Llegamos—. Dijo de pronto Kankuro, cogiéndola por sorpresa.

Cuando Ino levantó la mirada, se encontró frente a una puerta con el número 13 grabado sobre la misma. _¿Otra vez ese número? ¡¿Acaso lo estará haciendo a propósito o qué!_

—¿Te gusta? — Preguntó repentinamente el varón, haciéndola casi saltar del susto—. Pensé que sería divertido tentar a la suerte.

Desde su posición, Ino sonrió de medio lado ante el humor del varón, tan fresco y despreocupado como de costumbre. Claro, uno podía actuar así cuando se tenía todo el dinero que él tenía…

De pronto, el varón se acercó a la puerta de la habitación y la abrió de golpe, para entrar con paso firme a la enorme sala.

Tras él, Ino ingresó con miles de dudas en mente, pero apenas reconoció a las personas que se encontraban en dicha sala, se quedó totalmente paralizada. Frente a ella, se encontraban chicos los chicos más estudiosos y destacados de su Universidad. Los dos varones eran los mejores alumnos de la actual promoción, y la chica de cabello negro y mirada afilada era el primer puesto del penúltimo año. Y los tres pertenecían a la federación de estudiantes de derecho de su Universidad. ¿Qué rayos iba a hacer ella ahí?

Por su parte, los tres estudiantes se quedaron mirando a Ino boquiabiertos apenas la vieron entrar, sin saber qué decir. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí, trabajando con ellos en una de las consultoras de abogados más importantes de todo Japón? Hasta donde sabían, la rubia Yamanaka era solo una alumna más de segundo año de derecho, con calificaciones nada sobresalientes y sin muchos calificativos que la distinguieran del resto de sus compañeros. Bueno, nada aparte de ser bonita….

Kankuro suspiró hondo antes de hablar.

—Bueno, chicos, ella es Ino, el cuarto miembro del equipo. Supongo que ya la conocen, ¿No es cierto?

Nadie contestó. La tensión era casi palpable en el ambiente.

Confundido, el Sabaku No miró a Ino por unos instantes, y luego observó a los jóvenes frente a ambos, sin entender qué estaba sucediendo. ¿Acaso no se llevaban bien o qué?

_Bah! Y eso a quien le importa…_

—Creo que mejor nos sentamos en la mesa—. Dijo serio, señalando la enorme mesa de reuniones frente a ellos.

Cuando se ubicaron, el varón cogió unas carpetas que había dejado una hora atrás en dicha mesa, y luego los repartió en diferentes posiciones.

—Por ahora quiero que lean los casos cuidadosamente y me digan cuál de todos les gustaría tomar, y por qué. Yo… —. De pronto, el móvil del Sabaku No comenzó a sonar. Éste frunció el ceño molesto al leer el mensaje que acababa de llegarle—. Tengo que salir, pero volveré pronto. Lo prometo—. Dijo a secas, antes de salir de la sala.

Estando a solas, Ino suspiró hondo y luego miró a sus nuevos compañeros, sonriendo en un intento por ganar su confianza. No logró mucho. Ellos solo se limitaron a mirarla con desconfianza y luego abrieron los fólderes y comenzaron a discutir los casos entre ellos tres, ignorándola.

Resignada, la joven agachó la cabeza y se limitó a leer los documentos frente a sus ojos, sola. _Diablos, esos iban a ser los peores meses de su vida…_

. . .

* * *

Kankuro tardó apenas unos cuantos minutos en llegar a la oficina de su hermano. El "urgente" de su mensaje lo había dejado bastante perturbado.

—¿Me llamaste?

Gaara hizo a un lado la pantalla de su monitor apenas escuchó la voz de su hermano desde la entrada de su oficina.

—Necesito hablar contigo—. Le dijo serio, indicándole que se sentara en la silla frente a él.

Luego de sentarse, el mayor observó a su hermano con preocupación antes de preguntar.

—¿Sucedió algo malo?

El pelirrojo desvió la mirada hacia un lado antes de contestar.

—Hoy tengo una cita con Hyuuga-san.

La curiosidad en el mayor no se hizo esperar

—¿La primera?

—Sí.

—¿Los dos, solos?

—Sí.

De inmediato, los ojos de Kankuro brillaron con cierta malicia.

—Y… supongo que me llamaste porque necesitas mi ayuda. ¿O me equivoco?— dijo emocionado.

_¡Sí! ¡Por fin su hermano menor comenzaba a tratarlo como hermano mayor y le pedía consejo!_

Por otro lado, Gaara se quedó estático al ver la expresión de felicidad en el rostro de su hermano, mientras meditaba serio. _¿En qué rayos estaba pensando al querer pedirle consejo a alguien como él?_

—¿Sabes? Creo que mejor lo dejamos ahí. Puedes irte—. Le dijo serio, antes de agachar la mirada y volver a acomodar su pantalla en su sitio correcto, listo para averiguar en internet todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Kankuro frunció el ceño y luego regresó el monitor al lugar donde había estado antes.

—Oh vamos, Gaara. Solo admite que necesitas de mi vasta experiencia con las mujeres para tu cita.

—No.

Kankuro se abofeteó el rostro de la frustración.

—Ni que fuera tan difícil, hermanito. Solo tienes que decir "Oh hermano mayor, necesito que me impartas de tus sabios conocimientos en…— se detuvo al ver que su hermano estaba tipeando algo en su teclado, ignorándolo. Cuando volteó el monitor lo suficiente como para poder leerlo, encontró que su hermano buscaba "primera cita" en google—. No puedo creer que prefieras el consejo de tu computadora al de tu hermano.

—Pues… es más silenciosa que tú, no molesta, y no necesito rogarle para que me dé lo que necesito.

—Hablas de tu computadora como si fuera una mujer. Para ser precisos, una…

—Sí, sí, ya me di cuenta. No necesitas decirlo.

Kankuro soltó una carcajada antes de hablar.

—Entonces, ¿Quieres que te aconseje con tu cita? ¿A dónde llevarla? ¿De qué hablar? ¿Qué presente puedes llevarle?

—Solo necesito es saber a dónde puedo llevarla y si debo llevar algo o no. El resto supongo que… fluirá de forma natural. ¿No?

—Pues…— El mayor meditó por unos instantes antes de continuar—no creo que vaya a ser tan fácil. Estamos hablando de Hyuuga Hinata.

—¿Qué hay de malo con ella?— inquirió el menor.

—¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste? — preguntó Kankuro. La nulidad en la expresión de su hermano le dio la respuesta—. ¡Oh vamos, la chica es una ostra!. Lograr que te diga más de dos palabras seguidas sin tartamudear va a ser todo un reto, y que te dé una oración completa... ¡Ufff!

Gaara frunció el ceño antes de regañar a su hermano.

—No sigas hablando así de ella— Le dijo serio.

—Pero si no estoy diciendo nada malo, solo la verdad—se defendió—. La chica es muy linda, pero para ser honestos, no recuerdo como suena su voz.

Gaara se detuvo a meditar por unos instantes. Ahora que lo pensaba, él tampoco recordaba el tono de voz de su novia, y...

No, no debía caer en los juegos de su hermano.

—Mira, solo es una cena. No hay mucha ciencia en ello. No puede ser tan malo.

Kankuro ladeó de lado a lado antes de hablar.

—Sí supongo. Solo tienes que buscar un buen tema del que ella pueda hablar, y… — de pronto, el mayor palideció—. Diablos, ahora que lo pienso, tú tampoco eres muy comunicativo que digamos— puso cara de terror antes de continuar—. ¡Se van a quedar mudos toda la noche!

En el acto, el pelirrojo palideció ante el comentario de su hermano, pero se repuso con rapidez.

—No creo que nos vaya tan mal—. Dijo, sabiendo que era una gran mentira.

—¿Qué no les va a ir mal? ¡Maldición, Gaara! ¡Dime, de qué tema podrían hablar ustedes dos! — Gritó exaltado— ¡No tienen nada en común! ¡Y aún así se van a casar! ¡Van a vivir juntos!¡Y luego tendrán hijos! ¡Y…— De pronto, Kankuro puso cara de terror total —¡Oh diablos!

—¿Qué?

—No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de todo. Cuando tengan hijos, yo me encargaré de enseñarles a hablar.

Gaara tuvo que hacer esfuerzo sobrehumano para no pararse y golpear a su hermano en ese mismo momento.

—Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que escucharte divagando, Kankuro. Si me disculpas…

El monitor fue nuevamente colocado en su sitio por el pelirrojo, pero rápidamente su hermano mayor lo sacó del camino.

—Está bien, ya no te voy a molestar más. Tengo una idea.

—No me interesa.

—Pero es buena.

—Ya te dije que no me interesa.

—Voy contigo a tu cita. Será más fácil de manejar si no están solos.

—Sí, claro. Será una romántica cita de a tres.

—Llevo a alguien más y listo.

—¿A una de tus chicas? Olvídalo…

El monitor volvió a ubicarse en su sitio. Kankuro se apresuró en retirarlo.

—No, espera—. Le dijo sonriente—. Tengo la pareja perfecta.

—Olvídalo.

—¿Y qué tal si te digo que es una destacada estudiante de derecho que trabaja en nuestra empresa?

Gaara suspiró hondo y luego lo pensó. ¿Acaso su hermano se refería a la alumna que les recomendó su sensei? Quién sabe, tal vez podría funcionar… o tal vez no. Aunque pensándolo bien… se trataba de una idea de Kankuro. Y no era que no le agradara su hermano, pero sus ideas solían terminar mal. La última de ellas, terminó con una pelea en un club nudista, y todo por una hermosa...

—¿Ya te dije que es rubia?— insistió el mayor. La mirada fría de su hermano le hizo entender que no fue buena idea mencionarlo—. Ok, si quieres puedes ir a conocerla ahora mismo. Está abajo con los demás chicos estudiando.

De pronto, el pelirrojo suspiró hondo. Tenía que admitirlo, ir a conocer al grupo de Kankuro era una idea tentadora.

—Está bien, vamos a conocerla— dijo, justo cuando de pronto su anexo comenzó a sonar. Cuando lo contestó, se quedó hablando en monosílabos por unos instantes, antes de colgar.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Me temo que hoy no podré ir a conocer a tu famosa practicante. Tienes una cita.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, tu. ¡Y adivina qué! Es con una rubia.

—¿Sí? ¡Dime más!

—Es rubia, alta, de ojos verdes, y trabaja a dos puertas de mi oficina.

De inmediato, Kankuro maldijo entre dientes y fulminó con la mirada a su hermano menor. Hacer bromas con ese tipo de temas no era justo.

—Ese tipo de bromas no se hacen, hermanito—. Le regañó serio, mientras se levantaba—. Será mejor que me vaya rápido.

Apenas le dio la espalda, Gaara aprovechó para reír disimuladamente, pero justo antes de que su hermano saliera de su oficina, se levantó y lo detuvo.

—Espera, Kankuro—. Le llamó, cogiendo una carpeta de su escritorio para comenzar a caminar hacia él—. ¿Me podrías hacer un favor? Dale a Temari estos papeles y …

—Olvídalo, no estoy yendo a verla—. Dijo serio. El menor pareció confundido.

—¿No estás yendo a su oficina? — preguntó.

—No por ahora. Temari quiere que le lleve la lista de casos que vamos a ver y aún no la hemos definido. Mañana iré a verla. ¿Aún quieres ir a conocer a los practicantes?

—No puedo. Se armará un lío si Temari se entera.

Kankuro rió en forma burlona. Sí, si su hermana se enteraba que ambos acababan de decidir pasar por sobre su llamado, iban a tener muchos problemas…

Decidido, el varón continuó su camino hacia la salida de la oficina, cuando de pronto su hermano lo obligó a detenerse nuevamente.

—¡Kankuro!—gritó de repente. Cuando su hermano se volteó a verlo, continuó—. Quedé con Hinata a las 8:00 p.m.

El mayor de los Sabaku No sonrió.

—Haré las reservaciones ahora mismo—. Dijo contento—. No te preocupes, todo irá bien.

Gaara asintió con una leve sonrisa mientras regresaba a su escritorio, pensativo. _¿Todo irá bien?, Bueno, es _s_olo es una cena, ¿Qué cosa podría salir mal?_

—¿Por cierto, cómo se llama la chica esa? ¿La chica que piensas llevar a la cena? — preguntó.

—Su nombre es Yamanaka Ino—. Contestó el aludido, justo antes de salir de la habitación.

Ya a solas, Gaara suspiró hondo y luego se dejó caer sobre su silla, pensativo.

Su primera cita acababa de convertirse en cita doble. _¿Estaría eso bien visto? Y… un momento,_ _Yamanaka… ¿Dónde había escuchado ese apellido antes?_

. . .

_**

* * *

**_

Fin del capítulo 6

_**Comentario de la autora: Hola a todos! Lamento haberme demorado tanto con este capítulo, pero los estudios están peor de lo que pensé. Igual, lamento también estar tardándome tanto con mi otro fic, procuraré actualizar en cuanto me sea posible.**_

_**Sobre el sueño que tuvo Gaara al inicio de este fic, existe la posibilidad de agregarlo como parte de una vida pasada, un fic dentro de este propio fic, pero aún no se si desarrollarla o dejarla solo en sueños. ¿Qué opinan? Es eso, o lo dejo simple como un sueño erótico…**_

_**Sobre el encuentro, no desesperen que ya se viene pronto, solo tengan paciencia.**_

_**Saludos, y gracias por leer.**_

**_Pd. Lo de Hinata, no vayan a pensar que quería hablar mal de ella, a decir verdad adoro el personaje (es de mis favoritos). Y el proximo capítulo la veremos en acción XD._**


	7. 07 El estúpido novio de Hinata

**__****Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**JUEGO DEL DESTINO**

* * *

_**CAPITULO 7: EL ESTÚPIDO NOVIO DE HINATA**_

* * *

. . .

. . .

—¿Una cita? ¿Con tu nuevo jefe? ¿¡Y en tu primer día de trabajo? ¡Vaya, cerda! ¡Sí que eres rápida!

La voz irónica de Sakura retumbó fuerte y sonora dentro de la habitación que compartía con su amiga, mientras disfrutaba burlándose de ella y soltaba cuanta insinuación y comentario ácido se le viniera a la mente. En respuesta, terminó recibiendo un almohadazo en la cara.

—¿Quieres dejar de burlarte, fea? — Le exigió la Yamanaka—. Esto no es para reírse—. Sentenció, para luego suspirar hondo y recostarse de espaldas sobre su cama, recordando cómo había terminado metiéndose en semejante lío horas atrás…

.

.

—_No._

_La voz de Ino se oyó firme y segura en medio del local, mientras ella negaba la invitación de su jefe. Frente a ella, el varón casi se atragantó con un pedazo de carne ante la negativa de la rubia, sorprendido. En definitiva, no había esperado terminar recibiendo un "no" como respuesta._

—_¿No?¿Como que no? — preguntó en el acto._

—_¡No! ¡No puedo!—. Reafirmó su respuesta ella—. Tengo… cosas que hacer._

—_¿Cosas que hacer? ¿Hoy en la noche?_

_Ino desvió la mirada y titubeó antes de contestar._

—_Sí, tengo... cosas importantes que hacer._

—_¡¿Y puedo saber qué eso tan importante que tienes que hacer?_

_Ante la pregunta, la rubia vaciló por unos instantes antes de contestar. Y es que en realidad, no tenía idea de qué decir. ¡Diablos! ¿Cómo explicarle a tu nuevo jefe, quien por cierto tiene la pinta de ser todo un mujeriego pervertido, que esta noche te tocaba el show principal de uno de los clubs nudistas más conocidos de Tokio?_

—_Cosas importantes. Tengo que… estudiar para un examen—. Mintió._

_Sí, claro. Un examen de anatomía._

_Kankuro miró los ojos azul cielo de Ino por unos instantes y luego negó con la cabeza, decepcionado._

—_¿Creo que ya te había dicho que no sabes mentir, o me equivoco?_

—_¿Perdón? _

_El Sabaku No suspiró hondo mientras reprendía a su practicante._

—_Eres muy mala mintiendo, pequeña padawan. _

_Ino maldijo internamente._

—_Yo… no sé de qué me hablas_—_. Dijo intentando fingir seguridad. No logró mucho. _

—_Hablo de la mala excusa que de acabas de dar, esa de… "tener un examen mañana", que encima de mala, ya está demasiado usada._

—_¡Pero te estoy diciendo la verdad. ¡Mañana tengo un examen! _

—_¡Si, claro! ¡Tú tienes examen mañana, yo soy virgen!_

_De pronto, Ino no supo qué contestar. ¡Diablos! Había olvidado por completo que, aparte de ser un pervertido, Kankuro era también uno de los tipos más astutos e inteligentes que jamás había conocido en su vida. Una combinación demasiado peligrosa._

_Insistir, sería como cavar su propia tumba._

—_Está bien, tienes razón. No tengo ningún examen mañana—. Admitió con molestia—. Pero igual tengo cosas que hacer esta noche, así que no puedo acompañarte._

_Kankuro sonrió mientras asentía en forma aprobatoria. Sí, claro…_

—_Eso está mejor._

—_¿En serio?_

—_No._

—_¿No?_

—_¡Claro que no! No me importa lo que tengas que hacer, ¡Necesito que me acompañes hoy en la noche!_

_De pronto, la curiosidad comenzó a invadir a la Yamanaka. "¿Necesitarme?" Se preguntó, mientras mil y un ideas le llegaban a la mente. Oh sí, el tema comenzaba a ponerse interesante… sin embargo, esa noche tenía que hacer. Solo iba a preguntar para quitarse la duda de la cabeza._

—_Y dime, ¿Para qué me necesitas tanto?_

_El varón tragó saliva al darse cuenta de la ventaja que acababa de darle a la rubia._

—_Ya te lo dije. Tengo una cena muy importante, y no puedo ir solo. _

—_¿Y por qué no puedes ir solo?_

—_Se trata de una cita con mi hermano y su novia. _

—_¿Y quieres que vayamos de chaperones? _

—_Algo así. El asunto es que te necesito para esta noche._

_Ino suspiró hondo. Diablos, aún cuando la idea sonase tentadora, debía negarse. Esa noche tenía que estar a las 11 en el local de Jirayra para abrir el show y…._

_Un momento, ¿Por qué Kankuro iba a asistir a la cita de su hermano con su novia? ¿Y por qué la necesitaba a ella? ¿Qué acaso no podía llevar a otra chica? _

—_¿Y por qué conmigo?_

—_Mi hermano no va a aceptar que lleve a cualquiera. Logré convencerlo cuando le dije que iría con una estudiante de derecho._

_Interesante…_

_Tal vez sí…_

—_Y dime, esta cita… ¿A qué hora sería esa cita?_

—_Como a las 8._

_Pronto la rubia comenzó a sacar cuentas mentalmente._

—_¿Y puede terminar antes de las 10?_

—_A las 10 en punto estarás en la puerta de tu casa._

_Ino sonrió peligrosamente._

—_Está bien, iré contigo—. Asintió finalmente. Pero justo cuando el varón comenzaba a festejar, ella lo interrumpió—. Peeeeero— habló con voz victoriosa, haciendo que el varón palideciera—. Me debes una. Y te la pienso cobrar._

_Kankuro de pronto tragó hondo, preocupado. Una deuda con Yamanaka Ino no podía traer nada bueno, pero… eso era mejor a tener que dejar a su hermano solo con su novia. O al menos eso él pensaba._

—_Hecho—. Dijo sonriente, mientras le extendía la mano a su practicante. Ésta hizo lo mismo y ambos se dieron un apretón de manos. Y en ese mismo momento, el pacto quedó sellado._

_Oh sí, Kankuro no tenía idea del lío en el que se estaba metiendo…_

_. _

_._

Pero pronto lo iba a saber.

—¿Qué acaso no entiendes porqué lo hice? — Insistió la Yamanaka— Ahora él me deberá un favor, y eso es un gran avance para mis planes.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos y observó con preocupación a su amiga.

—¿Y cómo le piensas cobrar el favor?

La rubia puso expresión de seguridad antes de contestar.

—¡Voy a pedirle que me dé acceso a los antiguos archivos de la empresa!—. Dijo confiada. Su amiga no pareció compartir su entusiasmo.

—¿Y crees que te lo dará tan fácilmente?

Ino solo se cruzó de brazos antes de contestar.

—Lo hará. Y si no lo hace, lo acosaré hasta que lo haga.

En el acto, Sakura soltó una risa sincera ante lo dicho por su amiga. ¡Oh si! Ino sí que iba a salirse con la suya; sin embargo… eso no restaba que se preocupara por ella. Todo lo contrario. Nunca antes había estado tan preocupada por su amiga, como lo estaba en ese momento.

—¿Y qué piensas descubrir en esos archivos? — preguntó.

—No lo sé—. Admitió la rubia, mientras suspiraba y se levantaba para dirigirse a su closet —. Pero de que estoy segura que encontraré algo, lo estoy.

—Solo asegúrate de no meterte en líos, puerca.

La rubia de pronto sonrió ante el consejo de su amiga y luego se quedó mirando hacia su closet, pensativa. Aunque por fuera no lo pareciese, Sakura era su mejor amiga, y ambas siempre se habían apoyado la una a la otra cuando ambas lo necesitaron, incluso en los momentos más difíciles. Sin embargo, esta vez iba a tener que ignorar sus consejos…

—No te preocupes, no me pasará nada—. Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

Luego, la rubia abrió la puerta de su closet y comenzó a buscar algo apropiado para la noche. De pronto, sus ojos se cruzaron con un vestido negro entallado de escote moderado que ella misma había diseñado y preparado semanas atrás, para una ocasión especial. Sí, ese era el indicado.

Lo sacó con cuidado de su gancho y luego lo puso frente suyo para imaginar cómo le quedaría. Cuando cerró la puerta para poder verse al espejo, terminó llevándose un susto de muerte.

—¿Y después dices que lo de la cita con tu jefe, es solo para "utilizarlo"?

La Yamanaka saltó al escuchar la voz de su amiga justo tras ella. Incluso podía ver su reflejo en el espejo, riendo a carcajadas del susto que acababa de darle.

—La cena es en un sitio exclusivo, mi querida frente de marquesina. Lo único que quiero, es lucir a la altura de las circunstancias.

La Haruno sonrió desconfiada.

—Sí, claro. Y yo soy virgen—. Dijo a modo de burla, para luego darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia la ducha.

Molesta, la rubia le sacó la lengua a su amiga y luego arrojó el vestido hacia su cama. Luego, miró nuevamente su reflejo en la puerta del clóset, y se quedó pensando por unos instantes.

¿Acaso las insinuaciones de su amiga tenían algo de sentido? ¿Acaso su cita con su nuevo jefe estaba fundada en algo más que solo, "utilidad"? se preguntó, solo para terminar negando rotundamente en su mente. No, imposible. Kankuro era un tipo agradable y divertido, pero no era su tipo. No estaba entre sus planes terminar pasando a formar parte de la larga lista de conquistas de su nuevo jefe; y lo último que necesitaba en ese momento, era terminar envuelta en una relación amorosa.

Volvió a mirarse al espejo, y se quedó admirando su figura por unos instantes. Tenía que admitir que, incluso con lo mucho que había cambiado su estilo de vida, seguía siendo hermosa. Hacer ejercicio en las mañanas con Sakura y comer balanceado, dentro de lo posible, había logrado evitar que perdiera la figura que por años había conservado con duras dietas y largas horas de entrenamiento en el gimnasio privado que su padre le había mandado preparar exclusivamente para ella, cuatro años atrás…

_¡Demonios! ¡Qué desperdicio de dinero! _Se dijo de repente, siendo recién consciente de lo tonto y pretencioso que había sido pedir un gimnasio para ella sola a su padre.

Y pensar que ahora debía trabajar duro para poder conseguir las cosas más básicas…

Pero eso no era lo peor que había tenido que enfrentar. Lo que realmente le dolía, era no tener a su padre a su lado.

Dos años atrás, una falsa acusación y un juicio totalmente parcializado terminó abruptamente con la prospera carrera de su padre. En aquel entonces, uno de los competidores de la familia consiguió fraguar documentos que acusaban a la empresa Yamanaka de evasión de impuestos, fraude, y lavado de dinero. ¡Todas, falsas acusaciones!

Al principio, el caso parecía que iba a resolverse con rapidez. Solo se trataba de un falso inventado por parte de un grupo de competidores desleales, sin fundamentos ni pruebas contundentes. Sin embargo, la renuncia abrupta del primer grupo de abogados que había tomado el caso, más una serie de malos manejos y sobornos que nunca llegaron a demostrarse, y un segundo grupo de defensores vendidos, terminaron poniendo a su padre tras las rejas.

Pero ahora, ella iba a develar toda la verdad.

_Solo espera un poco, padre…_

—¿Cuánto más piensas quedarte mirándote al espejo desnuda, cerda?

Ino saltó al escuchar el comentario de su amiga. Cuando volteó a verla, sus ojos se cruzaron por accidente con el reloj al lado de su cama, y lo que vio le hizo palidecer. 10 para las 8.

—¡Mierda!— gritó aterrada, comenzando a correr por toda la habitación.

. . .

* * *

. . .

A las 8 en punto, Kankuro llegó a la dirección que Ino le había dado para recogerla.

Se trataba de un edificio pequeño y de aspecto agradable, aunque demasiado femenino para su gusto. Eso, sin duda, tenía que ser una casa para señoritas, un sitio bastante prometedor… pero también demasiado peligroso.

El varón caminó hacia la puerta y luego observó los números de los auriculares, buscando el que le había dado Ino, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de tocar, su móvil comenzó a sonar.

Al contestar, se encontró con una desagradable noticia.

—¿Qué? — Preguntó en un grito—. ¿Y ahora? — gritó, molesto—. Está bien, entiendo. Pero no te vayas a tardar— terminó de hablar, para luego colgar y terminar respirando hondo, preocupado.

Diablos, ahora iba a tener que llegar a esa cita lo más pronto posible.

Volteó nuevamente hacia la lista de los intercomunicadores, y llamó al de Ino. Una voz femenina contestó.

—Ya está bajando.

—Ok, Gracias.

Preocupado, el varón miró hacia su reloj, y luego se apoyó en la pared a su lado, impaciente. Los primeros cinco minutos pasaron, pero la puerta no se abrió.

Desesperado, Kankuro volvió a tocar al timbre, pero nadie contestó. Tocó un par de veces más, pero no obtuvo respuesta. _¡Ya está bajando! Sí, claro…_

El mayor estaba a punto de tocar nuevamente el intercomunicador, cuando de pronto esta se abrió de repente. La visión que tuvo en frente a sus ojos hizo que valiera la espera.

—Wow—. Dijo sorprendido, haciendo que Ino sonriera satisfecha. Pero en vez de soltar un cumplido, el varón solo se encogió de hombros y ladeó la cabeza de lado a lado—. No se te ve mal.

La sonrisa de la rubia se le borró en el acto.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? — le recriminó.

—Si te digo lo que en realidad pensaba decirte, me voy a ganar una buena bofetada.

Terminó recibiendo un golpe en el hombro.

—Eres un pervertido.

—Lo sé, pero ahora… debemos apresurarnos—. Dijo, para luego coger a la rubia de la muñeca y jalara hacia un imponente convertible rojo.

De pronto, Ino se detuvo y se quedó mirando con sorpresa la hermosa pieza mecánica de su jefe, sin poder moverse. Diablos, y pensar que ella manejaba uno parecido cuando vivía en París…

—¿Te gusta? — le preguntó Kankuro, sacándola de su sorpresa.

—Me encanta—. Contestó ella.

—Pues puedes mirarla cuanto quieras, y hasta subirte al asiento del copiloto, pero nada más—. Dijo tajante, casi leyendo en los ojos de Ino sus deseos por conducir su vehículo—. Ahora súbete que tenemos que irnos rápido, vamos atrasados—. Luego, el varón llevó a Ino al asiento del copiloto, y le abrió la puerta.

Ino tardó un poco en reaccionar.

—¿Atrasados? Pero si solo me tardé cinco minutos— preguntó confundida. El varón ladeó de lado a lado antes de comenzar a explicar.

—Lo que pasa es que mi hermano se va a tardar un poco, y su novia ya debe estar en el restaurante esperándonos—. Luego caminó hacia el asiento del piloto entró en el vehículo.

—¿Tan temprano? — inquirió la joven. Kankuro suspiró hondo antes de contestar.

—Sí. Los Hyuuga son unos obsesionados con la puntualidad y el orden.

Ino se quedó boquiabierta al escuchar el apellido de su amiga Hinata.

—¿Los Hyuuga? — preguntó, preocupada. ¿Acaso se refería a…

—Sí, la novia de mi hermano es la heredera de la familia Hyuuga. De seguro has oído hablar de ellos.

En ese momento, Ino comenzó a atar cabos sueltos. ¡Claro! ¡Ahora todo tenía sentido! ¡El novio de Hinata era el hermano de Kankuro! ¡Por eso el apellido Sabaku No le sonaba tan familiar! Vaya, y pensar que ahora iba a conocer…

Al idiota con el que su padre estaba obligando a casarse a su querida amiga.

—Ehhh... digamos que sí—. Dijo sonriente, intentando disimular su molestia. Ni siquiera conocía al hermano de Kankuro, pero ya llevaba un buen tiempo odiándolo…

Y esa noche se lo iba a demostrar.

Eso, si llegaba sana y salva a su destino…

. . .

* * *

Lo que luego de veinte minutos, le pareció un completo milagro.

—¿Acaso estás loco o qué? — Recriminó una molesta Ino, mientras caminaba junto con su jefe a la entrada del restaurante en donde debía estar esperando su amiga—. ¡Conduces como corredor de carreras clandestinas!

—Gracias.

—No lo dije como cumplido.

—Lo sé.

Ino solo miró con furia a su jefe antes de ingresar al local.

Apenas ambos entraron, Kankuro se dirigió hacia el administrador del local para que le indicaran qué mesa había reservado su hermano, cuando de pronto unos gritos a su lado .

—¡Hinata-chan!

En el acto, el varón volteó sorprendido a ver hacia donde señalaba su acompañante. La Hyuuga acababa de levantarse desde una mesa al otro extremo dellocal y estaba sonriendo como nunca antes la había visto, mirando hacia Ino y haciéndole señas con la mano para que se acercaran a ella.

Cuando estuvieron en su mesa, ésta saludó a la Yamanaka con bastante familiaridad.

—Ino, ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó apenas tuvo oportunidad, sorprendida. Ni en mil años se hubiese imaginado que terminaría cenando con su amiga esa noche.

La aludida sonrió antes de contestar.

—Estoy acompañando de kankuro-san. Supongo que ya lo conoces.

—Claro que sí. Es un gusto volver a verlo, Kankuro –san.

—Ehhh— el varón intentó hablar, pero no pudo. Por algún motivo, sentía que ahora era él el extraño—. ¿Ustedes ya se conocían?

—Somos amigas de la infancia—. Confesó la de cabellos azulados.

El Sabaku No observó a su practicante sorprendido ante la revelación.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—No estaba seguro de que estuvieses hablando de Hinata—. Mintió. A decir verdad, le había bastado con escuchar que él mencionaba a la heredera de la familia Hyuuga, para saber que se refería a su amiga.

—¿Y ustedes de donde se conocen? — preguntó intrigada la Hyuuga.

—Comencé a trabajar hoy con él— contestó Ino.

Hinata de pronto palideció.

—Quieres decir que….

—Está trabajando a mi cargo en la empresa—. Completó el varón, bastante relajado. Al parecer, no se percató de la preocupación en la Hyuuga.

—¿Y tu novio? — preguntó de pronto Ino, intentando desviar el tema.

La Hyuuga parpadeó un par de veces antes de contestar.

—Dijo que tardaría un poco en llegar.

De pronto, un incómodo silencio se formó en el ambiente.

—Voy a llamarlo para ver cómo va todo—. Dijo de pronto el varón, parándose y saliendo hacia las afueras del local, dejando a ambas jóvenes a solas.

Apenas se sintió lo suficientemente segura, la Hyuuga tomó la palabra.

—¿Trabajas en la empresa Sabaku No?

—Sí, ¿Hay algo de malo con ello?

La de ojos perlados no supo qué responder. Por algún motivo, sospechaba que la relación de Ino con la empresa Sabaku No no era solo del tipo laboral, pero tampoco tenía pruebas como para sustentar sus dudas.

—No, yo… supongo que no—. Dijo finalmente, resignada y con la mirada agachada.

La Yamanaka no pudo evitar notar la preocupación de su amiga, misma que había visto en Sakura a menos de una hora atrás. Diablos, ¿Por qué tenía que tener amigas tan buenas?

—Y cuéntame, ¿Qué hay con tu novio? — preguntó, intentando cambiar el tema de conversación. Hinata desvió la mirada hacia un lado antes de contestar.

—Eh… bueno, nosotros… se suponía que hoy era nuestra primera cita—. Comentó, intentando sonar emocionada por ello. No lo logró—. En la tarde me llamó para decirme que iban a venir su hermano y una amiga, pero jamás pensé que serías tú.

—Lo mismo me pasó a mí. Kankuro me pidió que le acompañara a la cita de su hermano hoy en la noche, pero no imaginé que terminaría encontrándome contigo.

De pronto, una voz masculina las cogió por sorpresa.

—¡Qué pequeño es el mundo! ¿No?

De pronto, ambas saltaron al escuchar la voz del Sabaku No justo detrás de ambas. Por su parte, el varón rió divertido antes de sentarse nuevamente al lado de ambas.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué no sabes que es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas?

—Es de mala educación escucharlas, no interrumpirlas.

De pronto, Hinata soltó una pequeña risita ante la astucia del varón. Kankuro se quedó mirándola sorprendido.

—¿Sabes, Hinata-chan? Creo que nunca antes te había escuchado reír.

—Eso es porque ahora está con amigos, ¿Cierto?

La Hyuuga asintió tímidamente. Sí, tenía que admitir que, estando con Ino a su lado, su estado de ánimo cambiaba radicalmente.

Kankuro también notó el hecho.

Tal vez la cena no iba a ser un desastre, después de todo….

Solo faltaba que Gaara llegara.

—¿Y qué dijo?

—¿Qué dijo quien?

—¡Tu hermano!

—¡Ahhh! ¿Te refieres a Gaara?

—¿Acaso tienes otro hermano?

Kankuro sonrió negando con la cabeza.

—¿Ves lo que tengo que aguantar, Hinata-chan? Y eso que soy su jefe.

El comentario del varón hizo que Hinata volviera a reír tímidamente. En el acto, Kankuro se quedó mirando por unos instantes a su cuñada antes de sonreír. Hinata no era la chica cerrada y huraña que había imaginado hasta ese momento, solo era extremadamente tímida. Pero con las palabras adecuadas, podía llegar a ser una chica muy agradable. Sin embargo, aún no la había visto con su hermano para saber cómo se llevarían esos dos. ¿Haría ella una buena pareja esos dos? O más bien, ¿Sería Gaara realmente una buena pareja para Hinata?

—¿Me vas a contestar o qué?

El varón tardó en reaccionar.

—Dice que las cosas se están poniendo feas, pero que apenas se libere vendrá—. Contestó, antes de mirar hacia la novia de su hermano—. Será mejor que vayamos ordenando, supongo que Hinata ya debe tener hambre luego de haber tenido que esperarnos tanto...

—No se preocupen por eso. No me molesta esperar—. Contestó con rapidez, justo antes de que su estomago comenzara a gruñir—. Eh… pero si desean pedir, no me opongo.

El varón sonrió ante la amabilidad de la chica, y luego mandó llamar al mozo.

Al parecer, esa cena iba a estar mucho más entretenida de lo que había pensado…

. . .

* * *

Y en efecto, así fue.

Una hora más tarde, los tres jóvenes se encontraban hablando y riendo de lo más divertidos en medio del elegante restaurante, llamando la atención de todos a su alrededor. Las risas de Ino y Kankuro pronto habían logrado invadir todo el recinto, mientras que las pequeñas risitas de la Hyuuga le agregaban un toque de encanto natural a la conversación.

—Y cuéntame, ¿Cómo era Ino de pequeña?

Hinata sonrió antes de contestar.

—Era muy traviesa. Siempre estaba corriendo de un lado para otro con Sakura.

—¿Y tú jugabas con ellas?

La Hyuuga miró hacia un lado antes de contestar.

—Al principio no. Mi padre no me dejaba jugar con ellas.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Porque en el interna…— Hinata se disponía a contestar, pero Ino se apresuró a detenerla.

—Porque nosotras no éramos de la misma condición social que ella—. Interrumpió oportunamente la Yamanaka, reaccionando a tiempo antes de que su amiga cometiera una imprudencia. Kankuro no podía enterarse que ella había estudiado en un internado privado en París.

—¿No podían jugar porque Solo por eso?

Hinata suspiró antes de continuar.

—Papá… siempre ha sido muy estricto con el tema de las castas y la familia. Supongo que eso ya lo sabías…

—Sí, creo que mi pregunta estuvo de más—. Tuvo que admitir el varón. No hacía falta que Hinata explicara más. Hyuuga Hiashi eran… incluso peor que su propio padre.

—Y pensar que ahora mi amiga se va a casar, y…

De pronto, los tres se tensaron al notar que se habían olvidado de cierto detalle.

—Y por cierto, ¿A qué hora llega el novio?

Kankuro maldijo mentalmente y metió la mano en el bolsillo listo para llamar a su hermano, pero justo antes de que pudiera marcar, éste comenzó a sonar. Sí, se trataba de él.

—¿Aló? Sí, oye, a qué hora vas a… — comenzó a interrogar, cuando de pronto algo le hizo palidecer—. ¡¿Qué! ¡¿Y justo ahora! ¡¿Qué acaso no podías decir que no? — gritó, exaltado. Al parecer, recibió una negativa del otro lado del auricular—. ¡Diablos…! No deberías dejar que te… ok, ok. Entiendo. Bueno, en realidad no entiendo, pero igual te apoyo.

—¿Sucede algo malo? — preguntó Ino. El varón le hizo una seña para que esperara.

—Sí, yo me encargo de todo acá, no te preocupes—. Habló con pesadez, evidentemente molesto—. ¡Y esta vez me la debes! — Sentenció, justo antes de recibir una respuesta del otro lado de auricular—. Sí, ya sé que te debo muchas más; digamos que ahora te debo una menos, ¿Está bien? — pocos segundos después, se despidió—.Sí, adiós.

Luego de colgar, el castaño suspiró hondo y se quedó pensativo por unos instantes.

Ino no pudo controlar su curiosidad.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Gaara no puede venir. En este mismo momento está viajando a Francia en el avión privado de la compañía.

—¡¿Qué! — gritó sorprendida la rubia—. ¡¿Cómo que no viene?

—Está viajando ahora mismo. Ni yo me imaginé que esto pasaría—. El varón suspiró hondo y luego miró hacia la novia de su hermano para hablarle—. Dice que lo lamenta mucho y que hará de todo por reponértelo cuando vuelva—. Le dijo con voz suave y con una mirada sincera, aún cuando en el fondo sabía que estaba exagerando las palabras de su hermano. Gaara con las justas había alcanzado a pedirle que lo disculpara con su novia.

Pero él era así.

—No… no hay problema—. Dijo Hinata en respuesta, algo dolida. No es que le emocionara del todo verse con su futuro esposo, pero ser plantada tampoco le hacía mucha ilusión. Su padre solía hacerle lo mismo todo el tiempo a su madre, ¿Acaso ese era el futuro que le esperaba a ella?

Ino, por otro lado, miró incrédula la escena. ¿¡Como podía hacerle algo así el idiota ese a su amiga? ¡¿A Hinata! De pronto, la rubia volteó a ver a su amiga, y la encontró con la mirada agachada, como dolida. Y en ese momento, una única frase comenzó a escucharse haciendo eco en su mente.: ¡Ah no! ¡Ese idiota me las paga!

. . .

* * *

Dentro del avión, Gaara maldijo mientras colgaba el auricular y se recostaba sobre el cómodo asiento de cuero de mil dólares que había mandado diseñar la empresa, más molesto que nunca. Furioso hasta el límite.

Y es que en verdad tenía motivos para estarlo.

Esa tarde, el pelirrojo había recibido una carta urgente de uno de los accionistas de la empresa, que solicitaba su presencia en una reunión de último minuto preparada para resolver un problema con sus clientes en Francia. _Urgente. Sí, como no…_ se dijo con sarcasmo, repitiendo mentalmente las palabras del miembro más anciano del grupo de accionistas. ¡Maldición! ¡No había nada de urgente en ese caso! ¡No había necesidad de que él viajar! Lo único que querían, era sacarlo de la empresa el tiempo suficiente para que su hermano no tuviera alguien que pudiera respaldarlo…

Y pensar que él inocentemente creyó que se trataría de una reunión rutinaria y aburrida que no le quitaría más que una hora de su vida...

Pero ellos no tenían idea de lo que les esperaba.

—Se van a llevar una gran sorpresa cuando regrese de Francia—. Dijo para sí mismo, para luego cerrar los ojos y prepararse para tomar una siesta, maldiciendo haber tenido que romper su promesa y dejar plantada a su novia, aunque agradecido de que Kankuro hubiese estado ahí para respaldarlo...

Pero justo cuando estaba por caer en los brazos de morfeo, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

_¡Francia! _

_¡Yamanaka!_

De inmediato, el varón sacó de su maletín su portátil y lo encendió. Cuando estuvo listo, abrió rápido un buscador de internet, y digitó el apellido de la nueva practicante de su hermano, junto con la palabra "Francia". Lo que encontró, lo dejó estupefacto…

. . .

_**

* * *

**_

Fin del capítulo 7

_**Comentario de la autora: Hola a todos! Lo sé, lo sé, todos esperan en encuentro y al paso que voy, voy a terminar recibiendo tomatazos, peeero… aún falta ver la continuación. Un capítulo o dos más, y el encuentro llegará. Lo prometo. Y el proximo capítulo tb haré que Gaara tome más protagonismo, hasta ahora ha estado muy calladito, no creen?**_

_**Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, gracias por aguantar las demoras que me causan los estudios y otros, y en verdad espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Ahora ya se sabe más del caso del padre de Ino, y Gaara va a comenzar a investigar a la rubia…**_

_**Veamos si se encuentran en el camino =)**_

_**Saludos a todos.**_

**_Y aprovecho para saludar a los revs anónimos que recibo, a aquellos q no puedo contestarle directamente (Siempre q me dejan comentarios con cuentas de fanfiction, les contesto). Gracias por leer a Pilar, Chanekin.n, desesperada-chan, Marjorie, Mgo, daph's. _**

_**Pd. ¿Y a quién les van sus apuestas para el mundial?**_


	8. Capítulo Extra 1

**__****Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**JUEGO DEL DESTINO**

* * *

_**CAPITULO EXTRA 1**_

* * *

. . .

. . .

—¡¿Qué! ¿¡Que vas a trabajar en la empresa Sabaku No? ¡Y aún no me lo habías dicho!

Ino retrocedió instintivamente y sintió que enrojecía de pura vergüenza ante el grito del Inuzuka, sobre todo luego de notar como todos en la cafetería volteaban a mirarlos como si fueran bichos raros de la Universidad.

—¿Podrías gritarlo más fuerte? Creo que solo faltó que te escucharan en la dirección—. Le dijo a modo de regaño, solicitando que se cayara.

Su amigo no solo no le hizo caso, sino que continuó gritando aún más fuerte que antes.

—¡¿Pero… es que acaso no lo entiendes? ¡Se trata de los Sabaku No! ¡Estás trabajando para la empresa de los Sabaku No! ¡Eso es… simplemente fantástico! ¡Genial!

Ino no pareció entender el entusiasmo de su amigo.

—Sabaku No, Sabaku No, ¿¡Qué! ¡Acaso son tan importantes o qué! ¡Hablas de ellos como si hubieran descubierto la cura contra el sida o algo parecido! — Increpó con fastidio la rubia.

Kiba se abofeteó un par de veces antes de contestar.

—Pero… ¿¡Qué acaso no lo entiendes? —. Preguntó, sorprendido. El rostro de confusión de su amiga le bastó como respuesta—. ¡Diablos, Ino! ¡¿Estudias derecho y no sabes quiénes son los Sabaku No?— gritó nuevamente, exaltado—. ¡Ellos son los amos y señores del derecho en Japón!¡¿Sabes cuantos acá matarían a su madre y venderían a su hermana por trabajar con ellos?

—Oye, que tú seas un egoísta ingrato que vendería las muletas de tu abuelita por una chaqueta nueva no significa que todos seamos iguales. A demás, no puede ser para tanto…

De pronto, un par de chicas aparecieron paradas justo al lado de la rubia, con los ojos brillando y saltando de la emoción. Qué raro, hasta donde recordaba, según recordaba, ella les había pedido a semana pasada su cuaderno de anotaciones para sacarle copia, y ambas se lo habían negado.

—¿Están hablando de la empresa Sabaku No?

Y ahí estaba, la respuesta a sus dudas…

—Sí, voy a trabajar para ellos, ¿Algún problema?—. Preguntó de mala gana, logrando hasta cierto punto atemorizar a ambas jovencitas. Pero justo antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, otra voz femenina le interrumpió.

—¿Tú? ¿Trabajando en la empresa de los Sabaku No?

—¡Sí! ¡Yo…— de pronto, Ino maldijo internamente al reconocer la voz femenina que acababa de hablar tras ella con evidente ponzoña en su tono de voz. Cuando se dio la vuelta, terminó encontrándose con la persona que más detestaba en la Universidad: Momoka Omoe, la señorita popularidad de su facultad, la engreída del decano, y la persona con mejor posición económica en toda la Universidad…

Que por cierto, no se aproximaba ni de lejos a lo que alguna vez habían sido los Yamanaka.

Y que, valga la pena agregar, por algún motivo se la había agarrado Ino desde que llegó a la Universidad.

—¡Qué raro! No recuerdo haber visto anuncios en la facultad ni nada por el estilo. ¿No será que nos estarás mintiendo solo para llamar la atención? — continuó hablando la morena, caminando alrededor de la mesa de la rubia mientras contorneaba su esbelta figura, y sonreía ante la reciente notoriedad que acababa de ganar en la cafetería.

Por otro lado, Ino apretó los puños con fuerza y de pronto comenzó a temblarle el párpado en un horrible tic que evidenciaba su ira. En definitiva, no le agradaba para nada la situación.

—Lo que pasa es que mi entrevista fue arreglada en privado—. Contestó, levantándose para mirar a la misma altura de su rival—. Supongo que… no querían a cualquiera en su empresa.

Omoe gruñó por unos instantes, pero pronto sonrió en forma malévola.

—¡¿Ah sí? — contestó, lista para contraatacar—. Pues entonces no me explico cómo fue que te llamaron a ti, ¿O será que te valiste de medios más… "convincentes" para conseguir el empleo?

Ino apretó los puños con fuerza de la ira.

—Por qué no te dejas de idioteces y me dices de una buena vez, ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

La morena rió antes de continar.

—¡Oh vamos, Ino! ¡No te hagas! Dime, ¿Con cuántos te tuviste que acostar para conseguir trabajar en esa empresa? Porque dudo mucho que haya sido con tus notas…

En el acto, la rubia sintió que estallaba de la ira y un fuerte deseo de estamparle el puño en la cara a esa tipa se apoderó de ella… pero supo controlarse. De nada le servía rebajarse a ensuciarse las manos en un acto tan tonto, y ganarse luego un lío con el decano solo por darle su merecido a una tipeja envidiosa que necesitaba humillar a los demás para poder sentirse importante. Lo mejor, era darle donde más le doliese.

—Uf, pues no tienes idea—. Contestó, alzando aún más la voz—. Si quieres luego te paso la lista, a ver si consigues algo—. Dijo sonriente, para luego alzar la voz, con una confianza que solo podía poseer ella—. Es más, ¡¿Alguien más va a querer la lista? ¡Si quieren se las mando por correo a toda la facultad!

En el acto, todos alrededor de la mesa de Ino comenzaron a levantar la mano y comenzaron a reír con fuerza, siguiéndole la corriente y dándole la victoria que tan bien merecida se la tenía. Sin embargo, el que más llamó la atención de todos fue el Inuzuka, quien rió a sus anchas mientras festejaba la astucia de su amiga, disfrutando como nunca antes las caras rojas del grupito ese de idiotas que siempre venían a molestarlos, y más aún el de la estúpida de Omoe.

_Sí, por eso le gustaba andar con Ino, porque ella era mordaz, astuta e inteligente. Y bonita…_

Molesta, la morena frente a ella enrojeció de vergüenza y abrió la boca tartamudeando torpemente en un intento por contraatacar, pero no pudo. La rubia le acababa de arruinar el día, y tal vez, hasta la semana.

—Me las pagarás—. Le dijo con furia, dándose la vuelta y saliendo del lugar.

Luego de unos instantes de risas y comentarios, las personas poco a poco comenzaron a dispersarse del lugar, dejando solos a ambos jóvenes.

De pronto, Kiba sonrió malicioso antes de preguntar.

—Oye, ¿Y no habrá una lista disponible para hombres? ¡Ya sabes! ¡Una que…

—Era broma, baka— le reprendió su amiga, para luego darle con el puño en el antebrazo.

La lastimada terminó siendo ella. —¡Auch!¿Has estado haciendo ejercicios o qué?

El Inuzuka sonrió.

—Tengo que mantener en forma este cuerpo. ¿Si no como crees que conquisto a las nenas?

La rubia no pudo evitar reir ante el comentario de su amigo. Sí, Inuzuka Kiba era todo un mujeriego, pero también era un buen amigo.

—Pues lo lamento, pero no. Solo conozco a uno de los hermanos Sabaku No, el que fue alumno de mi antiguo maestro. Del menor… solo sé que se va a casar con mi amiga Hinata, y que es un completo idiota, pero aún no lo he conocido.

—Supe que también hay una hermana.

—Es la mayor, pero no te la recomiendo. Dicen que tiene un carácter indomable, y que ya tiene novio.

—No soy celos. Y me gustan las fieras.

—¡Baka!

Kiba terminó recibiendo otro golpe de su amiga. Nuevamente, ella llevó la peor parte.

—¿Sabes? Deberías desistir de golpearme. Te vas a hacer daño.

Ino gruñó.

—La próxima vez te daré en un punto en donde sí te dolerá, y te juro que…

De pronto, el timbre que indicaba el comienzo de las clases tomó por sorpresa a ambos jóvenes.

—Bueno, ya tendrás tu oportunidad de golpearme en otra ocasión—. Habló sonriente Kiba, mientras se levantaba y le tendía la mano a su amiga—. Ahora… ¡A clases!

Haciendo puchero, Ino suspiró hondo y luego aceptó la oferta de su amigo, tomándolo de la mano para levantarse. Sin embargo, una vez estuvo de pie, se soltó de él y solo se limitó a caminar al lado de su amigo.

Kiba notó el leve alejamiento de su amiga pero no dijo nada. En el fondo, ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas que su rubia amiga aceptara algún día más que solo su mano, pero sabía que eso estaba muy lejos de ocurrir. Sobre todo, considerando que ella solo lo veía como un amigo…

. . .

_**

* * *

**_

Fin del capítulo extra 1.

_**Comentario de la autora: Hola a todos! Lamento mucho la tardanza, y que aún que no les haya salido un capítulo completo. A decir verdad, tengo el capítulo que sigue a medias, y pude haberlo completado con este pequeño extra, pero por algún motivo sentía que no encajaba con la historia. De estas escenas tengo muchas, y siempre me quedan botadas en algún lugar de mi laptop y no logro subirlos en ningún capítulo, por eso pensé que en este fic podía agregarlos como extra. Espero les guste la idea.**_

_**Un poco de KibaIno y de su vida como Universitarios, y mucho del carácter fuerte de Ino.**_

_**Saludos, y gracias por leerme.**_


	9. 08 Los antiguos archivos de la empresa

**__****Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**JUEGO DEL DESTINO**

* * *

_**CAPITULO 8: LOS ANTIGUOS ARCHIVOS DE LA EMPRESA**_

* * *

. . .

. . .

"_20 años de prisión, y…"_

—Señor Sabaku No, es necesario que abroche su cinturón de seguridad. Estamos por aterrizar.

Gaara dio un leve respingo ante la voz femenina de la aeromoza que acababa de hablar justo en su oído, y en el acto, apagó su portátil y la guardó en su maleta, para luego seguir con el protocolo y prepararse para el aterrizaje.

Sí, por fin estaba de vuelta en Japón. Y ya ansiaba bajar del avión cuanto antes e ir directo a la empresa, pues tenía mucho por hacer…

Una semana atrás, había recibido en su oficina un sospechoso comunicado con carácter de urgencia, el que prácticamente le "ordenaban" que partiera en ese mismo instante hacia París para resolver unos importantes de la empresa. Desde un comienzo, el pelirrojo supo que aquello no era más que una sucia estrategia del grupo directivo de la empresa, para sacarlo de Japón cuanto antes y mantenerlo alejado de sus proyectos pendientes el mayor tiempo posible. Sobre todo, el proyecto con su hermano. Sin embargo, el consejo no contaba con que él lograría resolver los asuntos en menos tiempo del pensado...

Y ahora, estaba listo para volver y poner las cosas en orden.

Sin embargo, eso no era lo único que ahora ocupaba su mente.

Poco antes de partir, su hermano le había mencionado un apellido que rápidamente captó su atención: Yamanaka; y cuando se puso a investigar, encontró mucho más de lo que se imaginaba. Para su mala suerte, los negocios y asuntos de la empresa en París fueron tan absorbentes, que no le dieron tiempo suficiente para poder continuar sus investigaciones del caso. Pero ahora que había llegado a Japón…

Oh si, apenas penas pusiera todo en orden, iba a dedicarse a ese nuevo tema lo más pronto posible. Y ya sabía dónde iba a encontrar información al respecto…

. . .

Pero antes…

De pronto, el varón sacó su móvil y lo encendió. La recepción tardó unos segundos en llegar. Y cuando todo estuvo listo…

—¿Aló?

. . .

* * *

Mientras tanto, dentro de las instalaciones de la empresa Sabaku No, una discusión se estaba llevando a cabo por ya más de veinte minutos entre un joven de anchos hombros y aspecto salvaje, y una joven de mirada vivaz y esbelta figura…

Pelea en la que, curiosamente, era la joven la que iba perdiendo.

—Pero….

—No.

Ino bufó molesta ante la rotunda negativa del castaño, pero pronto volvió a su posición de suplica anterior, a pesar de que por dentro se estaba muriendo por lanzarse encima de éste y obligarlo a acceder a su pedido a punta de llaves y… _Maldición, ¿Qué tanto le puede costar dejarme ver los antiguos expedientes de la empresa?_

—¡Por favor, jefecito lindo! Solo una vez, y le juro que…

—No

—¡Pero si solo será una vez! No va a pasar nada malo, nadie se va a enterar, y…

—¡No! ¡Ino! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? ¡No!

Ante la insistente negativa del varón, Ino se cruzó de brazos e hizo puchero, decepcionada.

Al parecer, era hora de comenzar a usar tácticas más… sutiles. Tal y como su amiga le había recomendado, días atrás…

. . .

. .

.

—_¿Y dime cerda, como van tus investigaciones?_

_Ino farfulló molesta mientras buscaba entre los joyeros de su tocador el par de aretes de plumas que hacía juego con el traje de vaquera que había seleccionado para esa noche. Acababa de llegar de su trabajo diurno en la empresa Sabaku No, y apenas le había dado tiempo para vestirse y maquillarse dentro del pequeño espacio que tenían disponible dentro del local del viejo Jirayra para su primer acto de la jornada, y Sakura ya había comenzado con el interrogatorio con el que la sometía todas las noches…_

—_Nada, no he podido averiguar nada._

_A Sakura no pareció agradarle la noticia._

—_¿Nada? ¿¡Aún no has conseguido nada? Diablos, Ino, ¿Y qué rayos estás haciendo en esa empresa? ¿Limarte las uñas o qué? — exclamó sorprendida, para luego sentarse a su lado y comenzar a retirarse con un pañito desmaquillador las sombras verdosas que había usado en su acto anterior—. Bueno, al menos supongo que ya sabes por dónde comenzar, ¿No? Digo, ¿Ya tienes alguna pista o algo? _

_La rubia se detuvo frente a su espejo justo cuando planeaba colocarse el arete en su oreja derecha, y se quedó mirando su rostro por unos instantes. _

—_No. Nada—. Dijo con voz apagada. _

_Sakura observó con sorpresa a su amiga._

—_Pues ya te estás tardando demasiado, ¿No crees?_

—_Bueno, en realidad solo voy tres días, y…_

—_¡¿Solo tres días? — la voz de su amiga la interrumpió de repente—.Pues yo juraba que llevabas más tiempo! Digo, ya casi ni te veo. ¡Ya hasta te extraño!_

_El comentario de la Haruno hizo sonreír de forma sincera a Ino. Tenía que admitirlo, aunque superficialmente pareciera que no se llevaban bien, Sakura era su mejor amiga. Y sí, tenía razón en lo que acababa de decir. A pesar de vivir juntas, estos últimos días apenas habían tenido tiempo para conversar. _

—_Ya veré que hago—. Dijo sin muchos ánimos, antes de continuar arreglándose para su primer número de la noche. A decir verdad, aún no tenía ni idea de cómo comenzar a investigar._

_A su lado, Sakura frunció el ceño ante la falta de ánimo de su amiga, para luego levantarse y comenzar a sacarse el traje de diabla que le había tocado usar en el acto anterior, con una expresión de malicia en el rostro. Oh si, su amiga en definitiva iba a necesitar un empujoncito para conseguir su meta, y ella tenía más de una idea en mente para ayudarla…_

—_Pues si algo me ha enseñado la vida, amiga, es que las cosas no aparecen por arte de magia. Si quieres algo, tienes que luchar por conseguirlo._

—_¿Y qué quieres que haga?_

—_Se más directa. Ataca el objetivo._

_Ino entrecerró los ojos y miró incrédula a su amiga, quien ahora se paseaba en ropa interior por el camerino._

—_¿Quieres que sea directa? —Preguntó— ¡Sí, claro! ¡Como no lo pensé! ¡Mañana mismo voy donde mi jefe y le preguntaré de frente en su pelada cara: "Oye, ¿Sabes algo del caso de mi padre, Yamanaka Inoichi? Te cuento que es un caso que tu empresa tomó hace dos años pero que luego abandonó. Y gracias a eso, mi padre terminó en la cárcel. ¿Sabes algo del caso?"_

_La de cabellos rosados negó con la cabeza antes de dirigirse al colgador de vestuarios, para comenzar buscar el que le tocaba para su siguiente acto._

—_Creo que no me captaste._

—_Pues sí, no te entiendo._

—_Mira… ¿No me dijiste que el jefe se siente atraído a ti? Es hora de que comiences a usar eso a tu favor._

_A Ino no le agradó la insinuación de su amiga._

—_Ni se te ocurra insinuarlo. No soy de ese tipo._

—_No digo que te acuestes con él—. Le aclaró la estudiante de medicina—. Solo que… uses tus influencias y lo convenzas con tus malas artes. A demás, ¿Qué no te debía un favor?_

—_Sí, me lo debe, pero aún no se cómo tocar el tema._

—_Bueno, una empresa tan grande como esa debe tener un lugar donde guarda sus antiguos archivos, ¿No es cierto? A demás, parece ser que estás olvidando de una cosa._

—_¿Qué?_

—_¡Es hombre! Y tarde o temprano, ellos siempre caen ante nosotras, de una, u otra forma…_

_En el acto, los ojos de Ino se ensancharon ante el comentario de su amiga. ¡Como no lo había pensado antes! Claro, de seguro tanto estudio, trabajo, y… más trabajo, le estaban comenzando a afectar…_

_Sí, todo hombre cae ante una mujer, de una u otra forma. Solo había que encontrar el tipo que haría ceder a su recio jefe._

—_Tienes razón, frente—. Le dijo a su amiga, para luego levantarse y sonreír—. Mañana mismo me encargo de eso, ya verás como logro que…_

_De pronto, una voz masculina interrumpió la conversación._

—_¡Ino, tu turno!_

_Maldiciendo a voces, la rubia giró hacia el estrado y suspiró. Luego, se acomodó el cabello lo más que pudo, y comenzó a golpearse las mejillas con las palmas de las manos para coger color. Sí, era su turno de salir, y bailar para su tan "amado" público…_

_Pero esta vez, iba con las energías renovadas. Porque ahora su mente comenzaba a maquinar en cómo iba a obtener la información que tanto quería…_

. . .

. .

Sin embargo, ya llevaba una semana completa trabajando en la empresa Sabaku No, y aún no había conseguido su objetivo. Hacía dos noches, y luego de los festejos por su primera victoria en un caso bastante simple, había logrado sacarle a su jefe la información que tanto quería: En efecto, existía una enorme sala en donde guardaban los archivos de todos los casos que antiguos que había visto la empresa, y dicha sala se encontraba en los sótanos, y no cualquiera podía acceder a ella. Desde ese momento, prácticamente se había avocado a suplicar su jefe para que le permitiera entrar a ese lugar. Sin embargo, Kankuro se había negado rotundamente a su pedido, objetando que ese era un sitio al que solo podía acceder personal de confianza de la empresa, y que ella solo era una practicante.

Pero él no tenía idea de con quien estaba tratando.

Se trataba de nada más ni nada menos, que de Yamanaka Ino.

Y ella no era una mujer que se daba por vencida tan fácilmente. Todo lo contrario. Solo tenía que insistir un poquito más…

—Está bien, como quieras—. De pronto, la joven practicante se encogió de hombros con aire de indiferencia, para luego coger el documento que su jefe le había dado esa mañana para del siguiente caso que estaba por asignarle, y comenzó a leerlo detenidamente, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Si la imágenes de mujer imponente, dominante, seria, inocente, y hasta seductora, no habían dado resultado… solo quedaba una más por probar: la de damisela ofendida.

Frente a ella, Kankuro observó entre curioso y desconfiado a la rubia por unos instantes, antes de regresar a lo suyo. Sin embargo, una duda le había quedado en mente. ¿Por qué Ino se había interesado tan repentinamente en entrar a la sala donde guardaban los expedientes de los antiguos casos de la empresa? Y más aún, ¿Cómo es que se dio por vencida tan fácilmente a su pedido? Por experiencia, sabía que Ino no era una persona que se dejara derrotar tan fácilmente, todo lo contrario. Ella luchaba hasta conseguir lo que quería. Y lo que había hecho ahora, era algo total y completamente fuera de lo normal en ella. ¿Qué estaría tramando Ino?

De pronto, el varón miró su reloj y vio que ya era la hora de almorzar. Y en ese momento, maldijo internamente. Desde que su hermano había salido de viaje, había logrado convencer a Ino para que lo acompañara a comer todos los días al mismo lugar en donde se habían conocido. Para su mala suerte, sospechaba que algo no iba a ir bien.

—¿Vamos a comer?

Ino ignoró la voz de su jefe por unos instantes…

—¡Hey! Te estoy hablando.

La rubia continuó ignorando al varón.

—¡Oye! Es en serio. Tengo hambre.

De pronto, la rubia levantó la mirada y soltó el papel que tenía en manos, antes de hablar.

—Creo que sería mejor que busques alguien de "confianza" para que te acompañe a comer, ¿No crees? — hablo con firmeza, antes de volver a coger el papel que había dejado en la mesa, y continuar leyendo.

Kankuro supo en el acto que la discusión no solo no había terminado. Había empeorado, y mucho.

—¿Estás así por lo del sótano?

Ino miró incrédula al varón. ¡¿Y por qué más iba a estar así?

—No, solo me quedó claro que no soy alguien de confianza. Tú mismo lo dijiste, ¿O me equivoco?

—Me refería a nivel corporativo. A nivel personal…

—Te recuerdo que nosotros no tenemos ningún tipo de relación personal. Solo somos jefe, y empleada. Y a ese nivel, no soy digna de confianza.

Kankuro sonrió para sus adentros ante la astucia de Ino. Oh sí, ella era una chica lista, pero… aún le faltaba por aprender.

—Está bien, como digas—. Dijo a secas, para luego levantarse y apagar su portátil—. Nos vemos en una hora.

Y luego de eso, el varón se fue, dejando a Ino boquiabierta en la oficina, totalmente impactada.

Ok, eso era algo que no se lo esperaba.

Al parecer, iba a tener que esforzarse más…

. . .

* * *

Pensativo, Kankuro salió de la sala donde solía trabajar con sus practicantes en las tardes y comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor, mientras meditaba en lo ocurrido. La repentina curiosidad de Ino por entrar a los antiguos archivos de la empresa le resultaba por demás, extraño y hasta sospechoso, pero por algún motivo, presentía que no era nada peligroso.

En el transcurso del tiempo, cientos de personas habían intentado buscar puntos débiles en su empresa y atacarlos con el fin de destruirlos, y era por eso que nadie tenía permitido entrar ver los antiguos expedientes. Pero en este caso… Ino no era como ellos. La rubia no poseía la malicia y el descaro que caracterizaban a los típicos espías o saboteadores, y tampoco se la imaginaba prendiéndole fuego a la empresa o algo por el estilo. Ella era, hasta cierto punto… buena chica.

Una chica inocente, buena, trabajadora…

Y por eso mismo, le daba pena haberla dejado sola a la hora del almuerzo, cuando sabía que él era la única persona en kilómetros a la redonda, que saldría a comer por ella.

_Así que esto es a lo que llaman todos: "sentimiento de culpa"…_

Pero a veces las cosas tenían que ser así: duras y difíciles. Las cosas no nos llueven del cielo, y…

De pronto, el móvil del varón comenzó a sonar. Cuando lo sacó de su chaqueta, se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya volviste? ¿Tan pronto? — Preguntó, evidenciando su sorpresa—. Y cuanto tiempo te tardaste, ¿Una semana? ¡Vaya, eso tiene que ser un record, y…! — cayó por unos instantes para escuchar la voz al otro lado del auricular, antes de continuar hablando—. Ya, ahora mismo estoy libre para almorzar, ¿Nos vemos donde siempre? — La voz dijo algo que no pareció agradarle al varón—. ¿¡Qué? ¡No me interesa el cambio de horario! ¡Tengo hambre y…

De pronto, el móvil del castaño hizo un molesto sonido. Su hermano le había colgado.

Kankuro maldijo a voces hacia su teléfono, y estaba a punto de marcar, cuando de pronto una voz lo cogió por sorpresa.

—Señor Sabaku No, estamos listos para partir.

En el acto, el castaño desvió la mirada hacia su lado derecho, solo para encontrarse con dos de sus practicantes, con varios documentos apilados en las manos. ¡Rayos! Se le había olvidado que tenía que llevarlos al juzgado para presentarlos como miembros de su equipo en el caso Miyasato y… _Un momento, ¿Que no era para después del almuerzo?_

Esperanzado, el varón miro a su reloj. Ya eran las 2 de la tarde. Se le había ido la hora del almuerzo discutiendo con Ino.

—Está bien, vamos—. Dijo con molestia.

Al parecer, ese día, Ino no era la única que se iba a quedar sin almuerzo…

. . .

* * *

A escasos metros de su oficina, Gaara acababa de colgar a su hermano en el teléfono y se disponía a avisar a su padre su retorno a la empresa, cuando de pronto una voz masculina le cogió por sorpresa. En el acto, supo de quien se trataba.

—Me alegra que hayas vuelto tan pronto, Gaara-san.

El pelirrojo correspondió al saludo de su segundo maestro con el respeto que se debía, pero sin muchas intenciones de quedarse hablando con él.

—Buenas tardes, Baki-sensei—. Dijo a secas, dispuesto a partir. Pero justo cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta de su oficina, el mayor le retuvo.

—Hay algo de lo que quisiera hablarte. Es acerca de tu hermano.

El varón rodó de ojos, fastidiado. Sí, sabía que él iba a querer hablarle de su hermano. Todos querían hablar con él de eso.

—Acabo de hablar con él, y se oía bien de salud.

—No es eso a lo que me refiero—. El menor se giró hacia su maestro y esperó a que éste continuara—. Diez casos en un mes… es imposible. ¿Cómo se les ocurrió prometer algo así?.

—No está solo. Tiene ayuda de…

—Cuatro estudiantes. ¿Crees que con eso bastará?

Gaara miró hacia un lado con preocupación en el rostro, pero rápidamente volvió a su frialdad habitual.

—Lo hará, cuento con ello.

—Pues será mejor que comiences a rogar, porque…. apenas va un caso resuelto, y ya pasó la primera semana. Te vas a meter en apuros con el consejo por esto, y no es justo.

El pelirrojo suspiró hondo y luego observó hacia el final del pasillo, pensativo. Estaba a punto de contestar, cuando de pronto una melena rubia se meneó justo frente a sus ojos, misma que terminó perteneciendo a una secretaria nueva que habían contratado para la recepción. ¿Por qué tenía que pensar en ella, en un momento como ese?

¿O será que tal vez…

—Baki-sensei, ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta?

Al mayor le cogió por sorpresa la actitud de su ex – alumno.

—Pregunta lo que quieras.

—¿Qué sabes del caso Yamanaka?

El ex – sensei de Gaara se quedó helado ante la pregunta.

—Es… eso, bueno… es un caso muy antiguo. No sé mucho del tema, pero…— de pronto, cayó al notar lo extraño del tema—. ¿Por qué tanto interés tan de repente?

El menor se apresuró en contestar.

—Lo escuché mencionar por ahí, cuando estuve en París. Me dio curiosidad—. Dijo serio, en una gran actuación de su parte. No logró engañar a su antiguo maestro.

Sabaku No Gaara no tocaba un tema por puro gusto.

—Solo te puedo decir dos cosas al respecto: Uno, que hay muchos por aquí que no quieren oír más sobre ese caso; y dos: que también hay otros… estarán dispuestos a hacer de todo, para que eso no ocurra.

Luego de decir eso, el mayor se dio la vuelta, y se fue.

Sin embargo, las palabras del mayor ya habían calado hondo en el pelirrojo.

Cuando Gaara entró a su oficina, se sentó en su sillón y abrió su portátil con velocidad, totalmente consternado. Jamás antes en su vida Baki le había hablado de esa forma, con ese tono de advertencia… que casi sonaba a amenaza. ¿Qué podría tener ese caso de especial?

Oh si, esa misma noche iría al sótano de la empresa a investigar el caso…

. . .

* * *

Para el anochecer, Kankuro volvió a la empresa más agotado que nunca, pero se sorprendió bastante al ver que Ino aún continuaba en la sala de reuniones, trabajando. Eso lo hizo sentir aún más culpable.

Lo que no sabía, era que Ino ya había aprovechado por lo menos dos horas de su tarde en dormir, otras dos en hacer sus tareas, y por lo menos media hora al teléfono (cortesía de la empresa Sabaku No) hablando con su amiga Sakura.

—¿Y… como te fue? — preguntó, fingiendo indiferencia. No le salió nada bien.

Ino pronto supo que estaba por buen camino.

—Me muero de ham… de cansancio—. Se corrigió, para luego soltar una sonrisa inocente—. Pero fuera de eso, todo bien. No ocurrió nada en tu ausencia— terminó de hablar, para luego regresar a lo suyo.

Kankuro se quedó mirándola por unos instantes, antes de sacudir la cabeza y obligarse a reaccionar. No podía dejar que esa molesta… "culpabilidad" afecte su modo normal de actuar.

—¿Y… encontraste algo que nos pueda ayudar en el caso Yoshida?

La rubia sonrió aún más para sus adentros. A decir verdad, había encontrado mucho.

—Sí, sobre ese caso… — habló con desinterés, para luego sacar un documento antiguo del portafolio correspondiente y enseñárselo al varón—. ¿Ves este documento de aquí? ¿El permiso de construcción de la empresa Ito, de hace treinta años? — El varón asintió frente a ella—. Pues es falso.

En el acto, Kankuro se sentó al lado de Ino con evidente sorpresa en su rostro. ¿Cómo que falso?

—¿Y cómo piensas probar eso? — preguntó, bastante intrigado.

—Pues fácil—. Dijo con seguridad la rubia, para luego pasar el dedo índice sobre el sello del documento—. Como verás, este sello me ha dejado la mano manchada, mientras que este otro…— luego, hizo lo mismo con su dedo medio, en otro sello de la empresa, de un documento de hacía diez años—. Éste no me deja mancha ni nada por el estilo.

—Pero eso no dice mucho…

—Si no me crees, pon ambas hojas ante un foco.

El varón hizo como le indicó la rubia, y pronto terminó entendiendo a lo que se refería ésta.

—La marca de agua… es de la papelera Norita, y…— de pronto, el varón palideció—. Un momento, ¿Qué acaso esa empresa no hizo una tremenda fiesta hace unos meses por…

—Sí, hace poco celebraron sus veinticinco años de funcionamiento—. Ino sonrió victoriosa—. Y siendo así… ¿Cómo hicieron entonces los de la corporación Ito para comprar ese papel, hace treinta años?

La pregunta de Ino era, evidentemente, retórica. Y Kankuro se dio cuenta al instante.

Ese documento en realidad era falso. Y eso significaba que…

—El terreno no era apto para hacer la construcción en aquella época.

—Y con eso, tenemos ganado el caso. La familia Yoshida tenía razón.

Por unos instantes, Kankuro no supo cómo reaccionar. Hasta ese momento, Ino no había demostrado mayores aptitudes que las normales durante sus reuniones de trabajo, y apenas había participado en un par de ocasiones mientras discutían los casos que estaban por ver. Incluso tenía que admitir que él mismo ya había sopesado su decisión al contratarla, y hasta la había relegado a ordenar documentos y hacer trabajos de investigación.

Por lo visto, casi comete un terrible error. Ino no solo era inteligente: era astuta.

Más de lo que había pensado.

Más…

—Esto tenemos que celebrarlo.

Ino dio un respingo desde su silla.

—¿Celebrarlo?

—Sí, ya prácticamente ganaste el caso. Vamos, te invito a cenar. Y mañana vendrás conmigo para que veas cómo se dirige un caso, para que cojas experiencia, y luego… quien sabe, tal vez deje que dirijas el siguiente tú misma.

Ino lo miró con dureza.

—¡Oye, fue mi idea! ¿Y ahora te vas a llevar el crédito?

—No me mires así, que lo hago por tu bien—. Le replicó el varón—. Una cosa es explicármelo a mí, y otra es hacerlo frente a un jurado. Y tú nunca antes has hecho algo así. Es mejor que primero me veas haciéndolo, para que luego puedas hacerlo tú sola.

La rubia bufó con molestia por unos instantes, pero luego se vio obligada a darle la razón a su jefe. Sí, ella no tenía experiencia alguna frente a un jurado. Es más, no había entrado en un juicio desde… lo de su padre.

Por cierto, su padre…

—Bueno, igual me temo que voy a tener que negarme a tu invitación.

—¿Qué? ¿No quieres ir a ver el juicio?

—No me refería a eso, lo decía por lo de la cena. Ya sabes, como yo no soy de tu confianza…

—¿Aún sigues con eso? — Le increpó el mayor—. Pensé que ya lo habrías superado.

—No sé por qué no me quieres dejar entrar a ese sitio. Solo será una vez.

Kankuro bufó con molestia antes de contestar.

—Ino… mira, si por mí fuera, te dejaría entrar, pero no puedo. Está prohibido—. Dijo serio, aunque con menos convicción que antes—. A demás, si alguien se entera de que entraste, me matan.

De pronto, el rostro de Ino se iluminó de forma maliciosa. Sí, ese… _"si alguien se entera"_ le daba una oportunidad.

—¡Oh vamos! ¡Por favor! ¡Pensé que te gustaba romper las reglas!

—Algunas sí, pero otras no.

—Eres un mojigato.

A Kankuro no le agradó en nada el calificativo.

—¡¿Me acabas de decir… Mo.. ji…ga…to?

—Sí, eso mismo.

—¿Sabías que antes de ver la paja en el ojo ajeno, tienes que ver el tremendo árbol que tienes en el propio?

—Ok, está bien. No eres mojigato—. Aclaró la rubia—. Pero sí te puedo decir que no entiendo qué hay de malo en que alguien como yo entre en ese sitio.

—Bueno, eso es cierto, pero… tú solo estás pidiendo, y no estás ofreciendo nada a cambio.

Los ojos de Ino se iluminaron de la emoción.

—Haré lo que quieras si me dejas entrar ahí…

—¿Lo que quiera?

La mirada lasciva de su jefe le hizo entender que había hablado de más. Ese "Haré lo que quieras" podía volverse en su contra.

—Lo que quieras, que no implique tener que soportar tus manos sobre mi cuerpo.

Kankuro rodó de ojos decepcionado, pero pronto una mirada ácida se apoderó de su rostro. Luego de tantas suplicas, en verdad Ino comenzaba a convencerlo…

—Está bien, me contento con mirar.

Ino se tardó más de lo debido en comprender a lo que se refería el castaño.

—Cuidado que te puedo acusar por "acoso laboral".

—Y qué vas a hacer, ¿Demandarme?

Ino suspiró ante el sarcasmo de su jefe. Ese Kankuro era un hueso duro de roer, pero… solo tenía que insistir un poco más. Después de todo, ya casi estaba a un paso.

—Mira, lo único que quiero hacer es aprovechar un par de casos para mi trabajo de la Universidad. A demás, te recuerdo que me debes un favor.

—¿Y crees que a nuestros clientes gustará saber que sus importantes casos, por los que pagaron millones a esta empresa, están siendo usados como tema para un trabajo de primer año de derecho?

—Les cambiaré los nombres y los rubros de las empresas. Cambiaré todo. No quedará indicio de quienes eran los implicados en el caso real. Lo prometo.

Kankuro se frotó el mentón con la mano mientras analizaba el asunto. Desde un principio, sabía que el interés de Ino por entrar al sótano de la empresa iba más allá de solo un trabajo de curso, pero aún no sabía exactamente qué quería ella. Y por experiencia, sabía que cuando algo no estaba del todo claro, era mejor esperar lo peor. Sin embargo, tampoco se imaginaba a Ino vendiendo información de la empresa, o traicionándolo con alguna treta sucia.

¿Cuál podría ser el interés de Ino en entrar a ese sitio?

Bueno, solo había una forma de averiguarlo…

A demás, ella tenía razón: él le debía un favor.

—Qué tal si te dejo entrar, pero con una condición.

—Haré lo que sea… siempre que tus manos no me toquen, y yo conserve mi ropa.

—Pues hay cosas que puedes hacer incluso con tu ropa puesta…

—¿Quieres decirme tu condición de una vez?

El varón soltó una pequeña risita ante la falta de paciencia de Ino. Oh si, la rubia se moría por entrar a ese sitio. Solo faltaba saber, ¿Qué rayos quería averiguar?

—Yo entraré contigo. Mañana en la noche, luego de que "ganemos" ese caso.

—¿Y por qué no hoy? — inquirió la rubia.

—Porque hoy vamos a ir a cenar algo. Tengo hambre.

La Yamanaka tragó saliva y rápidamente puso a trabajar su mente. Con Kankuro de por medio, iba a ser difícil que pudiera investigar a sus anchas lo que quisiera sobre el caso de su familia, pero también tenía que admitir que entrar acompañada era mejor que nada.

A demás, si lo pensaba bien, siempre podría conseguir quedarse a solas en ese sitio, aunque sea por un instante…

Un momento, dijo… ¿Ganemos?

—¿Y si no ganamos?

—Tendrás que olvidarte de este asunto, para siempre.

Ino maldijo al presentir que había caído en una trampa. Sin embargo, también sabía que no tenía nada que perder. Y en cambio, había mucho por ganar.

—Hecho.

. . .

_**

* * *

**_

Fin del capítulo 8

_**Comentario de la autora: Hola a todos, ahora sí éste es un nuevo capítulo. Me alegra que les gustara el extra que subí días atrás, y les agradezco a todos que hayan esperado tanto hasta este capítulo. Y sobre el encuentro… sé que aún no ha llegado, pero hasta ahora sí puedo decir que el encuentro está muy cerca (cof cof, capi 9 o 10, cof cof) **_

**_Para el prox cap, les prometo un leve sexy momento GaaIno._**

_**Saludos a todos, y gracias por leer.**_


	10. 09 Ese sueño

**__****Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**JUEGO DEL DESTINO**

* * *

_**CAPITULO 9: ESE SUEÑO...**_

* * *

. . .

. . .

_Agitada, Ino maldijo a voces e intentó luchar con todas sus fuerzas contra ese extraño de cabellos rojos encendidos y mirada peligrosa que la tenía arrinconada contra la pared de su camerino, y la había logrado dominar con relativa facilidad. No tuvo éxito. _

_Peor aún. Podía sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a encenderse por la pasión que emanaba aquel individuo; la valentía con la que la había sacado cargada en hombros del escenario de baile; la velocidad con la que se había movido hasta llegar a su camerino; y la fuerza con la que ahora la tenía sujeta de las manos, con ese cuerpo masculino que emanaba aromas excitantes y delirantes, presionando el de ella._

_Casi podía sentirse frágil. Indefensa. Débil._

—_¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces? —le increpó de repente, intentando reaccionar y haciendo un último esfuerzo más por liberarse del agarre del varón. No tuvo éxito._

_Este solo le dedicó una mirada hambrienta antes de contestar._

—_Lo que debí hacer hace mucho—. Le dijo con fuerza, antes de aproximar sus labios a los de ella..._

_Y besarla._

_Sorprendida, Ino abrió los ojos de par en par e intentó inútilmente batallar contra el asalto al que la estaba sometiendo ese extraño, pero no pudo. Esos labios, torpes y hoscos en un inicio, pronto comenzaron labios a moverse en forma tentadora y acompasada sobre los suyos, doblegándolos. Y antes de que fuera consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo, la fuerza y pasión del pelirrojo terminaron envolviéndola, y sus labios siguieron a los de éste en un movimiento desenfrenado y lleno de pasión. _

_Un beso que expresaba lo mucho que se deseaban, el uno al otro._

_Pronto, sus lenguas comenzaron a batallar con un desenfreno que develaba sus más oscuras pasiones. Sus alientos se entremezclaron, y ambos succionaron hambrientos de los labios del otro, ansiosos por absorber todo del ser al que amaban. Sus cuerpos no tardaron en seguirle el ritmo a sus labios, agitándose en una serie de movimientos sugerentes y demandantes, acompañados de gemidos acompasados, tan unidos que era evidente lo que deseaban hacer. _

_Sí, ambos se necesitaban, y ya no iban a esperar más._

_Desenfadado, el varón apretó aún más con su cuerpo el de ella, demostrándole con ello lo excitado que estaba. Esto solo hizo sonreír a la rubia bailarina, satisfecha. ¡Oh sí!, era ella quien lo había puesto de ese modo, tan duro y ansioso, listo para disfrutar de todos los placeres que su cuerpo femenino podía darle. Pero aún faltaba un poquito más..._

_Ino sonrió seductoramente ante la mirada perdida de su amante, para luego empujarlo de un suave empujón apenas unos cuantos centímetros de ella, logrando con ello que frunciera el ceño, confundido. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera quejarse, ella llevó con lentitud sus manos hasta la parte delantera de su corse, y comenzó a desatar la cinta que mantenía sujeta la prenda cuerpo. Aquello solo logró excitar aun más al varón, quien casi inmediatamente comenzó a introducir las manos dentro de la prenda para poder sujetar sus pechos, aún cuando la prenda seguía atada a su cuerpo._

_Aquello le hizo sonreír, victoriosa._

—_Paciencia, mi niño. Todo llegará a su tiempo._

_El pelirrojo frunció el ceño ante la frase de la mujer._

—_Soy mayor que tú—. Le dijo, antes de comenzar a succionar uno de los pechos de la rubia con los labios. Dicha imagen no pudo ser más irónica._

—_Sí, pero yo soy más experta que tú. Sé más cosas que tú._

—_Pueda que eso sea cierto—. Le dio crédito el pelirrojo, antes de levantarse y volver a colocarse sobre ella—. Pero yo soy un hombre._

_Acto seguido, el varón volvió a apegar su cuerpo contra el de la bailarina, encajándole el miembro endurecido a la altura del ombligo._

"_Oh si, éste sí que era un hombre…"_

_Pero ella era toda una mujer._

—_Entonces, veamos cuanto resistes._

_Luego de decir ello, la rubia bailarina obligó a retroceder al pelirrojo con coquetos empujones justo en su pecho. Él sonrió y decidió dejarla tomar el control, esperando con ansias lo que ella tendría reservado para él. De pronto, terminó chocando con un sillón tras él, en donde ella lo obligó a sentarse._

_Teniéndolo a su merced, Ino sentó a hojarcas sobre el cuerpo de su amante, y apretando con su peso la erección de su amante, comenzó a mecerse sobre él. Tal y como esperaba, el varón gimió de placer ante el movimiento, y pronto demandó los labios de la rubia en un apasionado beso, mientras con sus manos comenzaban a recorrer los muslos de la chica, intensificando el movimiento._

_Pero eso también terminó siendo poco._

_De pronto, la rubia se detuvo y le echó una mirada lasciva al varón, para luego desabrocharle los botones de la camisa de un rápido movimiento y comenzar a lamer su tentadora piel pálida con movimientos lentos y sugerentes. ¡Diablos! ¡No había imaginado que su pelirrojo admirador tuviera tan bien marcados los músculos del cuerpo! ¡Y sí así estaba su pecho… ¿Cómo se vería desnudo?_

_Solo había una forma de corroborarlo._

_Desenfadada, Ino continuó con su asalto sobre el varón, quitándole de un movimiento la camisa, y dejando a la vista un escultural cuerpo masculino como nunca antes había visto en su vida. Su amante no se quedó atrás e hizo lo mismo con las prendas de ella, retirándole por completo el corsé y dejándola en nada más que las liguillas._

—_Eres hermosa—. Dijo entre jadeos el varón, con los ojos brillantes de excitación. _

_Ella sonrió satisfecha ante el elogio y dejó que su amante la engriera y la mimara por unos instantes, antes de volver a doblegarlo y regresarlo a su posición anterior, sobre la silla._

_Con el varón nuevamente a su merced, Ino se contorneó seductoramente frente a éste. Luego, recorrió con los dedos un camino lento y tortuoso desde el pecho del varón, hasta su prenda inferior, y comenzó a desabrocharla con movimientos lentos y sugerentes._

_Pero justo cuando estaba por dejarse llevar por sus instintos, ese misterioso pelirrojo la detuvo con una mano, para luego llevar la otra a su mentón y levantarla, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. Y en ese momento, le dijo unas palabras que la dejaron consternada._

—_Cásate conmigo._

. . .

Y de pronto, el ruido de un despertador la hizo despertar de golpe.

—¡Ahhhh!

Ino saltó desde su cama aterrada ante el sonido estridente en su oído, solo para terminar cayendo por el otro lado de la misma, directo contra el suelo. Frente a ella, Sakura rió divertida al ver a su amiga toda adolorida y desaliñada luego de la terrible caída, aún con el despertador en su mano sonando con fuerza. A Ino los ojos se le dilataron de la ira.

—¿Lo pusiste en mi oído? — le increpó en el acto a su amiga, irritada.

—¡Pues claro! — Contestó satisfecha la Haruno—. Estoy harta de que suene todas las mañanas y que no lo apagues, ya era hora de que recibieras una lección.

—Estúpida frente.

—Cerda inútil. Y dormilona.

En respuesta, un almohadazo terminó estrellándose en la cara de la Haruno, que no demoró en regresar a su dueña con la misma intensidad.

—¿Sabes? En verdad creo que te hice un favor al despertarte. Digo, estabas haciendo ruidos muy extraños, ya comenzaba a pensar que estabas poseída o algo así.

Ino se disponía a insultar a su amiga como de costumbre, cuando de pronto los recuerdos de su sueño comenzaron a llegar a su mente. Sí, ese sueño que venía atormentándola desde días atras, ese maldito sueño que siempre terminaba dejándola con ganas de más. Y pensar que estaba comenzando a ponerse bueno cuando se despertó…

—No tienes idea de lo que interrumpiste, fea.

—Pues ésta es la realidad, amiga. Será mejor que te acostumbres a ella— Sakura se dirigió hacia su velador y comenzó a sacar lo necesario para ir a tomar una ducha, cuando de pronto un recuerdo le vino a la mente—. Oye, ¿Qué no tenías hoy un caso que resolver en la mañana?

De pronto, Ino saltó de golpe y terminó de pie. Cuando miró hacia el reloj, se dio con la sorpresa de que ya eran las 7 de la mañana. Y el caso se resolvía a las 8. Y Sakura estaba por ganarle el baño.

—¡Con tu permiso, frente!— gritó, corriendo hacia su amiga para empujarla justo cuando estaba por entrar al baño—. ¡Necesito urgente un buen baño!

La Haruno gruñó irritada a su amiga.

—¡Maldición cerda! ¿Qué acaso olvidaste que hoy tengo clase temprano? ¡Es mi turno de usar el baño!

—Te prometo que te lo pagaré luego.

Luego de eso, la llave de la ducha se abrió.

Ino debía apresurarse si deseaba alcanzar a tiempo a su jefe. Más aún, si de ese caso dependía su acceso a los antiguos expedientes de la empresa…

. . .

* * *

En ese mismo momento…

Todo era tranquilidad dentro de una de las salas del sótano de la empresa Sabaku No, hasta que de pronto, un móvil con la canción "Wake up" de Korn comenzó a escucharse primero en forma suave, para luego comenzar a incrementarse hasta hacer eco por todo el ambiente. La tonada se repitió por lo menos unas tres veces más, antes de que alguien le apagara.

Aún somnoliento, Gaara reaccionó con lentitud y abrió con pesadez los ojos antes de incorporarse, solo para darse cuenta donde estaba. Se había quedado dormido en la sala de los antiguos archivos de la empresa, sobre una silla y con la cara apoyada sobre los brazos en la única mesa del lugar, y al parecer ya era de día. _El cambio de hora…_

Obligándose a reaccionar, el varón sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a darse de bofetadas al rostro, cuando de pronto se encontró con una caja enorme con una enorme etiqueta que decía "Y-1" en el frente. El día anterior, apenas había alcanzado a bajarla del estante correspondiente, pero aún había revisado su contenido. ¿Estaría en esa caja algo relacionado con el caso Yamanaka?

Semanas atrás, había escuchado que su hermano le mencionaba el apellido Yamanaka como el de una de sus nuevas practicantes, y en el acto le pareció familiar. Cuando comenzó a investigar, encontró reportajes a medias en periódicos y declaraciones claramente tendenciosas, que incriminaban a un hombre de algo que no parecía del todo correcto. Sin embargo, lo que más llamó su atención, fue saber que su empresa tuvo el caso por un corto periodo de tiempo, pero que luego lo dejó. Pero su intriga creció aún más, luego de la actitud que su antiguo maestro Baki luego que le preguntara al respecto.

En definitiva, ahí había algo oculto.

Decidido, el varón atrajo la dichosa caja hacia él y comenzó a revisar su contenido. Pero justo cuando estaba en medio de su faena, su móvil comenzó a sonar nuevamente. Y esta vez no era el despertador.

—¿Temari? —preguntó. Del otro lado del auricular, su hermana le habló casi en forma atropellada, desesperada. El pelirrojo suspiró hondo antes de contestar—. Si, llegué ayer. Siento no haberte avisado. Y sobre lo de Kankuro….— su hermana volvió a interrumpirlo. Tuvo que esperar un poco antes de poder hablar—. Ya me pusieron al tanto. Ahora mismo voy a hablar con él.

Luego de las despedidas correspondientes, Gaara colgó. Sí, tenía que hablar con su hermano, pero antes… necesitaba regresar a su casa y descansar. Darse una buena ducha y quitarse los rastros de la mala noche encima, y…

De pronto, su móvil volvió a sonar. Cuando vio de quien se trataba, maldijo internamente.

—¿Aló? — una voz masculina le habló desde el otro lado del auricular— Sí, llegué ayer. Siento no haberme reportado como era debido. Sí, yo…— de pronto, cayó al escuchar como su padre le recriminaba, como de costumbre—Sí, ahora mismo voy.

Maldiciendo, el varón colgó y guardó su móvil en su bolsillo. Sí, tal y como había supuesto, esa ducha iba a tener que esperar, al igual que su investigación sobre el caso Yamanaka.

Pero cuando estuviera libre, continuaría con sus averiguaciones…

. . .

* * *

Mientras tanto, dentro de los tribunales de justicia…

—¡Sí!

El grito de Ino se oyó claro y fuerte dentro de la sala de justicia donde se estaba llevando a cabo el caso Yoshida. En el acto, la juez que dirigía el caso llamó la atención al equipo completo de la rubia.

—¡Por favor! Esto es una corte de justicia, no un campo de juego. Señor Sabaku, será mejor que controle mejor a su equipo la próxima vez.

Ante la reprimenda, Kankuro inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto y se disculpó con toda la cortesía del caso—. Sí, señoría— pero cuando volteó a ver a Ino, le guiñó el ojo y levantó el pulgar en señal de victoria, arrancándole una nueva sonrisa del rostro. En el fondo, el varón comprendía a la perfección la felicidad de la rubia al ver su primer caso resuelto con éxito, incluso cuando solo fue una espectadora más.

Luego, cuando todo estuvo legalizado y certificado como era debido, Kankuro salió de la sala seguido por su grupo de apoyo (como los llamaba ahora) y todos se dirigieron hacia la salida.

—Ha sido un buen día, ¿No lo creen?

Ino fue la única en contestar.

—Sí que lo fue— dijo alegre, sonriendo por la victoria obtenida. Por otro lado, sus compañeros de equipo solo se miraron entre ellos sonrieron débilmente, no muy entusiasmados con festejar una victoria en la que no había participado. Y no solo eso. Cuando el caso llegó a sus manos, en menos de un segundo lo dieron por perdido. Por supuesto, ninguno de ellos imaginó que podrían ganarlo, y menos aún, pensó que sería Ino la que encontraría el modo de conseguir la victoria. Eso, de cierta forma, les hacía sentir culpables. Y nerviosos.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los cuatro sabía lo que les esperaba.

.

.

Porque cuando llegaron a la oficina…

—¿En verdad creen que lo de hoy fue un buen día?

Los cuatro menores agacharon la cabeza en el acto ante el evidente regaño del mayor, bastante confundidos. ¿Qué le había pasado a Kankuro? ¿Y por qué estaba tan molesto? No recordaban haberlos visto así desde… nunca. Es más, ni siquiera lo habían llegado a verlo serio alguna vez. ¿Qué había pasado en los últimos… cuarenta minutos?

—¿Nos podrías explicar qué ocurre? — Ino fue la única que se atrevió a preguntar.

Kankuro frunció el ceño ante la rubia, antes de contestar.

—¿Y todavía lo preguntas? — le increpó, serio—. Hoy llegaste tarde al juicio y todos te vieron entrando a la sala casi a la mitad del mismo. ¿Sabes? Eso no se ve nada bien.

En el acto, la rubia inclinó la cabeza y suspiró largo y tendido, arrepentida. ¡Diablos! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado?

—Está bien, lo siento.

El varón ladeó la cabeza antes de continuar.

—Espero que no vuelva a pasar— dijo serio, para luego alzar la voz—. Si tenemos que presentar un caso ante la corte, es mejor que lleguemos juntos. Es más, deberíamos reunirnos con una hora de anticipación en la oficina para discutir todo lo referente al caso, y asegurarnos de estar completamente informados—. Luego miró a los otros tres antes de continuar—. Y para ustedes… nunca consideren que un caso está perdido solo porque lo parece. La próxima vez los quiero ver más atentos a todos los casos que tomamos, sin excepción, ¿Entendieron?

Los aludidos asintieron y luego inclinaron la cabeza y se disculparon en señal de arrepentimiento.

Kankuro se quedó en silencio por unos instantes, antes de reaccionar:

—Bueno, será mejor que vaya a informarle a Temari que ya tenemos nuestro segundo caso resuelto—. Dijo serio—. Ustedes vayan pasando a la oficina a leer los documentos del caso que vamos a ver mañana.

Ante la orden, los estudiantes asintieron nerviosos y fueron hacia los estantes para comenzar a sacar los documentos correspondientes al caso que les había mencionado su jefe. Pero justo cuando Ino se disponía a hacer lo mismo, el mayor la cogió del brazo y la jaló hacia afuera.

—Hoy en la noche, voy a cumplir mi promesa.

En el acto, la rubia sonrió esperanzada y se volteó a ver al varón. Éste ya estaba saliendo de la oficina…

.

.

Pero apenas el varón salió de la sala de reuniones, se encontró con quien menos esperaba.

Parada al lado de la puerta, con pose autoritaria y vestida impecablemente con un traje Armani que destacaba tanto su rango como su carácter y su belleza, se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que une hermosa rubia despampanante de vivaces ojos verdes, y mirada afilada y peligrosa.

—Bonito discurso, ¿Eh?

Kankuro le dirigió una mirada desconfiada antes de contestar.

—No me jodas.

Temari bufó molesta ante la respuesta de su hermano.

—Oye, lo dije en serio. Estás haciendo un buen trabajo.

El varón se volteó hacia su hermana y la miró incrédulo. La sinceridad en sus palabras y su mirada le hizo saber que ella en realidad estaba hablando en serio.

—Lo siento, debe ser la costumbre. No suelo escuchar halagos de ti desde… nunca.

—Y es que nunca te los has merecido. Al menos hasta hoy.

Kankuro suspiró hondo ante las palabras de su hermana mayor, tan dura como de costumbre. En la empresa, todos sabían Temari era la más apta de entre los dos para ser la heredera a cargo de la empresa, pero siendo mujer su padre nunca la consideró como opción. Ni siquiera, luego de que ella misma le expresara sus deseos de dirigir la empresa. Sin embargo, cuando su padre le dio el cargo a Kankuro, éste no se tardó ni dos meses en renunciar.

En resumen, él había renunciado voluntariamente al cargo por el que Temari hubiese dado su vida.

Lo único que aliviaba la tensión entre ambos, era que ahora era Gaara el heredero, y ambos lo querían.

—Bueno, iré a hablar con papá sobre tus avances. No sé, pero últimamente lo veo demasiado interesado en tu trabajo.

Kankuro miró con preocupación a su hermana, casi presintiendo que en sus palabras había algo oculto. Sí, que su padre se fijara tanto en su trabajo era algo sospechoso, tanto, que hasta Temari presentía que había algo oculto.

—Gracias—. Le dijo a secas, antes de continuar con su camino.

Pero justo cuando estaba por llegar al ascensor, su hermana lo detuvo.

—Oye… ¿Sabes? Sería bueno que fueras a hablar con Gaara. Está algo extraño. Es más, hoy lo vi hecho un desastre total, y no es usual verlo así.

El castaño sonrió.

—No te preocupes, justo ahora voy a verlo—. Dijo a secas, sonriendo para sus adentros. Pudiera que Temari y él no se llevaran bien, pero… si existía algo que los unía como hermanos, ese era Gaara.

. . .

* * *

Mientras tanto, Gaara había salido apenas unos minutos atrás de la reunión con su padre, y ahora se encontraba en su oficina total y completamente agotado. Por algún motivo, cada vez que se reunía con él, sentía como si le drenaran las energías y terminara siendo menos que un trapo sucio. Una sensación realmente horrible. Pero al menos esta vez Temari estuvo presente para calmar la situación. Porque sin ella…

Suspirando hondo, se dejó caer sobre su sillón y cerró los ojos apenas unos instantes, cuando de pronto un fuerte rugido le hizo reaccionar. Ahora que lo pensaba, no había comido desde hacía… mucho. En el acto, sacó su móvil y recorrió su lista de contactos, pasando por la K de Kánkuro. Lo dudó por unos instantes, y luego continuó presionando el botón hacia abajo.

Una voz le cogió desprevenido.

—¡Oye, te pasaste mi nombre!

Gaara casi salta de su silla del susto cuando escuchó la voz de su hermano mayor casi gritándole al oído. En definitiva, la mala noche estaba comenzando a cobrarle factura.

—Estoy cansado, Kankuro. Y hambriento.

—Pues te veo hecho un desastre. Vamos, deja que te lleve a comer algo y luego te vas a casa a descansar.

El pelirrojo sopesó rápidamente la oferta de su hermano.

—Creo que mejor conduzco yo— dijo serio—. Quisiera seguir vivo, si no te importa.

Su hermano captó rápidamente la indirecta.

—Pues como estás no creo que lo hagas. Si conduces en ese estado, vas a terminar estrellándote con lo primero que se te cruce en el camino.

—Lo mismo podría ocurrir contigo.

—¡Oh vamos, no seas tan gruñón!

Gaara respiró profundo antes de recapacitar. Bueno, si chocaban y su hermano conducía, sería él quien iría a la cárcel.

Ya luego se encargaría de sacarlo.

—Vamos—. Le dijo, levantándose de su silla.

. . .

Poco después, ambos hermanos se encontraban en el estacionamiento de la empresa, en dirección al automóvil del mayor, cuando de pronto el menor se detuvo.

—Kankuro, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

El aludido se volteó un tanto confundido. Su hermano menor no solía hablarle con tanto… ehm… respeto, salvo a que fuera algo realmente importante. ¿Qué podría ser?

—Sí, supongo—. Contestó el mayor, a la expectativa.

—¿Tu sabes algo sobre un caso… Yamanaka?

En el acto, el mayor observó a su hermano, consternado. ¿Un caso con el mismo apellido de su nueva practicante? Eso sí que era raro. Y… ¿Por qué le iba a importar un caso así a su hermano? Eso era más raro aún. Demasiadas coincidencias para ser cierto.

—No, no tengo idea. ¿Por qué ah?

El menor solo negó con la cabeza.

—Nada. Solo preguntaba por curiosidad.

. . .

* * *

Para el anochecer…

Ino levantó la mirada levemente para ver de reojo a sus compañeros de trabajo. Todos se veían demasiado concentrados en los papeles que estaban leyendo, que seguro eran los del próximo caso que iban a ver. Y se veían demasiado concentrados.

Diablos, ¿Qué acaso no tenían que irse a sus casas de una maldita? ¿Y por qué Kankuro aún no había vuelto?

Sí, estaba desesperada. Se suponía que ese día su jefe le iba dejar entrar a ver lo que había oculto en los antiguos archivos de la empresa, según ella solo para hacer la tarea de un curso. Pero ella ya tenía todo planeado. Solo necesitaba tener esa maldita llave en las manos unos segundos, y luego todo sería pan comido.

—¿Todo bien?

La rubia saltó al escuchar la voz de su jefe desde la puerta. Al parecer, ni se había percatado del momento en que llegó. Los estudiantes asintieron en el acto.

De pronto, el mayor se sentó en la enorme mesa justo frente a Ino. Ella solo lo miró seria.

—¿Sucede algo?

—No, nada—. Contestó el mayor. Sin embargo, ciertas dudas habían comenzado a invadir su mente, luego de la conversación que tuviera con su hermano, horas atrás. Pero no pudo sacarle información ya que éste se negó rotundamente.

Solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

—Bueno chicos, creo que ya es hora de que se vayan a descansar. Mañana continuamos—. Dijo serio, antes de levantarse y mirar a sus practicantes con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Pero justo cuando los cuatro comenzaban a acomodar sus pertenencias para retirarse, le dirigió una mirada fría a Ino, antes de hablar—. Excepto tú, Yamanaka-san. Contigo quiero hablar un momento.

Cuando estuvieron a solas, Ino se paró frente a su jefe y lo miró con las manos sobre las caderas.

—¿Supongo que quieres que hablemos sobre lo que apostamos ayer, o me equivoco?

Kankuro solo miró serio a la rubia por unos instantes. No, no tenía sentido preguntarle directamente cuál era su interés en entrar a los antiguos archivos de la empresa. Era mejor… dejar que ella lo llevara a la respuesta.

De pronto, el varón sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Claro, una promesa es una promesa—. Le dijo con tono despreocupado—. Pero será mejor que esperemos a que sean más de las 9. A esa hora ya casi no hay gente en el edificio.

. . .

_**

* * *

**_

Fin del capítulo 9

_**Comentario de la autora: El encuentro se viene en el próximo capítulo, se los prometo. Precisamente estoy acelerando el avance del fic (como verán estoy actualizando seguido) para poder llegar a esa parte. **_

**_Spoiler: En encuentro será en plena sala de archivos, y tendrá sus cosillas. Un accidente, una caída, una cargadita, y una mirada de ojos. (_****_Y pueda que hasta un beso involuntario =P)._**

_**Por ahora, solo les puse un pequeñísimo lime, como para que se entretengan. Esos sueños van a ser parte de una historia alterna dentro del fic, una historia que cuenta una vida pasada de ellos, en la que otros personajes tb aparecerán. Espero les guste la idea.**_

_**Por cierto, sobre el directorio de Gaara, espero que no haya problema con los idiomas. Estoy segura que en Japonés deben haber otras formas de archivar y no creo que usen el alfabeto arábigo que nosotros conocemos, pero ésta era la única forma que pude encontrar para ordenar el sótano de la empresa Sabaku No. A demás, creo que se entiende mejor así, ¿No?**_

_**Saludos a todos, gracias por los comentarios, y gracias por leer.**_


	11. 10 El encuentro

**__****Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**JUEGO DEL DESTINO**

* * *

_**CAPITULO 10: EL ENCUENTRO**_

* * *

. . .

. . .

Para el anochecer, Gaara despertó en la cama de su habitación con pesadez en todo el cuerpo, el cabello alborotado, y la ropa toda arrugada y desordenada. Esa tarde, había llegado a su casa luego de almorzar y discutir algunos asuntos con su hermano mayor, y luego de eso regresó a su casa para descansar unos instantes y reponer energías, pero al parecer, aún le faltaba un par de horas más de sueño…

Y ya era demasiado tarde.

O al menos el sol ya se había ocultado.

Preocupado, miró en el acto su reloj de mano: eran las 8 de la noche.

Sí, se le había hecho tarde. Y se suponía que debía volver a la empresa esa noche, para investigar…

Con pesadez, el varón se levantó de su cama y se observó a sí mismo, solo para descubrir que aún tenía puesto el mismo traje del día anterior; con el que se había quedado dormido la noche pasada en la sala del sótano de la empresa. Eso solo podía significar una sola cosa: Antes de volver a la empresa, necesitaba un buen duchazo, urgente.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para quitarse el sueño de encima, el pelirrojo se levantó con lentitud y caminó con paso torpe hacia el baño. Poco después, el sonido de las gotas de agua cayendo de la regadera y un fuerte vapor inundaron el ambiente.

. . .

Y media hora más tarde, Gaara estuvo listo para salir.

* * *

Dentro de uno de los ascensores del edificio Sabaku No, una voz femenina se oyó comentar en forma impaciente…

—¿En qué piso está esa bendita sala? A este paso creo que vamos a llegar al infierno.

—¡No exageres! Mi casa está más abajito.

Ino de pronto rió ante el comentario sarcástico de su jefe, agradeciendo internamente su ayuda. Kankuro podía ser un pervertido ególatra y algo narcisista, pero gracias a él, iba a llegar pronto a los archivos que podrían darle respuestas a todas sus preguntas. En cierto modo, era ella quien ahora le debía un favor…

Pero la larga espera se le estaba haciendo eterna. Y esa musiquita que le ponían a los elevadores en la empresa no estaba ayudando en nada.

—Al menos podrían cambiarle a la tonadita esa.

—Se supone que es tranquilizante, y… no sé cuantas idioteces más.— comentó el varón—. Normalmente uso mi Ipod cuando vengo por acá para evitarme la molestia, pero ahora que estoy acompañado pensé que sería una falta de educación.

Ino suspiró hondo, resignada. Solo faltaba un poco más… o eso pensaba.

—¿Y exactamente… que tan abajo está esa sala?

—Bueno, tenemos cinco pisos subterráneos de estacionamiento, y debajo de eso tenemos otros cuatro pisos de almacén para abastecer el edificio—. Agregó el varón—. Y debajo de todo eso… recién está la sala de los antiguos expedientes.

Ino tomó nota mental de la cantidad de pisos por debajo del suelo a los que iba a tener que llegar. 9 o 10 pisos podían no parecer mucho, pero… considerando que habían comenzado en el piso 15… eso sí lo hacía bastante. Demasiado…

—Llegamos.

De pronto, el ascensor se detuvo y la puerta se abrió. En el acto, Ino asomó su vista hacia el exterior, pero solo pudo ver un largo pasillo oscuro. Impaciente, la rubia estaba por salir con rapidez del elevador, cuando de pronto vio cómo Kankuro se le adelantaba hacia la puerta y se apoyaba en el borde para asegurarse que no se cerrara, y extendía la mano hacia adelante para cederle el paso. El gesto le pareció, por demás, encantador.

Tenía que admitirlo, Kankuro poseía muchas de las características que siempre había buscado en un hombre, sin embargo, por algún motivo no podía verlo como más que un amigo. Un… _hermano_. ¿Por qué no se sentiría atraída hacia él?

Apenas salieron del elevador, Kankuro prendió las luces para que pudieran moverse en el lugar. Ese pasillo, a pesar de verse desolado en un inicio, estaba impecable, bien mantenido, y con acabados nada anticuados, a pesar de ser de un estilo conservador. En definitiva, era un lugar exclusivo.

Luego de caminar por unos instantes más por el mismo pasillo, dieron la vuelta para ingresar en otro de menor longitud. Al final de este, la rubia pudo ver una mediana puerta de madera con tallados que aparentaban ser del siglo XIX.

—Promesa cumplida.

En ese instante, Kankuro sacó de su bolsillo un juego bastante grande de llaves, y escogió una de ellas para abrir la sala. Ino observó con detenimiento los movimientos del varón sin perderse de vista ningún detalle. Si quería volver luego a ese sitio, iba a necesitar toda esa información, sobre todo… esas llaves.

Para cuando las puertas se abrieron, Ino se quedó boquiabierta. Ni siquiera en sus más desquiciados sueños hubiese podido imaginar un lugar así. Se trataba de una inmensa sin división alguna, toda revestida de blanco, y con miles de estantes altísimos de madera labrada llenos de cajas, distribuidos paralelamente unos a otros y dejando pasillos a cada diez metros como para poder ir de un lado al otro. A un lado, había una enorme mesa de madera con 8 sillas distribuidas alrededor de la misma, y al otro, había solo un espacio libre con una silla adicional y una pizarra acrílica, lista para ser usada. Todo limpio, exquisito, organizado e impecable.

Diablos, ni siquiera la biblioteca de su Universidad podía verse tan… majestuosa. Impresionante. E intimidante.

Sorprendida, la rubia aún estaba mirando con sorpresa el lugar, cuando de pronto un dedo le dio con fuerza en la quijada, cerrándosela de un golpe.

—Cuidado que se te meta una mosca.

Ino saltó ante el gesto del castaño y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Oye, ten cuidado con esas confianzas, ¿Quieres?

Kankuro sonrió ante el mal carácter de Ino. De alguna forma, disfrutaba hacerla enojar o verla molesta, lo cual resultaba bastante extraño ya que solo se sentía así con sus hermanos. ¿Por qué ahora también lo hacía con Ino? Quién sabe, tal vez el hecho de tenerla como pupila, le hacía verla como hermana menor…

Pero por ahora debía olvidarse de eso. En ese momento, debía descubrir qué era lo que Ino realmente quería con los antiguos registros de la empresa, y si en verdad tenía alguna conexión con ese caso "Yamanaka" que le había mencionado su hermano en la tarde.

—Vamos a la mesa—. Dijo de repente, para luego comenzar a caminar hacia una de las sillas del lugar. Señaló la que estaba frente suyo para que Ino se sentara ahí.

Cuando ambos estuvieron sentados, volvió a tomar la palabra.

—¿Entonces, qué es exactamente lo que buscas?

La rubia sintió que se le helaba la sangre.

—¿Que qué… estoy… buscando? — preguntó, no pudiendo disimular sus nervios.

Kankuro sonrió para sus adentros. Oh si, Ino era demasiado fácil de descifrar…

—Para tu trabajo. ¿Qué tipo de caso quieres ver?

Ino sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo.

—¡Ah! ¡Mi trabajo! — dijo aliviada—. Bueno… creo que me serviría un caso con una… una empresa grande—. El caso de su padre vino inmediatamente a su mente—. Algún caso de estafa o algo así.

El mayor entrecerró los ojos y observó a la rubia por unos instantes. Según lo poco que pudo encontrar en internet, el caso Yamanaka fue un caso muy sonado años atrás, en la que el dueño de la compañía terminó siendo acusado por estafa y sentenciado a 20 años de cárcel. ¿Acaso estaría ese caso relacionado a Ino?

—¿Y tienes algún caso en particular en mente? — preguntó, esperando encontrar la respuesta a sus dudas.

Ino abrió la boca para contestar, solo para terminar quedándose callada. Claro que tenía un caso en mente, se trataba del caso de su padre, pero no podía decirlo tan directamente. Tenía que ser cautelosa.

—Pues la verdad no lo sé—. Contestó sonriendo—. Esperaba que tú me recomendaras uno.

El castaño suspiró profundo. O Ino era demasiado astuta, o él estaba fantaseando de más. Quién sabe, tal vez solo estaba siendo paranoico.

—Ahora no se me ocurre ninguno. Como verás, tenemos demasiado de donde escoger.

—¿Y no tienen algún… no sé, algún tipo de base de datos de casos o algo así?

Kankuro cerró los ojos y maldijo en un susurro.

—Sí, lo hay, pero no tengo acceso desde acá. Por algún motivo, mi padre no permite aparatos electrónicos fijos acá. Ya sabes, es de esos tipos chapados a la antigua—. Comentó sonriente—. Pero tengo acceso a la base de datos desde mi laptop.

A Ino se le iluminaron los ojos de la emoción. Tal vez esa sí era su noche.

—¿Y por qué no la traes?

El varón tardó en darse cuenta que había caído en su trampa.

—Eh… — titubeó, sorprendido. ¿Cómo pudo caer tan fácilmente? — no lo sé, no te puedo dejar sola aquí.

—¡Oh vamos! ¿Qué podría hacer yo sola aquí? ¿Robarme los archivos? En mi cartera no entraría ni un labial.

El castaño miró el bolso de Ino asintiendo inconscientemente. Sí, se trataba de uno de esos bolsos de mano en los que aún no podía entender como rayos hacían las mujeres para meter medio tocador, en el que de seguro no entraría ni siquira un documento partido en cuatro. Y por ultimo, ¿Qué podía hacer ella sola en ese sitio? Con lo grande que era… tardaría años en encontrar algo. Lo que fuera.

—¡No seas paranoico! — Insistió ella—.Solo me quedaré esperándote aquí sentada, mientras tu traes tu laptop.

Aún con dudas el mente, el castaño suspiró.

—Ok. Vengo en unos quince minutos—. Dijo serio, para luego señalar a su pupila con el dedo índice y hablar, casi amenazante—. Pero eso sí, prométeme que no tocarás nada.

Ino sonrió fingiendo inocencia.

—Lo prometo—. Contestó, fingiendo seguridad y convicción. Sin embargo, tras su espalda, estaba cruzando los dedos.

Con una sonrisa débil, el castaño se levantó de la silla y salió de la sala.

Y una vez Ino estuvo sola, comenzó con su búsqueda…

. . .

* * *

Luego de media hora conduciendo a una velocidad moderada y sin tráfico, Gaara llegó sin mayores dificultades a la empresa.

Al entrar al estacionamiento, condujo su vehículo hacia el lugar que le correspondía, pero al llegar se sorprendió al encontrar el vehículo de su hermano estacionado al lado. ¿Qué hacía Kankuro aún en la empresa? Se preguntó, desconfiado. Rápidamente, se estacionó y sacó su móvil para llamarlo, pero se detuvo poco antes de hacerlo. Si quería investigar a solas y con tranquilidad, era mejor que su hermano no supiera que estaba ahí.

Salió de su vehículo y se dirigió hacia los elevadores. Cuando llegó, le llamó la atención ver que uno de los dos elevadores estaba llegando al piso 15, en donde se detuvo. Supuso que se trataría de Kankuro o alguno de sus practicantes, ya que su sala de trabajo se encontraba en ese sitio. No le tomó mucha importancia.

En el acto, presionó el botón del otro elevador. Cuando éste se detuvo frente a él, sacó de su bolsillo su Ipod y se colocó los audífonos para evitar el molesto ruido del elevador, y luego ingresó en él y presionó el botón que lo llevaría hacia el sótano. Cuando llegó al último piso, le llamó la atención encontrarse con las luces encendidas, pero supuso que seguramente se debía a que él las había dejado así ese día en la mañana.

Aún con la música de su aparato a alto volumen, salió del elevador y caminó por el largo pasillo que se extendía frente a esta, para luego llegar al más pequeño. Continuó por ese camino, y pronto terminó llegando a su destino.

Estando frente a la puerta, sacó las llaves y la abrió. Y luego, entró a la enorme sala…

. . .

* * *

Ino se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos artificiales formados por los miles de estantes en la sala con los antiguos expedientes de la empresa, cuando de pronto un ruido desde afuera de la sala le hizo detenerse. _¿El elevador?_ Se preguntó en el acto, solo para terminar negando rotundamente. Según sus cálculos, Kankuro apenas se había ido unos diez minutos, y ahora debía estar recién sacando su portátil de su oficina.

Respirando profundo, se detuvo y dio una vuelta completa justo en la posición donde estaba, en medio de esa enorme sala. _¿Con un demonio, como rayos voy a encontrar el caso de mi padre? _Se preguntó, lo que podía ver, cada estante estaba numerado, y en cada uno de ellos podía ver cajas con diferentes letras y números, pero no podía encontrar un maldito patrón que le dijera donde exactamente lo que buscaba

Continuó caminando en línea recta, hasta que de pronto vio una caja con las iniciales Y-1. ¿Sería esa la caja indicada? Con cuidado, bajó dicha caja y comenzó a revisarla, solo para terminar maldiciendo. Esa caja tenía casos de los años 20…

Estaba regresando la dichosa caja a su lugar, cuando de pronto sintió que la puerta se abría lentamente.

En el acto, saltó del susto y preguntó con voz débil.

—¿Kankuro?

. . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Gaara ingresó a la sala de los expedientes de la empresa con relativa tranquilidad, pero se sorprendió aún más al encontrar la luz encendida. Pero eso no era lo único extraño. Cuando vio hacia la mesa del lugar, se encontró con que dos sillas habían sido ligeramente movidas de su sitio original. ¿Acaso alguien más había entrado a la sala? ¿Acaso… alguien más estaría ahí en ese momento?

Preocupado, se sacó el audífono y cerró los ojos para agudizar su sentido del oído, pero no escuchó nada. La sala parecía estar vacía. A demás, según recordaba, cuando llegó ninguno de los dos ascensores marcaban el sótano, por lo que era imposible que alguien estuviese ahí. Por último, terminó recordando que una de esas sillas la había usado él la noche anterior, y la otra la había movido accidentalmente cuando puso la caja que contenía el caso Yamanaka en la mesa. La próxima vez, debería ser más cuidadoso.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, el varón se relajó un poco más, volvió a colocarse los audífonos, y luego se dirigió hacia el pasillo de donde había sacado la caja que estuvo a punto de leer el día anterior, para buscar su objetivo…

. . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ino se quedó en silencio justo cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose a escasos metros de ella, aterrada. Según sus cálculos, era imposible que fuera Kankuro. Entonces… ¿Quién rayos era?

De pronto, le pareció escuchar unos pasos acercándose hacia ella.

Se tapó la boca aterrorizada y contuvo la respiración tanto como pudo. Los pasos de pronto dejaron de escucharse. ¡Diablos! ¡¿Quién podía estar en ese sitio, tan de noche? Según Kankuro, ese sitio estaba reservado para muy pocas personas. ¿Acaso tenía tan mala suerte que justo esa noche, alguien más se había animado a bajar a investigar?

Con temor, la rubia caminó lenta y cautelosamente hacia la entrada de la sala, pero no encontró a nadie. ¿Acaso había sido solo su idea? ¿O estaba volviéndose loca? ¿O… acaso

¿Acaso penaban en esa maldita sala?

Aterrada, regresó hacia el pasillo donde había estado hasta segundos atrás en el más completo y absoluto silencio, y se mantuvo oculta. Si era un fantasma, no tenía sentido esconderse, pero si no lo era… sería mejor que no la encontrara. De cualquier forma, era mejor permanecer oculta.

A demás, esos malditos pasos acompasados continuaban escuchándose por toda la sala…

Y estaba segura de que esos no eran los pasos de Kankuro.

. . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Gaara llegó hasta donde recordaba se suponía debía estar la famosa caja Y-10, pero terminó confundiéndose de camino. 2 veces.

Aburrido, regresó a la mesa principal e intentó hacer memoria de donde había sacado dicha caja el día anterior, pero no pudo. El sueño le había borrado parte de la memoria.

Fastidiado, salió de la sala a velocidad y se dirigió hacia el elevador, directo a su oficina. Necesitaba acceder a la base de datos de los expedientes si quería llegar rápido a la caja esa…

. . .

* * *

En el piso 15, Kankuro maldijo a voces luego de salir de su oficina, molesto. Acababa de recibir una llamada que lo retuvo más de lo debido en su oficina, pero por suerte ya había terminado.

Suspirando hondo, caminó hacia el ascensor con una rapidez nada común en él, y luego presiono el botón que lo llevaría hacia el sótano. No le agradaba haber dejado a Ino sola tanto tiempo en ese sitio.

Luego de descender los pisos correspondientes, el aparato se detuvo en su destino. Rápidamente, el varón salió del lugar y se dirigió hacia la sala de archivos, y entró en ella.

Se extraño de no ver a Ino sentada en la mesa.

Aunque, bueno, luego de casi 20 minutos…

—¿Ino? — preguntó, mientras colocaba la laptop en la mesa y observaba a los alrededores, esperando encontrar a su rubia practicante.

Cuando apareció, Kankuro se extrañó al verla tan pálida.

—¿Sucedió algo? — preguntó con curiosidad.

—Dime…— le habló ella, un tanto asustada—. ¿Hace cuanto que llegaste?

—Acabo de llegar, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—¿Sabes si alguien más vino aquí?

El castaño palideció en el acto. Si alguien más había estado ahí, y había visto a Ino…

Preocupado, salió rápidamente de la habitación y le echó un vistazo a los elevadores. Solo el que había usado marcaba como destino el sótano, mientras que el otro marcaba un piso distinto. Curiosamente, era el piso donde estaba la oficina de su hermano.

_¡Nah! ¡Imposible! ¡Lo dejé en la casa! ¡Y por la cara que tenía, debe estar durmiendo ahora…!_

—No, no creo. Por qué, ¿Acaso pasó algo?

—Yo… me pareció escuchar unos… pasos.

Kankuro rió para sus adentros al escuchar lo que dijo la rubia y, asumiendo lo que ella pensaba, decidió jugarle una broma pesada.

—Debe ser el fantasma. Solo ignóralo y no te hará nada—. Dijo sonriente, en una muy buena actuación.

En el acto, Ino tragó saliva y abrió los ojos con sorpresa, aún más pálida que antes.

—¿Fan…tas… mas? — tartamudeó, con evidente susto en el rostro.

El varón intentó mantener la compostura por unos instantes más, pero no pudo. Terminó soltando una sonora carcajada.

—Es broma. Que yo sepa acá no pena nadie.

De pronto, Ino frunció el ceño y lo miró enfurecida.

—No te juegues con eso—. Le regañó, golpeándole en el brazo—. Yo no creo en fantasmas. Pero estoy segura de que oí algo.

—Debes habértelo imaginado. Nadie ha bajado aquí, así que no te preocupes. Ahora, ven aquí.

Llamando a Ino con la mano, el castaño se sentó en la silla que había usado cuando llegó a la sala, y prendió su portátil. Luego, ejecutó el programa que lo enlazaba con los archivos de la empresa.

Ino se acercó a él para poder ver como manejaba el programa. Esa era otra cosa que debería aprender…

—¿Qué tipo de caso querías?

—Estafas.

El varón abrió el buscador y estaba a punto de ingresar el parámetro de búsqueda, cuando de pronto su laptop hizo un ruido extraño. Cuando vio hacia el lado izquierdo inferior, se encontró con una franja roja que le decía que su laptop se apagaría en 15 minutos.

_¡Con un demonio…!_

—Se bajó la pu… la batería—. Se corrigió a tiempo. Ino rió a su lado.

—No te rías, niña. Te toca ir a ti a traerla.

La rubia lo miró casi ofendida.

—¿Me toca? Hey, ¿Y dónde quedó tu caballerosidad?

—Es eso o te quedas con el fantasma.

Ino maldijo para sus adentros. Fantasma o no, no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad.

—Ni siquiera sé donde tienes tu batería.

¡Diablos! Ino tenía razón. A demás, ahora que lo recordaba, la batería estaba metida en su cajón, y para que ella pudiera abrirlo, tendría que darle las llaves y…

¡Ni pensarlo!

—Está bien, yo voy—. Dijo con pesar, levantándose nuevamente.

Estaba a punto de salir, cuando de pronto se dio la vuelta y observó a Ino. En ese momento, metió la mano en el bolsillo.

—¡Toma! ¡Úsalo para que no tengas que escuchar ruidos extraños! — le gritó, lanzándole un pequeño objeto que Ino atajó en el aire. Cuando ella se percató de qué era, casi le da un infarto.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre lanzarme de esa forma tu Ipod? — Gritó, casi a modo de regaño—. ¿Y si no lo atrapaba?

—Te lo descontaba de tu sueldo.

Antes de que Ino pudiera decir algo, el varón salió de la oficina.

Ino se quedó mirando la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sí, el Ipod de Kankuro iba a ayudar… pero primero, había otra cosa que debía hacer.

De inmediato, estando a solas, miró nuevamente la laptop de su jefe. Cinco minutos iban a ser más que suficientes para que ella pudiera ejecutar la búsqueda que necesitaba…

. . .

* * *

Gaara salió de su oficina con su portátil en las manos, listo para dirigirse nuevamente al sótano. Cuando llegó al elevador que había usado para subir, vio que el de al lado estaba llegando nuevamente al piso 15. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo su hermano ahí?

Decidió ignorarlo nuevamente y continuó con su camino. Entró en el elevador y rápidamente marcó hacia el sótano.

Cuando llegó a la sala de los antiguos expedientes, suspiró hondo e ingresó. Su mirada rápidamente se fijó en la mesa, en donde encontró la portátil de su hermano, que acababa de apagarse. A demás, notó también que faltaba una silla.

¿Kankuro?

Preocupado, se sacó los audífonos para escuchar detenidamente, cuando de pronto un sonido proveniente del pasillo 22 le hizo tensar los músculos del cuello.

—¿Quién está ahí?

Nadie contestó.

Gaara arrugó el ceño e hizo la misma pregunta un par de veces más, con el mismo resultado.

De pronto, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

_Pasillo 22…_

De inmediato, abrió su portátil y la prendió. Ingresó en el programa de búsquedas de los expedientes de la empresa, y buscó el caso Yamanaka. Tal y como pensaba, estaba en ese pasillo.

Decidido a encontrar al intruso, el varón dejó su laptop en la mesa, y se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde había escuchado aquel extraño ruido…

. . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Apenas llegó al estante F del pasillo 22, Ino comenzó a buscar con la vista en la parte más alta de dicho estante, tal y como indicaban las instrucciones en la base de datos. Terminó encontrando la caja Y-10

_¡Sí!_ gritó para sus adentros. La había encontrado.

En el acto, colocó la silla que había arrastrado hasta ese sitio, y la puso al lado del estante. Luego, se paró sobre ella y estiró los brazos en un intento por llegar a la caja, pero estaba demasiado alta. Lo intentó un par de veces más, pero no lo consiguió.

La única forma en la que iba a llegar a esa dichosa caja, era… subiéndose al mismo estante.

Con temor, colocó un pie sobre el borde superior de la silla, y luego estiró las manos para llegar a la caja, pero apenas logró moverla un poco. Hizo otro esfuerzo por llegar a la misma, pero de pronto comenzó a perder el equilibrio.

Y la silla comenzó a tambalear por unos instantes…

Pero para su suerte, hizo uso de su buen balance y logró recuperar el equilibrio.

_¡Gracias Kakashi-sensei, gracias!_ gritó internamente, agradeciendo todos los entrenamientos de su antiguo maestro.

Suspirando hondo, la rubia volvió a apoyarse en el borde de la silla y estiró los brazos una vez más hacia la bendita caja, pero de pronto sintió que accidentalmente jalaba el cable de los audífonos, y estos quedaron colgando del bolsillo de su pantalón.

¡Maldición!

Estaba por intentar sujetarlos y acomodarlos lo mejor posible, cuando de pronto sintió que unos pasos venían hacia ella.

Y de pronto, una sombra apareció por detrás del estante de donde ella estaba sujeta.

Una sombra que no era la de Kankuro…

Y en ese momento…

Perdió el equilibrio por completo.

. . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Gaara acababa de terminar de recorrer los grupos del A al E del pasillo 21 con relativa rapidez, cuando de pronto escuchó claramente unos ruidos que en definitiva no eran de su hermano. Y venían del pasillo 22 ¿Quién rayos estaba ahí?

Decidido a encontrar al intruso, atravesó entre los estantes para ingresar al pasillo de al lado…

Lo que encontró, lo dejó impactado.

El intruso… era _intrusa_.

. . .

Aterrada, Ino gritó al ver esa sombra aparecer de pronto frente a sus ojos, pero pronto supo que ese no era el peor de sus males. Repentinamente, sintió que la silla sobre la cual estaba parada hizo un ruido extraño bajo sus pies, y luego comenzó a tambalear en forma torpe y ruidosa.

Pero no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida tan fácilmente.

Decidida, la joven hizo su último esfuerzo e intentó sujetarse del estante frente a ella, pero solo terminó moviendo algunas cajas torpemente. Logró sujetarse del borde del enorme mueble de madera labrada, pero la silla bajo ella no quiso colaborar. Estaba por intentar nuevamente asirse del estante, cuando de pronto sintió que el borde de la silla sobre la cual estaba parada, acababa de resquebrajase...

Y en ese momento, cerró los ojos. La caída fue inminente…

Pero justo cuando su cuerpo comenzaba a prepararse para la trayectoria que tomaría en su camino contra el suelo, un brazo la rodeó con fuerza por la cintura en el aire, y luego la levantó en peso, hasta terminar siendo cargada y luego colocada sobre un firme hombro masculino.

Uno que despedía aroma a madera y lavanda…

Uno que le hizo suspirar.

Impresionada, Ino suspiró hondo y se quedó sobre el hombro de su salvador por largos instantes, sin poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ese aroma masculino, y la forma como había sido salvada de su caída, cargada en forma protectora y casi posesiva, le habían dejado totalmente embobada. Pero justo cuando su mente comenzaba a divagar, un recuerdo le hizo regresar a la realidad.

_¡Un momento! _Un fantasma no podría cargarla de ese modo, ¿O sí?

Preocupada, la rubia se estiró para poder ver a su salvador, descubriendo lo que tanto temía. No se trataba de ningún fantasma, ni nada por el estilo. Era un hombre.

Un hombre hecho y derecho.

Uno que la hizo suspirar…

Pero… ¿Quién era ese hombre?

En el acto, la rubia levantó la cabeza e hizo un esfuerzo por mirar el rostro de su salvador, pero apenas pudo ver unos cabellos rojizos. ¿Quién era? ¿Y qué hacía ahí?

Por su parte, Gaara tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. Observó hacia su hombro, y se dio con la sorpresa que tenía encima suyo a una mujer, una extraña que se había metido en los archivos de la empresa seguramente para espiar, y que ahora le debía la vida.

Lo extraño, es que no sentía ninguna incomodidad ni nada por el estilo. Todo lo contrario.

Ese cuerpo femenino se sentía increíblemente bien sobre el suyo. Y esas curvas… eran suaves y delicadas. Y su aroma…

_Rosas y claveles…_

Confundido, y con una extraña sensación de haber sentido ese aroma antes, el varón hizo un esfuerzo por mirar hacia el rostro de la chica que acababa de salvar para ver si podía identificarla, pero solo se encontró con una gran melena rubia. Idéntica a… _ella_.

Y de pronto, la recordó.

Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, Gaara estaba a punto de bajar a la chica para poder ver mejor su rostro y estar seguro de sus sospechas, cuando de pronto un ruido sobre su cabeza le hicieron detenerse. Al mirar hacia arriba, vio cómo una de las cajas resbalaba desde su posición en lo más alto del estante, y se dirigía justo sobre ellos.

Y justo en ese momento, un objeto en el suelo le hizo perder el equilibrio.

¡Maldición!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, y sabiendo que iba a caer, el varón cogió a la chica sobre sus hombros y se dejó caer hacia un lado para evitar que el objeto impactara sobre ellos, procurando ser él quien cayera contra el suelo para evitar que ella se hiciera daño.

La caja cayó al lado de ellos.

Ino cerró los ojos y gritó del susto al verse de pronto cayendo con ese hombre bajo ella, hasta que llegaron al suelo. Cuando reaccionó, se dio cuenta que ahora yacía sobre el pecho de ese extraño pelirrojo, y que la caja esa acababa de caer a su lado. Una caja que de seguro le hubiera caído en la cabeza.

¡Me salvé!

Agradecida, la rubia levantó el rostro levemente aún sobre el varón, y buscó su mirada para poder hablar con él, y darle las gracias. Pero al verlo, se quedó paralizada.

De repente, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas, y su cuerpo ardió con un fuego que nunca antes había sentido en ella. Esos ojos verdes aguamarina, esos cabellos pelirrojos, y esas facciones…

_¡Es él!_

Por su parte, Gaara aprovechó para respirar hondo cuando la joven a la que acababa de salvar la vida se levantó de su encima, y luego buscó su rostro para poder identificarla. Al verla, se quedó helado.

_¡Es ella! ¡La chica de mis sueños!_

En el acto, ambos se observaron mutuamente y se quedaron inmovilizados. Sus corazones comenzaron a latir con fuerza, y sus alientos casi comenzaron a entremezclarse, con respiraciones agitadas que a duras penas se esforzaban por regular.

Sin ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, el varón de pronto deslizó las manos por sobre la cintura de la rubia, y comenzó a atraerla hacia él. Por su parte, Ino se dejó llevar por el varón y comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia el varón bajo ella, hacia su rostro.

Hacia sus labios…

Pero justo cuando estaban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, un fuerte ruido les detuvo. Cuando miraron hacia arriba, vieron que otra caja estaba a punto de caerles encima.

De inmediato, Gaara rodeó con los brazos el cuerpo y la cabeza de Ino y la apegó hacia él, y luego los obligó a ambos a rodar hacia un lado, quedando él sobre ella.

La caja terminó cayendo sobre el hombro derecho del varón, rebotando luego y cayendo al suelo, dejando salir varios papeles de su contenido. En una de ellas, figuraba el apellido Yamanaka.

Pero aquello poco les importó.

En esos momentos, todo lo que le importaba… la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Y el hecho de que ahora él estuviese sobre ella. Y que ella estuviese debajo de él. Y que ahora sus labios estuviesen tan cerca el uno del otro, que casi pudieran… besarse…

Como en su sueño.

—Yo…

—Yo…

Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo, para luego quedarse callados. Una fuerza magnética les impedía moverse, o hablar. Era como si… en ese momento sus cuerpos no fueran suyos, o como si no los pudieran controlar. Las hormonas comenzaron a alborotarse peligrosamente en ambos, de pronto… sintieron que ya no podían más. Necesitaban besarse. Unir sus labios y fundirlos en una batalla apasionada y desenfrenada de fuerza y poder, una que los dejara explorar más allá de lo que estaba permitido.

Pero justo cuando estaban a punto de hacerlo…

Una voz masculina les interrumpió.

—¿¡Qué está sucediendo aquí?

. . .

_**

* * *

**_

Fin del capítulo 10

_**Comentario de la autora: Ahora sí, por fin cumplí con lo que todas querían ver: El tan esperado Encuentro. ¿Les gustó? Ruego a que sus respuestas sean afirmativas...**_

_**Mis juegos entre Kankuro e Ino tendrán una explicación en uno o dos capítulos, algo que de seguro las deja así: O.O. Ya luego les mostraré el porqué ellos se llevan tan bien. (Ya les di un adelanto, a ver si lo captan…)**_

_**Les comento que hace poco me comuniqué con Leontiness y Ellie-Kino, y estamos pensando en la posibilidad de abrir un concurso de one-shots GaaIno, en donde nosotras seríamos jueces. ¿Les interesa? ¿Quieren participar? Escríbannos al foro para saber de su interés:**_

_**http : / f**__**orum . fanfiction . net /topic/72393/23551905/2/#30011034**_

_**Luego se abrirá un hilo especial en el foro para el concurso. **__**Espero que se animen.**_

_**Saludos, y gracias por leer.**_

**_Agregado el 12/08:_**

**_Acabo de crear el link oficial para el concurso, con las reglas y demás:_**

**http : / forum . fanfiction . net /topic/72393/30104626/1/**

**Espero que se animen a participar!**


	12. 11 Malos entendidos

**__****Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**JUEGO DEL DESTINO**

* * *

_**CAPITULO 11: MALOS ENTENDIDOS**_

* * *

. . .

. . .

_Aún sobre el suelo, Ino aspiró con deleite el intenso aroma masculino que se desprendía de los cabellos rojizos de ese increíble y sexy varón que se encontraba encima suyo, mientras disfrutaba la increíble sensación de ese grande y bien formado cuerpo sobre el de ella, apretándola con fuerza y envolviéndola hasta casi robarle el aliento. ¡Eso tenía que ser el cielo! _

_Excitada, alzó los ojos y buscó con ellos los verdes aguamarina de su misterioso salvador, deseando saber si él estaba sintiendo lo mismo por ella. Lo encontró con una mirada que revelaba puro y salvaje deseo carnal, mucho más que lo que se había imaginado._

_¡Ese hombre se estaba muriendo por poseerla!_

_Y ella estaba dispuesta a dejarse convencer…_

_De pronto, el varón se aproximó a su rostro y comenzó a respirar sobre su oído derecho. Ino gimoteó ante la cercanía y se estremeció ante la sensación de su cálido aliento llegándole hasta el cuello, y en ese momento sintió que ya no podía más. Necesitaba besarlo. Unir sus labios a los de él y disfrutar de todas las sensaciones que le prometía su galante salvador, batallar con su lengua y saborearlo hasta robarle la última gota de aliento... _

_Pero justo cuando estaban a punto de hacerlo, una voz masculina les interrumpió de repente._

—_¿¡Qué está sucediendo aquí?_

.

.

—¿¡Qué está sucediendo aquí?

El grito de Sabaku Kankuro cogió desprevenidos a ambos menores.

De inmediato, Gaara se incorporó en un ágil movimiento hasta quedar sobre sus pies, y luego le tendió la mano a la misteriosa rubia para ayudarla a incorporarse. Pero apenas la tuvo parada frente a él, se quedó observándola fijamente al rostro mientras la sujetaba firmemente, sin poder reaccionar. Si el solo toque de su pequeña y suave mano le hizo erizar los pelos de la nuca, esos ojos casi le hacen perder la razón.

Ino se quedó observando aún agitada eses ojos verdes aguamarina, sin poder creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. ¡Rayos! ¡¿Quién era él? ¿¡Acaso… era realmente el tipo que la intentó secuestrar en el club la otra noche? ¡¿Y cómo llegó hasta ahí? ¡¿Y por qué justo ese día¡! Y… ¡¿Por qué rayos tenía que ser tan increíblemente sexy!

Sin poder moverse, y con miles de preguntas en sus mentes, ambos jóvenes se quedaron mirando el uno al otro a los ojos durante varios instantes, olvidándose que no se encontraban solos en la sala.

Frente a ellos, Kankuro carraspeó un par de veces en un intento por llamar la atención. No logró mucho.

—Chicos…— dijo con cierto desgano, pero no logró mucho. Ellos continuaron mirándose como si no hubiese nadie más en esa sala o en el edificio. O en el planeta.

—Oigan, chicos…— lo intentó nuevamente—. Por sí no se habían dado cuenta, yo sigo aquí. Muchachos…

Insistió un par de veces más, con el mismo resultado.

—Chicos… — dijo una vez más, antes de terminar perdiendo la paciencia—¡Hey! ¿¡Me van a seguir ignorando o qué?

El grito del varón hizo que ambos saltaran nuevamente sobre sus posiciones y regresaran a la realidad.

Gaara tosió un par de veces antes de hablar.

—No es necesario que grites.

El mayor frunció el ceño antes de contestar.

—Si no hubiesen insistido en ignorarme, no lo hubiese hecho. Hermanito.

_¿Hermanito? ¿Acaso él es…_

Los ojos azul cielo de Ino se dilataron al extremo apenas todo le quedó claro. Él tenía que ser el hermano menor de Kankuro, el tal…

—¿Y tú, qué crees que estabas haciendo?

Ino sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta que le hablaban a ella.

—¿Yo? —preguntó, fingiéndose ofendida—. Pues por si no lo recuerdas, tú me dejaste aquí sola. Solo estaba dando vueltas por el lugar mientras te esperaba, y como te demorabas mucho, pensé en bajar una de las cajas para ver qué había adentro.

El castaño se quedó sin habla ante la respuesta de la rubia. ¡Rayos! ¿Cómo podía ella hablarle tan tranquila, luego de que la encontrara en el suelo con su hermano? ¿Y debajo de él? ¿Y en…? Un momento, ¿Cómo es que llegaron a esa situación?

—Antes de que preguntes como terminamos así…— se adelantó a su pregunta el pelirrojo—. Ella estaba a punto de caerse de la escalera y yo solo la sujeté para evitar que se golpeara.

La frialdad en el tono de voz de Gaara hizo que el corazón de Ino se le apretara de repente. ¿A dónde se había ido toda esa calidez y caballerosidad de hacía un instante?

—Y luego qué— continuó Kankuro— ¿Pensaron que sería buena idea probar el piso a ver que tan cómodo estaba?

Ino aspiró hondo antes de contestar.

—Unas cajas casi nos caen encima, y él se puso para protegerme—. Sentenció segura, en un intento por demostrar tanta frialdad como su pseudo-salvador. Lo hizo demasiado bien.

Frente a ambos, Kankuro suspiró hondo mientras analizaba ambas explicaciones. Todo sonaba bastante razonable, aunque extremadamente improbable, sin embargo… estaba seguro que algo le estaban ocultando. Lo malo es que no tenía la más remota idea de qué podía ser. Según tenía entendido, su hermano y la rubia nunca antes se habían visto en la vida, por lo que era imposible imaginar que hubieran estado haciendo… eso que parecía que estaban sabiendo. Entonces, ¿Qué había pasado ahí?

Suspirando hondo, el varón bajó la mirada mientras negaba en forma reprobatoria a los menores, cuando de pronto su mirada se cruzó con las cajas que acababa de mencionar Ino y que ahora se encontraban en el suelo. Algo llamó su atención.

—Gaara, será mejor que te vayas a casa, ahora.

—Te recuerdo que dentro de la empresa soy tu jefe.

—¿Sí? Pues fíjate que el horario laboral acabó hace cuatro horas, así que en este momento soy tu hermano mayor—. Sentenció con firmeza—. Y si más no recuerdo, tú acabas de llegar de un largo viaje y necesitas descansar.

—Sí, pero…

—Pero nada. Te vas a la casa ahora.

Gaara observó a su hermano más que sorprendido. ¿Desde cuándo él le hablaba de esa forma? De pronto, terminó desviando la mirada hacia la chica al lado suyo, las cosas comenzaron a tener sentido.

_Rubia…_

Su practicante.

Un momento, ¿Acaso ella era Yamanaka Ino? ¿La practicante que había contratado su hermano? ¿La que les había recomendado Kakashi-sensei? ¡Con un demonio! ¿Su hermano había contratado a una bailarina nudista como practicante para la empresa? ¿Y la había llevado al sótano de la empresa?

Miró nuevamente a su hermano mayor, y lo encontró mas serio de lo usual. ¿Acaso le había molestado encontrarlo encima de su... de ella?

_¡Oh, rayos…!_

—¡Hey! ¿¡Qué acaso no me oíste? ¡Vete a casa ahora!—. La orden fue dada nuevamente por el mayor.

Gaara suspiró hondo sin mucho qué decir. Si su hermano tenía "algo" con esa chica, no tenía caso discutirle o intentarle hacerle entrar en razón en ese momento. Ya luego hablaría con él y le haría entrar en razón.

—Como digas—. Contestó de mala gana, para luego darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia la salida—. Pero déjame decirte algo: Tú y yo tenemos que hablar. A solas.

Cuando el menor se fue, Kankuro miró hacia Ino con severidad antes de volver a tomar la palabra—Y tú, te vienes conmigo en este preciso instante.

Ino abrió la boca con rostro sorprendido:

—¿¡Qué? Pero me prometiste que…

—Hablaremos luego de eso, ¿Entendido? —Dijo tajante el mayor—. Por ahora, será mejor que te lleve a tu casa. No quiero que sigamos metiéndonos en problemas.

Ino estaba a punto de discutir nuevamente con el varón, pero se contuvo al ver la preocupación en su rostro. Según recordaba, ella no debía estar ahí, y ahora que su hermano los había descubierto… tal vez acababa de meter a Kankuro en problemas. Sí, lo más prudente era hacerle caso y retirarse.

—Entiendo—. Dijo en un suspiro, antes de salir del lugar.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo, Ino le dio una rápida inspección a los alrededores. Uno de los dos elevadores estaba subiendo. Y en él, de seguro estaba Gaara. El hermano menor de su jefe, el heredero de la empresa, y el novio de…

_¡Oh por Kami!_

—Kankuro, ¿Si él es tu hermano, también es… —

—¿Es qué?.

—El..,— Ino tragó saliva antes de preguntar—. ¿Es el novio de Hinata-chan, cierto?

Kankuro se limitó a asentir.

—Sí, pero eso lo último que debería preocuparte ahora. Agradece a que sigamos con vida—. Dijo con voz pausada, mientras suspiraba hondo—. Voy a tener que buscar una buena excusa para justificar que estuvieses en la sala de archivos conmigo. Gaara puede ser muy insistente cuando quiere una explicación.

Kankuro continuó hablando por largos instantes, pero Ino dejó de prestarle atención. En ese momento, lo único que le importaba era saber que ese increíble pelirrojo de aire letal que acababa de salvarle la vida, era el hermano menor de su jefe y el novio de su amiga. Y eso solo significaba una cosa: _**problemas**_.

—¿Vas a subir o qué?

Ino reaccionó al escuchar las palabras de su jefe. Cuando miró al frente, el otro elevador ya había llegado al sótano y su jefe ya estaba dentro, sujetando la puerta desde el interior para que no se cerrara mientras esperaba a que ella subiera.

—Ehhh sí, claro.

En el acto, la rubia subió al elevador y luego fijó la mirada en el suelo, sin decir una sola palabra más.

Kankuro observó a su pupila con desconfianza mientras ésta se quedaba muda al lado suyo, con una expresión que jamás antes había visto en ella. Aquello solo logró despertar aún más sus sospechas. Lo que había visto en esas cajas era algo que tendría que resolver esa misma noche…

. . .

. .

.

Y en efecto, así lo hizo.

Horas más tarde, Kankuro regresó al sótano de la empresa para acomodar el desastre que habían dejado Gaara e Ino luego de su "accidentada" noche, y comenzó a darle una ojeada a los papeles que contenía la caja con el caso Yamanaka. Lo que encontró, fue mucho peor de lo que imaginaba…

* * *

. . .

°~._.~°~._.~°~._.~°~ ._.~°~._.~°~._.~°~._. ~°~._.~°~._.~°~._.~°

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Gaara se despertó de golpe a primera hora de la mañana sobre la cama de su habitación, con el cuello tenso, los ojos pesados, y el cerebro clamando con urgencia por un buen par de días más de merecido descanso. Lamentablemente, no podía darse ese lujo en ese momento. No cuando tenía tantas cosas por hacer.

Y menos aún, cuando esas "cosas" estaban relacionadas con cierta rubia de vivaces ojos azul cielo e inquietante figura.

¿Quién era ella? ¿En verdad era la bailarina nudista de la noche anterior? ¿Y su hermano estaría enterado de ello?

¿Y… tendría ella alguna relación con el caso "Yamanaka"?

Diablos, necesitaba hablar con su hermano cuanto antes y aclarar todas sus dudas….

Con rapidez, se levantó y tomó una corta ducha, y luego se cambió y bajó a la primera planta para tomar el desayuno. Como era de esperar, Temari ya se encontraba sentada en su posición habitual en la mesa del comedor, impecablemente vestida y con ese aire de orgullo que tanto le caracterizaba. Lo que le causó extrañeza, fue no encontrar a Kankuro esperándolo.

—Si vas a preguntar por el vago de tu hermano, te informo que aún no ha llegado.

Gaara reaccionó preocupado ante las palabras de su hermana y rápidamente sacó su móvil para llamarlo y verificar que estuviera bien, pero antes de que marcara el número un pensamiento le hizo detenerse. La última vez que vio a Kankuro, lo había dejado a solas en la sala de los antiguos expedientes de la empresa, con _ella_…

Con _Ino_.

Ambos solos. En el sótano de la empresa.

_Solos_.

_Mi hermano solo y con una bailarina nudista…_

De pronto, la mente del pelirrojo comenzó trabajar y encajar todas las piezas que habían quedado sueltas la noche anterior. Cuando terminó, una terrible sensación de ira y sentimientos que no recordaba haber experimentado antes, se apoderó de él…

. . .

* * *

Luego de que terminaran sus clases, Ino llegó pasado el medio día a la puerta del edificio principal de la empresa Sabaku No para iniciar sus labores, tal y como lo hacía a diario desde que había comenzado a trabajar en la empresa. Sin embargo, ella sabía que ese día sería diferente a los demás…

El día anterior, había descubierto que el guapo pelirrojo ése que había intentado secuestrarla semanas atrás, luego de que ella le hiciera un baile sensual en su despedida de soltero, era nada más ni nada menos que el hermano menor de su actual jefe, el heredero de una de las empresas más importantes del país, y… el novio de su amiga Hinata.

Y el protagonista de sus más húmedos y ardientes sueños…

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

¿La habría reconocido?

_¿Acaso ese increíblemente sexy hombre la recordaría?_

_Ese sujeto de fuertes brazos y mirada penetrante, y labios sensuales y…_

_¡Oh vamos, Ino! !Reacciona! _

_Piensa frío, piensa frío, piensa frío…_

Sacudiendo la cabeza, la rubia suspiró hondo y se obligó a razonar. Por más que lo pensaba, no había posibilidad de que el tal Gaara pudiera reconocerla como la bailarina que casi le hace perder la cordura, sobre todo considerando que ella usaba antifaz aquel día y que él jamás vio su rostro. A demás, rubias bailarinas debía haber por montones, y podría tratarse fácilmente de cualquiera. Y por último, nadie en su sano juicio imaginaría que una estudiante de derecho se ganaba la vida bailando en un club nocturno de noche, ¿O sí?

Una imagen del comercial de la última telenovela del momento pasó por su mente en ese instante, haciéndola palidecer. _¡Diablos! ¡Mi vida parece telenovela trillada y barata!_

Apretando los puños con fuerza, Ino se armó de valor e ingresó con paso firme al enorme edificio. La sala de recibimiento lucía exactamente igual al día anterior, y nadie parecía estar enterado de lo que había pasado la noche pasada con ella y los hijos del dueño de la empresa. Es más, nadie parecía haber notado siquiera que ella acababa de entrar.

O al menos eso pensaba…

—¿Todo en orden?

Ino palideció al sentir una voz masculina hablándole por sobre el hombro. Cuando se dio la vuelta, el alma le volvió al cuerpo al reconocer al portero de la empresa parado justo detrás de ella.

—Sí, todo está bien—. Contestó, algo sonrojada. Por un momento había pensado que esa voz se parecía demasiado a la de Gaara. ¿Por cierto, estaría en algún lugar de la empresa en ese momento? ¿Donde quedaría su oficina?

—¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

—Sí. ¿Tú me podrías decir…— Ino estaba de cometer una imprudencia al preguntar por el futuro heredero de la compañía, pero logró reaccionar a tiempo—¿Me podrías decir si ya llegó Kankuro-san de almorzar?

—No lo se. No lo he visto en todo el día.

—Gracias.

Luego de despedirse, la rubia se continuó con su camino hacia el ascensor. Cuando llegó, marcó el botón para que el aparato bajara a recogerla, y se quedó esperando paciente, mientras su mente comenzaba a divagar nuevamente alrededor de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. ¿Qué iba a hacer si el hermano menor de su jefe la descubría? ¿Y como se lo iba a tomar Kankuro? ¿La despedirían? ¿Perdería la oportunidad de obtener información sobre el caso de su padre, y todo por su estúpido trabajo nocturno?

Ino aún estaba llenando su mente de interrogantes y suposiciones, cuando un sonido frente a ella le hizo detener sus pensamientos y volver a la realidad. El ascensor había llegado hasta el primer piso…

Pero cuando se abrió la puerta, se quedó realmente paralizada.

Dentro del elevador, parado tras cuatro ancianos que parecían estar discutiendo el destino de la humanidad o algo aún más importante, se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que Sabaku No Gaara, el motivo de todas sus preocupaciones...

Y con un demonio, el tipo más guapo que había visto en toda su vida.

¿Por qué no podía ser tan siquiera un tanto feíto? ¿O aunque sea un poco más… normal?

—¿Nos dejas pasar, niña?

Ino reaccionó ante la voz del más delgado de los mayores, quien se había aproximado hasta ella y la estaba mirando con severidad. Tardó en darse cuenta que les estaba cerrando el paso.

—Sí, disculpen—. Contestó con rapidez, haciéndose a un lado para pudieran pasar.

Pero justo cuando esperaba que Gaara saliera, éste se detuvo.

—Olvidé unos documentos en mi oficina—. Su voz sonó aún mejor de lo que recordaba el día anterior. ¿Cómo pudo confundirla con la del portero? —. Vayan avanzando sin mí.

Ino se quedó boquiabierta luego de las palabras del pelirrojo. ¿Qué acaso no podía tener peor suerte? ¿O… acaso lo había hecho a propósito?

—¿Vas a entrar?

—Yo…— titubeó por unos instantes, buscando la manera de evadir el inevitable encuentro.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia el elevador de al lado, pero éste marcaba el piso 35. Observó hacia las escaleras, y ya estaba comenzando a sopesar la posibilidad de huir hacia ellas y subir a pie los 13 pisos que la separaban de la sala de reuniones de su equipo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, una mano masculina la sujetó de la muñeca y la jaló con fuerza hacia el interior del elevador.

Segundos después, la puerta se cerró.

Una vez a solas, Ino tragó saliva antes de atreverse a alzar la mirada hacia el pelirrojo, en busca de respuestas. Éste solo la estaba mirando fijamente, con una extraña expresión que no supo descifrar. ¿Qué estaría pasando por su mente?

Por otro lado, Gaara solo se quedó mirando a Ino sin decir una sola palabra

Ante sus ojos, ella era realmente una chica hermosa. Una de esas bellezas naturales que podían lucir radiantes incluso cuando acababan de salir de su cama en la mañana. Su rostro parecía el de un ángel, con una dulzura que casi rayaba en la inocencia. Pero su cuerpo… era otra historia. Bajo esa blusa entallada debían estar ocultos unos pechos blancos y suaves, y sus piernas debían ser las más torneadas que jamás antes había visto en su vida.

Con un demonio, ella era muy bonita.

Y él no era del tipo que se fijara en ese tipo de cosas.

Pero había algo más que llamaba su atención en ella. Sus ojos reflejaban más madurez de la que solía encontrar en cualquier chica de su edad, y eso la hacía que la encontrara fascinante.

Interesante. Y si a todo ello le sumaba el hecho de que también era una bailarina nudista y sabe dios que cosas más…

—¿No vas a poner el número de piso al que vamos a ir?

Gaara despertó ante la pregunta de la joven y luego presionó el botón que le llevaba a su piso. Casualmente, era el mismo piso al que iba ella.

—¿Piso 13?

—Mi oficina está a poca distancia de la sala de reuniones que usa Kankuro con ustedes.

Ino se quedó boquiabierta ante lo que le acababa de decir el varón. ¿Cómo era posible que no lo hubiera visto antes? ¡¿O acaso se había atrevido a dejar pasar por alto semejante monumento sin siquiera darle una chequeada?

_¡Con un demonio, Ino, concéntrate! _

Buscando alejar sus pensamientos del varón, Ino dirigió la mirada hacia el marcador del piso y rogó porque estuviesen por llegar a su destino. Recién iban por el segundo piso…

Y para su mala suerte, nadie había detenido el maldito ascensor hasta ese momento.

—¿Eres tú, no es cierto?

La pregunta del varón hizo palidecer a la rubia.

—¿Te… refieres a lo de ayer? Sí, claro que soy yo— contestó, buscando desviar la atención del pelirrojo. No lo logró.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero—. Habló nuevamente el varón, observando fijamente a Ino con una intensidad y firmeza realmente intimidantes—. Eres la chica del club nudista. La que vestía el traje de novia— _Y a la que casi secuestro._

Ino se tensó ante la afirmación del varón sin saber qué decir, pero pronto recordó las palabras que su amiga le había dicho esa mañana, luego de que le contara lo que había ocurrido: _"Si te intenta descubrir, niégalo. Hazte a la ofendida. Y si es necesario, grita, pega y corre."_

—¿Yo? ¿Club nudista? — Ino tuvo que usar sus más oxidadas artes teatrales para fingirse ofendida—. Debes estar confundiéndome con otra. ¿Acaso crees que yo…

—No intentes desmentirme, que estoy seguro de lo que vi—. Gaara interrumpió repentinamente las divagaciones de la rubia—. Estoy total y completamente seguro que eras tú.

Ino tragó saliva al verse acorralada por el varón y pronto comenzó a retroceder, hasta que terminó chocándose con la pared tras ella. Gaara la miró severo y luego comenzó a avanzar hacia ella en forma aterradora, robándole el aliento con cada uno de sus pasos...

—Será mejor que me digas la verdad—. Insistió, justo antes de quedar a escasos centímetros de ella. Casi acorralándola….

Y en ese momento, Ino palideció. No porque estuviese siendo acorralada por semejante monumento, o porque estuviese a punto de ser descubierta. No. Lo que dejó a Ino estupefacta, fue algo totalmente distinto. Por donde lo viera, la escena que estaba viviendo en ese momento con Gaara era exactamente igual a la que había soñado noches atrás con él…

De pronto, una extraña ira se apoderó de ella.

—_¿Qué rayos crees que hace?_ — preguntó, con una furia que no supo identificar. Una que la dejó perpleja. _¡Diablos! ¿Desde cuándo alguien le hablaba así al dueño de la empresa donde trabajabas?_

Por otro lado, Gaara no pareció prestarle atención al hecho.

—Lo que debí hacer…— estaba a punto de terminar su frase, cuando de pronto se percató de lo extraño de la situación. ¡Eso era lo que él le había dicho a la rubia en su sueño!

_¿Acaso ella…_

No, imposible.

Aturdido, observó hacia Ino en busca de respuestas, solo para descubrir que la tenía acorralada contra la pared, exactamente igual a como lo había soñado.

Y ella no parecía muy contenta con el hecho.

—Quiero salir—sentenció con fuerza la rubia, para luego empujarlo y comenzar a avanzar hacia el tablero de control del elevador y buscar el botón de detenido. Pero justo cuando pensaba presionarlo, una mano la detuvo.

—Necesitamos hablar.

Ino soltó un sonoro respiro y sintió que de pronto le cosquilleaba la espina dorsal. Gaara se encontraba en ese preciso instante, detrás de ella…

—Dime, ¿Qué es lo que buscas con mi hermano?

La rubia frunció el ceño ante la pregunta, pero no tardó mucho en sacar sus propias conclusiones.

—Él es mi jefe—.dijo seria, antes de empujar al varón y darse la vuelta para observarlo a los ojos—. No sé que estés pensando, pero entre él y yo no ocurre nada.

—¿Estás segura?

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—No sé. Solo sé que eres una nudista, que ayer interrumpí tu encuentro casual con él en el sótano, y que luego de que me fuí, ustedes se quedaron a solas.

—Pues ayer él solo me llevó a mi casa y luego se fue.

—Mientes.

—¿¡Qué?

—Mi hermano no llegó a casa anoche. Incluso en la mañana aún no había llegado.

—¿Qué estas queriendo insinuar?

—¿Tú qué crees? — el varón la miró de pies a cabeza antes de dar un paso más hacia ella.

Ino abrió la boca de la sorpresa. ¿Acaso el tipo ese estaba insinuando que ella…

—¿Crees que me acosté con él?

—Es lo más lógico.

La rubia Yamanaka aspiró profundo antes de analizar lo que estaba diciendo el varón.

El muy idiota le estaba insinuando que ella se había acostado con su hermano. ¡Y no solo eso! ¡Acababa de decirle que era una bailarina nudista y quién sabe qué cosas más! ¿¡Acaso pensaba que era una prostituta o qué?.

¡Ah no! ¡Eso no se iba a quedar así!

—¡Cerdo!

Ofendida, Ino alzó la mano por los aires y, en un movimiento que Gaara no se lo esperaba, terminó estampándole la palma de la mano en su rostro con tal fuerza, que el sonido hizo eco por largos instantes…

Y justo en el preciso instante en que el ascensor acababa de abrirse.

Y en ese momento, cientos de miradas sorprendidas se clavaron sobre ellos dos, escandalizados por lo que acababan de ver…

Pero aquello poco les importó. Lo que los dejó helados, fue reconocer un par de ojos verdes que los estaba mirando desde lejos, desde la puerta de la sala de reuniones del equipo que veía los casos pro-bono de la empresa.

_Kankuro…_

. . .

* * *

En ese mismo momento, al otro lado de la ciudad…

Hyuuga Hinata suspiró hondo y luego tocó a la puerta del despacho de su padre, con los nervios a flor de piel. Esperó paciente hasta que su progenitor le diera la órden de entrar, y luego ingresó y se inclinó con vehemencia a modo de saludo. Éste le dirigió una mirada fría antes de hablar.

—¿Ya te has encontrado con tu novio?

La joven desvió la mirada hacia un punto muerto y dejó caer sus largos cabellos sobre su rostro en un intento por esconder su vergüenza.

—Él… ha estado de viaje, padre—. Explicó—. Pero hace una semana tuve una cena con su hermano mayor, y creo que nos llevamos bien.

—¿Acaso ahora te vas a casar con él?

Hinata sintió la ironía de su padre como una cuchillada en la garganta.

—No.

—Entonces eso no me interesa. Para que lo sepas, tu novio ya volvió a Japón, así que espero que te reúnas con él pronto—. El patriarca de la familia Hyuuga negó en forma reprobatoria ante el nerviosismo de su hija—. Y no vayas a arruinar todo esto con tu torpeza, ¿Entendiste?

—Sí, señor—. La de ojos perlados tartamudeó nerviosa ante la mirada fría de su padre—. Yo… entiendo.

—Puedes retirarte.

Hinata asintió y se retiró de la oficina de su padre aún con el cuerpo temblando de los nervios.

Suspirando hondo, dio unos pasos en el pasillo fuera de la oficina de su padre y estaba a punto de correr a su habitación, pero pronto los nervios comenzaron a dominarla peligrosamente y terminó apoyándose sobre una de las paredes del lugar, respirando agitado. Cada vez que se encontraba con su padre, terminaba en ese mismo estado. ¿Por qué no podía ser al menos una vez, amable con ella? ¿O al menos demostrarle una pizca de cariño? ¿Qué acaso no la quería?

La joven estaba a punto de desmoronarse nuevamente, cuando una voz masculina demasiado parecida a la de su padre le hizo dar un respingo.

—Es vergonzoso encontrarse a la heredera en ese estado.

_Neji…_

—Yo…— Hinata hizo un esfuerzo por disimular—. Solo estoy un poco débil—. Mintió pésimamente.

—Entonces será mejor que vaya a su habitación a descansar.

La Hyuuga solo asintió ante el "consejo" de su primo, y luego se retiró.

Segundos después, Hyuuga Hiashi salió de su oficina y se dirigió a Neji.

—Ya nos vamos.

El menor solo asintió y comenzó a caminar tras su tío, mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Ante sus ojos, su prima era demasiado débil y emotiva. Y extremadamente vulnerable. Parecía como si no tuviera reparo en exponerse y prácticamente "servirse en bandeja de plata" para que todos la destazaran en el acto. Si cualquier otra persona se la hubiese encontrado segundos atrás antes que él… hubiese estado en problemas. Y hubiese sido mil veces peor si ese "alguien" hubiese sido su padre.

En cierto modo, tenía suerte de que hubiera sido él...

. . .

_**

* * *

**_

Fin del capítulo 1

_**¡Hola a todos! Como había dicho antes, ahora el fic va a tener mucho más GaaIno de lo que había tenido hasta ahora (que solo se había dado a través de sueños) Pronto se develarán los secretos que oculta el caso del padre de la Yamanaka, y luego vendrá más drama y acción en este fic. Y más GaaIno, por supuesto.**_

_**Tb les comento que el concurso ya va en marcha**__**, les dejo nuevamente el link al tema del foro:**_

_**H**__** t t p : / forum . fanfiction . net /topic/72393/23551905/2/#30011034**_

_**Y **__**ya vamos tres fics anotados para el concurso:**_

_*** Narutita: h t t p : / www . fanfiction . net /s/6299641/1/Nueva_vida**_

_*** Sifu Sihaya: h t t p : / www . fanfiction . ne t/s/6305288/1/Me_gustas_cuando_callas**_

_*** Ryuuko Genbaku: **__**h t t p : / www . fanfiction . net /s/6313260/1/The_Shadow_of_a_Unknown**_

_**Saludos, y suerte.**_


	13. 12 La verdad tras el caso Yamanaka

**__******

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**JUEGO DEL DESTINO**

* * *

_**CAPITULO 12: LA VEERDAD TRAS EL CASO YAMANAKA**_

* * *

. . .

. . .

_El sonido de una mano estrellándose sobre la mejilla de "alguien" hizo que todos se voltearan en el acto hacia el interior del elevador que acababa de abrirse en el piso 13. Lo que encontraron, les dejó boquiabiertos…_

_Sobre todo, a Sabaku No Kankuro._

. . .

Dentro del elevador, Ino balbuceó unas cuantas palabras sin sentido y retrocedió ante el barullo que acababa de formarse a su alrededor, sintiendo cómo cientos de ojos se ceñían sobre ella y prácticamente la despellejaban viva. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió levantarle la mano al dueño de la compañía? ¿En qué cabeza cabía hacer tremenda estupidez? ¿Y ahora como iba a hacer para librarse de semejante lío?.

_Vamos Ino, piensa, piensa…_

Observó hacia Gaara en busca de ayuda, pero lo encontró tan impactado como ella. Seguramente él tampoco sabía qué hacer.

Desesperada, comenzó a observar a sus alrededores en busca de ayuda, cuando de pronto sus ojos se posaron en un curioso prendedor en forma de insecto que brillaba sobre el traje de una de las secretarias que se encontraba chismoseando frente al elevador. En ese momento, sus intensos ojos azulinos brillaron con intensidad, y una sonrisa diabólica se formó en su rostro…

—¡La maté!

El grito de la rubia Yamanaka hizo que todos la miraran con confusión en el rostro. Sobre todo Gaara.

—Si, ya la maté— insistió—. Maté a la abeja que tenía en el rostro, señor.

Los murmullos pronto volvieron a inundar el pasillo de la empresa. _"¿Abeja? ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Y a todo esto, quien rayos era esa chica loca que se acababa de atrever a abofetear al joven heredero?"_

—¿Qué, no me creen? —Volvió a tomar la palabra la rubia, fingiéndose ofendida—. ¡Había una abeja en su rostro, y no podía dejar que le picara! ¿O acaso pensaron que le acababa de pegar una bofetada al jefe?

Los presentes continuaron observando escépticos la escena mientras aún sin poder creerle. Por otro lado, Gaara solo observó incrédulo como la rubia inventaba la historia más descabellada que había escuchado en su vida, sin saber qué hacer. ¿¡Acaso estaba loca o qué? ¿¡En verdad creía que alguien se iba a tragar semejante cuento! Solo un idiota podría creerse tremenda estupidez…

—¡Por Kamisama, Ino! ¡Acabas de salvarle la vida a mi hermano! —La voz de Kankuro resonó desde el fondo del pasillo—. Que bueno que el otro día te conté que Gaara es alérgico a la picadura de abeja.

Ino se quedó boquiabierta y sintió que el cuerpo no le reaccionaba al darse cuenta que Kankuro les estaba siguiendo con la mentira. ¿Eso era bueno o malo? Se preguntó. Por el momento, solo le quedaba seguir con el juego.

—Si, por eso mismo la maté—contestó, fingiendo seguridad en sus palabras.

De pronto, todos los presentes comenzaron a murmurar nuevamente entre ellos, esta vez con dudas y preguntas. Al parecer, ver que el hermano mayor del futuro heredero corroboraba la historia de la rubia desconocida, le acababa de dar el beneficio de la duda. Solo faltaba un pequeño empujoncito para que todos cayeran en la treta.

Y en ese preciso momento, Gaara supo lo que debía hacer.

—Me alegro que se diera cuenta a tiempo, Yamanaka-san—. Dijo, antes de coger a la rubia por la cintura y comenzar a empujarla hacia afuera del elevador—. Pero será mejor que salgamos del elevador. Hay muchas personas esperando.

Ino se estremeció inicialmente ante el toque del varón y estuvo a punto de huir, pero respiró hondo se obligó a disimular y se dejó llevar por él. Cuando ambos estuvieron fuera, Kankuro se les acercó y se colocó en medio de ambos, para luego abrazaros y mirarlos sonriente.

—Los estaba esperando, chicos—. Continuó hablando con fuerza—. Pero creo que será mejor que vayamos a la oficina, para poder conversar más en "privado".

Las personas a su alrededor rápidamente captaron la indirecta del hijo mayor del dueño de la empresa, y se apresuraron en seguir con su camino, satisfechos con la mentira.

Luego de eso, los tres caminaron sin decir nada por el pasillo principal del piso 13 hasta llegar a la puerta de la oficina de Kankuro, en donde terminaron entrando.

. . .

* * *

Y una vez adentro, la discusión comenzó.

—¿¡Puedo saber, qué fue todo eso?

La pregunta de Kankuro retumbó con fuerza en medio de la enorme oficina del varón, pero nadie contestó. Tanto Ino como Gaara solo se limitaron a mirarse apenas medio segundo, para luego fijar los ojos en diferentes lugares de la habitación.

—¿No me van a contestar?— interrogó nuevamente el mayor.

Gaara se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y resopló hondo antes de hablar.

—No tengo porqué hacerlo.

A Kankuro no le gustó para nada el tono el menor.

—Acabo de salvarte el pellejo.

—Creo que lo estábamos manejando bien.

—¿En verdad eso crees?

El pelirrojo enmudeció repentinamente ante la pregunta. A decir verdad, estaban recontra jodidos cuando llegó su hermano a salvarlos.

—Pues yo creo que sí—. La voz de Ino se alzó por primera vez en la sala, denotando seguridad y confianza en sus palabras.

Kankuro se rió ante el hecho y miró a la rubia con ironía antes de hablar.

—Ya te lo dije, mi linda padawan, aún te falta mucho—. Le dijo sonriente, antes de mirar a su hermano con seriedad y preguntar—. Y a todo esto, ¿Puedo saber qué le hiciste a Ino para que te diera tremendo tortazo?

Gaara se observó sorprendido a su hermano mientras éste le dirigía una mirada fría, una que solo se le dirigía a alguien que era culpable. ¿Acaso Kankuro iba a salir en defensa de su practicante? _Ino debía tenerlo realmente sometido…_

—El idiota cree que anoche tú y yo nos revolcamos en el sótano después que se fue.

Esta vez, Kankuro se quedó helado ante las palabras de la Yamanaka.

—Primero que nada, déjame decirte Ino, que es la primera vez que alguien le llama idiota a mi hermano. Y en segundo lugar… creo que voy a tener que darte la razón.

A Gaara casi se le detiene el corazón de un infarto. Kankuro no le dio tiempo de reaccionar.

—¿En verdad pensaste que me acosté con Ino anoche?— retó, bastante ofendido.

—Yo…

—¿No te prometí que no haría nada con ninguna de las practicantes de la empresa?

—Sí, pero…

—¿Qué acaso no te prometí que me tomaría este asunto de los casos pro-bono en serio?

—Sí, lo hiciste.

—¿Y no dije ayer que llevaría a Ino a su casa en ese mismo momento?

—Sí.

—¿Y aún así pensaste que anoche me revolqué con ella en el sótano?

Gaara se quedó observando a su hermano sin saber qué responder. Por primera vez en su vida, estaba siendo despedazado sin piedad alguna por su habitualmente alegre y despreocupado hermano mayor, el mismo que a veces solía tratarlo como si aún fuera un niño pequeño. Jamás se imaginó que algo así podría ocurrir. Y todo por culpa de de una bailarina de cabaret…

—Tienes suerte de que solo fuera una bofetada. Viniendo de Ino, yo hubiese esperado una patada en las joyas de la corona o algo mucho peor.

—Eso fue porque el espacio era muy pequeño y no me dio tiempo de pensar en algo mejor.

El varón observó impotente a su hermano y apretó los puños con fuerza, obligándose a contener su frustración. Por lo visto, Kankuro estaba convencido que Ino era inocente, y eso no lo dejaba en una buena posición. ¿Qué debía hacer? Por lo que podía ver, revelar en ese preciso momento sus sospechas acerca de que Ino era la misma rubia que le hizo el baile de novia la noche pasada en el bar, solo iba a empeorar las cosas. Kankuro no le iba a creer ni una sola de sus palabras.

Pero sí le creería a los hechos…

—Hablaré contigo más tarde—. Le dijo a su hermano mayor, antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la oficina, sin siquiera mirar a Ino.

Ésta, por otro lado, solo resopló airada ante el hecho.

—Y encima se va sin despedirse. Tu hermano realmente es un maleducado, y un bruto.

Ino observó a Kankuro esperando algún comentario por parte de él. Lo encontró demasiado serio para su gusto.

—¿Sucede algo? — preguntó, esperando una respuesta.

El castaño tosió antes de levantarse de su asiento. Luego, se dio la vuelta y levantó con las manos algo que parecía ser bastante pesado, y lo cargó hasta colocarlo sobre su escritorio. Cuando estuvo listo, se paró delante de su escritorio y miró con severidad a Ino antes de hablar.

—¿Sabes? Es bueno que Gaara se haya ido solo. Eso nos da oportunidad de hablar tranquilamente.

Ino se quedó con los ojos fijos en el objeto que su jefe acababa de colocar sobre su escritorio, mientras sentía que los colores se le iban del rostro. Esa era… la caja donde se encontraba la información del caso de su padre.

—Yo…— De pronto, los pies de la rubia comenzaron a moverse casi por inercia hacia ese escritorio de madera labrada y sus manos se estiraron hacia la caja en cuestión, pero justo cuando estaba por tocarla, una mano la detuvo.

Alzó los ojos casi al instante, solo para encontrarse con la mirada severa clavada sobre ella.

—Dime, Ino. ¿Es por esto que viniste a trabajar acá? —Kankuro habló con firmeza—. Y ni se te ocurra mentir, porque ya te dije demasiadas veces que no eres buena en ello.

La joven suspiró hondo y luego observó al suelo por largos instantes. Cuando estuvo lista, alzó la mirada y la clavó con decisión en los ojos verdes de su jefe.

—Sí, es por eso que estoy acá.

El castaño resopló hondo.

—Pues entonces, prepárate. Te espera un camino bastante peligroso.

Luego de decir eso, el varón caminó hacia atrás y luego se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida. Al llegar a la misma, se dio la vuelta y miró a Ino una vez más, esta vez con preocupación. Ino solo sonrió inocentemente.

—Gracias.

El varón le devolvió la sonrisa antes de partir. En el fondo, sabía que esa caja contenía demasiados peligros que tal vez era mejor que Ino no conociera, pero no podía negarle el derecho. Era el caso de su padre, y ella merecía saber la verdad.

Una vez a solas en la oficina, Ino suspiró hondo y luego se volteó hacia el escritorio, hacia esa caja que contenía todo sobre el caso de su padre. Y en ese momento, comenzó a investigar…

. . .

* * *

Apenas Kankuro salió de su oficina, se encontró con su hermano parado en frente a su puerta, apoyado sobre la pared del pasadizo con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Por la expresión de su rostro, podía estar seguro que no estaba nada contento con lo que había pasado.

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí—. Kankuro miró a su hermano con seriedad—. Pero me temo que vamos a tener que dejar las discusiones para más tarde.

—¿Por qué?

—Tengo que ir a casa a cambiarme y comer algo. Estoy hecho un desastre.

Gaara le dirigió una mirada a su hermano sin entender a qué se refería. Solo recién se dio cuenta que su hermano aún usaba la misma ropa que el día anterior.

—¿Aún no has ido a casa?

—No. Me quedé trabajando en la oficina toda la anoche, y cuando amaneció llegaron los chicos para ver el caso que tenemos que presentar mañana, y no tuve tiempo.

Las palabras de Kankuro dejaron boquiabierto a su hermano. ¿En verdad, él se había quedado a trabajar toda la noche? ¿Desde cuándo él era tan responsable?

—Dime quien eres y qué has hecho con mi hermano.

Kankuro sonrió ante el esfuerzo de su hermano por suavizar la situación.

—¿Qué, no me crees? Sí, sí, ya sé que es difícil imaginarme a mí trabajando, y de amanecida, pero… a veces es necesario.

En ese momento, Gaara se quedó pensativo. Por lo visto, su hermano no parecía estar mintiendo, y…. Diablos.

Entonces, eso significaba que Ino…

—Ya te diste cuenta de la tremenda idiotez que hiciste, ¿Cierto?

La mirada satisfecha de Kankuro no le cayó en gracia.

—Tal vez no hubiera supuesto eso si tú no fueras el tipo de persona que eres.

—¿Y qué tipo de persona soy?

—No me hagas decirlo, tú sabes a qué me refiero.

—Pues sí, tienes razón, pero con Ino quiero que las cosas sean diferentes. Me cae demasiado bien como amiga como para querer arruinarlo.

Ok, ahora Gaara sí que estaba sorprendido. Que su hermano no quisiera saltar sobre esa belleza que tenía como practicante, y que se hubiese quedado toda la noche trabajando en la empresa era algo que jamás se hubiera imaginado posible. Ni él, ni nadie en su familia.

—Le debes una disculpa.

Las palabras de su hermano le obligaron a reaccionar. Cierto, había metido la pata con Ino...

—Voy a pedirle disculpas en este mismo momento, y...

—Mejor no lo intentes ahora, podría ser peligroso. Habla con ella mañana, cuando esté más tranquila—. Dijo a la vez que detenía a su hermano. En verdad, no quería que la interrumpiera mientras trabajaba en el caso de su padre.

Gaara asintió ante las palabras de su hermano y luego se quedó mirando a la puerta de la oficina de éste, pensativo. Sí, había cometido un tremendo error con Ino, pero eso no quitaba que ella fuera una bailarina nudista, y sabe dios que cosas más. Una que por algún maldito motivo, se había quedado grabada en su memoria y en su piel. Por cierto, ¿Qué acaso su hermano no la recordaba del club nudista?

—¿No se te hace familiar su rostro?

El mayor miró hacia el techo antes de contestar.

—Pues a veces siento como si la conociera de algún lado, pero no lo creo posible.

_Efectivamente, no la recordaba…_

Gaara estaba por decir algo, cuando de pronto su móvil comenzó a sonar. _Hyuuga Hinata…_

_¡Diablos! ¿Por qué tenía que llamar en ese preciso instante?_

—Será mejor que atiendas. A una mujer nunca se le hace esperar.

El pelirrojo miró intrigado a su hermano. _¿Cómo sabía que era ella?_ Bueno, como sea, él tenía razón. Debía contestar. Sin embargo…

—Este viernes en la noche. Hay algo que debo mostrarte—. Le dijo a su hermano, antes de contestar a la llamada.

_¿Este viernes?_ Kankuro estaba a punto de seguir a su hermano para pedirle que explicase lo que acababa de ocurrir, cuando de pronto recordó todo lo que tenía que hacer esa tarde. Debía ir a su casa y cambiarse, y luego regresar a la oficina para discutir asuntos pendientes con Ino. Ya el viernes se enteraría de lo que le hablaba su hermano…

. . .

* * *

Horas más tarde…

Ino arrojó un grupo de documentos que había estado leyendo hasta ese momento sobre el escritorio y bufó con molestia mientras se recostaba sobre el respaldar de la enorme silla de cuero de su jefe, agotada.

A pesar que sabía que no debía, no podía dejar de pensar el estúpido hermano de Kankuro y todo lo que había pasado esa tarde. No podía dejar de pensar en ese maldito pelirrojo de ardiente cuerpo y mirada excitante… que le había dicho puta. En ese estúpido ególatra que le había acusado de acostarse con su jefe y seducirlo para conseguir lo que fuera que estaba buscando. _¡Maldito bastardo!_

Sí, era cierto que era bailarina, y que se ganaba la vida desnudándose en un club nocturno, pero nunca había hecho más que eso. ¡Jamás! Su cuerpo no era un instrumento para conseguir dinero o favores, ella no era así. ¿Cómo se atrevía el idiota ese a ofenderla de esa forma?

_Estúpido…_

De pronto, unas escenas golpearon con fuerza su mente, y la hicieron estremecer. El recuerdo de ella cayendo sobre ese duro torso, de él protegiéndola, de él acorralándola en el elevador….

_Ino, concéntrate_. Se obligó a reaccionar. _El caso de papá, piensa en eso…_

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Ino volvió a concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo hasta hacía minutos atrás. Cogió nuevamente los documentos y contratos que había estado leyendo, pero siguió sin encontrar nada interesante en ellos. Estaba por dejarlos de lado y continuar con los demás papeles que había en esa caja, cuando de pronto algo llamó su atención. En el acto, cogió su bolso y sacó su teléfono móvil, y luego marcó el primer número que tenía en el discado rápido.

—¿Frente, donde estás?

—En clases. Y déjame decirte que estaba muy entretenida hasta que llamaste y...

—Necesito que vayas a la habitación ahora mismo, que saques unos papeles que tengo en la última gaveta de mi velador, y me dictes las fechas en las que fueron firmadas.

—Cerda, ¿Qué parte del "estoy en clases" no entendiste?

—Esto es urgente. Necesito las fechas de los documentos que Hinata me dio la otra noche, ahora.

—¿Y por qué tanto apuro?

—Porque necesito corroborar una sospecha que tengo. Ahora mismo estoy en la oficina de mi jefe leyendo los documentos que tienen del caso de mi padre, y… necesito esos papeles con urgencia.

Ino se quedó con el móvil pegado al oído a la espera de que su amiga dijera algo. Luego de medio minuto, un suspiro largo y tendido se oyó del otro lado del auricular.

—Dame media hora.

—Gracias.

Luego de hablar con su amiga, Ino apretó con fuerza el móvil y se quedó mirando al vacío por largos instantes, pensativa.

El paquete que acababa de encontrar contenía una serie de contratos que habían sido firmados entre su padre y varias de las empresas más importantes que laboraban en Japón. En un principio, no le pareció encontrar nada sospechoso en ellos, pero luego un detalle en ellos llamó su atención: estos contratos dejaron de firmarse un mes antes que saltara el caso de su padre, casi como si la hubiesen estado aislando. Como cuando las ratas abandonan el barco antes de que éste se hunda.

¿Acaso sabían lo que estaba por ocurrir? ¿Y cómo? ¿O será que habían sido advertidos? ¿O… amenazados?

No tenía idea de qué pensar. Lo que sí sabía, era que los documentos firmados entre su padre y el de Hinata podían ayudarle a descifrar el misterio. Si estas empresas habían dejado de negociar con la de su padre solo por cautela, Hiashi Hyuuga de seguro habría sido el primero en abandonarlos, pero si era una amenaza… él sería el último en sucumbir ante la misma.

Ino sacó otro paquete de la caja sobre el escritorio y continuó con su investigación. En éste, se encontró con una serie de documentos y contratos preparados por empresas que no conocía y que estaban listos para ser firmados por su padre, pero que nunca terminaron por concretarse. Estaba por pasar por alto estos documentos y guardarlos, cuando de pronto algo en la textura de los papeles le causó curiosidad. Cogió uno de los documentos y pasó el dedo sobre él; y después hizo lo mismo con otros dos más. Esas hojas tenían que venir de la misma fábrica y del mismo lote e incluso tenían el mismo sello de agua, pero eso no era todo. La calidad de la impresión era exactamente la misma, e incluso podía casi notar la misma falla de impresión al final de todas las hojas.

Y solo para empeorar las cosas, las fechas de estos contratos caían dentro del mes antes de que su padre fuera acusado injustamente de estafa.

¿Qué significaba eso?

Llena de dudas, comenzó a leer uno a uno los papeles. Aunque todos decían haber sido diseñados por diferentes empresas, todas desconocidas para ella, la propuesta era siempre la misma: Le ofrecían a su padre un buque completo con rosas blancas para ser enviados a Europa.

¿Desde cuándo tantas empresas podían tener buques completos de rosas blanca? ¿Y cómo era posible que hubiera tantos buques varados en el puerto, esperando por salir? Obviamente, eso no era posible. Alguien más había querido hacer negocio con su padre adoptando el nombre de esas falsas empresas, pero… ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Y por qué su padre se había negado?

_Papá…_

—¿Y cómo vas con todo?

Ino pegó un fuerte grito y casi se cae de la silla de la sorpresa. Kankuro acababa de llegar a la oficina y ahora estaba mirándola apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con ese aspecto maduro y soberbio que lo caracterizaba, y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Era evidente que se estaba aguantando para no reírse de ella.

—Casi me matas del susto—. Reprochó la rubia.

—Créeme, aún no te he dicho lo que necesitas para morirte del susto—. Insistió, para luego caminar hacia el escritorio donde se encontraba ella y jalar una silla para sentarse— ¿Y cómo vas con eso?

Ino resopló con fuerza y luego comenzó a explicarle al varón todo lo que había encontrado en la caja con el caso de su padre. Se tomó su tiempo y explicó con detalle todos y cada uno de los documentos que tenía en mano, y luego los puso en orden cronológico y comenzó a armar una teoría de lo que pudo haber ocurrido, siguiendo al pie de la letra todo lo habían enseñado en la escuela de leyes.

Kankuro escuchó atento las explicaciones de Ino y luego sonrió cuando ésta llegó a una conclusión final. Tal y como esperaba, su pupila había hecho un buen trabajo, sin embargo… aún le faltaba mucho por aprender.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo, Ino. Considerando que es tu primer caso de estafa.

—Gracias. El caso de mi padre es demasiado importante para mí y…— la Yamanaka estaba por continuar, cuando de pronto notó que su jefe sonreía con demasiada satisfacción. Aquello le dijo todo—.Tú… ¿Acaso ya sabías todo esto? ¿¡Como?

—Estuve viendo esos papeles durante toda la noche.

Los de Ino se abrieron de par en par.

—¿Toda la noche? Pero… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—A decir verdad, tenía curiosidad. El caso de tu padre es muy interesante, y aunque no es mi rubro, debo admitir que es uno de los mejores que he visto—. Kankuro sonrió mientras veía la sorpresa en Ino—. Y no te dije nada porque no quería dejarte las cosas fáciles. Es mi deber hacer que aprendas mientras estés bajo mi cargo.

Ino no supo que decir al respecto. Siendo honesta, jamás se imaginó que ese tipo con aires de playboy inmaduro y despreocupado pudiera llegar a ser tan considerado. Tan… bueno.

—Entonces, supongo que llegaste a la misma conclusión que yo.

—Y esa es…

—Que alguien quiso joder a mi padre. Alguien muy poderoso, más que mi padre.

—Lo que me preocupa, es saber qué tan poderoso es.

—Bueno, era más poderoso que mi padre.

—Pero eso no nos dice mucho. Tu padre había dejado Japón hace años, por lo que de seguro ya no tenía el mismo poder que antes aquí. Lo que me gustaría saber, es qué tan peligroso es ese "monstruo" al que nos estamos enfrentando.

—¿Nos…?

Ino estaba a punto de continuar cuando de pronto su móvil comenzó a sonar. Era Sakura.

—Dame un minuto—. Le dijo a Kankuro, antes de contestar a la llamada—. Sí, frente, ¿Las encontraste? ¡Bien! díctame las fechas.

Una a una, Ino comenzó a apuntar las fechas que su amiga le dictó durante un largo e interminable minuto. Para cuando terminó, colgó y se quedó mirando la hoja con una marcada preocupación en el rostro.

—¿Qué sucede?

La rubia comparó las fechas con las que tenía de los otros documentos, y se quedó pálida. Kankuro supo que algo andaba mal.

—Sea quien sea, es más poderoso que Hyuuga Hiashi.

Luego de decir eso, Ino le mostró a su jefe la lista con fechas que acababa de apuntar, y le explicó con detalle de donde provenían éstas. Las fechas eran de contratos firmados entre su padre y la empresa Hyuuga, y éstas, tal y como había supuesto, resultaban ser más recientes que las firmadas con las otras empresas. Y eso solo podía significar una cosa: Sea quien sea quien haya destruido a Yamanaka Inoichi, había logrado intimidar al poderoso Hyuuga.

¿Quién podía ser?

Pero eso no era todo. Kankuro rápidamente pudo ver algo más que la misma Ino no notó. Algo que le hizo temer en el acto por su seguridad.

—Ino…— el varón se puso de pie frente a la rubia y la miró preocupado. Ella aún no se había dado cuenta que ese alguien que había acabado con su padre era peor de lo que estaba pensando—. Creo que no fue buena idea mostrarte esto.

En el acto, el varón comenzó a guardar todos los documentos en la caja sin decir una sola palabra. La rubia notó que algo no andaba bien.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Por tu propio bien, te recomiendo que te olvides de esto. Voy a guardar esta caja en el sótano y nunca más la verás.

La rubia palideció en el acto.

—¡¿Qué?

—Solo olvida lo que viste.

—¡Jamás! — ella se levantó y miró al castaño enfurecida—. Esto podría servirme para sacar a mi padre de la cárcel.

—_Eso si logras seguir con vida._

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Hyuuga Hiashi es uno de los tipos más influyentes y peligrosos que existen en Japón. Si alguien logró intimidarlo… no quiero que te cruces en su camino.

—Pues yo si quiero.

—No lo entiendes. Hyuuga Hiashi es… una persona muy importante en el mundo Yakuza. Es un tipo peligroso. ¿Tienes una idea de lo peligroso debe ser alguien, para haber logrado intimidarlo?

—Yo…— Ino de pronto se quedó sin palabras. La palabra Yakuza solo podía ser relacionada con una cosa: muerte.

Y no cualquier muerte.

Una muy lenta y dolorosa.

—Es en serio, Ino—. El varón volvió a hablar—. Será mejor que te alejes de todo esto.

Ino se quedó mirando al vacío por largos instantes luego de la advertencia de Kankuro. Sí, era aterrador imaginar a alguien que pudiera intimidar al poderoso Hyuuga Hiashi, y más aún si estaba metido en el mundo Yakuza, pero aún así, no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida. Por nada del mundo estaba dispuesta a abandonar a su padre…

. . .

* * *

Esa noche, Gaara llegó a la hora fijada al restaurante donde había fijado su cita. Esa tarde, su novia Hyuuga Hinata le había llamado para concertar con él un encuentro que les permitiera conocerse y discutir los detalles de su boda.

_Sí, esa era s__u primera cita…_

—¿Señor Sabaku No Gaara?

El pelirrojo fue cogido de sorpresa por el anfitrión del local.

—Sí, soy yo. Tengo una cita a las 9 con la señorita Hyuuga Hinata.

—Sí, ella ya está esperándolo.

Gaara maldijo internamente. Había olvidado por completo lo terriblemente puntuales que eran los Hyuuga. Debió llegar al menos media hora antes para evitar que ocurriera algo así.

Pero esa tarde estuvo demasiado ocupado pensando en Ino.

Maldición, ahora que tenía la cabeza más fría, realmente se daba cuenta que había cometido un grave error con ella. Le debía una disculpa, una bien grande. Le había acusado de acostarse con su hermano y seducirlo con fines ocultos, y sin prueba alguna. Y todo había sido falso.

Sí, ella era bailarina nudista, pero eso no significaba que se hubiera acostado con su hermano.

Una bailarina…

Una hermosa bailarina.

Una en la que no debería estar pensando en su primera cita con su novia.

—Por aquí, señor.

Gaara volvió a regresar a la realidad y siguió en silencio al anfitrión, hasta que llegaron a la mesa reservada.

Ahí estaba ella, vestida en blanco y negro, con una blusa estilo renacentista ajustada hasta el cuello y una falda que apenas se alzaba un dedo sobre la rodilla. Impecable e irreprochable. Y hermosa. Hyuuga Hinata era en realidad toda una dama de alta sociedad, y de seguro sería el orgullo de cualquier hombre que tuviera el honor de desposarse con ella.

Pero no para él…

—Buenas noches, Sabaku-san.

—Gaara. Solo… llámame por mi nombre.

Hinata en el acto miró hacia el suelo y se encogió ante las palabras del pelirrojo. Esa era su reacción natural cada vez que alguien le corregía alguna actitud suya, una que había adoptado luego de años de reproches por parte de su padre y… todos en su familia. Odiaba actuar así.

—Co… como usted diga, Gaara-san.

Luego de decir eso, la joven levantó la mirada y se fijó mejor en quien iba a ser su esposo en unas cuantas semanas más. Tal y como le habían dicho, él era realmente guapo, tal vez más de lo que se había imaginado. Pero no se sentía a gusto con él.

Apenas los saludos se dieron, ambos se sentaron en la mesa y luego se quedaron mirando por largos instantes, sin decir una sola palabra.

No hizo falta que ninguno dijera nada, estaba implícito.

Ambos lo supieron desde el primer momento en que se vieron.

A pesar de todo y de todos, de sus padres y de la sociedad, de lo exitoso que sonaba la unión de ambas familias, y de lo jóvenes y atractivos que ambos eran…

Jamás serían felices juntos.

. . .

Pero su unión era necesaria. Y ambos lo sabían.

. . .

_**

* * *

**_

Fin del capítulo 1_**2**_

_**Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! **_

_**Como verán, ahora Ino va a tener apoyo en su investigación**__**, y Gaara parece estar tomando el papel de enemigo, ¿No? Veamos cómo le hacen luego para rejuntarse…**_

_**Les recuerdo que tenemos un concurso abierto y que hay fics por leer. Les dejo el link al foro:**_

_**H**__** t t p : / forum . fanfiction . net /topic/72393/23551905/2/#30011034**_

_**Saludos.**_


	14. 13 El peligro acecha

**_Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_**

* * *

**JUEGO DEL DESTINO**

* * *

_**CAPITULO 13: EL PELIGRO ACECHA**_

* * *

. . .

. . .

_Ino detuvo sus pasos y luego observó con detenimiento la enorme sala en la que se encontraba, solo para terminar maldiciendo mentalmente. Sí, tal y como venía ocurriendo desde hacía semanas atrás, se encontraba nuevamente en uno de esos extraños y perturbadores sueños ambientados en el siglo pasado, esos que venían acosándola noche tras noche…_

_Sin embargo, este sueño tenía algo diferente a los demás._

_Esta vez, el escenario no era el cabaret de siempre, era una enorme sala tapizada y amueblada con un lujo realmente impresionante. Sus ropas tampoco encajaban, pues no eran los trajes coquetos de bailarina de cancán que solía usar; era un vestido elegante y pesado que la cubría desde el cuello hasta los pies. Y la música de fondo... en definitiva no era la de siempre. Pero lo que más le hacía ese sueño diferente a los demás, era que ese pelirrojo que tanto se parecía a Sabaku No Gaara no se encontraba ahí. Y a demás de eso, realmente sentía que no encajaba en ese lugar…_

—_¡No te atrevas a interferir! ¡Es mi vida! —Se vio gritando repentinamente, con un coraje y valor que no recordaba en sí misma._

_Frente a ella, una figura masculina se alzó imponente ante su grito y tapó con su enorme presencia el resplandor del sol que entraba en la sala por el ventanal tras él, ocasionando un efecto de sombra que impedía ver su rostro. _

—_¿¡Acaso estás loca? —Le increpó de pronto aquel hombre. Su voz le pareció extrañamente familiar—. ¡¿Es peligroso?_

—_¿Y qué sabes tú del peligro? ¡Tú, que siempre lo tuviste todo!_

—_No cambies el tema. ¡Te quiero fuera de ese sitio a partir de mañana mismo!_

—_¿Y qué si no quiero?_

—_¡Entonces, te obligaré! ¡Y ni se te ocurra reusarte! ¡Tú no perteneces a ese mundo! ¡Están muy por debajo de tu nivel!_

—_¿Nivel? ¿Y tú qué sabes sobre mi nivel? ¡Tú no eres el que fue negado por tu pa…_

_De pronto, los dedos del varón se posaron sobre sus labios y la obligaron a callar, justo antes de que gritara aquello que debía permanecer oculto. Aquello le cayó como una puñalada en el pecho a la rubia._

—_¿Te avergüenza pensar que tu mujer se entere de la verdad, no es cierto?_

_Esa sombra se acercó hacia ella y le habló suavemente._

—_No tienes idea del peligro que corres si alguien se entera de la verdad._

_Ino se quedó paralizada ante las palabras del varón. Sí, él la estaba intentando proteger, siempre lo había sentido, pero… ¿De quién la estaba protegiendo? _

_Él… _

_Mi…_

_Mi her…_

.

.

De pronto, Ino dio un brinco sobre su cama y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Se quedó por largos minutos mirando fijamente el techo de su habitación. Aún era de noche, y estaba casi segura que debía faltar mucho para que el sol se pusiera en lo alto del cielo y la sacara a patadas de su cama. Pero eso no le importaba en lo absoluto. A decir verdad, ni siquiera podía pensar en dormir nuevamente.

Ese sueño había sido total y completamente diferente a los anteriores…

Y sí que la había dejado perturbada.

.

.

* * *

Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente…

—¡Que se jodan todos! ¡No me pienso rendir aunque me despellejen viva!

El grito de Yamanaka Ino retumbó con fuerza dentro de la cafetería de la Universidad estatal de Konoha. A su lado, Sakura resopló hondo mientras apoyaba los codos sobre la mesa y dejaba reposar sobre sus manos su rostro, para luego mirar preocupada a su amiga.

—Deberías ir con más cuidado, cerda. Si en verdad es alguien tan peligroso como dice tu jefe, dudo mucho que puedas hacer algo en su contra. Podrían borrarte del mapa y nadie se enteraría.

Ino suspiró hondo y luego miró hacia el suelo, preocupada. Su amiga tenía razón. La noche anterior, había descubierto junto con Kankuro que el caso de su padre había sido un complot para sacar a la empresa Yamanaka del camino. Y por lo que se veía, todo había sido preparado por "alguien" más poderoso que su padre, que sus socios, y que el mismísimo Hyuuga Hiashi.

¿Quién era ese "alguien"?, ¿Y por qué quería sacar a su papá del negocio? Eran las preguntas que la habían atormentado durante toda la noche. Para su mala suerte, ni ella ni su inteligentísima amiga Sakura habían logrado encontrar las respuestas a sus dudas. Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida tan fácilmente.

—¿Y qué propones que haga entonces? —Ino miró con actitud seria a su amiga—. ¿Que me quede sentada de brazos y vea como mi papá se pudre en la cárcel?

Sakura negó con la cabeza a modo de respuesta.

—Solo quiero que te tomes todo este asunto con cautela, cerda —Aconsejó nuevamente la Haruno, mientras colocaba sus manos sobre la Yamanaka—. No me gustaría perder la única amiga que me queda.

—Gracias por tu preocupación, frente —Ino uscó guardar la compostura antes de continuar—. Pero no puedo dejar que se salgan con la suya. Mi padre no se va a joder en una cárcel mientras yo tenga en las manos la posibilidad de sacarlo de ahí.

—¡¿Quién se va a joder en una cárcel?

Ino gritó del susto al verse sorprendida por la voz de su amigo Kiba, quien acababa de hablar justo detrás de ella. Sakura, no pareció contenta con la interrupción.

—Tú —Le dijo seria al compañero de clases de Ino—. Si no dejas de acosar a mi amiga, te denunciaré y haré que te jodas en una maldita cárcel.

El Inuzuka recibió con una enorme sonrisa el ataque de la Haruno.

—¿Si? Pues déjame decirte que iría feliz con tal de no tener que verte nuevamente.

—Chicos, ¿Quieren dejar de pelear?

Sakura bufó y luego se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada, molesta. Inuzuka Kiba tenía fama de mujeriego empedernido, pero eso no era precisamente lo que le molestaba de él. Lo que realmente le irritaba, era ver cómo ese tipo insistía en cortejar a su amiga con su típica táctica de galán del pueblo, y como ella insistía en no notarlo.

A demás, tenía que admitir que pelearse con él era realmente divertido...

—Dejaremos de pelear cuando tu amiga lesbiana deje de molestarme cada vez que me ve.

Y ahí comenzaban de nuevo…

—Lo haré cuando decidas hacerle un favor a la humanidad y te arrojes de algún puente.

—Después de ti, my lady...

—¡Ya basta! ¡Ustedes dos tienen que dejar de pelear de esa forma! ¡O si no….

De pronto, Ino sintió que un frío aterrador le recorría la espina dorsal y le hacía estremecerse. Cuando observaron a su alrededor, notó que todos estaban murmurando y señalando hacia la entrada de la cafetería, y pronto pudo ver como las chicas comenzaban a arreglarse sospechosamente el cabello y ajustarse el escote de sus blusas. Incluso una acababa de sacar su labial y se estaba retocando a la vista y paciencia de todos.

¿Qué rayos estaba ocurriendo?

—¿Fea, qué está su…ce…

Ino no pudo terminar su pregunta. Su amiga estaba tan pálida que parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Y no era usual ver a Sakura Haruno en ese estado.

¿¡Qué mierda estaba pasando?

Confundida, la rubia se dio la vuelta hacia el lugar donde todos estaban mirando, y de pronto sintió que su piel se erizaba y que cada molécula de su ser se quedaba total y completamente tiesa.

A la cafetería, acababa de entrar el sujeto más apuesto que jamás hubiese visto en su vida. Alto, de cabellos negros, facciones perfectas y piel tan pálida como el marfil, ese hombre era realmente un regalo de los dioses. ¡Y qué decir de su cuerpo! Esa camisa de diseñador y ese traje de varias cifras de seguro ocultaban un cuerpo de ensueño. Uno por el que cualquier mujer mataría por tener en su cama atado y listo para ser usado…

Sin embargo, lo que dejó realmente tensa a Ino, fueron los ojos del varón. Esa mirada fría como el hielo, afilada como un cuchillo, y peligrosa como una serpiente… era realmente de temer. ¿Quién rayos era ese tipo?

De pronto, la rubia notó como esos ojos negros como la noche se fijaban en ella y la piel se le erizo de los nervios. Era como si la estuviese analizando a fondo, como si le estuviese aplicando rayos X con la mirada, como si la estuviese evaluando como a un animal en exhibición. Y eso le hizo estremecerse aún más. Pero justo cuando pensaba que terminaría desvaneciéndose en ese mismo momento, el varón desvió su mirada y terminó clavándola en su mejor amiga, a quien miró por largos instantes con cierto aire de desprecio. Aquello no le gustó en lo absoluto.

—Sakura, ¿Conoces a ese tipo?

La Haruno se tardó en reaccionar. Cuando lo hizo, apretó los puños con fuerza y tragó saliva, antes de contestar.

—Uchiha Sasuke —dijo con frialdad—. La personificación del mal y todo lo negativo que pueda existir en este mundo.

_Y mi ex – novio…_

—Y el nuevo supervisor de acreditación de prácticas pre-profesionales en la facultad de derecho.

Tanto Ino como Sakura pegaron un grito y casi se mueren de un infarto al escuchar tan inesperadamente la voz de su ex-tutor justo detrás de ambas. Incluso Kiba estuvo a punto de gritar, pero por suerte logró contenerse y evitar con eso la humillación de su vida.

¿Cómo rayos hacía para aparecerse tan de la nada en los lugares menos esperados? Y…

Un momento, ¿Qué acababa de decir?

—Kakashi-san, está queriendo decir que…

—Lo que oíste, Ino. Por cierto, creo que sería mejor que te vaya advirtiendo de algo.

—¿¡Qué! ¿Acaso hay algo más que deba saber?

—Eh… sí. —El de cabello plateado sonrió en forma siniestra antes de continuar—. Uchiha-san me dijo que le interesaba tu caso. Quiere verte mañana a primera hora en su oficina para revisar tus avances.

—¿¡Qué? Pero, yo…

—Bueno, eso es todo. Me tengo que ir.

De pronto, y antes que Ino pudiera decir algo, el mayor desapareció. Cuando lograron ubicarlo, éste ya se encontraba al lado del recién llegado y le estaba saludando con su habitual sonrisa despreocupada. Éste apenas le dirigió la mirada e hizo un ruido que no calificaba como palabra a modo de respuesta, y luego comenzó a seguirlo hacia la salida que daba con el pasillo que llevaba a la oficina del decano.

¡Diablos! ¿Qué más podía pasarle para terminar de arruinar su vida?

Ah, sí, Sabaku No Gaara…

Oh si, Ino sí que las iba a ver negras en lo que quedaba del semestre…

. . .

* * *

Dentro de su oficina, Gaara maldijo una y mil veces mientras leía y releía incrédulo la misiva que acababa de recibir de su padre desde París.

"_Recibe a Uchiha Sasuke con respeto y hazle una breve recorrido por la empresa._

_Cuídate."_

¿Recibir a Uchiha Sasuke? ¿Y darle un recorrido en la empresa? ¡Para qué! ¿Acaso el edificio Sabaku No se había convertido repentinamente en lugar turístico y él no se había enterado aún? Y por último, ¿Por qué precisamente él?

Desde que tenía recuerdos de su infancia, Uchiha Sasuke y él nunca se habían llevado bien. El tipo era la personificación del egocentrismo y el autoritarismo, y sabe dios cuantos defectos más. Jamás le había agradado. Y estaba seguro que siempre había hecho hasta lo imposible por que todos supieran lo que opinaba de él. ¿Por qué su padre le acababa de mandar semejante misión?

En verdad, no entendía como rayos Naruto podía seguir siendo su amigo…

—¿Ya supiste quien regresó a Japón?

El pelirrojo suspiró hondo al ver a su hermano riendo en la puerta de su oficina, tan tranquilo como de costumbre. ¡Claro, él no tendría que lidiar con la serpiente venenosa durante toda la tarde!

—Me acaban de mandar un interesante telegrama al respecto.

Kankuro ingresó en la oficina de su hermano y se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio. Luego, cogió la misiva que su padre le había enviado a su hermano y comenzó a leerla.

Casi se le cae la quijada al suelo cuando reconoció _ese_ nombre en la carta.

—Wow, que feo. Creo que eso no se lo desearía ni a mi peor enemigo.

—Ni yo.

El castaño miró casi hasta con un toque de compasión a su hermano. Diablos, tener que soportar a la persona más fría de todo el planeta, iba a ser realmente feo. Ni siquiera Gaara era tan parco como Uchiha Sasuke. A decir verdad, Gaara era solo reservado y distante. En cambio, el Uchiha era realmente detestable.

Sin embargo…

—¿Sabes? Eso tiene que ser el karma —El pelirrojo casi fulmina con la mirada a su hermano—. Estas pagando por haber pensado lo peor de mi y de Ino la vez pasada, y…

—Ya te pedí disculpas por eso, ¿No?

—No que yo lo recuerde.

Gaara suspiró hondo. A decir verdad, aún no le había pedido disculpas a su hermano, pero no porque no quisiera hacerlo, sino porque no sabía cómo hacerlo. No tenía experiencia alguna en el tema.

Y respecto a Ino…

—Por cierto, ella aún está esperando tus disculpas.

Disculpas…

Diablos, eso era algo que definitivamente no quería hacer. Tener que pedirle disculpas a una bailarina nudista por pensar que había hecho… lo que seguro hacía noche tras noche en ese bar donde trabajaba, le parecía algo realmente patético. Una chica que se desnudaba para ganarse la vida no podía ser decente en ninguna forma, ¿O sí? Sí, seguro ella lo hacía con todos sus clientes…

De pronto, la sangre del varón comenzó a hervir de la ira. El solo imaginarse a Ino con otro hombre le causaba una sensación de furia como nunca antes había experimentado…

_No, no es momento de actuar en esa manera._

Gaara sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a reaccionar. Él había acusado a Ino injustamente por algo que ella no había hecho, y no había actuado con propiedad. Había entrado en cólera al imaginarla con su hermano… y quiso encararla por su propia cuenta. Y lo único que logró, fue recibir una bofetada, armar un escándalo delante de sus empleados, y recibir la reprimenda de su vida por parte de su hermano. Y todo por una acusación falsa.

Sí, le debía una disculpa.

—Será mejor que lo solucione ahora. No quiero alargar más esto.

Gaara ya se estaba levantando para ir a la sala de reuniones donde su hermano solía trabajar con su equipo de practicantes, cuando éste le detuvo a tiempo.

—Aún no ha llegado —contestó el mayor—. Pero hoy vendrá en la tarde para ver un asunto que tenemos pendiente.

El pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos ante el desagradable recuerdo de lo que le esperaba esa tarde.

—Entonces tendremos que dejarlo para otro día —dijo luego de un suspiro—. Esta tarde tengo trabajo como guía de turismo.

—Insisto, eso es el karma. —El castaño rió mientras se levantaba de su silla, recordando lo jodido que su hermano estaba—. Solo por eso voy a olvidar que también me debes una disculpa.

Luego de decir eso, Kankuro salió de la oficina de su hermano y lo dejó a solas.

Una vez a solas, Gaara volvió a coger la carta de su padre y le hecho un segundo vistazo. Ese "cuídate" de su padre no le agradaba en absoluto…

. . .

* * *

Para el atardecer, Ino llegó a la empresa de los Sabaku con miles de preocupaciones en mente. Sabía que Kankuro solo quería evitar que ella corriera peligro, pero ya era demasiado tarde como para dar marcha atrás. Ella quería limpiar el nombre de su padre y hacer caer la ley sobre los verdaderos culpables, y pronto. La pregunta era, ¿Cómo lo iba a hacer? ¿Y cómo iba a hacer para convencer a Kankuro para que la ayudara? ¿O al menos, que le dejara seguir usando los documentos que su empresa guardaba sobre el caso?

Con mil dudas en mente, la rubia se dirigió al elevador y presionó el botón de subir. Estaba esperando a que el aparato llegara a su piso, cuando de pronto un recuerdo le vino a la mente: en ese mismo ascensor, días atrás, había tenido aquel accidentado encuentro con… _él_…

Maldición, _¿Por qué tenía que pensar en él?_ Se preguntó furiosa. Ella ya tenía demasiadas cosas en mente como para seguir torturándose por ese estúpido de Sabaku No Gaara, ese tipo engreído y petulante que se había atrevido a…

—Yamanaka–san.

La rubia palideció al reconocer la voz que acababa de hablarle directo al oído. Cuando se dio la vuelta, se encontró con el hermano menor de su jefe parado justo tras ella, con ese aire de modelo sacado de revista que podía derretir a cualquier mujer y hacerla caer a sus pies. Cualquiera, menos ella.

—Vaya, ¿Y a qué debo el honor? —preguntó, aún ofendida—. ¿Acaso se te olvidó acusarme de algo más la otra vez y ahora vienes a hacerlo? ¿O vienes a pedir mis servicios como meretriz?

Gaara entrecerró los ojos y miró con seriedad a Ino, No le agradaba su sarcasmo, pero tampoco podía culparla. O… algo así.

Estaba intentando hilar sus pensamientos y buscar la forma más rápida de salir de semejante lío, cuando de pronto sus sentidos terminaron siendo invadidos por el perfume de rosas y claveles de la joven. ¡Diablos! Ese aroma podía terminar llevándolo a un estado de demencia que casi lo convertía en todo un peligro para cualquier mujer que…

No, no cualquier mujer. Solo para Ino.

Y es que esa niña de enormes ojos azules y blanca piel lo ponía de una forma que nunca antes se había sentido con otra fémina. ¡Diablos! Con solo recordar que apenas unos días atrás estuvo sobre su delicado cuerpo…

—Hay algo que debo decirle.

Ino se estremeció ante la cautela y decoro en el trato del pelirrojo. Ahora le hablaba de usted.

—Soy toda oídos.

Gaara suspiró hondo. Sí, le pediría disculpas y luego se alejaría lo más posible de ella. Solo así podría asegurarse de que conservaría la cordura, de que no terminaría cometiendo una locura por ella. Una que ya ansiaba cometer y…

De pronto, una extraña sensación obligó al pelirrojo a detenerse. Si no estaba equivocándose, y estaba seguro de ello, podía jurar que…

—Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Sabaku No Gaara.

El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta y luego fijó con seriedad la mirada en la persona que acababa de saludarle. Sí, se trataba de _él_, la que menos quería ver ese día: Uchiha Sasuke.

—Uchiha-san —saludó respetuosamente—. Es un gusto volver a verle.

Ino observó la escena frente a ella totalmente anonadada. Impactada. ¿Qué hacía el ex-novio de su amiga Sakura ahí? Y por cierto, ¿Por qué saludaba a Gaara como si fueran… amigos? ¿Conocidos? ¿O… enemigos?

—Hablaré con usted más tarde—. Ino reaccionó al escuchar a Gaara hablándole al oído.

—Como usted diga—. Contestó, casi presintiendo que lo mejor era evitar mostrar más confianza ante el recién llegado. Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba por partir, una voz masculina la hizo paralizarse.

—La espero mañana en mi oficina, Yamanaka-san.

Ino sintió una descarga eléctrica ante el contacto del varón y luego se dio la vuelta para observarlo, molesta. ¿Quién rayos se creía ese idiota para atreverse a tocarla? ¿¡Como pudo la frente ser novia de él? Es decir, fuera de lo increíblemente atractivo y seductor que era, y lo atrayente que resultaba esa personalidad fría y distante, y lo bien que se veía con ese botón de la camisa abierto accidentalmente…

¿Y cómo se vería sin esa camisa?

—Es hora de irnos —la voz de Gaara rápidamente despertó de sus pensamientos a Ino. Éste lucía mucho más seria que de costumbre, y eso ya era decir bastante.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado con cinismo ante la reacción del pelirrojo.

—Como digas, Gaara-san —dijo el Uchiha, antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia el Sabaku.

Cuando lo alcanzó, ambos partieron juntos en dirección a las escaleras.

Tras ellos, Ino se quedó parada frente al elevador por largos instantes, mientras veía a esos dos increíblemente atractivos hombres alejándose juntos de ella, con mil dudas en su mente. _¿Qué rayos estaba ocurriendo? ¿Y esos dos… eran amigos, o enemigos?_ Se preguntó, realmente confundida.

Según Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke había sido su novio por años. Y aquello bastó para que la rubia lo recordara. Él era el novio del que tanto le había hablado su amiga cuando eran apenas unas adolescentes, ese por el que suspiraba, respiraba y vivía. El mismo que no le demostraba su cariño porque era "inexpresivo" y "frío". El mismo que rompió su compromiso con su amiga apenas ésta decidió dejarlo todo por seguir sus sueños y estudiar medicina. El mismo que ni siquiera fue capaz de asistir al entierro de sus padres…

_¿Cuál podía ser la relación de ese tipo con Gaara?_ Se preguntó una vez más, aún confundida. Su mente terminó sacando sus propias conclusiones. _¡Pero si es obvio! _Gritó en su fuero interno. _¡De seguro son cómplices en maldad o algo por el estilo! ¡Solo alguien tan arrogante como Sabaku No Gaara podría ser amigo de alguien tan siniestro y detestable como Uchiha Sasuke!_ _¿¡Quién sabe? ¡Tal vez ambos pertenezcan a una oculta secta de hombres sexys con carácter de "soy dueño del mundo", y ego del tamaño de un continente completo!_

_¡Dios los hace y ellos se juntan!_

La de cabellos dorados aún estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos, cuando de pronto el elevador se abrió frente a ella. Alguien venía bajando en ese preciso momento.

—Ino, te estaba esperando —dijo su jefe, con tono serio.

Ino solo asintió.

—Vamos.

. . .

O~O

. . .

Ya en la oficina de su jefe, Ino se cruzó de brazos y miró al varón con seguridad.

Kankuro solo negó con la cabeza resopló hondo ante su actitud.

—Olvídalo.

—Jamás.

Ambos se observaron desafiantes por largos instantes, sin dar su brazo a torcer. Era como una de esas peleas en las que pierde el primero que baja la mirada. Se mantuvieron en dicha posición por largos segundos, cuando de pronto el móvil del varón comenzó a vibrar.

—¿Si? —atendió al teléfono él, bajando la mirada para concentrarse en la llamada que estaba recibiendo.

Ino sonrió ante el hecho.

—Te gané.

—¡Felicitaciones! — contestó sarcástico el castaño. En definitiva, eso no significaba nada para él.

Cuando terminó la llamada, volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Ino, olvida lo que viste en este expediente. No vas a continuar con el caso de tu padre.

—Tú no eres quién para decirme qué puedo hacer o no.

—Pues en eso te equivocas—Kankuro se paró repentinamente y la miró fijamente a los ojos—. Soy tu jefe y te ordeno que te olvides del caso.

—¡No puedes obligarme! ¡Ese caso no es parte de lo que vemos en el equipo!

—Pero es un caso de la empresa, y te prohíbo que lo veas.

—Pues lo haré aún si me lo prohíbes. A demás, te recuerdo que tu empresa abandonó el caso hace mucho.

—Pero los expedientes nos pertenecen. Y ni pienses que dejaré que los toques nuevamente.

Ino se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño ante la idea. ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué Kankuro tenía que ser tan testarudo? ¿Qué le costaba dejarla investigar por su cuenta? Sin la información que había leído la noche anterior, no tenía un caso con qué trabajar. Incluso con lo que recordaba, sabía que iba a necesitar pruebas para sustentar sus teorías, y todas las pruebas estaban en esa maldita caja que Kankuro se negaba a prestarle.

¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil?

—Kankuro…—dijo de pronto con tono suave. Había decidido apelar a "otras tácticas…" — Dime, ¿Qué puedo darte para que me entregues esa caja?

El Sabaku rió ante la oferta.

—¿Sexo desenfrenado? — soltó directo. Ino retrocedió instintivamente ante la idea, haciendo que el castaño riera aún más—. Ja, supongo que ya te quedó claro que no ibas por buen camino.

Cierto. Ino casi se muere ante la idea de entregar su cuerpo por un favor. Realmente… no estaba en su naturaleza hacer semejante locura.

—Entonces, ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me des esa caja?

—Nada —contestó firme el varón—. No te la pienso dar, y fin de la discusión.

La rubia resopló fastidiada. Podía haber perdido la contienda del día, pero la guerra aún seguía en pie. Después de todo, ella sabía perfectamente cómo llegar al sótano de la empresa, y también sabía qué llave debía usar…

Frente a ella, el varón negó con la cabeza en forma reprobatoria y luego miró serio a la chica, casi como si estuviera adivinando los pensamientos de ella. Poco después, suspiró hondo y estaba a punto de coger a Ino del brazo para llevarla a la sala de reuniones con los otros practicantes, cuando de pronto ella lo detuvo.

—Cierto, casi lo olvido.

—¿Y ahora qué? ¿Tienes otra oferta que hacerme?

Ino miró al castaño con furia.

—No, no es eso —dijo ella, mientras sacaba un folder de su bolso—. Necesito que llenes esto.

Kankuro recibió los papeles y los repasó con ligereza. Se trataba de una serie de documentos a nombre de la Universidad en donde estudiaba la rubia, que pedían información sobre sus prácticas en la empresa y el desempeño de ella en su trabajo, datos que debían ser llenados por su "jefe".

La sola idea de llenar formularios le pareció aburrida.

—Llénalos con lo que quieras —Le contestó—. yo solo los firmaré y punto.

La rubia sonrió. ¡Oh si! iba a ser muy divertido llenar la parte en la que preguntaban por su proactividad y desempeño…

. . .

* * *

Al anochecer, y dentro de una habitación en uno de los hoteles más lujosos de la ciudad, un chico de cabellos azabache salió de la ducha apenas envuelto con una toalla de la cintura para abajo, el cabello mojado cayéndole sobre el rostro, y un aspecto que gritaba "sexy" a los cuatro vientos. Si tan solo el interior pudiera verse a primera vista...

El varón llegó hasta su cama y se recostó boca arriba con evidente cansancio. Estaba por prender la televisión para distraerse con cualquier cosa, cuando de pronto su móvil comenzó a sonar. Tuvo que levantarse para coger el aparato, y maldijo al ver quién era el remitente.

Una voz rastrera se oyó saludando desde el otro lado del auricular.

—Sí, mañana hablaré con ella—. Contestó, con evidente fastidio. Escuchó un par de preguntas más antes de continuar—. No, no parece representar peligro. Pero si veo algo sospechoso…. — la voz volvió a hablar, y él se apresuró en contestar—. Sí, eso. Lo haré.

Luego de que terminara la conversación, el varón se recostó nuevamente sobre su cama y se quedó mirando al techo, molesto. Odiaba haber tenido que regresar a Japón tan repentinamente, y más aún para resolver un problema tan insignificante para él. Pero se trataba de una orden de nivel superior, y tenía que hacerlo.

. . .

. .

.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Fin del capítulo 13**_

_**¡**__**Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! **_

_**Como verán, ahora Ino va a tener apoyo en su investigación**__**, y Gaara parece estar tomando el papel de enemigo, ¿No? **_

_**Pero lo que más me ha costado en este capítulo, es la introducción del nuevo personaje. Para ser honestas, estoy siguiendo el hilo de la historia tal y como me la había planteado desde un inicio, pero temo que no esté quedando del agrado de todos. Espero que me digan si les agrada la idea de que aparezca Sasuke o no, (personalmente, me desagrada) y que me comenten todas sus sospechas y dudas…**_

_**Y por último, nuevamente les recuerdo que tenemos un concurso abierto y que hay muchos fics por leer. Les dejo el link al foro:**_

_**H**__** t t p : / forum . fanfiction . net /topic/72393/23551905/2/#30011034**_

_**Saludos.**_

**Pd. Quería comentarles que hace poco subí un OneShot con la pareja NejiIno, algo tan raro como el GaaIno. Se llama "Te reto" y espero les guste:**

**h t t p : / www . fanfiction . net /s/6364435/1/**


	15. 14 A un paso de saberlo todo

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**JUEGO DEL DESTINO**

* * *

_**CAPITULO 14: A UN PASO DE SABERLO TODO**_

* * *

. . .

. . .

Gaara se giró una y otra vez sobre su cama, y soltó un par de gemidos antes de despertarse de un brinco y quedarse sentado sobre la misma, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, la respiración agitada, y el cuerpo cubierto de sudor.

Esta vez, aquel extraño sueño que siempre lo atormentaba había tomado un giro totalmente inesperado. Una persecución; el relinche de varios caballos agitados corriendo bajo la lluvia mientras jalaban un carruaje que parecía romperse en cualquier momento; el llanto de una mujer que se lamentaba por no haber podido salvar a quien debía ser salvado; y la angustia de no poder hacer nada por evitar una tragedia. Las imágenes las tenía aún borrosas en su mente, y por algún extraño motivo, no las podía olvidar.

¿Qué había sido todo eso?

De pronto, el pelirrojo desvió su mirada hacia el reloj de pared frente a su cama: eran las 6:27 de la mañana, y ese día tenía muchas cosas que hacer…

Obligándose a reaccionar, el varón se sentó al borde de su cama con los pies descalzos sobre el suelo, y luego se giró hacia su móvil y desactivó el despertador antes de que comenzara a sonar.

Si, era hora de levantarse e ir a tomar una ducha, y comenzar su día lo más pronto posible. Después de todo, era viernes…

. . .

oño

. . .

* * *

—¡Demonios! ¡Por qué todo lo malo me tiene que pasar precisamente mí! ¡Por qué!

El grito de Yamanaka Ino se oyó por todas las instalaciones de la facultad de derecho de la Universidad estatal del Este y sus alrededores, provocando que todos en el lugar saltaran sorprendidos y voltearan a ver a la rubia con reproche, sin que ella se molestara en notarlo. En ese momento, la joven estudiante de cabellos dorados se encontraba demasiado concentrada en sus propios problemas, caminando en dirección a la oficina del nuevo supervisor de prácticas pre-profesionales de su facultad, lista para reunirse con él y entregarle esos putos documentos que el día anterior le había solicitado, y librarse del problema lo más rápido posible.

Tenía que admitirlo: odiaba a Uchiha Sasuke con todo su ser. El tipo no solo era el ególatra bastardo más arrogante que jamás hubiera conocido en su vida, era también el puto malnacido que había roto el corazón de su mejor amiga, votándola como si fuera basura luego de años de noviazgo, y luego dándole la espalda justo cuando ella más lo había necesitado: luego de la muerte de sus padres. Sí, tenía motivos más que de sobra para odiarlo…

—¡Pero que ni crea que va a poder conmigo!— grito nuevamente, enfurecida.

Luego, la rubia respiró hondo y buscó calmarse, y continuó avanzando por los pasillos de su facultad con rapidez, hasta que finalmente llegó a su destino. Frente a ella, se encontraba la puerta de la oficina del ex-novio de su mejor amiga, y de su nueva pesadilla de turno. Y de uno de los condenados más guapos que habitaba el planeta…

Al igual que Gaara.

_¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Sácate a ese tipo de la mente! _Ino sacudió la cabeza y luego se obligó a dejar de pensar en él. En ese momento, debía concentrarse en Uchiha Sasuke, y en acabar su reunión con él rápidamente. Y de ser posible, darle una buena patada en los…

—¡Ush! ¡Pero como quisiera que un tren lo atropellara y le destrozara todos los huesos, y…

—Me temo que tengo muy buenos reflejos como para dejar que algo así me ocurra.

Ino dio un brinco de los nervios y un escalofrío le recorrió en el acto todo el cuerpo, justo al momento de sentir aquella voz varonil hablándole al oído. _Con un demonio, porqué tiene que tener esa voz tan sexy…_ se dijo por unos instantes, presa de sus propios instintos femeninos…

Pero pronto se obligó a reaccionar.

—¿Y quién dice que estaba hablando de usted?—preguntó, fingiendo inocencia.

El de cabellos oscuros sonrió cínicamente.

—Pues no creo que haya estado hablando de la puerta ¿O sí?

Los colores pronto invadieron el rostro de la rubia. _¡Diablos! ¡Por qué tenía que resultar ser tan astuto el muy bastardo ese!_ Gritó en su interior, realmente irritada. _¡Solo es un estúpido egocéntrico hijo de… _

Enfurecida, la rubia estaba por lanzarse encima del varón de la ira, pero pronto recapacitó y se obligó a mantener la calma. Lo último que quería en ese momento era ganarse un lío con su nuevo maestro. Solo necesitaba aguantarlo un par de minutos, y listo.

—¿Va a pasar, o no?

Ino tardó en reaccionar. Cuando lo hizo, su "maestro" ya se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, ignorando por completo su molestia.

Fastidiada, la rubia soltó un largo y sonoro suspiro y entró en la oficina, y luego se sentó la silla frente al escritorio del varón, y le entregó rápidamente los documentos que había llenado el día anterior. Sasuke recibió el folder con rapidez y comenzó a leer una a una las hojas que ésta le acababa de dar, hasta que terminó llegando a la altura de firma. Una sonrisa cínica se formó en su rostro.

—Así que tu jefe es Kankuro.

_¡Maldición! ¿También conoce a Kankuro? ¿Acaso serán también amigos?_

—Sí—contestó cortante.

—¿Y él lleno todo esto?

Ino maldijo nuevamente.

—¡Claro! Él lo llenó ayer mismo.

Sasuke volvió a sonreír con cinismo antes de continuar.

—Bueno, digamos que le creo…—La de cabellos dorados sintió que se coloraba nuevamente ante la insinuación del moreno, pero éste se apresuró a continuar—. Y dígame, señorita Yamanaka, ¿Cómo encuentra su primera experiencia como futura abogada?

La estudiante sacudió la cabeza y tuvo que tragarse su bilis antes de contestar.

—Eh… pues muy interesante. Siento que estoy aprendiendo mucho con Kan… con Sabaku-san.

—¿En serio? ¿Con casos pro-bono?

_¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición…!_

—Sí, son muy educativos— contestó fingiendo sinceridad—. Creo que para alguien que apenas está comenzando, esta es una buena oportunidad.

—¿En serio lo cree? — el de cabellos azabache se inclinó sobre su escritorio hacia Ino en forma intimidante, haciéndola retroceder—. Pues qué raro, para alguien que estudiaba diseño de modas en París, éste debe ser un gran cambio.

Ino abrió la boca de sorpresa y palideció ante lo que el varón acababa de decir. _¡¿Cómo sabía él eso?_ Se preguntó en el acto. Una respuesta le llegó rápidamente a la mente: ¡_Sakura! ¡La maldita perra debe haberle hablado de mí! ¿Y ahora qué hago?_

_Calma, Ino, conserva la calma…_

—Lo del diseño no era lo mío. Me gusta más lo que hago ahora—. Dijo sonriente, disimulando su fastidio y preocupación. El Uchiha no le creyó.

—Si usted lo dice— el varón volvió a fijarse en los documentos en mano mientras continuaba hablando—. Y dígame, ¿Ha visto algo interesante durante este tiempo en la empresa Sabaku? Siendo una empresa tan grande, apuesto a que alguien como usted no se iba a quedar sentada a ver solo los casos que le asigna su jefe, ¿O me equivoco?

Los sentidos de alerta de Ino se activaron en el acto.

—Pues estoy segura que hay mucho por aprender ahí, pero no he tenido tiempo—. Dijo a modo de respuesta, midiendo sus palabras. Por algún motivo, sentía que lo mejor era no darle detalles a ese tipo.

Sin embargo, el Uchiha rápidamente notó su desconcierto.

—Entiendo— contestó, mientras cerraba la carpeta y luego la miraba serio—. Eso es todo por ahora. Puede retirarse.

Ino se levantó de su sitio y luego miró al varón con cierto recelo. Uchiha era tan atractivo como arrogante y atemorizante. ¿Cómo podía existir alguien como él en este planeta?

—Con su permiso—. Dijo con rapidez, para luego levantarse y disponerse a partir. Pero justo cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta de salida, la voz del varón la obligó a detenerse.

—Por cierto, señorita Yamanaka… — Ino se detuvo con fastidio y se volteó para mirar al varón. Este tenía una mirada aterradora sobre ella—. Es una lástima lo que le pasó a su padre. Solo espero que por su bien, sepa dejar las cosas en su lugar.

Ino se quedó parada en la puerta mirando por largos instantes al varón, sin poder reaccionar. Sus ojos lentamente comenzaron a dilatarse, y la boca se le abrió por puro reflejo. _¿Qué rayos…_

De pronto, el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta la hizo saltar sobre su sitio. Se trataba de otro alumno de su clase.

—Si me disculpa, señorita Yamanaka, tengo que atender a su compañero.

—Eh… sí, claro—. Ino se obligó a reaccionar y se despidió del moreno, para luego salir de la oficina.

Una vez afuera, la rubia caminó a paso lento por el pasillo por largos instantes, hasta que de pronto sus pies dejaron de moverse y terminó apoyándose en la baranda que daba inicio a las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, con la respiración agitada y el rostro totalmente decolorado.

Una sola pregunta rondaba su mente…

¿Quién rayos era realmente Uchiha Sasuke?

. . .

* * *

. . .

—¿Quieres que te conteste? Pues para mí, Uchiha Sasuke es una total y completa mierda.

Ino soltó una sonora carcajada al escuchar la respuesta tan efusiva de su jefe. Rayos, _¿Cómo pude imaginar siquiera que él sería amigo de alguien como el Uchiha?_

—Así que sí lo conoces.

—Sí, desde hace mucho. Desde que éramos unos niños, y…—. El castaño de pronto se detuvo a preguntar—. Y a todo esto, ¿A qué se debe tanta curiosidad? ¿Sucedió algo que deba saber entre tú y Sasuke?

Ino estaba a punto de rebelar todo lo que había ocurrido en su reunión con el Uchiha, pero pronto algo le hizo detenerse. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, era mejor no contar más de lo debido a su jefe. No. Hablarle de la "amenaza" que el moreno le lanzó esa misma mañana, solo lograría preocuparlo aún más… y eso haría que él la mantuviera aún más lejos del caso de su padre.

—Es que habló de ti con bastante familiaridad—dijo como respuesta.

Kankuro entrecerró los ojos mientras analizaba la respuesta de Ino. Sabía que ella le ocultaba algo, solo que no podía decir exactamente qué era. ¿Acaso sería algo relacionado con el Uchiha? ¿Y si… a ella le gustaba el Uchiha? Bueno, eso no sería novedad. Por algún motivo, ese tipo tenía a media ciudad babeando por él, incluso viviendo en el extranjero…

—Con tal de que no me haga mala fama diciendo que somos amigos, me conformo.

Ino volvió a sonreír. Sí, la personalidad de Kankuro no concordaba para nada con la de Sasuke. En cambio, la de Gaara…

—Pero él si es amigo de tu hermano, ¿O me equivoco?

El mayor frunció el ceño contrariado. Si a él el Uchiha no le agradaba, Gaara simplemente lo detestaba.

—No sé como llegaste a esa con…

El varón estaba por aclararle a Ino lo de su hermano, cuando de pronto una secretaria llamó a su puerta.

—Señor Kankuro-san, su hermana me pidió que lo viniera a buscar.

_¡Rayos! ¡El informe semanal!_

—Ok, dile que voy ahora mismo—. Contesto con fastidio. Cuando ésta se retiró, el castaño sacó un sobre de su escritorio y se dirigió a la puerta—. Vuelvo en seguida—. Le dijo a Ino antes de partir.

Una vez a solas, Ino se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a andar por la oficina de un lado a otro con desgano, meditando en lo que había ocurrido esa mañana, y en la amenaza que acababa de recibir. Sin embargo, justo cuando comenzaba a armar las más descabelladas teorías, un presentimiento le hizo detenerse y mirar a sus alrededores con ojos brillantes y llenos de codicia: Los documentos del caso de su padre aún podían estar en esa oficina.

Con sigilo, la joven se dirigió a la puerta y la entreabrió para echar un vistazo al pasillo y los alrededores. No vio nada fuera de lo usual. Luego, cerró la puerta con cerrojo y comenzó a buscar en todos los estantes y muebles de la oficina de su jefe. Ino buscó diligente en los cajones del escritorio, el mueble que se encontraba tras éste, y los dos estantes que se encontraban empotrados en las esquinas posteriores del mismo, pero encontró nada.

_¡Diablos! ¿Dónde habrá metido la caja esa?_ Se preguntó con fastidio, cuando de pronto sus ojos se cruzaron con un estante que se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación que quedaba al lado izquierdo de puerta, y que no había revisado hasta ese momento. Ahora que lo veía bien, el estante ese no parecía tener nada de particular, salvo por un pequeño detalle: a pesar de verse viejo y abandonado, el candado que colgaba de su cerrojo era nuevo.

_¡Sí! ¡Tiene que estar ahí!_

Sonriendo astutamente, la rubia se acercó al enorme mueble de madera, y luego se sacó un gancho del cabello y se preparó para abrirlo…

Cuando de pronto, la puerta de la oficina se abrió.

. . .

* * *

—Supe que Gaara y una de tus practicantes tuvieron un altercado hace unos días en el elevador.

Kankuro se encogió de hombros ante el comentario de su hermana antes de contestar:

—¡Bah! No pasó nada. Fue solo un malentendido.

—Pues eso espero. Sabes que no me gustan las trepadoras esas que suelen andar tras nuestro hermano.

—Ella no es así.

—¿A sí? ¿Y quién me lo garantiza?

—Yo. Te doy mi palabra, ella no es una trepadora, y lo último que quiere es algo con Gaara.

Temari se quedó pensativa por unos instantes luego de escuchar a su hermano. Que Kankuro defendiera a alguien con tanta seguridad no era algo que se viera muy a menudo. A menos que…

—No me digas que ya te sedujo.

—¡No! ¡Claro que no!— el castaño contestó con molestia—.¡¿Por qué todos insisten en creer que tengo algo con Ino?

—Será por la forma en la que hablas de ella. A decir verdad, nunca antes te había visto defendiendo a alguien. ¿Acaso es ahora tu tu protegida, o algo así?

—¡Y lo es!— el varón reaccionó ante sus propias palabras—. Bueno, no es que sea mi protegida, pero es… como si ella fuera algo así. O no precisamente, en realidad…

—Ajá, eso mismo.

Kankuro refunfuñó molesto al verse cayendo en forma tan patética ante su hermana, quien ahora estaba parada frente a él con los brazos cruzados y ese aire de superioridad que solo utilizaba cuando sabía que había ganado la batalla. Pero esta vez, estaba equivocada…

—Ino es solo una amiga. No la veo como más que eso, y puedes estar segura de ello.

—¿En serio?

—Mira, si quieres puedes hacer la prueba. Pónmela en frente desnuda y cubierta en crema batida, y no le haré nada.

—¿Nada?

—Bueno, pueda que pruebe algo de la crema batida, pero a ella no la tocaría.

—No me digas, ¿Te volviste gay o qué?

—No, mí querida hermanita marimacho. Basta con una confundida en la familia.

—Estúpido.

—Amargada.

—Cabeza hueca.

El varón estaba a punto de continuar con los insultos con su hermana, pero pronto se detuvo. Por algún motivo, no se sentía con muchas ganas de molestar a Temari. Y eso era raro.

—¿Sabes? Tengo cosas que hacer por ahora, así que si me disculpas…

Antes de terminar su frase, el varón se incorporó y estaba por retirarse de la oficina de su hermana, cuando ésta lo detuvo.

—Hey, espera un momento. Aún no he terminado lo que tenía que decirte.

—Entonces hazlo rápido, que tengo mucho trabajo pendiente.

Temari reaccionó sorprendida ante el modo de hablar de su hermano, y luego se quedó mirándolo en forma analítica por unos instantes.

En realidad, su hermano sí que lucía cambiado. El tipo vago y despreocupado de apenas dos o tres semanas atrás, ahora parecía todo un hombre serio y responsable, uno al que realmente le importaba su trabajo. ¿Qué había pasado para que Kankuro cambiara tanto? ¿Acaso sería todo eso por la tal Ino?

¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué precisamente ella?

—Bueno, te lo diré directamente. Es sobre tu practicante, Yamanaka Ino.

—¿Qué hay con ella?

—¿Supongo que ya sabes quién es realmente ella, o me equivoco?

—No sé a qué te refieres.

Los colores se le fueron del rostro al varón, pero pronto se obligó a reaccionar.

—Pues… será mejor que te sientes. Tengo algo que decirte sobre ella… y sobre la presencia de Uchiha Sasuke en la empresa, pero solo tengo una condición para ti.

—Habla.

—Lo que te voy a decir, no quiero que se lo digas ni a ella, ni a Gaara.

Kankuro midió con la mirada a su hermana antes de asentir. Lo que fuera que estaba por decirle Temari, debía ser demasiado serio como para que no quisiera que su hermano menor se enterara. Algo serio, y peligroso.

—Soy todo oídos…

. . .

* * *

Dentro de la oficina de Kankuro, Ino se encontraba a punto de abrir el último estante que aún no había revisado en todo el lugar, con la esperanza de encontrar en él los documentos del caso Yamanaka, cuando de pronto la puerta que se encontraba a apenas unos metros de ella se abrió de repente.

—¡Hay! ¡Dios mío! — Gritó aterrada—. Kankuro, yo…

La rubia se giró hacia la puerta y estaba a punto de inventar una excusa para su jefe, cuando de pronto terminó quedándose muda al ver la figura que acababa de aparecer frente a ella. Quien había entrado a la oficina, no era Kankuro. Era _Gaara_.

El pelirrojo acababa de entrar a la oficina de Kankuro con una facilidad impresionante, y ahora se encontraba parado tras la puerta de la misma y mirándola, con ese aire soberbio y arrebatador que tanto lo caracterizaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó de repente, visiblemente sorprendido.

—Eh…— Ino se obligó a respirar hondo y contestar—yo… Kankuro salió hace un rato, me dijo que le esperara aquí.

—¿Y te dijo que esperaras parada frente a ese viejo estante? — preguntó intrigado.

—Claro que no— contestó ella con fastidio—. Es solo que me estaba aburriendo ahí sentada y decidí dar vueltas por la oficina. Me encontraste aquí de pura casualidad.

—Y eso que tienes en la mano, es…

La rubia maldijo doblemente al ver el gancho en su cabello.

—Solo me estaba soltando el cabello—. Dijo, para luego quitarse el otro gancho y terminar por desatarse el moño del cabello—. Creo que mejor me lo dejaré suelto.

Gaara observó serio a la rubia y estaba a punto de refutar su teoría, cuando de pronto ésta se quitó el gancho frente a sus ojos, dejando caer sus largos cabellos dorados como cascadas por sobre sus hombros y espalda, dejándolo anonadado. Esas hermosas hebras doradas flotaban en el aire de una forma tan seductora, que no fue consciente de en qué momento comenzó a sentir una fuerte necesidad de recorrerlos con los dedos y peinarlos, desde su naciente hasta donde estos terminaban éstos, a la altura de su cintura…

_Y ¿Cómo se sentiría recorrer con las manos esa cintura? ¿Atraerla a su cuerpo? ¿Y apretarla contra él?_ Se preguntó repentinamente.

El varón tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para obligarse a regresar a la realidad, pero cuando lo hizo, recién fue consciente de que ya había cerrado la puerta, y que ahora se encontraba demasiada cerca de ella.

—¿Y puedo saber por qué la puerta estaba cerrada con llave?— preguntó de pronto, buscando no perder la compostura.

La rubia retrocedió en un intento por buscarse un poco de espacio antes de hablar.

—No sé de qué estás hablando, ¿Si no, como hiciste para entrar?

—Tuve que usar mi propia llave—dijo él, mostrando su propio juego de llaves en el aire—. Y ahora, ¿Me puedes decir por qué cerraste la puerta con llave?

Ino dio un paso más hacia atrás por puro instinto, solo para terminar topándose con el estante tras su espalda. ¡Rayos! ¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer?

_Vamos Ino, ¡Tu puedes! Solo tienes que pensar en…_

—¿Y tú qué? —Contraatacó repentinamente— ¿Entras a la oficina de tu hermano incluso cuando está cerrada, y sin siquiera considerar que esté haciendo algo importante?

—Nosotros hacemos esto todo el tiempo. Ahora, quiero que me contestes, ¿Qué hacías intentando abrir ese estante?

Ino se quedó mirando al varón sin saber qué responder. Diablos, ¿Por qué tenía que quedarse muda cada vez que lo veía?

Por otro lado, Gaara dio otro paso más hacia la rubia y terminó quedando a escasos centímetros de ella. La miró al rostro y de pronto no supo por qué estaba haciendo lo que estaba haciendo. Era como si ella actuara como un imán sobre él, como si lo atrajera con una fuerza invisible a la que no podía resistirse. ¿Qué rayos tenía esa rubia, para lograr ese efecto sobre él?

De pronto, el recuerdo de su "accidentado encuentro" en el sótano de la empresa le llegó como un golpe a su mente y cuerpo, acalorándolo aún más. Diablos, ¿Qué tenía esa chica que lo ponía de esa forma?

—Te hice una pregunta—. Dijo en tono amenazante, obligándose a reaccionar.

A la rubia no le gustó el tono de voz del pelirrojo.

—¡Oye! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan rudo conmigo? ¡¿Qué no te bastó con acusarme injustamente de acostarme con tu hermano? ¿¡Y ahora de qué me vas a acusar, de ladrona?

Gaara entrecerró los ojos con culpa ante las palabras de ella. Ahora que lo recordaba, le debía una disculpa, y…

—Yo…

De pronto, el varón dio otro paso más hacia Ino para hablar con ella, atrapándola inconscientemente entre su cuerpo y el estante tras ella. La de cabellos dorados se tensó ante la intimidante cercanía de ese cuerpo varonil con el suyo, e instintivamente levanto las manos hacia ese pecho duro como la roca para empujarlo, pero aquello solo empeoró la situación. El pelirrojo sintió el contacto de las manos de Ino sobre su pecho como si fueran brazas ardiendo, y en un arrebato totalmente inesperado, la cogió de las muñecas y las extendió ambos lados contra el estante tras ella, acorralándola.

—¿Qué rayos estás haciendo conmigo? — dijo con voz agitada el varón, en el oído de la rubia.

La voz del Sabaku No le provocó a Ino sentimientos que nunca antes había experimentado en su vida. De pronto, la ira y la lujuria que acababan de encender en el pelirrojo, y el inminente contacto de su cuerpo contra el de ella, la hizo arder como nunca antes en su vida. Era como si de pronto deseara que el varón continuara con esa demostración de poder y dominación, como si quisiera que él la poseyera en ese preciso instante y le demostrara de todo lo que era capaz de hacerle a una mujer…

—Eso mismo me pregunto yo. ¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo? —preguntó también ella, justo antes de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, casi retándolo.

Pero justo cuando el varón comenzaba a inclinar el rostro hacia ella para apoderarse de sus labios, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

—¡Con un demonio! ¿Qué rayos están haciendo ustedes dos en mi oficina? — La voz de Kankuro hizo que ambos reaccionaran al instante—. ¡Y ni piensen que esta vez voy a creerles el cuento de las cajas asesinas! ¡Que acá no hay ninguna!

. . .

* * *

. . .

—Yo solo quería saber qué hacia tu practicante en tu oficina con la puerta cerrada con llave.

Kankuro suspiró hondo ante la respuesta de su hermano menor. El varón ahora se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, y ambos menores se encontraban sentados frente a él, en una posición que no le resultaba cómoda a ninguno de los tres. Era como si… él fuera el padre de la novia, o algo por el estilo.

—¿Y para eso tenías que lanzártele encima?

—Malinterpretas las cosas como siempre, hermano.

—¿Malinterpretar? ¡Vamos! ¿No fuiste tú el que dijo que no podíamos hacer nada malo con las practicantes?

—No estábamos haciendo nada indebido. Como te decía, estas entendiéndolo todo mal.

Kankuro bufó molesto. ¿Acaso su hermano lo creía idiota o qué?

—Y tú, ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?

Ino respiró hondo ante la situación.

—Yo solo estaba esperando a que llegaras y tu hermano entró a fastidiarme como siempre. Nada más pasó.

—Pues ustedes sí que tienen una forma interesante de encontrarse a solas, ¿No?

Diablos, ver a ambos hermanos pelearse nuevamente por su culpa, y por segunda vez en la semana, ya comenzaba a resultar incómodo. Sobre todo, cuando la causante de todos los males, era ella. Y después de notar lo bien que solían llevarse cuando ella no estaba cerca…

—No es necesario que pelees con tu hermano por mi culpa, Kankuro—. Dijo con culpa en su voz—. Si gustas puedo salir para que hablen más tranquilamente.

Ino estaba a punto de salir, cuando de pronto la mano del pelirrojo la sujetó del brazo deteniéndola. Esta vez, la mirada del varón era diferente sobre ella. Parecía… preocupado, afligido. Y si que lo estaba. De todos los defectos que podía poseer, Gaara en definitiva no era un tipo falto de caballerosidad. Él jamás se escondería detrás una mujer para salvar su pellejo, y menos aún, cuando todo había sido culpa suya.

—Ella no tiene la culpa de lo que viste. Yo la estaba interrogando, y… se me pasó la mano.

—¿Se te _**pasó**_ la mano? Pues yo diría que fueron ambas, y que…

—¡Hey! Tampoco hables como si me hubiese manoseado toda—reclamó la Yamanaka—. Él solo estaba… tratando de intimidarme, y bueno… supongo que desde tu ángulo las cosas se veían diferentes.

—Pues cuando yo entré pensé que estaban a punto de besarse.

Ambos menores desviaron la mirada instintivamente y se coloraron en el acto.

Kankuro sonrió ante lo que estaba viendo. Jamás en su vida había visto a su hermano actuar así con una mujer, y que fuera con Ino… era aún más sorprendente. Y eso no era todo. Verlos a ambos en esa situación, intentando cubrirse el uno al otro… era realmente sorprendente y hasta enternecedor, sobre todo considerando que en sus anteriores encuentros, los había visto intentando matarse con la mirada. ¡Rayos! ¡Casi hasta le daba ganas de concertarles una cita en ese mismo momento!

Si no fuera porque su hermano estaba comprometido…

—¿Saben? Voy a hacer de cuentas que les creo—. Luego miró a su hermano menor con seriedad—. Y por cierto, ¿Puedo saber a qué venías?

Ino se levantó en el acto.

—Insisto, será mejor que vaya a la sala de reuniones y les deje a solas para que conversen.

—No es necesario— Gaara se levantó al lado de Ino y la miró fijamente. Su frialdad habitual había vuelto a él—. Solo quería hacerle recordar algo a mi hermano, pero puedo decírselo más tarde.

Luego de decir eso, el pelirrojo se giró y salió de la habitación.

Ino se quedó parada por lo menos unos diez segundos luego de que el varón se fue, cuando de pronto otra voz le hizo reaccionar.

—Hey, Ino, ¿Estás bien?

La rubia saltó ante la voz de su jefe hablándole.

—Sí, claro—. Sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a reaccionar.

—Bueno, pues creo que será mejor que vayas a la sala de reuniones. Los demás muchachos deben estar por llegar.

Ino se detuvo antes de obedecer a la orden de su jefe.

—Kankuro, yo… hay algo de lo que quería hablar contigo.

—Si es sobre lo del caso de tu padre, es mejor que lo olvides.

—Pero… es que estábamos tan cerca de…

—De nada, Ino. El asunto es muy peligroso, y no te quiero cerca de él. Y ahora, vete que tengo unos asuntos que arreglar.

La rubia bufó con molestia y luego hizo lo que su jefe le ordenó. Sin embargo, apenas estuvo fuera de la oficina de éste, la imagen de ese estante viejo le vino a la mente. Sí, iba a lograr abrir ese viejo estante, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera. Lo único que necesitaba, era la llave de esa oficina.

. . .

Una vez a solas, Kankuro suspiró hondo y luego miró hacia el viejo estante con seriedad.

_¿Qué iba a hacer con Ino, ahora que ya sabía toda la verdad?_

Kankuro aún estaba pensando en su oficina sobre lo que acababa de conversar con su hermana, cuando de pronto su móvil comenzó a vibrar. Un mensaje de texto acababa de llegarle.

"No lo olvides, hoy es viernes"

En varón suspiró hondo antes de contestar de mala gana al mensaje de su hermano.

"Ya lo sé. Hoy en la noche, ¿No es cierto?"

"Si. Hoy en la noche".

Fastidiado, el castaño se dejó caer en su silla y cerró los ojos. A partir de ahora, iba a tener muchos problemas en mente por resolver…

. . .

_**

* * *

**_

**Hola a todos, mil disculpas por las tardanzas. He estado delicada de salud, y con los estudios y el trabajo se me complicó.**** Ahora, se viene el prox capítulo, el encuentro en el club nudista, una declaración no implícita, un beso, y… muchos peligros para Ino. Todo en el prox capítulo.**

**Bueno, primero que nada, quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad para felicitar a LoveUchihaLawliet, nuestra ganadora del primer concurso de OneShots GaaIno. Tb aprovecho para felicitar a KiKi-chan y a Narutita por sus segundo y tercer puestos, y a todas las demás chicas que participaron con tan bellos fics en este primer concurso. Espero que todos hayan podido pasar a leerlos.**

_**Saludos**__**.**_

Fin del capítulo 1_**4**_


	16. Capitulo Extra 2

_Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

**JUEGO DEL DESTINO**

* * *

_**CAPITULO EXTRA 2**_

* * *

. . .

. . .

—¡Hinata! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!

La joven heredera se levantó nerviosa de la silla de su recamara en la que se encontraba leyendo y salió corriendo hacia el despacho de su padre, ubicado en la planta baja de la mansión. Desde hacía unos años, su padre había decidido trasladar su centro de trabajo a su propia residencia debido a ciertos problemas de salud y por cuestiones de comodidad, y desde entonces la tortura para Hinata se había convertido en cosa de todos los días…

Y ahora que había vuelto a Japón, todo comenzaba nuevamente.

—Dime, ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita con el joven Gaara?

La de ojos perlados titubeó antes de contestar. Una costumbre que en su familia era considerada más que despreciable.

—Yo… creo que…

—¿Crees? ¡No me interesa lo que creas o no! ¡Quiero una respuesta segura y la quiero ahora!

—Yo… estuvo bien, padre. Todo… fue… bien.

—¿Bien? ¿Solo bien? ¿Qué acaso no entiendes lo importante que es esta unión para nosotros?

La Hyuuga agachó la cabeza y tuvo que hacer esfuerzo para contener la humedad que se insistía en escaparse de sus ojos. Si titubear era algo despreciable en su familia, llorar era simplemente… condenable, reprochable y… degradante.

Pero incluso con su mayor esfuerzo, no pudo contenerse más.

—Padre… el joven Gaara y yo nos vamos a casar… y todo va a estar bien. ¿Qué… qué más quiere que le diga?

—¡Quiero que me mires a los ojos y me asegures que el trato va a funcionar!

El trato.

Su matrimonio y todo su futuro se resumía a un simple… contrato.

—Sí—. Dijo finalmente, rendida—. El trato va a funcionar.

—Eso espero—. Su padre se levantó del enorme sillón de cuero negro y se dio la vuelta para fijar la mirada en el enorme librero que se alzaba tras su escritorio—. El futuro de muchas personas depende de ese trato.

—Lo sé.

—Puedes irte.

Asintiendo, la joven Hyuuga salió del despacho de su padre y luego caminó con paso torpe hacia las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones.

Subió los escalones con paso lento y pausado. Cuando llegó al segundo piso, suspiró hondo y estaba por girarse hacia el lado derecho del pasillo para ir a su habitación, cuando de pronto sintió una puerta tras ella abriéndose, desde el lado izquierto. Cerró los ojos y pronto pudo sentir unos pasos que se acercaban hacia ella con una sutileza extrema. No tardó mucho en reconocer de quien se trataba.

—Neji…— llamó a su primo con la voz aun medio quebrada—. Buenas tardes.

Su primo se sorprendió al ver que ella lo había reconocido sin siquiera voltearlo, ya que usualmente ella se caracterizaba por su torpeza. Es más, había supuesto que podría incluso bajar las escaleras e irse sin que ella lo notara.

—¿Se le ofrece algo, Hinata-sama? —preguntó, acercándose a su prima. Pronto notó que ella estaba casi a punto de llorar. _Patética…_

La Hyuuga recogió con el mango de su blusa esas lágrimas que casi estaban por salir y luego se volteó a ver a su primo. En ese momento, realmente agradeció no estar usando rímel ni delineador.

—Dime Neji… ¿Cuándo dejaste de ser… humano?

—¿De qué habla?

—¿Cómo haces para dejar de ser un ser humano y convertirte en un Hyuuga?

El joven genio se quedó mirando a su prima con la boca medio abierta y sin ser capaz de responder. ¿Acaso… en verdad había dejado de ser humano? ¿En verdad ella tenía razón con lo que estaba diciendo? No, las cosas no podían ser así. No.

—Somos lo que somos, Hinata-sama. Yo soy un Hyuuga, y usted también. Solo que de distintas ramas de la familia.

La joven agachó la mirada y suspiró hondo.

—¿Sabes? Ser de distintas ramas no nos hace muy distintos, primo.

—No desde mi punto de vista.

—Dime entonces, ¿Qué nos hace distintos?

—La rama secundaria está subyugada ante el líder del clan. Nosotros no decidimos sobre nuestras vidas y estamos obligados a servirlos.

—Entiendo—. Hinata agachó la mirada por unos instantes, solo para terminar levantándola nuevamente, esta vez con una sonrisa que dejó más que consternado a su primo—. En verdad, somos aún menos diferentes de lo que pensaba, primo mío.

Luego de decir eso, la de ojos perlados se dio la vuelta y continuó con su camino a su habitación, sin detenerse. Cuando llegó a la puerta, la abrió con suma delicadeza y luego la le dirigió una última mirada a su primo, antes de desaparecer.

Aún en el pasillo, Neji se quedó mirando por largos instantes la puerta de su prima Hinata, antes de poder reaccionar. Las palabras de ella sí que lo habían marcado.

_¿Acaso en verdad había dejado de ser humano? _

Consternado, el varón cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, y luego comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación, mientras recordaba aquellas épocas en las que era solo un niño inocente. En aquel entonces, solía jugar con Hinata y Hanabi como si fueran iguales, como si no hubiera distinción entre ellos. Claro, él no sabía que existían una rama principal y una secundaria, y tampoco sabía que las personas podían llegar a morir. Pero un buen día la cruda realidad llegó a su vida él y le enseñó a golpes cual era su verdadera posición y la de sus primas.

Sí, probablemente perdió su lado humano el día en que su padre falleció.

Pero hasta ahí Hinata tenía razón... ¿Cierto?

Ella era la heredera, era de la rama principal, tenía a la mayor parte de su familia viva y… tenía todo lo cualquiera pudiera desear. Sí, ella tenía todo lo que él no tenía y que tanto anhelaba, y…

Y…

Estaba a punto de ser obligada a ser casada contra su voluntad. Ser sacrificada por el bien de toda la familia y…

Su vida y todo su futuro estaba en manos de su padre, y ella… no tenía opción más que obedecer. Y lo estaba aceptando todo sin siquiera chistar.

De pronto, los ojos perlados del varón se dilataron por completo y en un movimiento se giró de golpe hacia la habitación de su prima con expresión consternada. Su prima no solo era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo su padre con ella, sino que lo aceptaba y se sacrificaba por una familia que no hacía más que despreciarla y maltratarla. Y él recién prestaba atención al hecho.

Diablos, Hinata tenía razón: en verdad ambos eran muy parecidos y… No, no lo eran. Su prima lo estaba pasando mucho peor que él. Hinata no solo no tenía decisión sobre su propia vida como él, ella estaba siendo entregada para proteger a toda la familia, incluyéndolo a él mismo…

_Hinata-sama…_

. . .

_**

* * *

**_

Fin del capítulo extra 2.

_**Comentario de la autora: Como siempre, me disculpo por la enorme tardanza con este y todos mis fics. He decidido escribir este corto y subirlo para acortar la espera al siguiente capítulo (que publicaré lo más pronto posible, si puedo antes de navidad), y de paso dar un pequeño atisbo de lo que podría ser un interesante NejiHina. Espero les guste.**_

_**Saludos.**_


	17. 15 En peligro

_Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

**JUEGO DEL DESTINO**

* * *

_**CAPITULO 15: EN PELIGRO**_

* * *

. . .

. . .

Para el anochecer, Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba recostado en un elegante asiento reclinable de cuero dentro de su habitación en el hotel más exclusivo de la ciudad, con el semblante relajado y ese aire de autosuficiencia que tanto lo caracterizaba, vistiendo una elegante bata de dormir y con el móvil al oído, hablando por teléfono con su jefe y mentor e informándole de todo lo que había ocurrido desde su llegada a la ciudad.

—Confíe en mí, señor. Estoy seguro de que no habrá problemas.

Su oyente no pareció conforme con dichas palabras.

—No te confíes mucho, niño—. Insistió una voz rastrera al otro lado del auricular—Uno nunca sabe cuando los ratones pueden creerse lo suficientemente fuertes como para retar a los gatos.

—Si tuviera que compararnos con algún animal, no lo haría con gatos. Lo haría con… serpientes…—el Uchiha habló con exceso de confianza— Y volviendo al tema que realmente nos importa, yo no me preocupa tanto por _ella_. Este pequeño ratón rubio no representará problema para nosotros.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Definitivamente, lo estoy.

—Entonces, termina rápido con ese problemita y regresa lo más pronto posible. Tengo un par de proyectos aquí esperándote.

—En cuanto pueda volveré—. Dijo serio, para luego dar por terminada la conversación.

Una vez colgó su móvil, el varón dejó el aparato en la mesa de al lado y luego giró su asiento para poder admirar la vista que tenía de la ciudad.

Desde que era un niño, siempre le había fascinado la idea de poder ver desde lo más alto la ciudad de Tokio en su totalidad, con todas esas cientos de miles de pequeñas lucecitas regadas por todos lados, y todas esas pequeñas personitas moviéndose de un lado para otro como si sus vidas fuesen lo más importante del mundo. Sí, amaba ver la ciudad desde ese ángulo, como si se tratase de un pequeño mundo a sus pies.

Suspirando hondo, el Uchiha cogió la copa del champagne que se había servido minutos atrás, y luego se la llevó a los labios para sorber un poco del dulce trago. De pronto, dirigió su mirada hacia la zona con mayor actividad nocturna en la ciudad, y un pensamiento se le vino a la mente. _¿Qué estará haciendo en este preciso instante Yamanaka Ino?._ En el acto, se la imaginó bailando en un cuarto oscuro con luces de color rojo y dorado, vistiendo uno de esos trajes que usaban las bailarinas de cabaret de películas de época, y contorneándose con sensualidad y esfuerzo, todo para mantener ese estúpido trabajo que se había conseguido para poder ganarse la vida.

_Realmente eres patética, Ino. Bonita, pero débil y patética…_

Riendo cínicamente, el varón se levantó de su silla y caminó directo hacia los enormes vidrios que lo protegían de una inminente caída hacia el vacío. Una vez ahí, apoyó el brazo en la pared al lado de la misma y levantó la copa hacia el aire a modo de saludo.

_Si, iba a ser muy divertido jugar con esa niña tonta…_

. . .

ñ o ñ

. . .

* * *

. . .

Horas después, y en medio de la noche, un impresionante audi plateado se encontraba recorriendo a toda velocidad una de las calles más concurridas de la ciudad, deslumbrando a todos a su paso y haciendo que más de uno desviara su vista solo para verlo pasar.

De pronto, el imponente vehículo llegó a uno de los locales más solicitados de la zona y comenzó a bajar la velocidad, como si estuviera a punto de estacionarse. Pero no lo hizo. Por el contrario, continuó avanzando hasta llegar al final de ésta, y luego se introdujo en un pequeño callejón que daba a la parte trasera del mismo.

Una vez estacionado, el conductor del vehículo apagó el motor en un simple giro de su llave, y luego resopló hondo. Miró hacia su móvil con molestia y se decidió por llamar nuevamente a ese número que ya había marcado cuatro veces en toda la noche, pero tal y como había ocurrido antes, solo escuchó a la operadora solicitando que dejara su mensaje.

—¿Dónde rayos te has metido, Kankuro?— dijo con molestia, antes de colgar. Se suponía que se verían esa noche con su hermano para realizar cierto "descubrimiento", pero no había logrado ubicarlo hasta ese momento.

Sin muchas opciones, el varón maldijo y luego se bajó de su vehículo y se dirigió hacia la entrada trasera de local. Incluso aunque su hermano no viniera, él estaba dispuesto a encarar a cierta rubia esa misma noche, y obligarla a confesar toda la verdad.

. . .

ñoñ

. . .

Mientras tanto, dentro del club nudista más famoso de la ciudad, un par de jovencitas se encontraban conversando amenamente mientras terminaban de acomodar sus pertenencias en sus bolsos y se preparaban para salir del lugar, cuando de pronto una de ellas cambió repentinamente el rumbo de la conversación:

—Admítelo: Te gusta Sabaku No Gaara.

La de cabellos dorados saltó ante las palabras de su amiga, que la habían cogido desprevenida

—No es que me guste o no—habló con esfuerzo por disimular su nerviosismo—. Es solo que… el tipo es raro.

—Raro o no, te gusta—afirmó nuevamente su amiga.

—No es esto. Es un idiota egocéntrico, un engreído, un...

—Te gusta y punto, cerda.

Ino miró enfurecida a su amiga.

—¡Te estoy diciendo que no, frente!—alzó la voz, sintiendo que perdía la paciencia—. ¿Qué no te estoy diciendo que tiene mil y un defectos? A demás, es amigo del idiota de tu ex–novio.

Apenas aquellas palabras fueron dichas, Sakura sintió que se quedaba sin aliento. Aun con todos los años que ya habían pasado, la de cabellos rosados y ojos jade sentía que no había logrado superar lo suyo con el Uchiha, y eso hizo sentir culpable a su amiga.

—Oye, siento haber tenido que meter al bastardo ese en la conversación. Eso solo que… ¿Quién puede ser amigo de ese… tipo?

—Sí, hay que ser realmente idiota para acercarse a él, ¿No es cierto?

Ino agachó la mirada sintiéndose aún más culpable que antes. En definitiva, no había dejado pasar el detalle irónico en la frase de su amiga.

Una vez llegaron a la puerta, la de cabellos dorados cogía la perilla y abrió la puerta.

—Bueno, y volviendo al tema de Gaara, es mejor que te quede claro que no me interesa.

—Sigues negando lo evidente.

—Claro que no. El se va a casar y…— De pronto, Ino se quedó sin palabras.

Frente a ella, y apoyado sobre su inconfundible auto plateado que debía valer muchos miles de dólares, una figura alta e indiscutiblemente masculina se alzaba firme e imponente en dirección a ella, con una expresión fría y mirada tan seria como firme que en un instante hizo que se paralizara del susto, y se quedara sin habla.

Tras ella, Sakura no se percató de que su amiga se había detenido y continuó su avance sin detenerse, solo para terminar chocando con la espalda de su amiga.

—¡Oye cerda! ¡¿Qué crees que haces quedándote ahí toda paradota en medio de la puerta? ¿Y por qué rayos…— la Haruno cayó al ver la expresión de su amiga. Cuando miró hacia el frente, unos cabellos alborotados de color de la sangre y unos ojos tan afilados como dagas le hicieron helar la sangre. _¿Acaso ese era…_

—Sakura, será mejor que te vayas adelantando. Yo… tengo algo que resolver.

Sin decir una palabra, la mencionada asintió ante la petición de su amiga y luego se retiró en silencio.

Segundos después, Ino se quedó a solas con Gaara…

. . .

Y poco después, la verdadera discusión comenzó.

—Y dime, ¿Vas a seguir negando lo evidente?

Ino apretó los puños con fuerza y maldijo su mala suerte en silencio, pero no se amilanó ni agachó la cabeza ni por un segundo. No estaba dispuesta a demostrar ni un atisbo de debilidad ante nadie, y mucho menos ante Sabaku No Gaara.

—Sí, descubriste mi horrible y escabroso secreto. ¿Contento? —dijo segura, para luego girarse y darle la espalda, y comenzar a caminar. Pero justo cuando acababa de dar su segundo paso, una mano fuerte y firme la cogió de la muñeca y la detuvo.

—¡Hey! Tú y yo aún no hemos terminado.

—¿Tu no? ¡Pues yo sí!—Contraatacó ella— A demás, yo no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo.

Respirando hondo, Gaara soltó la mano de la rubia e hizo como si estuviera listo para ceder, pero antes de que ella se hubiera alejado lo suficiente, él contraatacó.

—¿Estás tratando de huir?

La de cabellos dorados se volteó airada.

—No. Solo que no tengo ganas de escucharte insultarme.

—¿Y qué te hace suponer que voy a insultarte?

Ino caminó con lentitud hacia el pelirrojo y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, contorneándose de forma casi inconsciente y logrando con ello que la sangre del varón comenzara a hervir.

—¿Ah no? Entonces habla—. Le retó ella, colocando el índice en el pecho de él y obligándolo a retroceder—. Habla y dime lo que estás pensando.

Gaara cogió el dedo de la joven con una mano y la obligó a detenerse.

—En verdad, dudo mucho que quieras oírlo.

La rubia recuperó su dedo en un movimiento y luego lo miró con seguridad.

—Quiero oírlo—. Afirmó segura—. Dime todas esas cosas sucias y horribles que estás pensando de mí y luego vete.

El pelirrojo titubeó y miró a los lados sin saber qué hacer. De pronto, se sintió como un completo patán.

—Escucha, yo… ya ni sé qué decir o pensar— titubeó—.¿Qué quieres que piense de ti luego de verte salir por la puerta trasera de un club nudista?

—No soy lo que estás pensando.

—Entonces dime qué estabas haciendo ahí adentro.

Ino abrió la boca un par de veces, pero no pudo decir nada. Ahora que lo pensaba, los hechos realmente hablaban en contra de ella. Después de todo, ¿Cómo explicar que su trabajo en el club de Jirayra realmente no tenía nada de malo? ¿Cómo explicar que era bailarina nudista de medio tiempo y solo lo hacía como trabajo temporal hasta que su situación mejorara? Y sobre todo… ¿Cómo explicar que realmente no hacía más que bailar, y únicamente bailar?

No, no había forma de explicarlo.

Por lo visto… no iba a quedar otra alternativa que decir la verdad simple y a secas.

_Al diablo con lo que crea._

—Soy bailarina nudista.

Las palabras de Ino le cayeron como un baldazo de agua al pelirrojo. Era como si… se sintiera decepcionado. Como si hubiera estado esperando que Ino le dijera que solo trabajaba ahí limpiando pisos, o que acababa de salir del lugar porque estaba acompañando a alguna amiga que sí era bailarina nudista. Realmente, no se esperaba una confesión tan cruda.

—Entonces no sé de qué te escandalizas— dijo con asco en su voz—. Todo lo que supuse de ti era cierto.

Luego de eso, el varón agachó la mirada y pasó por delante de la rubia para dirigirse a su automóvil, pero justo cuando acababa de llegar a la mitad del camino, pudo escuchar los pasos de Ino corriendo tras él.

—¡Espera!

El varón hizo caso omiso a los gritos de Ino y continuó avanzando dando grandes zancadas, deseando entrar a su auto lo más pronto posible para salir de ese lugar. Por algún motivo que no podía explicar, le dolía el pecho como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Sin embargo, antes de que llegara a la puerta del asiento de piloto, una pequeña y suave mano lo cogió por la parte posterior de la camisa y lo obligó a voltearse. Y cuando lo hizo, se encontró con un hermoso rostro lleno de ira.

—¡Óyeme tú, pedazo de idiota! ¿¡Quién te crees que eres para juzgarme?

Gaara se quedó boquiabierto ante la repentina indignación de Ino.

—No necesito perder mi tiempo juzgando a una...

—¡Una qué! ¿Una golfa? ¿Acaso eso crees que soy? —espetó ella enfurecida. Gaara no se quedó atrás.

—¡Pues sí, eso es lo que creo que eres! —Replicó indignado— ¡Acabas de admitir que trabajas en un club nudista! ¿Qué otra cosa quieres que piense de ti?

—¡Acabo de admitir que trabajo como bailarina en un club nudista! ¡Y eso es lo único que hago aquí!

—¡Mientes! ¡Solo eres una…

En ese momento, el sonido de una mano estampándose en el rostro de alguien se escuchó por largos segundos haciendo eco por todo el lugar.

—¡No te atrevas a insultarme!

Gaara se sujetó el rostro adolorido y observó a Ino con sorpresa mientras ella lo desafiaba airada con los ojos encendidos de Ino, con una expresión que realmente revelaba lo ofendida que estaba. ¿Acaso… ella tenía razón? ¿Acaso la había ofendido sin fundamento?

¿Acaso… tan equivocado estaba con ella?

No. Imposible.

—No tienes vergüenza en la cara.

—No tengo de qué avergonzarme— afirmó ella, convencida de sus palabras—. Lo que hago es honesto. Y solo para que quede claro, jamás he vendido mi cuerpo por dinero, y jamás lo haré.

—No te creo.

Ino sintió que el hígado se le hacía bilis ante aquellas palabras. _"No te creo…" _¿Quién rayos se creía ese tipo que era para hablarle así?

—No me interesa que me creas o no—dijo furiosa—A demás, ¿Y a ti qué mierda te importa lo que yo haga o no con mi vida o con mi cuerpo?

—Yo…

—Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi vida, y eso no te incumbe.

—¡No!

Enfurecido, el varón avanzó hacia Ino y la obligó a retroceder hasta que estuvo sentada sobre la parte delantera de su vehículo. Una vez ahí, él apoyó ambas manos a los lados de ella y aproximó su rostro al suyo, y la miró con una expresión que ella no supo descifrar.

Y es que en verdad, estaba confundido.

Lo que Ino decía tenía bastante sentido, ¿A él que le importaba lo que hiciera o no esa niña que apenas conocía? ¿Por qué su sangre hervía cuando se la imaginaba siendo observada por otros ojos lujuriosos que no fueran los suyos? ¿Y por qué no podía mantener la compostura al imaginarse otras manos que no fueran las suyas sobre ese deseable y apetitoso cuerpo?

¿Por qué le importaba tanto ella?

Simple. Le importaba porque… estaba celoso. Celoso, e increíblemente furioso.

Pero no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo.

—Tú no sabes nada de mí. Ni siquiera me conoces.

—Cierto. No te conosco, y aún así no entiendo porqué me importa tanto.

Furioso, el de cabellos rojos se incorporó en un movimiento y luego le dio la espalda a Ino e ingresó a su vehículo. Una vez ahí, encendió el motor y esperó a que la rubia estuviese a una distancia prudente, y apenas pudo, emprendió la marcha a toda velocidad.

ñoñ

. . .

En el callejón, Ino se quedó mirando el auto de Gaara partir por largos instantes con una expresión en el rostro que se confundía entre la culpa y la depresión. Por algún motivo, ver partir al varón le había causado una incómoda sensación de vacío en su estómago que se estaba expandiendo peligrosamente por todo su interior, destrozándola. Y lo peor de todo, era que no sabía por qué.

Siendo honesta, Gaara no debía significar para ella más que solo un tipo egocéntrico que juzgaba a las personas sin siquiera conocerlas; un engreído que siempre lo había tenido todo y que nunca se había visto obligado a conocer la vida real como ella; y un idiota que se creía mejor que todos los que le rodeaban. Entonces… ¿Por qué le dolía tanto verlo partir?

En ese momento, un par de lágrimas comenzaron a desprenderse de los azules ojos de Ino y estaba a punto de dejarse caer rendida sobre el suelo, cuando de pronto un pañuelo apareció justo frente a ella para consolarla. Era Jirayra.

—¿Y esas lágrimas, niña?

—¿Lagrimas? — la joven hizo un mal esfuerzo por disimular y comenzó a limpiarse con el puño desnudo sus orbes azuladas—. Es solo una basurita.

—Sí, y yo soy joven y sexy.

Ino rió ante el comentario de su jefe—. Lo eres—le dijo entre risas, abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla, para luego soltarlo—. Pero no te hagas ilusiones conmigo, que no voy a caer…

—Uno nunca pierde las ilusiones—. Dijo riendo—. ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

Ino decidió aceptar la oferta.

—Gracias, jefe—dijo al momento de ingresar a su vehículo.

Una vez estuvieron listos, el mayor encendió el motor su vieja camioneta y emprendió la marcha.

. . .

ñoñ

. . .

* * *

. . .

Dentro de una de las oficinas en las instalaciones de la empresa Sabaku, un chico de cabellos castaños se encontraba sentado en su escritorio más concentrado que nunca, chequeando una serie de documentos a su alrededor y comparándolos con otros que había recogido para poder completar su investigación, totalmente sorprendido.

Luego de revisar los hechos a fondo, y después de un análisis más exhaustivo del caso Yamanaka, había logrado corroborar lo que su hermana le había dicho esa misma tarde. La trampa que le habían tendido al padre de Ino no solo había sido un intento por sacarlo del mundo empresarial y hundirlos para siempre. Había sido algo mucho peor que eso. Y lo peor de todo, era que quien estaba tras todo esto, era nada más ni nada menos que el líder y benefactor de Uchiha Sasuke, la peor serpiente rastrera que pudiera existir en todo Japón:

**_Orochimaru._**

Y eso solo podía significar una cosa: peligro. Un gran peligro se cernía sobre Ino, y… sobre todos aquellos que la rodeaban.

_Y eso incluía a… todos._

_Gaara…_

_¡Diablos!_

De pronto, un pensamiento le hizo saltar de su silla y en el acto encendió su movil, el cual había apagado dos horas atrás para evitar ser interrumpido mientras realizaba su investigación. Encontró varias llamadas perdidas de su hermano. Se había olvidado por completo de que esa noche tenía que verse con su hermano para algo que tenía que ver con Ino, y por lo visto, a su hermano no le había hecho nada de gracia el asunto, y...

_¡Un momento! Acaso..._

_Gaara, Ino__…_

_Gaara e Ino juntos…_

Los ojos del varón se dilataron repentinamente.

_Mierda…_

Preocupado, el mayor de los Sabaku No se levantó de su asiento de un salto y acomodó todos los papeles que tenía regados en su escritorio dentro de sus respectivas cajas con una rapidez poco común en él, y luego las metió nuevamente en su viejo armario, cerrando la puerta con con candado.

Una vez estuvo todo guardado, comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro sintiendo que la cabeza le iba a estallar de la preocupación, buscando una forma de solicionar las cosas. Solo pudo llegar a una conclusión final: la única manera de proteger a Ino y evitar una desgracia, era sacándola cuanto antes de Japón.

Decidido, el varón regresó a su escritorio y abrió su portátil con una ansiedad poco común en él, y comenzó a buscar todo lo que pudo de Yamanaka Ino y de su pasado en Francia. Por lo que pudo averiguar gracias a sus influencias, la chica había estudiado diseño de modas en París y al parecer era una de las mejores en su grupo de ingreso, tanto que hasta su tercer ciclo tenía las segundas mejores notas de su clase. Lamentablemente, y justo cuando estaba por comenzar el cuarto semestre, la joven no se presentó a las matriculas y fue registrada como caso de "abandono".

En el acto, revisó las fechas del último año de estudios de Ino y luego se fijó en las normas vigentes en dicha universidad. Aunque ella no se había matriculado en los dos últimos años de estudio, eso no significaba que no pudiera volver a matricularse en cualquier momento. Y eso era precisamente lo que quería leer.

_París._

_Francia._

Sí, todo tal y como lo tenía en mente.

Aliviado, Kankuro resopló hondo y luego sonrió con cierta pena en su rostro.

Para proteger a Ino, iba a hacer que ella volviera a su antiguo mundo y que se alejara de Japón lo más pronto posible, incluso aunque eso significara perder a… una gran amiga.

. . .

Cuando tuvo todo decidido, el castaño se levantó de su silla y salió del edificio a velocidad. Su cuerpo clamaba por un buen par de horas de sueño…

Pero apenas su auto dobló la esquina y comenzó a alejarse del lugar, otro automóvil entró a la empresa y se estacionó justo al lado de donde él había estado. Y de él, unos cabellos tan rojos como el fuego bajaron con velocidad...

. . .

_**

* * *

**_

Fin del capítulo 1_**5**_

**Hola a todos! Gracias por leer este capítulo y por la paciencia q me han tenido****. Estoy intentando hacer lo mejor q puedo con este fic, espero haya sido del agrado de todos.**

**Lamento que el número de personas q leen este fic haya disminuido, supongo q tengo la culpa por haber dejado este fic abandonado por tanto tiempo. Espero que los lectores vuelvan pronto.**

**Por el capítulo, s****é que no parece haber avanzado mucho, pero aunque no lo parezca, sí lo ha hecho. De aquí será un poco más novelesca la relación de Gaara e Ino y en algún momento tendrán otro encuentro. A demás, ahora Gaara va a saber toda la verdad del caso de Ino y la verá con otros ojos.**

**Sobre Sasuke, sé que lo estoy poniendo como demasiado malo y egocéntrico, pero es el personaje malo del fic. A demás, admitamos que sin malo no hay historia, y si necesito un malo sexy, él es el mejor. Y bueno, solo para terminar… debo admitir que no me cae, pero eso no significa que le haré banshing, ****él será un malo sexy con estilo. (Y quién sabe, tal vez tenga luego su escena hot con alguna de las chicas del fic)**

_**Saludos**__** a todos, y gracias por leer.**_

_**ADV: PEQUEÑOS CAMBIOS EN EL CAPÍTULO. SOLO LE QUITÉ UNA ESCENA QUE LUEGO PONDRÉ, NO CAMBIARÁ NADA LA TRAMA DE LA HISTORIA. ¿PORQ LO BORRÉ? SOLO PORQUE NO ME PARECÍA QUE LA ESCENA ENCAJARA DONDE ESTABA, Y SENTÍA QUE LA DE KANKURO DEBÍA IR AL FINAL (Y NO LA OTRA), Y COMO NO ME PODÍA SACAR LA IDEA DE LA MENTE, DECIDÍ CAMBIARLO. **_

_**Y FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS!**_


	18. 16 Una propuesta interesante

**Advertencia:** Antes de que lean este capítulo, les comento que le hice un ligero cambio al capítulo anterior (a solo 3 dias de su publicación), sacando una escena detallada en la que Gaara llegaba a la oficina de su hermano, pero dejándolo como implícito. El cambio lo hice porque me parecía que la escena de Kankuro quedaba mejor al final del capítulo y no al medio interrumpiendo la trama (es decir, la peleíta de Gaara con Ino). Este cambio no altera en nada la secuencia del fic, porque justo ahora el capítulo va a comenzar con esa parte, con Gaara llegando a la oficina de su hermano para averiguar la verdad.

Si cuando leyeron el capítulo la advertencia ya estaba escrita en el capítulo anterior (Si lo ven, está indicado al final del capítulo), entonces no habrá problemas…

Ahora sí, les invito a leer este capítulo, que espero les guste:

* * *

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**JUEGO DEL DESTINO**

* * *

_**CAPITULO 16: UNA PROPUESTA INTERESANTE**_

* * *

. . .

. . .

Gaara entró a las instalaciones del edificio Sabaku No soltando mil y un maldiciones mientras se dirigía a la oficina de su hermano, decidido a averiguar de una buena vez por todas toda la verdad sobre el famoso caso Yamanaka… y desenmascarar a Ino.

_Ino…_

Días atrás, el pelirrojo había conocido en circunstancias poco comunes a Yamanaka Ino. En aquella ocasión, él había bajado al sótano de su empresa para investigar cierto caso que había despertado su interés, pero terminó encontrando mucho más de lo que esperaba. Luego de un par de cajas asesinas y una serie de caídas, ambos fueron encontrados por Kankuro en una posición nada sana, y terminaron siendo enviados a sus casas. Y luego de eso, los documentos del caso Yamanaka terminaron desapareciendo misteriosamente…

Pero ahora ya sabía dónde estaban. Y sabía que Ino estaba tras ellos.

Esa tarde, había descubierto accidentalmente a la hermosa rubia tratando de abrir el viejo armario de la oficina de su hermano, y de inmediato comprendió que ella aún estaba tras los documentos del caso Yamanaka. Pero él estaba dispuesto a adelantársele y encontrarlos esa misma noche.

Decidido, el pelirrojo continúo avanzando por los pasillos del edificio hasta que llegó al elevador, pero justo cuando estaba por subirse a él, se detuvo. El recuerdo de su reciente discusión con Ino aún retumbaba en su mente, atormentándolo…

_¡Maldición! __¡¿Quién rayos pensaba esa rubia tonta que era? ¿Cómo podía ser tan cínica? ¿Tan descarada? ¿Tan… s_e dijo mentalmente, cuando de pronto una serie de dudas invadieron su mente. Diablos, tal vez _ella había sido realmente honesta cuando decía que lo único que hacía era bailar, y que jamás había vendido su cuerpo, y… _No, imposible. Ella una gran embaucadora y él un gran idiota por creerle. Después de todo, ¿Qué podía pensar de una mujer que se desviste ante cientos de hombres por un poco de dinero?

Decidido, el varón sacudió la cabeza y luego entró al elevador, y marcó el número indicado. Cuando llegó al piso 13, la puerta se abrió de golpe y salió del lugar para luego avanzar dando grandes zancadas hasta la oficina de su hermano. Una vez adentro, cogió una de sus llaves maestras y se dirigió al viejo armario que Ino había intentado abrir ese día en la tarde, y lo abrió. Por un momento se sorprendió al encontrar más cajas de las que esperaba, pero se apuró en sacarlas para poderlas leer...

Pero apenas tuvo el primer documento en sus manos, se quedó impactado. El caso Yamanaka, era mucho peor de lo que había imaginado…

Y sí, Ino sí que estaba involucrada en dicho caso…

* * *

. . .

ñoñ

. . .

* * *

. . .

A la mañana siguiente, dos jóvenes se encontraban desayunando dentro de una de las cafeterías de la Universidad Estatal del Este, con un aspecto demacrado y una cara de cansancio total. Era sábado y ambas tenían clases a primera hora del día, y por eso se encontraban tan temprano en ese lugar, a pesar de que la noche anterior apenas habían dormido cuatro horas por culpa de su trabajo "nocturno", y que ahora se estaban muriendo por dormir un par de horas más…

Sin embargo, la conversación que estaban sosteniendo en ese momento poco tenía que ver con sus estudios o con la Universidad. O con el hecho de que su cerebro apenas funcionaba por la falta de horas de sueño. No. Su conversación estaba centrada en un teman totalmente diferente, uno que venía con apellido y nombre propio: Sabaku No Gaara.

Y eso solo significaba una cosa: problemas…

—¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer?

La rubia suspiró hondo y luego apoyó el rostro sobre las manos antes de contestar.

—No tengo idea—contestó con pesar—. Yo… ya ni sé qué pensar. Gaara podría decirles a todos lo que vio anoche, y entonces estaría perdida.

—Eso sería poco caballeroso de su parte.

—Y no solo eso. Él también podría hacer que me boten de la empresa.

Sakura se quedó boquiabierta ante las palabras de su amiga.

—Pues eso no solo sería poco caballeroso, sería poco ético— dijo ella, repentinamente ofuscada—¿Qué acaso no existen leyes para protegerte?

—Te recuerdo que solo estoy de paso en la empresa y que él es el futuro heredero.

La Haruno suspiró profundamente ante las palabras de Ino. Maldición, estar en la posición del débil sí que daba asco.

—Igual, él no es tu jefe. Solo Kankuro puede decidir si te quedas o no.

—¿Y qué crees que va a hacer cuando se entere que trabajo de bailarina nudista?

—No lo sé, tal vez te pida una demostración en vivo o algo así—. Sakura intentó animar la situación. No logró mucho.

Ino en definitiva no estaba de humor para bromas.

—Hablo en serio, frente—. Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Está bien, lo siento!—se disculpó la de cabellos rosados— Pero igual creo que es mejor esperar a ver como se dan las cosas antes de actuar. A demás, ni siquiera sabes si él tiene esos papeles o no.

La rubia pareció reaccionar con las palabras de su amiga.

—A decir verdad, hay un armario en su oficina y sospecho que los tiene ahí.

Sakura abrió los ojos con curiosidad.—¿Estás segura? —preguntó, evidentemente intrigada.

—No, pero por ahora es mi única pista—afirmó la rubia, convencida—solo necesito estar en esa oficina a solas un par de minutos, y…

De pronto, el móvil de Ino sonó en forma estridente en el lugar, ocasionando que ambas jóvenes saltaran de sus asientos. Cuando Ino se fijó, acababa de recibir un mensaje de texto de su jefe.

"_Hoy almorzamos juntos. Nos vemos a las 12 en la puerta de la U"_

_Mierda…_

—Ino…

La rubia no contestó al llamado. Solo se quedó estática viendo su móvil con cara de espanto. Sakura tuvo que hacer esfuerzo para quitarle el aparato de las manos y poder leerlo.

—Ino—la llamó nuevamente—esto podría ser cualquier cosa. No tenemos que pensar lo peor.

—¿Qué no piense lo peor? ¿¡Qué acaso no es obvio! —gritó la Yamanaka.

—No. Él solo dice que quiere almorzar contigo.

—¿Y acaso era necesario que mandarme un mensaje de texto a las 6:30 de la mañana para decirme que quería almorzar?

—Ok, tienes un muy buen punto a favor—contestó la Haruno.

—Lo sé—. Luego de decir eso, Ino apoyó el rostro en los puños y se quedó la mirada perdida sobre la mesa.

—Ino… —Sakura suspiró hondo ante el desánimo en su rubia amiga—. Igual, creo que estamos dejándonos llevar demasiado por meras suposiciones.

Luego de varios segundos en silencio total, la Haruno intentó cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

—¿Sabes? Me había olvidado contarte que Hinata me llamó ayer en la noche para ver si podíamos acompañarla a que se probara su vestido de novia.

Ino sintió que se le congelaba la sangre del cuerpo cuando escuchó aquellas palabras.

_Vestido de novia…_

Si. Su amiga Hinata se iba a casar en poco más de una semana, y lo iba a hacer con el hombre que ahora le estaba causando el peor tormento de su vida: Sabaku No Gaara. Ese mismo que no podía sacarse de la mente…

—No creo que pueda.

—Pero aún no te he dicho cuando.

—¡No voy a poder!

La de cabellos se quedó boquiabierta ante la reacción de Ino. _Diablos, acaso en verdad le gusta tanto ese tipo? ¿Acaso se había enamorado de él?_

—Tan mal estás, ¿Amiga?

—Sí, lo está. Estoy enamorada de un tipo que se va a casar con una de mis mejores amigas, voy a perder el único empleo decente que he tenido en mi vida, y encima de todo, la investigación del caso de mi padre se irá al carajo por culpa de mi estúpido trabajo de cabaretera.

Apenas terminó de hablar, Ino se llevó las manos a la boca y se quedó paralizada. _¿Acaso había admitido que estaba enamorada de Gaara? No, eso era imposible. No podía ser cierto._

—¿Enamorada?

—Fue un error. Un lapsus. Hablé sin pensar. Yo…

Sakura puso su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga para detenerla.

—Ino, lo único que te puedo decir, es que no pierdas las esperanzas. Solo tienes que…

De pronto, una voz masculina apareció en medio de ambas jovencitas, e interrumpió la conversación.

—¡Que darle un beso a tu mejor amigo y eso arreglará tu día!

Tanto Ino como Sakura saltaron de sus sillas ante la repentina e inesperada interrupción de Inuzuka Kiba, quien acababa de llegar a su mesa y estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, abrazando a la rubia con demasiada efusividad.

En el acto, Sakura le dio un manotazo al varón ante el exceso de confianza.

—¡Kiba! ¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces¡?

—¿Yo? Solo estoy saludando a una amiga y… a su amiga. —Contestó él, mientras señalaba primero a Ino y luego a Sakura— ¿Y porqué esas caras tan largas? —Preguntó de repente, preocupado— ¿Sucedió algo mano?

La Haruno bufó con molestia y desvió la mirada con evidente fastidio.

—Sí, llegaste.

—¡Huy, que chistosa!—contestó con ironía el Inuzuka—Pero hablando en serio, ¿Sucedió algo de lo que deba de preocuparme, Ino? Y que quede claro que le estoy preguntando a Ino, porque me tiene sin cuidado lo que te pase, Haruno.

Ino sonrió ante la pregunta de su amigo Kiba.

—Solo estábamos discutiendo asuntos de mujeres.

—¿Asuntos de mujeres? ¿Estaban hablando de "hacer compras" o de hombres?

—No sé porqué preguntas. De todas formas, cualquiera de las dos opciones te excluye.

El Inuzuka le hizo una mueca de fastidio a Sakura ante el comentario, que hizo que Ino riera aún más. Pero justo cuando la rubia se animaba a unirse a la discusión, miró su reloj y vio que estaba por dar las siete de la mañana, y a esa hora tenían clases. Aunque pensándolo bien…

—Van a ser las 7, Sakura. Ya tienes que irte.

La aludida saltó de su silla con cara de espanto.

—¡¿Qué? —gritó, para luego tomar su jugo de un solo trago y levantar su maleta con bastante tosquedad. La Haruno estaba por salir corriendo a su clase, cuando notó que tanto su amiga como Kiba se quedaban en la mesa y no parecían estar tan apurados como ella—¿Qué ustedes no tienen clase también?

Ino sonrió burlonamente.

—Sí, pero nuestra clase es con Kakashi-sensei.

—¿Kakashi? Oh, diablos…— de pronto, todo quedó claro para la Haruno, excepto una sola cosa— ¿Y entonces para qué viniste tan temprano, puerca? — le preguntó a su amiga.

Ino sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de contestar.

—Para no tener que desayudar sola. Y para poder verte corriendo a tu clase como loca—contestó, para luego coger su tasa de café y darle un sorbo con una lentitud casi desesperante. Frente a ella, Kiba se acababa de sentar y ahora le estaba mirando con una sonrisa demasiado burlona en el rostro, despidiéndose. Aquello fue demasiado para ella.

—Muéranse.

Fastidiada, Sakura cogió con una mano el resto del sándwich que aún no había terminado de comer, y partió a toda velocidad para poder llegar a tiempo a su clase.

Una vez a solas, Kiba se tomó su tiempo para pedir su desayuno, y luego se quedó esperando a que se lo trajeran mientras observaba detenidamente a Ino. En realidad, había notado que ella y su amiga habían estado tocando un tema bastante delicado cuando las vio desde fuera de la cafetería, y por eso mismo entró a interrumpirlas de la forma en la que lo hizo, para evitar que su amiga continuara con esa cara de sufrimiento. Pero ahora que estaban solos… era hora de hacerla reír.

—Y dime, ¿Qué de malo le ha ocurrido últimamente a Sakura, como para alegrarme la mañana?

Ino soltó una fuerte carcajada ante la pregunta de su amigo, y rápidamente le contestó con una corta pero patética historia en la que las protagonistas eran su amiga de cabellos rosados, una tanga de una talla demasiado ajustada, y una tijera. Y luego de eso, la conversación continuó con un par de chistes que hicieron reír a la rubia por varios minutos más, y que pronto logró que olvidara por unos instantes todos esos problemas que tanto atormentaban su mente…

. . .

Sin embargo, lo que ella no sabía, era que en ese mismo momento cierta figura masculina de afilados ojos azabache estaba observándola fijamente desde su oficina de trabajo, a varios metros de distancia…

. . .

Luego de varios minutos de conversación, Ino se detuvo al recordar que aún tenían pendiente su clase de la mañana, y le hechó una mirada a su reloj. Ya eran las 7:30.

—¿Tú crees que haya llegado?

Kiba movió la cabeza de lado a lado sin saber qué responder.

—No lo sé. El tío ése es la persona más irresponsable que he conocido en mi vida.

—Y la más impuntual de todo el mundo.

—¿Tanto malo así? —Los menores asintieron inconscientemente— ¿Y quién es ese tipo del que tanto hablan?

En el acto, tanto Ino como Kiba enmudecieron al escuchar la voz de su profesor hablándoles justo en medio de ambos. El de cabellos plateados acababa de llegar de la "nada" en la cafetería de la Universidad y acababa de ubicarse entre ambos menores, sonriendo con ese aire despreocupado tan característico en él y hablando tranquilamente, como si nada malo hubiera pasado.

—Ah, es…. un tipo que conocí en el trabajo. Sí, un vago completo.

—¿Vago? Espero que no estés hablando de tu jefe, Ino—reprendió repentinamente el Hatake— Kankuro es muy buena persona como para que estés hablando mal de él.

—No, no me refería a él, me refería a…— de pronto, la expresión de la rubia cambió radicalmente a una de seriedad total.

Kakashi miró en el acto a su alumna con seriedad, pero no dijo nada. Era evidente que a Ino algo la estaba atormentando, pero ese no era ni el lugar ni el momento para preguntar. A demás, estando Kiba de por medio, de seguro era mejor dejar el asunto para más tarde.

—Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a clase. No queremos llegar tarde, ¿O sí?— El comentario del Hatake hizo que ambos menores se miraron sorprendidos y luego miraran al mayor, sin poder creer lo increíblemente cínico que era.

—Sí, claro. Nadie quiere llegar tarde a clases.

Segundos más tarde, los tres salieron de la cafetería y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a los salones de su Facultad.

Sin embargo, justo luego de que sus alumnos entraran al antiguo edificio, Kakashi se detuvo por unos instantes ante la entrada y levantó la mirada hacia una ventana en particular, e hizo un ademán a modo de saludo. En respuesta, la cortina que cubría dicha ventana, y que había estado remangada hasta ese momento, se cerró de golpe repentinamente…

. . .

Mientras tanto, dentro de las instalaciones del edificio Sabaku No…

Gaara despertó repentinamente al sentir los primeros rayos de la mañana colándose por la ventana, llegándole directo al rostro. Una vez consciente, observó a sus alrededores con detenimiento, y pronto se dio cuenta de donde estaba: se trataba de la oficina de su hermano, en donde al parecer, se había quedado dormido.

Bufando molesto, el pelirrojo se levantó y comenzó a recoger todos los papeles que había dejado regados por el lugar, para luego guardarlos en sus respectivas cajas en el armario. Cuando estuvo todo listo, cerró el enorme mueble con llave y luego se quedó mirando al vacío por largos instantes, preocupado. El caso Yamanaka no solo era controversial, era también peligroso.

La pregunta era, ¿Qué iba a hacer al respecto? ¿Iba a decírselo a Ino o no?

Lleno de dudas, salió de la oficina de su hermano y luego se subió a su vehículo, para irse directo a su casa. En ese preciso instante, necesitaba despejar su mente para poder pensar en todo lo que había descubierto. Y luego de eso, iba a necesitar tener una larga y tendida conversación con su hermano.

Luego de conducir a una velocidad más común en su hermano que en él, Gaara llegó a su residencia en menos de una hora. Entró a la sala principal y luego se dirigió al comedor con la esperanza de encontrar a Kankuro en él, pero solo encontró a su hermana mayor, quien al verlo llegar frunció el ceño y negó preocupada.

—¿Pasaste la noche afuera?

—Trabajo.

—Sí, seguro—Temari supo imprimirle duda a sus palabras—solo te pido que, sea lo que hayas hecho anoche, no lo vayas a hacer cuando estés casado. Al menos no en la calle.

Gaara estaba a punto de defenderse, pero no lo hizo. En realidad, estaba demasiado cansado como para iniciar una discusión con su astuta hermana.

—¿Has visto a Kankuro?

—Salió temprano, dijo que era algo relacionado con el trabajo.

—¿Trabajo?

—Sí, sé que es difícil de creer pero eso fue lo que dijo, aunque…—la rubia se detuvo por unos instantes antes de continuar—¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso, ustedes dos andan muy raros últimamente. ¿Qué se traen entre manos?.

El pelirrojo no le prestó atención al comentario de su hermana. Su mente estaba en otro lugar en ese momento.

—Voy a buscarlo—. Dijo a secas y se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir, pero su hermana lo detuvo.

—¡Hey! —gritó Temari. Gaara volteó a verla con cierta impaciencia— Te recomendaría que primero lo llames por teléfono. Dijo que no iría a la empresa.

—Gracias.

Luego de decir eso, el varón sacó de su bolsillo su móvil y llamó a su hermano, mientras caminaba en forma más pausada hacia la salida, hacia su automóvil. Cuando el castaño contestó, se inició la conversación.

—Kankuro, necesito hablar contigo—La voz al otro lado del auricular contestó con pocas palabras—¿Cómo que no puedes? ¿Y a la hora del almuerzo? —la respuesta de su hermano no le agradó en absoluto—Si, está bien. Entonces luego. Hablamos luego. Si, entiendo. Nos vemos.

Luego de colgar, Gaara se quedó parado frente a la puerta de su casa con la mirada perdida. ¿Qué iba a hacer con Ino? Si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, ella corría un gran peligro si llegaba a inmiscuirse en el caso Yamanaka. Y si llegaba a descubrir la verdad...

Un momento, ¿Qué tanto podría saber ella?

De pronto, una serie de recuerdos comenzaron a invadir su mente. Su primer encuentro con Ino en el sótano de la empresa, las veces en que Kankuro se quedó con ella a solas en su oficina, y su encuentro el día anterior en la oficina de su hermano, en donde la vio frente al armario donde estaban metidas las cajas del caso Yamanaka. Si lo pensaba bien, todo coincidía, y si sus sospechas eran ciertas…

Ino a estas alturas debía saberlo todo, o al menos lo suficiente como para estar en peligro.

_¡Mierda!_

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el menor de los Sabaku No salió de la residencia a toda velocidad y se metió en su automóvil. Pisó el acelerador y partió a toda prisa de su hogar, con rumbo incierto.

Lo único que sabía, era que debía ir con Ino cuanto antes…

La pregunta era, ¿Cómo lo iba a hacer?

Giró el volante un par de veces y luego se introdujo en una de las vías principales de la ciudad. Sin embargo, en el fondo realmente no tenía idea de a dónde dirigirse.

¿Cómo iba a hacer para encontrar a Ino? ¿Y cuando la encontrara, qué iba a hacer?

Bueno, primero lo primero…

Encontrar a Ino iba a ser realmente difícil. Para ser honestos, no tenía idea de donde vivía ni donde podía estar en ese momento. En realidad, solo sabía donde era su trabajo nocturno, y no iba a esperar a que anocheciera para ir a buscarla. No le conocía amigos ni conocidos, solo sabía que conocía a su novia Hinata, y definitivamente no la iba a llamar a ella para preguntarle. Y…

_Naruto…_

De pronto, el Sabaku No giró hacia una calle pequeña y se detuvo a pensar. Ahora que lo recordaba, semanas había casi tuvo un encuentro con Hinata en el restaurante donde trabajaba su amigo Naruto, y por lo que recordaba, una de sus amigas tenía el cabello rosado. ¿Acaso podría ser… la misma que vio ayer con Ino?

Bien, solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

—Aló, Naruto. Soy Gaara. Dime, ¿El nombre de Yamanaka Ino te suena familiar?

. . .

* * *

.

Para el medio día, Ino se encontraba caminando hacia la salida de la Universidad con pasos cortos e indecisos, la mirada perdida, y el alma hecha pedazos...

Y no era para menos.

En menos de un día, su vida había dado un giro radical de 180 grados, y se había ido por completo a la mierda. Y lo que antes era una joven llena de esperanzas y decidida a demostrar la inocencia de su padre, ahora era una ser vacío y listo para dejarse derrumbar por el destino. Y todo eso por culpa de su imprudencia, su falta de criterio, y un estúpido baile que aceptó realizar para una despedida de soltero…

Aún con la mirada apuntando hacia la nada, Ino siguió caminando hasta atravesar la puerta de su centro de estudios, pero justo cuando estaba por bajarse de la acera y cruzar la pista en medio de la nada, una mano la cogió de la muñeca y la obligó a detenerse.

—Ino, ¿Estás bien?

La rubia se detuvo en seco ante el toque masculino en su mano, pero pronto sus ánimos bajaron al reconocer la voz masculina que acababa de hablarle al oído.

—¡Ah! Eras tú.

El Sabaku No alzó una ceja ante el desánimo de la rubia.

—Sí, yo también me alegro de verte.

—Kankuro, no me siento bien en este momento. Mejor hagamos esto rápido y dime de frente a la cara a qué has venido.

El castaño se quedó boquiabierto ante las palabras de Ino. Por algún motivo, sospechaba que había algo que se estaba perdiendo en todo el asunto.

—¿Y por qué no mejor me dices tú, para qué crees que he venido?

Ella lo miró a los ojos antes de hablar.

—Viniste a echarme del trabajo, ¿O me equivoco?

Kankuro sintió que la quijada se le iba a caer en cualquier momento. ¿Acaso ella tenía idea de lo que él quería realmente hacer? ¿O se había enterado de algo a medias que la había llevado a semejante conclusión?

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que te quiero echar?

—Pues… —Ino se tardó en ordenar sus ideas, antes de continuar—supongo que ya habrás hablado con tu hermano. Él debe haberte informado de todo, ¿No es cierto?

El castaño entrecerró los ojos, preocupado.

—No he hablado con Gaara desde ayer en la tarde. ¿Acaso ocurrió algo entre ustedes que deba enterarme?

Ino sintió que el alma se le salía de la boca apenas escuchó aquello. ¿Acaso Gaara no le había contado nada a Kankuro? ¿Acaso acababa de meter la pata en forma magistral? ¿Acaso aún quedaba esperanzas para ella?

—Yo… —su corazón volvió a latir en forma acelerada—Nosotros… nos… peleamos. Sí, solo peleamos como de costumbre, pero pensé que me querrían echar por faltarle el respeto al futuro heredero.

—Me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que no te echaría por una pelea con Gaara—contestó rotundo el castaño—A demás, luego de ver como lo abofeteabas delante de todos, creo que puedo aceptar cualquier cosa de ustedes dos.

Una sonrisa se escapó de los labios de Ino ante el recuerdo de la bofetada que le pegó al pelirrojo en el ascensor, pero pronto se obligó a regresar a la realidad. Aquello solo era parte del pasado, y ahora ella estaba viviendo el presente. Y aunque Kankuro aún no hubiese hablado con Gaara aún, podía hacerlo en cualquier momento; y cuando eso ocurriese… ella iba a estar perdida.

Y a todo esto, ¿Para qué Kankuro la había citado a almorzar, si no era para despedirla?

—Entonces, ¿Por qué no me dices de una buena vez por todas a qué has venido? Porque dudo mucho que te hayas levantado a las 6:30 para escribirme un mensaje de texto, solo porque no querías almorzar solo hoy.

Kankuro respiró hondo ante la astucia de Ino. La pequeña rubia estaba volviéndose cada vez más aguda y precisa, y mordaz.

—Bueno, a decir verdad…— Estaba por continuar, cuando de pronto una horrible sensación le recorrió la espina dorsal. Miró a sus alrededores, y rápidamente supo qué debía hacer—. Mejor subamos a mi auto para poder conversar más tranquilos—.dijo, para luego colocar la mano tras la espalda de Ino y dirigirla a su convertible rojo.

Una vez Ino estuvo instalada en el asiento del copiloto, Kankuro bordeó la parte delantera de su vehículo y se subió al asiento del piloto con rapidez. Cuando estuvo listo, giró de la llave y luego manipuló la palanca de cambios con una habilidad impresionante, y en menos de un segundo, iba ya a más de cien kilómetros por hora.

. . .

* * *

. . .

Fuera de la Universidad, Sakura se encontraba caminando a pasos agigantados por una de las calles aledañas a su centro de estudios, con una prisa poco común en ella y con un hambre peor que la de doce camioneros juntos. Esa mañana había desayunado demasiado temprano y las clases habían sido tan duras que no tuvo tiempo de comer algo antes del medio día, y a la hora del almuerzo, su estomago pedía comida a gritos. Para su desgracia, esa tarde decidieron hacer fumigación en todas las cafeterías del centro de estudios, y sus planes se vieron frustrados…

Sin embargo, el hambre continuaba ahí, torturándola.

Y ahora, la Haruno se encontraba caminando decidida hacia el único lugar que conocía en toda la zona, capaz de saciar ese voraz apetito que se había apoderado de ella…

Luego de un par de minutos en línea recta, la joven dio la vuelta y llegó al local que tanto anhelaba ver: El mismo donde su amigo Naruto trabajaba.

Sonriente, la de ojos jade comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta del establecimiento, cuando de pronto sus ojos se clavaron en un automóvil de color plateado que se encontraba estacionado en la zona de parqueo del local. Sus ojos se ensancharon y la boca se le abrió de repente cuando reconoció ese vehículo, el mismo que había visto la noche anterior... con _él._

De inmediato, su mente comenzó a hilar cabos sueltos.

Decidida, Sakura extendió la mano y giró la perilla para entrar al local. Tal y como suponía, el pelirrojo se encontraba dentro del local, conversando con su rubio amigo hiperactivo. Sin embargo, lo que ocurrió luego fue algo que definitivamente no se lo esperaba.

—¡Sakura, qué bueno que te veo! ¡Justo estábamos hablando de ti!

La aludida se quedó paralizada mientras observaba con los ojos totalmente ensanchados al pelirrojo. ¿Acaso… él le había dicho algo a Naruto sobre lo de anoche?

_¡Pues si lo ha hecho, lo mato!_

—¿Si? ¡¿Qué curioso, no?

—Sí, y…—el rubio de pronto detuvo su entusiasmo—diablos, soy un idiota. No los he presentado. Gaara, ella es Sakura Haruno, una gran amiga mía—dijo, para luego mirar a la chica—Sakura, él es Gaara, creo que ya te he hablado de él antes.

_Sí, claro. Él es el amargado que le está jodiendo la vida a mi mejor amiga._

—Un gusto—dijo seria, tendiéndole la mano con un gesto que revelaba exceso de frialdad de su parte.

Por su parte, Gaara aceptó el saludo de la joven con la misma sequedad con la que fue emitido. Por algún motivo, casi podía sentir cómo si ella estuviese lanzándole dagas afiladas con la mirada.

—Y… — Sakura habló apenas se soltó del pelirrojo—¿Puedo saber de qué hablaban?

Naruto sonrió ingenuo antes de contestar.

—Pues de ti y de Ino. Gaara me dijo que quería consultarle algo del trabajo a Ino y yo le que tu y ella vivían juntas. ¿Tú sabes por casualidad donde puede haberse metido?

La Haruno se quedó paralizada por unos instantes mientras miraba con recelo al pelirrojo frente a ella. ¿Qué pretendía buscando a Ino? ¿Acaso iba a seguir torturándola o algo así? ¿O amenazarla? ¿O…

¡Ah no! Si él pretendía lastimar a su amiga, ella iba a ser todo por impedírselo…

—Claro que lo sé. ¿Quieres que te lleve?

El pelirrojo se tardó en contestar. A decir verdad, estaba impresionado. ¿Acaso esa chica en verdad le iba a llevar donde estaba Ino así de fácil? Bueno, por el momento, solo le quedaba aceptar la oferta…

. . .

* * *

Luego de varios minutos conduciendo como loco, Kankuro suspiró hondo y luego comenzó a bajar la velocidad de su vehículo. Sí, el peligro se había quedado dejado a varios kilómetros tras ellos…

—¿¡Qué rayos fue eso, Kankuro? ¿Acaso quieres matarnos o qué? —el gritó de Ino se oyó fuerte y claro, sin embargo, el castaño no le hizo caso. Otras preocupaciones ocupaban su mente en ese momento…

El castaño miró de reojo a Ino antes de hablar.

—¿Sabes?, Respecto a lo que dijiste antes… —dijo relajado, para luego agacharse repentinamente y sacar de debajo de su asiento un sobre que tenía guardado—. Mi intención no es realmente "echarte" de la empresa. Más bien, tengo una propuesta que hacerte—terminó de hablar, para luego tenderle el sobre a la rubia.

Ino miró confundida a su jefe antes de recibirle el sobre. Luego, lo abrió y comenzó a sacar una a una las hojas que se encontraban adentro. Cuando las leyó, se quedó atónita.

Estaba por decir algo, cuando de pronto Kankuro se estacionó y luego la miró sonriente.

—Y dime, Ino. ¿Qué opinas de volver a tu antigua vida en París?

. . .

* * *

_**¡Hola a todos! Primero que nada, mil disculpas por el **__**retraso. He estado en todo, viajes, vacaciones, trabajo, estudios… y todo se me hizo complicado. Disculpen la tardanza!**_

_**Ahora **__**sí, respecto al fic, como verán Gaara ya sabe todo sobre Ino, pero no tiene idea de lo que está planeando su hermano. ¿Estará de acuerdo cuando se entere? ¿O no? ¿Y qué hará cuando vea a Ino? Ahora, a Ino se le ha hecho una propuesta interesante, ¿La aceptará?**_

_**En este capítulo he intentado agregar a los otros personajes que tenía medio olvidados, y variar un poco las cosas. **__**MaRu.2ne1, ahí está tu solicitud de agregar a los otros personajes. Sé que no he profundizado del todo en sus dilemas existenciales, pero al menos he logrado incluirlos.**_

_**El capítulo resultó especialmente largo, espero les guste así.**_

_**Cualquier cosa me la hacen saber en un comentario.**_

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. **__**Hasta pronto.**_

Fin del capítulo _**16**_


	19. 17 La verdad acerca de Ino

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**JUEGO DEL DESTINO**

* * *

_**CAPITULO 17: LA VERDAD ACERCA DE INO**_

* * *

. . .

. . .

_Aliviada,__ Ino suspiró hondo al ver que el cohete espacial de su jefe comenzaba a bajar la velocidad lentamente hasta detenerse a un lado de la carretera. _

_Una vez repuesta, la rubia gritó y regañó al castaño __por conducir como loco desquiciado, pero éste la ignoró. Estaba por darle un buen golpe en el, pero éste se agachó de repente para sacar de la parte baja de su asiento un sobre manila, que luego le entregó con una enorme sonrisa. Ino lo miró confundida antes de recibirle el sobre, y luego lo abrió y comenzó a leer una a una las hojas que se encontraban adentro… _

_Lo que encontró, la dejó atónica._

—_Y dime, Ino. ¿Qué opinas de volver a tu antigua vida en París?_

. . .

Sorprendida, Ino desvió la mirada incrédula entre su jefe y los documentos que acababa de recibir de él, sin saber qué decir. _¿Volver a su antigua vida? __¿De qué estaba hablando Kankuro? ¿Acaso pensaba enviarla a de vuelta a Francia? ¿O acaso estaba entendiéndolo todo mal?_ Se preguntó, confundida.

—¿Qué… significa todo esto? —miró al castaño y esperó su respuesta.

Este suspiró y luego cogió con la mano la llave de su vehículo, antes de contestar.

—Es simple: vine a ofrecerte llevarte de vuelta a Francia, y regresarte tu antigua vida.

Estaba por girar la llave de su vehículo para arrancar, pero justo en ese momento la mano de Ino se posó sobre la suya, obligándolo a detenerse.

—Espera—Ino respiró hondo antes de continuar—No puedes estar hablando en serio. Yo…

—Shhh—el mayor colocó sus dedos en los labios de la rubia para obligarla a callarla—Por ahora quiero que leas todo con paciencia, y luego lo discutiremos tranquilamente en un restaurante. ¿Entendido, pequeña? —terminó de hablar, antes de arrancar a toda velocidad.

Ino se quedó boquiabierta ante el gesto de su jefe, mientras una serie de emociones comenzando a golpear con fuerza todo su ser. Confusión, aturdimiento, consternación… e ira. Sí, dentro de todo lo que estaba sintiendo, un peligroso sentimiento de ira acababa encenderse dentro de ella. Ese "pequeña" saliendo de los labios de Kankuro, no le había agradado en lo absoluto…

. . .

* * *

Gaara suspiró hondo mientras se aferraba al volante de su vehículo y se limitaba conducir en línea recta por una calle en donde jamás antes había estado en su vida, bastante molesto e irritado. Minutos atrás, había ido al local de ramen de Naruto para pedir información acerca del paradero de Ino, pero terminó encontrándose con la amiga de ésta, quien sospechosamente se ofreció a guiarlo con ella. Sin embargo, llevaba ya bastantes minutos conduciendo con ella a su lado, y hasta entonces lo único que le había dicho era que ingresara a dicha vía. Y de eso, ya habían pasado más de veinte minutos…

—¿Estamos en la dirección correcta? —preguntó repentinamente el pelirrojo, intentando disimular su molestia.

—Sigue de frente—Indicó ella, con una frialdad que lo dejó impactado.

Los minutos corrieron mientras el pelirrojo seguía directo, hasta que pronto notó que estaba llegando a un lugar que definitivamente que no conocía, y que tenía más porte de zona industrial que residencial. Miró de reojo a su acompañante, pero ésta lo ignoró.

Sin poder soportarlo más, giró el volante y se detuvo frente a un edificio abandonado.

—¿Por qué te detienes? —preguntó la chica.

—Quiero saber exactamente a donde estamos yendo.

—Aún falta.

—No me interesa saber si falta o no. Quiero saber a dónde vamos.

—Ya casi llegamos—contestó ella, señalando al frente—. Solo tenemos que doblar a dos calles y seguir otras dos más en línea recta, y listo.

Molesto, Gaara encendió nuevamente su vehículo, e hizo como le dijo ella. Poco después, terminó llegando a lo que parecía ser un hospital de pocos recursos, en donde Sakura le indicó que ingresara y que siguiera hasta estacionarse frente a una puerta que llevaba el letrero de "Morgue" encima.

Luego, bajaron del vehículo, y la Haruno miró al Sabako No con frialdad antes de hablar.

—Sígueme.

Confundido, el pelirrojo siguió a la de cabellos rosados sin decir una sola palabra. Entraron en el edificio con bastante facilidad, y luego atravesaron un pasillo con varias puertas a su alrededor. Terminaron ingresando en la habitación de al fondo.

Al entrar, Gaara rápidamente hizo una inspección del lugar. Se encontraban en una sala vacía, en donde solo había una camilla y unos cuantos instrumentos de medicina. Aquello no le agradó en lo absoluto.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

Sakura se cruzó de brazos y apoyó una de sus manos en la camilla de la sala, en donde estaban colocados cuidadosamente los instrumentos que solía usar con sus compañeros para abrir los cuerpos de los cadáveres que examinan en dicha sala. De pronto, su expresión cambió a una de seriedad total.

—Quiero pedirte… No. Te exijo, que dejes a mi amiga Ino en paz.

Sorprendido, Gaara ensanchó los ojos y los clavó en la chica frente a él. Esa chiquilla que hasta hacía poco lucía como una joven irritable y altanera, ahora lucía decidida y temeraria, totalmente distinto a lo que hubiera esperado de ella. Al igual que Ino, esta otra jovencita parecía esconder un carácter fiero en su interior…

Pero eso no era momento de analizar a las amigas de Ino. Él tenía algo importante que hacer, y no se iba a rendir hasta lograrlo.

—No hasta hablar con ella—el varón avanzó hacia la de ojos jade desbordando determinación.

Sakura no se dejó intimidar por ello.

—¿Ah si? ¿Y puedo saber qué es eso tan importante que le quieres decir?

—No es algo que deba importante

—Te equivocas. Ino es mi mejor amiga, y todo lo que tenga que ver con ella, me interesa— la chica caminó alrededor de la camilla unos cuantos pasos antes de detenerse— Así que, puedes comenzar cuando quieras.

—No pienso decirte anda.

—¿Ah no? —La de cabellos rosados rozó con una de sus manos una pinza bastante grande—pues entonces, tendré que sacarte la información a la fuerza.

Gaara rodó de ojos y maldijo internamente. Al parecer, ahora iba a tener que lidiar con una chiquilla psicópata que estaba dispuesta a abrirlo en dos con tal de evitar que él le hiciera daño a Ino. Y por la forma en la que lo estaba mirando, no eran solo suposiciones suyas…

. . .

* * *

Luego de varios minutos desafiando más de veinte leyes de transito, el vehículo de Kankuro terminó estacionándse frente al mismo restaurante en donde ambos se habían conocido semanas atrás. El mismo donde… todo había comenzado. Apenas ingresaron, fueron inmediatamente atendidos por el administrador, quien los llevó personalmente a una de las mesa del lugar. Una vez sentados, revisaron la carta y luego escogieron lo que pedirían para almorzar.

Cuando estuvieron a solas, el castaño miró a la rubia con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro antes de preguntar:

—¿Y qué opinas de mi protesta?

Ino miró con ira en los ojos a Kankuro ante la pregunta.

—¿¡Acaso estás loco o qué?— Gritó ella, exaltada—¡¿Qué te hace creer que quiero volver a Francia? ¡Y a todo esto! ¿Cómo sabes tú que yo viví en Francia? ¡¿De dónde sacaste toda esa información?

—Shhh, no hagas tanto ruido—Kankuro le colocó el dedo en los labios antes de continuar—De donde saqué la información o no, no es lo importante. Lo que importa, es que te estoy dando la oportunidad de tu vida. Suenta tentador, ¿No lo crees?.

_¿Tentadora? __¿Acaso Kankuro estaba hablando en serio? ¿En verdad pensaba que podía mandarla de vuelta a Francia cuando se le diera la gana?¿¡Quién diablos se creía que era?_

—¡Tentadora un cuerno! ¿Quién te ha dicho que quiero irme de Japón?

—¡Oh vamos, Ino! ¿Acaso me vas a decir que en realidad eres feliz aquí?—Kankuro sonrió cínicamente antes de continuar— Yo puedo hacer que vuelvas a ser la misma Yamanaka Ino de antes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Así de fácil.

—Pues estoy muy conforme con la Yamanaka Ino que soy ahora—la rubia se brazos cruzados y miró al varón con aire desafiante.

El Sabaku No suspiró hondo ante la irritación de Ino. Sí, al parecer, iba a tener que usar todas sus peores estrategias de negociación contra ella…

—Sí, claro. De seguro eres feliz viviendo en una habitación compartida que no es más grande que el closet de tu antigua habitación en Paris, ¿O no? Y estoy convencido de que amas estudiar leyes en vez de diseño. ¡Ah, si! Y no nos olvidemos de las compras en tiendas con descuento—sonrió cínicamente antes de finalizar— En serio, debes ser muy feliz viviendo como una…

—Yo… —la voz de Ino bajó notoriamente de intensidad—Yo... he cambiado. Las cosas han cambiado y… soy otra.

—Nadie cambia de la noche a la mañana, Ino. Nadie.

—Es que tú no lo entiendes—Ino agachó la mirada antes de continuar—No puedo dejar a mi padre en la cárcel. No, sabiendo que puedo sacarlo de ahí.

Kankuro rió burlonamente antes de contraatacar.

—¿En verdad crees que puedes sacarlo de la cárcel?

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— Ino alzó la mirada y sus ojos se dilataron en el acto.

Al verla así, el castaño supo que era el momento de dar la estocada final.

—Ok, seré honesto contigo. Tú jamás lograrás sacar a tu padre de la cárcel—. Las palabras del varón le dieron directo en el pecho—Tú... no eres nadie. Tu apellido está demasiado desprestigiado como para que alguien te escuche. A demás, no eres de las mejores de tu clase, y… seamos honestos, no eres nada del otro mundo. Lo único que lograrás si sigues con todo esto, es meterte en problemas y avergonzar aún más a tu padre. Lo mejor que puedes hacer, es dejar Japón de una buena vez por todas, y dejar las cosas tal y como están, antes de que las empeores.

Un nudo comenzó a formarse en la garganta de Ino, uno que se hizo cada vez más apretado conforme el varón continuaba humillándola. ¿Acaso era ella realmente tan poca cosa? ¿Acaso todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano? ¿En verdad… no iba a lograr nada?

—¿En verdad crees que debo olvidarme de mi padre?

Esta vez, el nudo se formó en la garganta de Kankuro. Haberle dicho todo eso a Ino había sido demasiado duro de su parte, pero era necesario.

—Sí. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

En el acto, los ojos de Ino se enrojecieron mientras ella clavaba la mirada en la mesa, sin atreverse a levantarla. Diablos, ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida? ¡Kankuro tenía razón! ¿Intentar sacar a su padre de la cárcel por ella sola? ¡Cómo pudo creer que lo lograría!

—Su plato, señorita.

La rubia reaccionó al ver que el mesero colocaba el plato caliente frente a ella.

—Come. Te hará bien tener el estómago lleno.

Sin discutir, la de cabellos dorados cogió los cubiertos con las manos temblorosas, y comió en silencio.

Frente a ella, Kankuro se quedó mirando a Ino por largos instantes sin saber qué decir. En el fondo, sabía que se había excedido con ella y que en menos de un segundo le había arrancado todas las esperanzas de la forma más cruel posible. Pero lo había hecho por su bien, y eso valía la pena.

Si con ello lograba salvar a Ino, bien estaba dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo… incluso su amistad con ella.

. . .

* * *

—¿En verdad piensas usar esas?

Sakura miró con intriga al pelirrojo ante la pregunta que acababa de hacerle éste, sin comprender. Luego, reaccionó al sentir algo frío en su mano derecha, y se sorprendió al ver lo que estaba sujetando.

Diablos, ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto una loca asesina?

—No—contestó a secas—.si crees que pienso matarte, estás equivocado.

—¿Entonces, para qué me trajiste aquí?

—Quería que tuviéramos privacidad, y fue el único lugar que se me ocurrió para traerte.

—Te pedí que me llevaras con Ino.

—Antes necesito que me prometas que no le harás daño.

—No es mi intención hacerle daño.

—¿Y quién me lo asegura?

—Yo.

Sakura suspiró y luego miró fijamente los ojos aguamarina del varón. En él, pudo ver una serie de emociones contenidas que no esperaba encontrar en alguien que siempre lucía tan tranquilo y pausado. Pero eso no fue todo. Dentro de esas miles de emociones, le llamó la atención no encontrar nada negativo, o tan siquiera un poquito de maldad. ¿Acaso... eso significaba que estaba hablando con sinceridad? ¿Acaso no era tan malo como pensaba?

O…

No. Él era malo para Ino. Y ella no iba a permitir que alguien más la lastimara.

—Mira, seré honesta contigo. Ino ha pasado por demasiadas cosas estos últimos años, y no quiero que nadie más le haga daño. Y menos un tipo que solo la desprecia y disfruta maltratándola tanto como tú.

Los ojos de pelirrojo se dilataron ante las palabras de la de ojos jade. _¿De qué estaba hablando ella? ¿Despreciar?_ Se preguntó, antes de recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior con Ino. Sí, ella tenía razón, él la había tratado con dureza y desprecio a Ino. Y… Un momento, ¿Qué fue lo otro que dijo? ¿Acaso dijo que Ino ya había pasado por demasiado los últimos dos años? ¿A qué rayos se refería ella?

—¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?

—No es algo que deba decirle a un idiota que sería capaz de llamarla puta sin siquiera conocerla—. La sorpresa en el varón hizo que Sakura supiera que él no se esperaba eso— Sí, anoche casi la llamaste así, y ella te dio una buena bofetada antes de que lo hicieras. Como te dije, ella me lo cuenta todo. Es una ventaja que seamos compañeras de cuarto, puede contármelo todo en cualquier momento.

Gaara se quedó boquiabierto ante lo dicho por la joven frente suyo. En efecto, Sakura tenía razón: él se había comportado como un idiota con la rubia. ¿Con qué derecho exigía ahora hablar con ella?

Suspiró hondo antes de contestarse a sí mismo: No era un derecho, era un deber el que lo impulsaba a actuar. El deber de proteger a Ino.

—Necesito hablar con ella.

—¡Y dale con esto! —Sakura colocó las manos en las caderas antes de continuar— ¿Qué acaso no me oíste? ¡No te llevaré con ella a menos que me asegures que no la lastimarás!

—¡¿Qué no acabo de decirte que no le haré daño? ¡Necesito hablar con ella!

—¡¿Ah sí? ¿Y puedo saber desde cuando te interesa tanto Ino? ¿Y por qué te preocupas tanto por ella?

—Desde …—de pronto, Gaara se quedó sin saber qué contestar. ¿Desde cuándo le interesaba tanto Ino? ¿Y por qué insistía tanto en preocuparse por ella? Diablos, no sabía cómo contestar—No lo sé. Solo sé que necesito hablar con ella. Es por su bien.

Sakura se quedó mirando al pelirrojo por unos instantes intentando descifrar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero cuando lo vio directamente a los ojos, terminó quedándose boquiabierta. Esa confusión que acababa de demostrar él, le hizo recordar por unos instantes… a la misma que le había demostrado Ino esa mañana. Esa confusión que le demostró justo antes de admitir que…

_¡Oh por kami! ¡No, esto no puede estar pasando! __¿Acaso… a él le gusta __Ino?_

_No__. ¡Imposible!. _

Él era Sabaku No Gaara, el novio de Hyuuga Hinata, el tipo que se había encargado de hacer su vida un completo infierno, y…

—Será mejor que te vayas—Sakura habló con frialdad—Mis compañeros de clases llegarán pronto. Tenemos que avanzar el proyecto del ciclo.

—Prometiste llevarme con Ino. Y no me iré hasta que…

—No. Nunca prometí llevarte con Ino. Yo solo dije que "podía" llevarte con ella, no que lo haría.

—Pues no pienso salir de aquí hasta que me lleves con ella.

—¿Sí? Entonces tendrás que aguantar viéndome a mí y a mis compañeros abriendo el cadáver de…—la chica cogió una carpeta que estaba sobre un escritorio tras ella— la señora "Takashima". Será muy ilustrativo.

Gaara rodó de ojos ante lo que acababa de oír, realmente fastidiado. En realidad, no es que le molestara tener que ver como abrían un cadáver y lo analizaban a fondo, pues él no era una persona que se dejara impresionar fácilmente. Lo que realmente le incomodaba, era saber que acababa de perder horas de valioso haciéndole de chofer a la amiga de Ino, sin lograr nada a cambio. Y que ahora, seguía tan perdido como al inicio del día.

_Aunque, pensándolo bien…_

De pronto, un pensamiento pasó por la mente del pelirrojo.

—Está bien, me voy—dijo, antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación.

. . .

* * *

Una vez fuera, Gaara avanzó con rapidez por el mismo camino que Sakura tomó cuando llegaron, y fácilmente llegó a la salida del hospital.

Entró en su auto, sacó su móvil y marcó el número de su amigo rubio.

—¿Naruto? Dime, ¿Me podrías hacer un favor? —la voz del otro lado contestó con un "lo que quieras bro" —Necesito que me des la dirección de Sakura—. Un largo silencio se hizo por varios instantes, seguido por un "¿No que te habías ido con ella?". Gaara suspiró antes de contestar—Sí, pero no encontramos a Ino. Necesito su dirección porque dejó olvidado un cuaderno en mi automóvil y quiero devolvérselo.

Luego de unos segundos, Naruto accedió al pedido y le dictó la dirección a su amigo.

Una vez terminada la conversación, Gaara cerró su móvil y se quedó mirando hacia el vacío por largos instantes, preocupado. Por lo que Sakura le que le había dicho, la vida de Ino era mucho más complicada de lo que él había supuesto.

Diablos, ¿Qué tanto sabía realmente de Ino? Es decir, aparte del problema con su padre, ¿Qué tanto conocía "realmente" a Yamanaka Ino?

En el acto, sacó de la parte posterior de su vehículo su laptop, y se dispuso a investigar a fondo el verdadero pasado de Ino. Sin embargo, lo único que encontró fueron fotos y reportajes de jovencitas de la alta sociedad en donde solían mencionarla. Del resto, no pudo encontrar nada. Al parecer, si quería continuar su investigación, iba a tener que recurrir a otros medios…

. . .

. . .

* * *

Terminada la cena, Ino se levantó repentinamente de la mesa y comenzó a recoger sus cosas, incluyendo el folder que le había entregado kankuro, con claras intenciones de salir del lugar. El castaño notó en el acto el hecho y alcanzó a detener a la rubia de la muñeca, justo antes de que ella se retirara y lo dejara solo.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó. Ino lo miró con seriedad antes de contestar.

—¿Qué crees? Me voy.

—Sí, ya me di cuenta.

—Entonces para qué preguntas.

—Necesito saber tu respuesta. ¿Aceptas o no mi propuesta?

Ino miró a Kankuro directamente a los ojos con una expresión de vacío que casi le parte el alma en dos.

—Necesito tiempo para pensarlo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Yo…—contestó lo primero que se le vino a la mente—supongo que hasta que termine el ciclo. No quiero dejar las cosas a medias y…

—Dudo mucho que las clases de derecho te vayan a servir en Francia. A demás, sé que te convendría bastante esta oportunidad.

—Pero…

—Escúchame Ino—el castaño la sujeto de los brazos y se paró para hablar—las oportunidades como ésta no llegan todos los días. Tienes una semana para pensarlo—dijo, para luego comenzar a recoger sus cosas—Ahora, si tienes que irte, yo mismo te llevo. Estamos bastante lejos de…

—Quiero irme sola.

Kankuro miró con intriga a Ino antes de hablar.

—¿Estás segura? ¿No es demasiado lejos como para que te vayas sola?

—Vengo casi a diario a trabajar en tu empresa. Sé cómo irme sola.

—Sí pero…

—Mira, yo… necesito estar sola. Quiero darme un tiempo para pensar.

El mayor resopló con fuerza antes de acceder, muy en contra de su voluntad.

—Está bien, como quieras—dijo al momento de soltarle la mano—pero si necesitas algo, lo que sea, llámame.

Ino sonrió débilmente ante el ofrecimiento del Sabaku No, antes de darse la vuelta e irse.

. . .

* * *

Una vez en el exterior, Ino comenzó a caminar con lentitud por las calles de la ciudad, con la mirada perdida en el aire, y cientos de dudas atravesándole la mente.

A decir verdad, no entendía de donde había sacado Kankuro semejante idea. Si lo pensaba bien, no tenía sentido. ¿Por qué Kankuro querría hacerla regresar a Francia? ¿Y justo ahora?

Sin claras respuestas a sus dudas, continuó caminando sin rumbo fijo por lo que le parecieron debieron ser horas, hasta que el día pronto comenzó convertirse en noche, sin que ella lo notara.

Continuó caminando con rumbo indefinido, hasta que de pronto llegó a una de las calles con mayor número de tiendas del lugar. Al estar ahí, no pudo evitar quedarse mirando los enormes ventanales con prendas de exhibición, y en ese momento cerró los ojos por unos instantes y dejó que los recuerdos llegaran a su mente, recuerdos de una época en la que era feliz…

Diablos, sí que extrañaba su antigua vida. Pero no era el hecho de vivir en una mansión o tener cientos de sirvientes lo que realmente extrañaba. No. Lo que le realmente deseaba recuperar, era la oportunidad de regresar a la escuela y continuar sus estudios de diseño, la única actividad en la que podía demostrar que valía algo. ¿Acaso sería bueno volver a todo eso? ¿Y qué tal si… aceptara la oferta de Kankuro?

No.

No podía hacerlo.

No podía caer tan fácilmente a la tentación.

No si eso significaba…

—Yamanaka–san, qué sorpresa encontrarla por acá.

Los ojos de Ino se dilataron del terror y sintió que un frío le recorría la espina dorsal al reconocer aquella voz masculina que acababa de hablarle a escasos centímetros del oído.

Lentamente, se dio la vuelta y en el acto se encontró con unos intensos ojos azabache que casi le robaron el aliento. Efectivamente, se trataba de ese mismo tipo que tanta repulsión le causaba, el mismo que había pisoteado a su amiga como si se tratase de un trapo sucio…

El mismo que podía hacer que cualquier fémina cayera rendida a sus pies con solo chasquear los dedos…

Y el mismo que la había amenazado días atrás.

—Buenas tardes, Uchiha-san.

. . .

Dentro de su vehículo, Gaara maldijo una y mil veces mientras conducía en dirección a su empresa, realmente molesto.

Hora atrás, había intentado investigar todo lo referente a Yamanaka Ino, pero no pudo descubrir mucho. Solo sabía que la empresa de su padre había quebrado luego de su captura, y de ahí no sabía nada más. Nada importante, aparte que con ello, ella dejó de aparecer en las revistas de alta sociedad.

¿Qué había pasado con Ino luego de eso?

La única forma de poder averiguar eso, era realizando una investigación exhaustiva desde su oficina. Por eso, ahora se encontraba en camino a la empresa de su padre, listo para seguir con su investigación.

Y cuando eso terminase, iría directamente a hablar con Ino…

Decidido, el pelirrojo dio la vuelta en una de las tantas calles que rodeaban la parte comercial de la ciudad y estaba a punto de acelerar, cuando de pronto vio algo que lo dejó impactado: En la calle, y justo frente a donde estaba, se encontraba parada de nada más ni nada menos que el motivo de todas sus preocupaciones, siendo acorralada por la persona que más odiaba en este mundo. Aquello hizo que la sangre comenzaba a hervirle dentro de sus venas, y no lo pensó dos veces antes de actuar.

En el acto, detuvo su vehículo en una maniobra que incluso el más avezado corredor de carreras dudaría en ejecutar, y salió de éste a toda velocidad.

Y una vez estuvo en la calle, corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia _ella…_

. . .

—Solo salí a caminar un poco.

Sasuke rió ante la ocurrencia de Ino. ¿En verdad creía que él podría tragarse semejante cuento?

—¿Al otro lado de la ciudad? No parece razonable.

—Vengo de una reunión de trabajo, y me dio ganas de caminar. Eso es todo.

—¿Trabajando un sábado en la tarde? Bah, no pensé que tuviera que acusar a Kankuro por explotar a sus practicantes…

—Él solo quería hablar conmigo unos minutos y me citó. Eso es todo.

—Entonces, si ya estás libre, supongo que no habrá problema en que te lleve a casa.

Ino sintió que la piel se le erizaba ante tal propuesta. ¿Qué rayos pretendía ese tipo con ella?

—No es necesario. Kankuro mismo se ofreció a llevarme, pero le dije que prefería caminar.

—Si él se rindió tan fácilmente, ése es su problema. Yo no lo haré.

—Pues eso me tiene sin cuidado. Solo quiero estar a solas, así que, si me disculpa…

La rubia estaba a punto de evadir al Uchiha para irse del lugar, pero éste se le adelantó y colocó su brazo frente a ella, deteniéndola.

—Como decía, no pienso rendirme tan fácilmente. A demás, hay algo de lo que quisiera hablar contigo, así que…

—Suéltala ahora mismo, Uchiha.

Sorprendido, el azabache giró lentamente la cabeza apenas escuchó aquella voz hablándole en tono amenazante. Efectivamente, tras él se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que Sabaku No Gaara, quien lo estaba viendo con un aspecto realmente amenazador…

Por otro lado, Ino no supo cómo reaccionar ni qué decir al reconocer a la persona que acababa de llegar a "salvarle" el pellejo. Solo se limitó a mirarlo de reojo, pero en el acto sintió que los ojos aguamarina del varón quemaban como brasas ardientes. Gaara realmente lucía furioso, muy furioso.

. . .

—Déjala ir.

Sasuke soltó una sonrisa cínica antes de hablar.

—Esto no es un asunto que le concierna, Sabaku–san. Hay un tema importante que debo discutir con mi alumna, y lo haré a solas.

—Pues ella no parece estar de acuerdo.

—Pues eso me tiene sin cuidado. Hay un asunto importante que quiero hablar con ella, y lo haré ahora.

Ino tuvo que abofetearse mentalmente para lograr reaccionar.

—Nosotros no tenemos nada que hablar en plena vía pública, profesor—contestó con fuerza, aunque en el fondo aún no se había repuesto del todo—Cualquier cosa que debamos hablar, lo haremos en la Universidad.

—¿En mi oficina?

—Preferiría que fuera en la cafetería, a vista y paciencia de todos.

—Entonces la espero a primera hora el lunes. Hay mucho que debo discutir con usted.

—Yo estaré ahí.

Tanto Ino como Sasuke miraron incrédulos al pelirrojo.

El azabache contuvo una risa cínica antes de preguntar:

—¿Y puedo saber, en calidad de qué estarás ahí?

—Es una cafetería. Cualquiera puede entrar.

El Uchiha rió divertido ante la ocurrencia de su rival. Sí, tal y como lo recordaba, Gaara siempre hacía lo necesario para conseguir sus objetivos…

La pregunta era, ¿Cuál era su objetivo en este preciso momento?

—Mira, Gaara. No entiendo qué es lo que estás queriendo probar con todo esto, pero me temo que…

—¿Hay algo más que quieras decirle a Ino?

—Hoy por ahora, pero…

—Entonces nos vamos.

Sin decir más, Gaara avanzó hacia Ino y la sujetó de la muñeca. Luego, ante la sorpresa de ambos, comenzó a jalarla y sin decir más, la llevó hasta su vehículo y la hizo subir.

Sasuke se quedó parado en la calle mientras miraba atónito la escena. Gaara acababa de actuar de una forma que jamás antes se había imaginado en él, y en definitiva lucía demasiado sospechoso. ¿Acaso a él…

. . .

Dentro del vehículo, Ino se tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar. Cuando giró hacia el lado del piloto, vio que Gaara comenzaba a encender el motor del auto, con claras intenciones de partir.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —preguntó, mientras intentaba abrir la puerta.

El seguro se activó en el acto, impidiendo que lograra sus objetivos.

—Te estoy salvando de ese idiota—Gaara contestó demasiado serio, sin siquiera mirarla. A Ino no le agradó aquello.

—_¿Idiota?_ Pensé que eran amigos.

La mirada fulminante del pelirrojo le hizo saber que acababa de cometer una gran imprudencia.

Una vez emprendieron la marcha, el varón miró a la rubia apenas por el rabillo del ojo. Ella no lucía muy contenta

—Necesito hablar contigo.

—¿Hablar conmigo? Pero…

—Debo decirte algo importante—el pelirrojo interrumpió a la rubia antes de que ella pudiera decir algo. Lo que él tenía que decir, era más importante en ese momento—. Tú… estás en peligro.

Sorprendida, Ino miró boquiabierta al pelirrojo sin poder decir nada. En ese momento, todo comenzó a encajar en su mente…

Y poco después, el automóvil plateado del varón se perdió a lo lejos en la carretera…

. . .

* * *

Fin del capítulo

_****__**17**_

**¡Hola a todos! ****Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Sé que me está quedando demasiado largo e fic, pero no lo puedo evitar. Acabo de descubrir que me encantan los diálogos, y quiero dejarlos completos y al detalle. A demás, quise darles más participación a otros personajes en el capítulo anterior, y en este caso le di cierto protagonismo a Sakura. Espero les haya gustado como quedó.**

**Como verán, Gaara e Ino acaban de tener un encuentro ****medio dramático, un acercamiento que les traerá a ambos muchos problemas. La pregunta es, ¿Qué ocurrirá luego entre ellos?**

**Por ahora, creo que me voy a poner al día con este fic con un capítulo más, antes de retomar el otro que tengo. Tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza como para poder desligarme de**** este fic. Espero que les guste como está quedando.**

**Saludos, y gracias por leer.**


	20. 18 Confundida

_Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

**JUEGO DEL DESTINO**

* * *

_**CAPITULO 18: CONFUSION**_

* * *

. . .

. . .

"_Tú… estás en peligro…"_

Las palabras del pelirrojo retumbaron una y otra vez dentro de la mente de Ino…

_"En peligro... __¿Qué quiso decir con eso?"_ Se preguntó de repente, confundida. ¿Como era posible que ella estuviera en peligro? ¿Y por qué alguien como Sabaku No Gaara tenía que estar enterado de eso? No, no tenía sentido. ¡Claro que no! Ella no le había hecho daño a nadie como para que quisieran hacerle daño. ¡No!

A menos que...

De pronto, sus ojos se desviaron inconscientemente hacia su bolso y se fijó en ese sobre que le había dado su jefe horas atrás, y que ahora insistía en salirse por una rendija de su cierre. En ese momento, todo comenzó a tener sentido…

_La oferta de Kankuro… _

En el acto, sus ojos se dilataron por la sorpresa y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para ordenar sus ideas. Kankuro seguramente había descubierto algo muy malo que la ponía en inminente peligro, y por eso la quería sacar del país. Eso tenía bastante sentido. Pero… ¿Qué podría ser eso? ¿Y por qué Gaara tenía que estar enterado?

Decidida, miró al joven a su lado y se preparó para exigirle una explicación, pero lo encontró tan concentrado en el volante que pensó que no era oportuno distraerlo. Sin embargo, justo cuando pensaba solicitarle que se detuviera para poder conversar más tranquilamente, el vehículo se estacionó en el lugar que ella menos esperaba. Se encontraban precisamente frente al edificio donde ella vivía.

—¿Pero… cómo es que sabes donde vivo? —preguntó, incrédula.

Gaara no pareció compartir su sorpresa.

—Eso no es relevante—contestó tranquilamente, restándole importancia al asunto—. Necesitamos hablar a solas, y fue el primer lugar que se me ocurrió.

—Pues para mí si es relevante—insistió ella— A demás, te informo que no vivo sola. Sakura podría estar ahí y…

—No está.

—¿Cómo que no está?

—La dejé en el hospital donde estudia hace más de una hora. Dudo mucho que vuelva temprano.

Esta vez, Ino sintió que los ojos se le desorbitaban de la impresión.

—¡Hey! ¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces? —Gritó exaltada, haciendo que el pelirrojo volteara a verla— ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Primero te apareces de la nada y casi matas al bastardo Uchiha, luego me sacas de la calle y me metes a tu auto. Después, me dices que estoy en peligro pero no lo aclaras. Y ahora me traes a mi casa como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, y encima de resulta que eres íntimo de la frentuda, y…

—Ino, deja que te explique—Gaara la sujeto de los brazos y la obligó a detenerse— conocí a Sakura hace unas horas en el restaurante donde trabaja Naruto, y fue él me dio tu dirección. Lo de Sasuke… en realidad no lo soporto, y me chocó verlo fastidiándote. Odio que le haga eso a la gente—respiró hondo antes de continuar— Y sobre lo otro… tenemos que hablar.

El varón se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad, y luego desactivó el seguro de las puertas de ambos para poder bajarse. Estaba por abrir su puerta para salir, pero Ino lo detuvo.

—Vivo en un edificio para señoritas, no puedo dejar que entres—respiró hondo antes de preguntar—Ahora, dime: ¿Por qué dices que estoy en peligro?

Gaara miró por unos instantes a Ino sin saber como comenzar.

_Ino, lo que pasó con tu padre… _

No, ese no era un buen punto de inicio.

_Años atrás…_

No, tampoco.

_A tu padre le tendieron una trampa…_

Mierda, así tampoco.

—¿Me vas a contestar o qué?

—Ino…— el varón miro los ojos azules de Ino y se preparó para contestar. Sin embargo, apenas la vio, sintió que se perdía en esos hermosos e intensos mares azules. ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué cada vez que veía a Ino, sentía que enmudecía? ¿Qué su corazón latía más fuerte de lo habitual? ¿Qué en su interior una serie de emociones comenzaban a crecer con intensidad? ¿Y por qué maldita sea ardía tanto en deseos por protegerla?

—Te estoy esperando.

El pelirrojo se obligó a reaccionar. Ese no era momento de dejarse llevar por sus emociones. Tenía una misión con Ino, y debía cumplirla cuanto antes.

—Ino, los que le hicieron daño a tu padre, podrían estar tras de ti.

La Yamanaka abrió la boca de la sorpresa ante la pregunta. ¿Acaso Gaara sabía sobre lo de su padre? ¿Cómo es que estaba enterado? ¿Y qué quería decir con eso de que estaban tras ella? ¿Acaso él…

—¿Y tú qué sabes de mi padre? —preguntó, visiblemente alterada.

—Se lo suficiente como para saber que corres peligro.

Ino observó al varón frente a ella mientras una serie de temores comenzaban a invadirla. Sin embargo, antes de que todas esas emociones la dominaran, se obligó a recapacitar. Ella no tenía por qué hablar de su padre con ese tipo que tanto la despreciaba. Ese que… la odiaba tanto.

—¿Sabes qué? Tú no tienes derecho a meterte en mis asuntos. No pienso hablar contigo de mi padre.

Ofuscada, la rubia cogió la manija de la puerta de su lado y se preparó para salir, pero el pelirrojo alcanzó a sujetarla de la muñeca y la detuvo justo a tiempo.

—¡Ino, espera! —El varón la miró directo a los ojos antes de hablar—necesito que confíes en mí. Es importante.

—¿Confiar en ti? — el rostro de Ino se tiñó repentinamente de ira— ¿Y por qué iba a confiar en ti? Dime, ¿Por qué iba yo a confiar en alguien que cree que soy una puta barata?

Hecha una furia, la Yamanaka hizo un movimiento brusco para zafarse del agarre del Sabaku No, y luego salió del vehículo. Terminó quedándose parada en la calle, con la mano aún sobre la puerta abierta.

Gaara, por otro lado, sintió que la ira de Ino le golpeaba directo en el pecho.

—Ino, tú no entiendes…

—¡No! ¡Eres tú el que no entiende!—gritó, dejando que la rabia la dominara— Tú no sabes nada de mí. Ayer me juzgaste y me insultaste sin siquiera conocerme. ¿Y ahora te crees con el derecho de pedirme que confíe en ti?

Luego de decir eso, la rubia lanzó con fuerza la puerta del vehículo y la cerró de golpe. Después, se dio la vuelta y caminó directo a la entrada del edificio. Pero justo cuando comenzaba a buscar en su bolso las llaves para abrir la enorme puerta de madera, Gaara logró alcanzarla a tiempo.

—¿¡Es que acaso no lo entiendes?—El varón la sujetó del brazo y la obligó a voltearse y a mirarlo a los ojos—Esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasó ayer. ¡Tú realmente estás en peligro!

. . .

Enfurecida, Ino fulminó con la mirada al varón e intentó forcejear con él para lograr liberarse de su agarre, pero en cuanto sus orbes azules se cruzaron con las verde aguamarina de él, una fuerza extraña la hizo detenerse. Por un momento, pudo ver en los ojos del pelirrojo un verdadero sentimiento de preocupación a ella, que la dejó confundida. ¿Acaso…. estaba hablando en serio? ¿En verdad quería protegerla?

_Tal vez__… él estaba siendo sincero con ella._

No, imposible.

Hacía mucho, Ino había aprendido de la peor forma posible que no debía confiar en la gente. Que las personas decían una cosa, y luego hacían otra totalmente distinta. Y que todos, absolutamente todos, actuaban solo por conveniencia propia.

Solo Sakura y Hinata se salvaban de dicha definición, pero fuera de ellas…

—Tú no me conoces, no sabes nada de mí.

Fastidiada, Ino se soltó del agarre del pelirrojo y se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta del edificio, pero justo cuando acababa de encontrar la llave, Gaara la rodeó con los brazos y detuvo sus manos antes de que lograra su objetivo. Inconscientemente, terminó abrazándola.

—Entonces dime Ino, ¿Quién eres realmente?

La rubia cerró los ojos y se estremeció ante la calidez del cuerpo de Gaara recorrerle la espalda. Por un momento, sintió que el tiempo dejaba de correr y que ambos se hacían uno solo ante la cercanía de sus cuerpos y la sensación de sus respiraciones adoptando el mismo ritmo, como si estuvieran a punto de volverse uno solo…

Pero pronto se obligó a reaccionar. Y en cuanto lo hizo, se dio la vuelta y empujó al varón lo suficiente como para evitar que su cercanía volviera a ofuscarla. Por nada del mundo iba a permitir que las hormonas le jugaran una mala pasada.

—¿Quieres saber quién soy? —Ino lo miró desafiante antes de contestar— Pues lamento decepcionarte, pero la verdad es muy simple: Soy Yamanaka Ino, una estudiante de derecho que se gana la vida trabajando en las noches en un club nudista, y de día hace prácticas pre-profesionales en tu empresa. Eso es todo.

—No, eso no es todo—Gaara la miró con decisión antes de continuar— Tú eres Yamanaka Ino, antigua heredera del Imperio Yamanaka. Tu padre es Inoichi Yamanaka, un exitoso empresario que estuvo involucrado en un caso de estafa y que luego terminó en la cárcel—Ino miró boquiabierta al pelirrojo sin saber qué hacer—¿Quieres que continúe?

—Tu… ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

—Se más. El caso de tu padre estuvo a cargo de la empresa de mi familia, pero lo dejó a las dos semanas de haberlo tomado, y luego tu padre terminó en la cárcel. Y meses después, tú viniste a Japón.

Los ojos de Ino se dilataron al extremo.

—¿Sabes? No sé para qué preguntas quien soy. Tú pareces estar ya bastante bien informado.

—A decir verdad, sé todo sobre el caso de tu padre, pero no sé nada de ti. Solo que viniste a Japón a investigar el caso de tu padre y…

—No solo vine a investigar—la firmeza en los ojos de Ino dejó consternado al pelirrojo— Mi objetivo, es sacar a mi padre de la cárcel. Y lo voy a hacer, cueste lo que cueste.

Gaara se quedó mirando a Ino con asombro ante lo que acababa de oír. Ella hablaba de su padre con una seguridad y firmeza que distaba mucho de la Ino que había conocido hasta ese momento. En realidad, ella se convertía en una mujer madura y llena de sabiduría cuando hablaba de liberar a su padre, algo realmente admirable. Sin embargo…

—Pues eso te podría costar la vida. Un chasquido y estarías muerta en menos de un segundo. Y no estoy exagerando.

—¿Y qué pretendes que haga? ¿Qué huya? ¿Qué me vaya y que deje que mi padre se pudra en la cárcel?

—Es lo mejor que podrías hacer—la expresión de Gaara se tornó más seria de lo habitual—Y solo para que lo tengas en cuenta, tu muerte no sería más que un número más en las estadísticas de accidentados o desaparecidos. Y no estoy exagerando.

Los ojos de Ino se dilataron ante la crudeza de Gaara. Éste acababa de hablarle con tanta sinceridad, que por un momento sintió que los nervios comenzaban a derrotarla. Nervios… y temor. Pero incluso a pesar de todo lo que estaba sintiendo, no podía darse por vencida tan fácilmente ¿Cómo iba a dejar a su padre en la cárcel, cuando sabía que era inocente? ¿Cómo huir, cuando se había convencido que iba a luchar por él y por lo que creía? No, no podía. No podía pensar en su padre envejeciendo en una sucia celda, mientras ella vivía tranquilamente y disfrutaba de la vida, olvidándose de él.

—¡Tú no entiendes! ¡Él es mi padre! No puedo abandonarlo.

—No tienes opción.

—Claro que tengo opción: luchar.

—Me temo que las cosas no son tan fáciles. Sé que eres valiente y decidida, pero eso no bastará para salvar a tu padre. Nunca debiste venir a Japón, y…

—Tú no lo entiendes ¿Quieres saber la verdad de mí?—Ino miró al pelirrojo a los ojos antes de hablar— Solo era una niña tonta y mimada de alta sociedad que siempre lo tuvo todo lo que quiso, y que un buen día lo perdió todo de golpe y se quedó en la calle—miró hacia un lado y suspiró—¿Alguna vez escuchaste la frase "caer en desgracia"? Pues yo la conocí de la forma más literal posible. Cuando lo perdí todo, realmente lo perdí _todo_. Mis "amigos" me abandonaron cuando más los necesité, y no exagero cuando digo que realmente, no tenía de qué vivir. Pero lo que más me dolió… fue perder a mi padre.

—Yo… no sabía que las cosas habían sido así.

—Claro, tú no lo sabías. Pero igual me juzgaste sin siquiera preguntar— miró desafiante al pelirrojo, antes de suspirar— ¿Sabes? Ser bailarina de cabaret es lo mejor que pudo ocurrirme. Si no fuera por Sakura, hubiera terminado realmente como prostituta—volvió a levantar la mirada y continuó—Gracias a la frente ahora tengo trabajo y estudio. No será el mejor trabajo del mundo, pero es digno. Y en cuanto a lo que estudio…no me quejo. En realidad, estoy mucho mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado. Y ahora tengo un motivo para vivir: liberar a mi padre y limpiar su nombre. Y lo haré.

Las palabras de Ino hicieron que Gaara comenzara a mirarla con ojos distintos. Y que sintiera culpa en su interior. Ahora que lo pensaba, había juzgado inicialmente a la rubia solo por la primera impresión que tuvo de ella, sin comprender todo lo que ella había luchado por sobrevivir. En resumen: había sido un completo idiota con ella.

Ino era una mujer que había vivido demasiado para su corta edad. Una que ya conocía lo que era la decepción y el sufrimiento, pero que aún insistía en mantenerse en pie y luchar contra todos y contra todo. Una mujer admirable. Una a la que quería proteger.

—Ino…—su mano se deslizó por debajo del mentón de ella y la guió hacia su rostro—entiendo que quieres ver a tu padre libre, pero me temo que será imposible. Si sigues investigando, solo conseguirás ponerte en peligro.

—Eso no me importa.

—Pues a mí sí—dijo, para luego acercarse a la chica y volver a acariciar su rostro. Sus pulgares se deslizaron por sus mejillas, y luego pasaron por debajo de sus orbes azuladas, reteniendo un par de lágrimas que estaban a punto de caerse. Ino se sorprendió ante el gesto y retrocedió instintivamente, haciendo que Gaara fuera consciente de lo que acababa de hacer. En el acto, se alejó de ella y metió las manos en los bolsillos, evidentemente incómodo.

—Dime, ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí? —preguntó ella.

—No lo sé—la respuesta del pelirrojo fue sincera—solo sé que no quiero que te hagan daño.

—Tu… ¿Sabes quién es, cierto? Dime, ¿Quién fue el que jodió a mi padre? ¿Quién es ese que me quiere hacer daño?

El de cabellos rojos suspiró ante la pregunta. ¿Qué debía hacer? Decirle la verdad solo la iba a exponer a más peligro, pero… también era la única manera de que ella lo escuchara. Ino estaba demasiado decidida a continuar con todo esto hasta el final, como para dejarse derrotar por una amenaza sin fundamento.

—Sería mejor que nunca lo supieras...

—Dimelo. Quiero saber.

Gaara resopló hondo antes de contestar.

—Ino, ¿El apellido Orochimaru te suena familiar?

En el acto, la Yamanaka abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se llevó la mano a la boca mientras ahogaba un grito de sorpresa, mostrando en ese gesto el terror que acababa de causarle dicho nombre. Claro que sabía quién era Orochimaru. Todo el mundo sabía quién era…

Y todo el mundo le temía.

. . .

* * *

. . .

—¿Todo en orden?

Sasuke suspiró hondo mientras se aferraba al volante de su ferrari F430 spider y aceleraba el ritmo, buscando con ello aplacar su furia. En ese momento, requería de toda su capacidad de control para poder hablar con su jefe con tranquilidad y no despotricar contra él y todo el mundo. Sobre todo, luego de lo que había pasado horas atrás...

—Hay demasiado movimiento alrededor de la ratona.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

El Uchiha meditó antes de contestar.

—Los hermanos Sabaku No están rondándola.

—No me interesa saber si la golfa se está acostando con ese par o no. Quiero saber si ella representa peligro.

—No me refería a eso. A decir verdad, los tres están muy sospechosos.

—Entonces averigua que se traen entre manos. Y si se trata de algo que nos perjudique… ya sabes que hacer.

Luego de terminada la llamada, el azabache detuvo su auto frente a un local abandonado y maldijo mentalmente. Al parecer, el trabajo que debía tomarle apenas un mínimo esfuerzo, iba a tornarse peligroso…

Y eso podía ser divertido.

.

* * *

. .

Ino soltó un largo y sonoro suspiro mientras se pasaba la mano tras la nuca en un inútil intento por relajarse. En ese momento, se encontraba sentada junto a Gaara en las escaleras bajo la puerta del edificio donde vivía, intentando recuperarse de la terrible conmoción que acababa de sufrir al enterarse de quién estaba tras el caso de su padre. Y es que la sola mención de ese apellido, le había puesto los nervios de punta….

Dentro del bajo mundo, el apellido Orochimaru era el más temido de todos. Y lo era aún más dentro del mundo honesto. Era tan peligroso, que había quienes decían que, incluso si todas las otras familias importantes de Japón se unieran, no lograrían vencerlo ni de lejos. El líder del grupo era la completa personificación del mal, y el solo oponérsele en pensamiento, podía ser castigado de mil y un formas posibles. Y esos castigos eran tan drásticos, que incluso la muerte podía ser lo más piadoso que pudiera ocurrirle a cualquiera.

—¿Estás seguro de que se trata de él?

El Sabaku No miró a la rubia con pena antes de contestar. Esa Ino decidida y segura que tanta admiración le había causado acababa de desaparecer, y en su lugar, había quedado una Ino extremadamente vulnerable, una que en ese momento necesitaba que alguien la consolara. Lamentablemente, él no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo.

Durante toda su vida, Gaara nunca había sido bueno socializando con las personas, y no sabía exactamente cómo actuar en ese momento con Ino. Sabía que ella estaba pasando por una situación realmente delicada, y que seguramente necesitaba ser abrazada y recibir el calor de otro ser humano. Y él quería ser ese ser humano que le brindara calor y protección…

Sin embargo, era consciente de que si hacía eso, tarde o temprano terminaría sucumbiendo ante la tentación, y seguramente terminaría haciendo cosas que lo haría merecedor de una bofetada por parte de ella. Y no quería que algo así ocurriera…

—Estoy seguro que se trata de él. Todo encaja—contestó directamente.

—¿Y en verdad me quiere matar? —preguntó, con algo de esperanza en su tono de voz. La respuesta no iba a ser del todo la que ella esperaba.

—No lo sé. Pero por tu bien, te recomendaría que te mantengas alejada de todo esto.

El pelirrojo habló con sinceridad mientras cogía las manos de la Yamanaka y las envolvía con las suyas, intentando consolarla sin excederse o exponerse a caer ante la tentación. Ino sintió que se sonrojaba ante el gesto y miró al varón sin saber qué hacer. El calor de sus manos fuertes le llenaba de energía, y le confortaba el saber que en verdad la quería proteger.

—¿Sabes? Tú y tu hermano no son tan distintos como todos dicen.

Las palabras de la Yamanaka cogieron por sorpresa al Sabaku. Estaba por decir algo, cuando de pronto vio que ella abría su bolso y sacaba un sobre de él.

—Kankuro tuvo la misma idea que tú, solo que se te adelantó unas horas…

Gaara recibió el sobre y lo abrió. Bastó con que les echara un vistazo a los papeles para comprenderlo todo. Sí, su hermano se le había adelantado con la idea, y por kilómetros de distancia…

Y tenía que admitirlo: su idea había sido brillante.

—Kankuro realmente ha cambiado. Me sorprende que haya tenido tan buena idea.

—Entonces debo asumir que estás de acuerdo.

El varón asintió ante la respuesta—Es lo mejor que podrías hacer.

Ino suspiró ante la respuesta. Al parecer todos estaban de acuerdo en que ella dejara Japón. Tal vez era la mejor opción que tenía por el momento…

La rubia miró al varón por unos instantes, y pudo ver en sinceridad en él. En verdad él estaba preocupado por ella, y eso… la halagaba. ¿Acaso había cambiado su forma de verla? ¿Acaso ahora en verdad la apreciaba?

Y a todo esto, ¿Qué iba a hacer ella?

—Aún necesito pensarlo.

Suspirando hondo, Ino se levantó de golpe y cogió los papeles de las manos de Gaara para guardarlos en su bolso, pero un par de ellos se le cayeron. El Sabaku reaccionó a tiempo y cogió los documentos antes que terminaran en el suelo, y luego se paró en el escalón de abajo para estar a la altura de ella mientras se los entregaba, pero sin darse cuenta, terminó quedando demasiado cerca de su rostro…

Y en ese momento, lo inesperado ocurrió.

Ino miró a Gaara mientras éste se incorporaba hasta quedar a centímetros de ella, sin saber qué hacer. Sus rostros habían quedado tan cerca el uno del otro, que casi podía sentir su respiración cálida tentándola. Llamándola hacia el pecado. De pronto, Gaara rodeó con sus manos el rostro de Ino y luego se acercó a ella lentamente. Sus labios pronto estuvieron a tan solo milímetros de los suyos, listos para encontrarse y deleitarse el uno del otro...

Y en menos de un segundo, esa diferencia desapareció.

El cuerpo de la rubia se tensó al momento de sentir como el varón tomaba posesión de sus labios en una forma tan dulce que casi la hace desfallecer en ese preciso momento. Su tacto era tan suave y gentil, dominante y apasionado. Y deleitante. Y terriblemente excitante.

Gaara cerró los ojos mientras se tomaba su tiempo para disfrutar del suave contacto de los labios de Ino con los suyos. El aroma a flores de ella pronto comenzó a invadir el ambiente, excitándolo aún más. Aspiró de ella, y disfrutó de la sensación de probaba el dulce néctar de sus labios. Ino realmente era una mujer excitante, en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Ino sintió que se derretía mientras ese par de manos masculinas descendían de su rostro y comenzaban a recorrer con una habilidad única su espalda y cintura. Lo sintió luego sujetándola en forma posesiva y atrayéndola hacia él, y sintió que se moría en ese mismo momento. Su cuerpo ansiaba sentir como nunca el cuerpo varonil del pelirrojo sobre ella, cubriéndola y protegiéndola. Llenándola. Amándola…

El beso pronto dejó de lado su tacto sutil y comenzó a volverse más apasionado. Y salvaje. La lengua de él batalló con la de ella en una demostración de agilidad y deseo, y succionaron de los labios del otro con un hambre que delataba más de lo permitido…

Pero justo cuando esas manos masculinas comenzaban a descender de la cintura hacia una parte más comprometedora…

—Alto.

De pronto, unas pequeñas manos femeninas golpearon el pecho del varón y lo obligaron a tropezar torpemente hacia atrás. Se tardó en reaccionar y darse cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Y lo que estuvo a punto de hacer...

—Lo siento. No sé qué fue lo que me pasó.

Ino hizo esfuerzo por recapacitar.

—Eso… no debió ocurrir— dijo, aún con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, y el rostro ardiendo de pura excitación.

Gaara desvió la mirada hacia el vacío sin saber qué decir. En la mirada de Ino, podía ver la misma confusión que acababa de darse en él. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué la había besado?

—Yo… lo siento. Ino, yo…

—Debo irme—la rubia se dió la vuelta y comenzó a manipular torpemente sus llaves en un intento por entrar en el edificio cuanto antes. Los nervios pudieron más y estas terminaron cayéndose al suelo—Soy una idiota…

En el acto, ambos se agacharon al mismo tiempo a recoger las llaves, solo para terminar nuevamente el uno cerca del otro.

—Yo…

De pronto, Gaara sintió que ese impulso comenzaba a dominarlo nuevamente y estuvo a punto de volver a tomar posesión de los labios de la hermosa rubia frente a sus ojos, pero ella alcanzó a colocar sus manos en su pecho, deteniéndolo.

—No es correcto. No está bien.

En el acto, el joven se detuvo y miro directamente a Ino por varios segundos, antes de reaccionar—. Lo siento. No volverá a pasar—dijo, para luego alejarse de ella y darle espacio suficiente para actuar.

Ino hizo esfuerzo por usar correctamente sus llaves, y luego de varios intentos torpes, logró abrir la puerta de su edificio. Apenas empujó la puerta, susurró un débil "adiós" al viento, y luego atravesó el umbral y cerró la puerta.

Y desapareció.

Aún afuera del antiguo edificio, Gaara se quedó mirando la puerta que acababa de cerrarse frente a él mientras una serie de emociones comenzaban a golpearlo repentinamente. ¿Qué acababa de ocurrir? Se preguntó. ¿Por qué había besado a Ino? ¿Y por qué maldita sea lo había disfrutado tanto? ¿Y por qué… deseaba volver a hacerlo?

Diablos, su cuerpo aún clamaba el contacto del de Ino contra él. Volver a saborear sus labios y disfrutar de su aroma invadiendo sus sentidos. Poder abrazarla y cuidar de ella, brindarle toda la seguridad que nunca antes había tenido, y protegerla de todos los peligros que la acechaban.

¿Por qué se sentía así por ella?

La respuesta llegó por sí sola: porque la _amaba_.

Sí, de alguna forma que aún no podía explicarse, en algún momento… se había enamorado de Ino. Y eso era malo, para él y para ella. Malo en todos los sentidos…

E imposible.

Resoplando hondo, el varón agachó la mirada y luego caminó a paso lento a hasta llegar a su vehículo. Una vez adentro, prendió el motor y le echó un último vistazo al edifico frente a él. Ino debía estar en alguna de las miles de habitaciones que se alzaban ante sus ojos, pero no tenía idea de cuál era. Tal vez… nunca llegaría a saberlo.

. . .

Ino ingresó a su habitación lo más rápido que pudo y luego entró en ella y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Una vez a solas, miró hacia la ventana que le daba una vista completa del exterior, y aún con la cortina cerrada, buscó el auto de Gaara. Lo encontró justo cuando comenzaba a irse… y eso le dolió.

El beso que acababa de darse con el pelirrojo era algo que no había esperado que ocurriera. Y Gaara acababa de despertar en ella emociones que ya había olvidado que existían. Emociones que casi termina llevándola a cometer una locura, sucumbir ante esas manos recorriendo su cuerpo, y derretirse ante la sola idea de lo que pudo haber ocurrido…

Pero justo cuando comenzaba a fantasear con el pelirrojo, un mal recuerdo llegó a su mente.

_Mi padre..._

De pronto, sus ojos comenzaron a arderle en forma insoportable, y de ellos gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. Acababa de enterarse que quien había jodido a su padre, era _Orochimaru_. Y eso solo podía significar una cosa: estaba perdida.

Por donde lo viera, su única alternativa… era la oferta que le acababa de hacer Kankuro. Irse a Francia y recuperar su antigua vida… y olvidarse de su padre.

Era eso, o quedarse a una muerte segura…

. . .

* * *

Frente al edificio, una sombra femenina apareció de la nada y de pronto se quedó parada mirando con el ceño fruncido hacia la puerta por donde acababa de atravesar Ino, demasiado seria.

Acababa de ver algo que no se había esperado que ocurriera, y eso la había dejado realmente preocupada. Y molesta.

Y no era para menos.

Su mejor amiga acababa de cometer la peor estupidez que se le hubiera podido ocurrir, y ahora iba a estar metida en serios problemas.

"_Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, cerda…"_

. . .

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 18**

**¡Hola a todos! **

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Muy lio****so, demasiado diálogo, y tal vez demasiado palabreo. La verdad, hasta ahora el fic va casi como lo había planeado (salvo pequeños detalles que no había planeado) así que espero les guste.**

**El beso lo intenté poner lo más sutil posible. No fue tan apasionado como hubiésemos querido porque la situación no lo permitía. Y bueno, no continuó a más porque… ya saben, la situación no lo permitía. Espero comprendan, y espero tb que les haya gustado.**

**Saludos, y gracias a todos por leer.**


End file.
